


Letting Someone in Can Change Your Life

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Caretaking, Consent Discussion, Crying, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hospitalization, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Police, Porn Watching, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild sexual harassment, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 89,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: “Fine. I will let you in. But I am not buzzing you in I'm coming down. And bringing my phone and a weapon.”“Okay. Thanks.”Dan shoved his phone in the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed the tennis racquet he had by his front door for protection. Once downstairs he looked out to see one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. He very much regretted not putting on actual clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to smooth out the unruly curls he knew were there from his shower. He pushed open the door and the man smiled, his bright blue eyes flashing.“Thank you so much! I thought I was going to be locked out all night!” He said, shaking the rain off of himself as best he could while clutching a soggy pink bakery box. “I’m frozen. Sorry, uh my name is Phil. I live in 301.”“Dan, 503.” Dan said as he followed Phil up the stairs. “So when did you move in? I haven’t seen you before.”





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first AU. It's fully written so will be posting regularly, once or twice a week.

Another day of paper pushing and Dan was ready to get back to his little apartment and relax. It was friday, so at least he had a couple days to just zone out and relax. His job was dull but it paid his bills, rent, and enabled him to order food in everyday, since cooking was not something he excelled in. He tried in uni to learn to cook, but soon realized cooking for one person was a pain in the ass so he just got used to ordering in. It was fine though. Some days his only human interaction was the delivery person. 

Five o’clock finally rolled around and he pulled on his raincoat and headed out onto the busy London street. As per usual the pavement was packed with commuters ready for the weekend to start. He headed to the underground, pushing through the thrum of people in his way. He was tall, which, when in a hurry was a good thing. But when the streets were crowded it made it all the more irritating since people of average height did not move at the same speed. He huffed in frustration as he had to move at almost half his normal speed. Finally he arrived at his destination and the train pulled up moments later. He climbed on pushing through to the center since his stop was one of the last, eventually he would be able to get a seat the farther out of city center he got. 

The train was almost empty by the time he approached his stop. The rain had sadly picked up while he was underground, so the six block walk to his apartment was miserable and wet. He sloshed up the five flights of stairs to his small apartment, that consisted of a small bathroom with a standing only shower, small kitchen, and bedroom. The bedroom also served as office, dining room, and lounge.

He peeled off his wet clothes and hopped into his tiny shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go. Which was really just a notch warmer than tepid, he kept putting off talking to his landlord about the pathetic water heater. Once warmed slightly he pulled on a pair of flannel pyjama pants and a hooded jumper. The outfit he planned to remain in for the next 48 hours. 

He plopped down into his small two cushioned couch and turned on his good sized television, it really was too big for the room. He decided to treat himself and buy a good television the previous year. He had it on for the background noise and picked up his laptop to order dinner. The only problem with ordering food was the five flights of stairs that stood between him and the delivery person. He was reluctantly grateful for the stairs though, since then he could consider the daily climb exercise. While he waited for his food to arrive, he checked his social media and loaded his youtube queue to play on his TV while he ate. Finally the buzzer went off and he ran down the stairs to get his chinese. 

He set his food down, while he went to the kitchen to get a beer and a stack of paper napkins. He ate on the little tray he kept folded in the corner of the room, while he watched his favorite youtubers. After dinner he cleaned up and replaced the tray in its corner. He just bought a new video game that he had had his eye on for a good long time, but waited until it went on sale before he bought it. He slid it into his console and was prepared to lose himself in the game’s fantastical universe for at least six hours. The opening sequence flashed by and he sat back ready to start game play when his buzzer went off again. He paused the game, and stood up. He pushed the talk button on the receiver. 

“Hello?” 

“Finally! Someone answered! I have buzzed everyone in the whole building.” 

“Who are you?” 

“Oh yeah, sorry I’m Phil. I just moved in a couple weeks ago and just stepped outside and locked myself out. Do you think you could buzz me in?” 

“Um, not really supposed to do that. How do I know you’re not some psychopath trying to get into the building to murder us?” 

“I… well...I guess just trust me?” 

“Nah mate. I can’t do that. I can’t put everyone in danger.” 

“Okay, how about this if you let me in I can prove I live here. I can make you dinner?” 

“Sorry, I just ate.” 

“Okay? How bout dessert? My mum sent me a chocolate gateau for my birthday. It’s the reason I got locked outside.” 

“Fine. I will let you in. But I am not buzzing you in I'm coming down. And bringing my phone and a weapon.” 

“Okay. Thanks.”

Dan shoved his phone in the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed the tennis racquet he had by his front door for protection. Once downstairs he looked out to see one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. He very much regretted not putting on actual clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to smooth out the unruly curls he knew were there from his shower. He pushed open the door and the man smiled, his bright blue eyes flashing. 

“Thank you so much! I thought I was going to be locked out all night!” He said, shaking the rain off of himself as best he could while clutching a soggy pink bakery box. “I’m frozen. Sorry, uh my name is Phil. I live in 301.” 

“Dan, 503.” Dan said as he followed Phil up the stairs. “So when did you move in? I haven’t seen you before.” 

“Oh, I moved in two weeks ago, but I was gone for three days this week. I travel a lot for work, so you probably won’t see me very often actually.” Phil said, he turned the doorknob to his apartment. “Come in. Make yourself comfortable. You want a drink? Some tea?”

“It’s fine you don't have to give me anything.” 

“No! Really. It’s my birthday and the company would be nice. Wow, that makes me seem desperate doesn’t it? It’s just, I haven’t really hung out with anyone since I moved here. I moved from Manchester and so I don’t know anyone in London yet.” 

“Okay, sure. Why not?” Dan smiled. He followed Phil into the apartment and noticed the stark difference to his own. They walked into the living room, an actual living room with a couch, two overstuffed chairs, a coffee table and a large entertainment center that housed a large TV that put Dan’s to shame. “So what do you do?” 

“I’m a location scout.” Phil said setting the cake down on the table he had in the dining room. 

“I’m sorry, a what?” 

“Oh, a location scout. You know for movies. I travel around looking for places to film movies, music videos, television shows...that kind of stuff.” 

“Oh. That sounds like it would be fun.” 

“It is for the most part. Please, make yourself comfortable. There’s a bar over there, make anything you like. I just want to change into something less damp. If that’s okay with you?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Dan laughed, “Do you want me to make you a drink too?” 

“That would be nice, thanks. Whatever you’re having is fine.” Phil said as he walked down a short hallway and turned into a room. 

Dan walked over to the bar and made them each a whiskey and coke, since he thought that would go the best with chocolate cake. He just sat on the couch when Phil walked back into the room. He apparently took his clothing clue from Dan, as he too was wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a hoodie. 

“So, what do you do?” Phil said as he picked up the bakery box and walked into the kitchen. Dan followed him and stood on the other side of the breakfast bar. He watched Phil slice the cake and put a slice onto two plates. 

“Nothing interesting. I just work in an insurance office downtown. I am in the fraud department. Basically I do a lot of filing.” Dan shrugged. “Not anywhere as interesting as your job. How did you get into that?” 

“Luck really.” Phil shrugged and set the plates down on the table. “One of my ex’s actually. I met my boss through them at a party. I was still in uni, and he just happened to be there, and well we hit it off. I became his assistant. I broke up with my ex, but the job I kept. Long story short, I went from assistant to scout pretty fast. My boss still is up in Manchester, they needed someone to fill a spot in the London office so I was sent here.” Phil shrugged. 

“What did you go to uni for?” Dan asked as he took a bite of cake. 

“Video production-editing and linguistics.” Phil said, “Got my masters, but don’t use it at all. I can’t complain though. I do like my job a lot, just sometimes the travel isn’t great.” 

“Wish I could travel.” Dan said sighing. “I love it, just don’t really make enough to do it. Besides who wants to travel alone all the time?” 

“You single?” Phil asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Indefinitely.” Dan chuckled. 

“Me too. One of the problems with traveling so much. Hard to meet people to have a relationship with.”

“I bet.” Dan said licking the back of his fork. “Good cake. What bakery was that from? The only bakery around here is that gluten free one. The cookies are good, but the cakes are dry as sand.” 

“Don’t know. I’ll ask my mum when I talk to her tomorrow if you want.” 

“It’s fine. Not like I get cake that much. Thanks though. Well thanks for the cake and the drink. I guess I’ll be off, don’t want to bore you to death on your birthday.” 

“You don’t have to go. I mean not unless you want to. I have been having a good time really. You like video games? I just got a new one for my birthday. It’s supposed to be better with two people.” Phil said sheepishly. “But I mean, if you have something else to do or whatever that’s fine.” 

“No, not really. What game?” 

“Mass Kingdom. Have you heard of it?” 

“Have I heard of it?! How did you get it? It’s been sold out for weeks.” Dan said following Phil into the living room. “I wanted it since I first heard about it. Have you played it at all yet?” 

“No, just got it today. A friend of mine works for the gaming company who created it so he got me a limited edition.” Phil said as he unwrapped the package. 

“Can I have your life please?” Dan said smiling. “A great job, and friends who can get you the best video games.” 

Phil laughed. “Sorry I’m using it right now. But if I ever need a replacement, I’ll let you know.” He slid the game in the console and picked up the two controllers. “So I don’t really know much about this game. Just that it’s supposed to be really good.” He sat next to Dan on the couch. 

“I watched like three playthroughs of it.” Dan said sitting up a little and taking a drink. “It’s set in a dystopian society and basically you are trying to get to the evil king and set the lands free from his oppressive rule. Along the way you encounter his guard, outlaws, monsters, and the undead army he controls. I mean the graphics are awesome. The weapons are awesome…just the whole thing it pretty great.” 

“Wow, sounds good to me.” Phil said nodding. “ You want a new drink, you’re empty?” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Dan said. “I can make it. You want another?” 

“Sure thanks.” Phil said handing Dan his empty glass. “So you like video games I take it?”

 

“That’s basically the only thing I do. Work and play video games. And watch playthroughs online of video games. My life is thrilling.” Dan smiled, as he turned back with two full glasses. 

“Doesn’t sound bad really.” Phil shrugged. “I don’t get much time to play video games. Hopefully now that I live here I can. London office is less busy, which seems weird but it’s true. I can do a lot of work from home.” 

“I don’t mind it really. Just to society it is a pretty shit way to live you know?” Dan shrugged. “I don’t really have many friends, I’m not close to my family, I’m single and haven’t even been on a date in more than a year. So yeah on paper my life is pretty crap. But it’s okay. I get by.” 

“A year? How is that possible?” Phil said setting his glass down on the coffee table. 

“It’s not hard really. If you don’t leave the house, or try to date anyone it’s really not that surprising.” Dan shrugged. 

“But I can’t imagine a guy who looks like you would have to try really. Just show up and that’s it.” 

Dan cleared his throat nervously. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I mean, you’re a good looking guy so...it would be easy for you to get a date.” 

“You think I’m good looking?” Dan asked, “I look like a slob right now.” He looked down at his outfit and ran his hand through his hair again. 

“Yeah, I mean...if you don’t mind me saying, but you’re pretty good looking, and right now you just look relaxed and comfortable.” Phil shrugged. 

“I could say the same about you. You could get a date without much effort too.” 

“Nah, I’m not good looking.” Phil smiled. “My head is a weird shape, and I am weird and gangly.” 

“I think you look good.” Dan coughed. “I mean you have an interesting look, like a model. Tall with broad shoulders, and interesting facial features.” 

“Huh. Well thanks. No one ever told me I looked like a model before.” Phil grinned broadly. “I like your dimples, I think dimples are cute. An ex-girlfriend of mine had dimples.” 

“Oh. well thanks. I think they make me look too soft. Like, I will always look twelve years old.” 

“They do make you look soft, but nice. Like you would be nice to cuddle and there isn’t anything wrong with that.” 

“Wait a second. Just because I am getting confused here, are you straight?” Dan said holding up his hand, “I mean you said ex-girlfriend, but I don’t know many straight guys who call another guy cuddly.” 

“I don’t really label myself.” Phil shrugged. “I just go with how I feel. My ex who knows my boss is an ex-boyfriend.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“So since you asked me, what are you?” Phil said taking a drink.

“I’m not quite sure, I guess. I have only had girlfriends, but I like men too.” Dan said blushing. “Since I haven’t dated in awhile it never really comes up.” 

“Uhuh. Interesting.” Phil said taking another drink and setting it down again. “Well, now that we got that all out of the way, how about we play the game?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan smiled.

“You mind if I turn out the lights? I prefer to play in the dark.” 

“Yeah. I do too. Helps with immersion.” Dan agreed. 

_____

They played the game for a few hours. Once they reached level six they decided to take a break. “You hungry or anything?” Phil said. 

“I could eat.” Dan shrugged. “I always could eat.” 

“Good, ‘cause I’m starving.” Phil smiled. “Are there any good pizza places around here?” 

“Yeah, sure are. I like Maria’s. Where’s your computer? Their online ordering is the best. I hate having to call people and order.” 

Phil chuckled. “I take it you don’t like to interact with people all that much?

“Not really, no.” 

“Well, I am glad you interacted with me.” Phil smiled as he handed Dan his laptop. 

“Me too.” Dan smiled back. “Ok, so what do you like on your pizza?” 

“Meat. Light cheese.” 

Dan laughed, “just generic meat? Not like pepperoni, sausage, or ham specifically?” 

“I like any kind of meat. So whatever you like I’m good.” Phil said making them each another drink. “Just don’t like cheese, so light cheese is a must.” 

“Wait...you don’t like cheese?” Dan said looking up in horror. 

“Yeah, something about it. I don’t mind it on pizza so much but everywhere else it’s disgusting.” 

“Weird.” 

“I know. Everyone has the same reaction.” Phil laughed, “I can’t help it. I think it’s from a repressed memory from childhood or something.” 

“Okay so meat and light cheese. You got it.” Dan laughed. He placed the order and set the computer aside. “So how do you like the game so far?” 

“It’s great. I love the style. It’s not as dark as I had pictured.” Phil said sitting back on the couch, after making them each another drink. “How bout you?” 

“Great. It’s one of the best games I’ve played actually.” Dan smiled brightly. “I never thought I would be playing it this close to the release date. I would normally have waited a year or something. I only buy games that are reduced. I could hope to get it for Christmas or my birthday, but since I only get presents from my parents, it would be super unlikely they would get it for me.”

“Why?” 

“They don’t like me playing video games really, say I waste my whole life in fantasy worlds.”

“So what do they normally get you?” 

“Clothes.” 

“Very exciting.” Phil chuckled. “Why clothes?” 

“So that I don’t look like a slob all the time. They get me clothes, or things for my apartment.” 

“They sound fun.” Phil smiled and took a drink. 

“They’re okay, we just don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things.” Dan shrugged. “My mum has been bugging me for grandchildren lately. I told her my brother is probably closer to that then I am. He at least has a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah my mum wants ‘em too, but I am the younger brother so she bugs my older brother about it more than me. Besides she knows I may not end up with a woman, so may not provide her with grandchildren at all.” The buzzer went off and Phil went to go get it. 

“Don’t get locked out again.” Dan teased as the door closed behind him. While he waited for Phil to come back he looked around the apartment a little more. It was nicely decorated, simple and modern with a lot of straight lines and hard edges softened by fabrics and colors. There was a lot of dark wood and shiny metal. 

“Here we go.” Phil said as he walked back into the room. He brought the pizza into the dining room and brought some plates from the kitchen. “You want a fork and knife?” 

“Nah, I’m good.”

They sat at the table again and ate in silence for a few minutes. “You know tonight really turned out better than I thought it would.” Phil smiled. “Thought I was going to have to spend my birthday alone, sadly eating my cake by myself. Thanks for you know, letting me in and hanging out.” 

“It really has been fun.” Dan said, smiling. “I’m glad you got locked out.”

“Me too.” Phil smiled. “You need another drink? I need one.” 

“Let me.” Dan said taking Phil’s glass. “Same thing?” 

“Sure, I don’t normally drink this much, but it’s a special occasion.” Phil said. 

“Me either, I just have a beer every once in awhile.” Dan said returning to the table. “I better be careful, I get kind of slutty when I drink.” 

“Well if that’s the case, drink up.” Phil laughed. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Dan smiled, and blushed. “You ready to get back to the game?” 

“Sure. Let me just put this in the fridge.” Phil said, standing and picking up the rest of the pizza. 

“Sure, where’s your bathroom?” Dan asked. “I could pee at my place if you want.” 

“Don’t be silly. It’s down the hall to the left. Room with the toilet.” Phil smirked. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Dan deadpanned. He walked down the hall and looked in the bedroom as he passed. He chuckled to himself. Once he was done in the bathroom, he joined Phil on the couch again. 

“What’s so funny?” Phil asked noticing Dan’s smirk. 

“It’s funny, we have the same duvet, just different colors. Mine is gray, black, and white. Yours is the green and blue version. Just thought it was a funny coincidence.” 

“Oh. That’s kind of funny.” Phil chuckled. “Ready to get on with our quest?” 

“You bet.” They played for another hour before they decided to take another break. “So how old are you?” 

“Rude.” Phil said laughing. “Turned thirty today. It’s funny, I don’t feel old, but thirty sounds old, you know?” 

“It does, I’m only twenty five” 

“Well you’re like a little baby still. Are you sure you can be out this late?” Phil said cupping Dan’s cheek and pinching it playfully. 

“Get off.” Dan laughed, and playfully swatted Phil away. “I’m not that much younger than you.” 

“I know I just wanted a reason to touch you.” Phil stuck out his tongue. Dan blushed even harder. “You want a new drink?” Phil stood up and took Dan’s empty glass to the bar. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” 

“Maybe...a little?” Phil said smiling. “Is that okay?” 

“As long as you get a little drunk too.” Dan said smiling. I am getting really warm with this jumper on. Think I’ll run up stairs and grab a tee shirt.” 

“You can barrow one of mine we look like almost the same size. I’m getting warm too. Drinking always makes me hot.” Phil said handing Dan his refilled glass. 

“You don’t have to…”

“It’s fine. Besides, I kind of like the idea of you in one of my shirts.” Phil smiled. 

“Ok.” Dan agreed, his stomach fluttered a little with nerves. He followed Phil into the bedroom. 

Phil took out two tee shirts from a drawer and handed one to Dan. Dan was about to leave to go change in the bathroom, when Phil pulled his own shirt over his head. Dan stopped in his tracks as he was face to face with a shirtless Phil. His skin was very pale, but looked smooth as silk and it took all of Dan’s restraint not to reach out and run his hands up Phil’s torso. “That shirt okay?” Phil asked noticing Dan hadn’t put it on yet. 

“Oh, yeah...no, it’s fine.” Dan said blushing again as he turned his back to Phil and pulled his jumper off. He quickly pulled the tee shirt over his head and turned around. Phil was standing there smiling. 

“What do you have an embarrassing tattoo or something? Your nipples pierced?” 

“Huh? No, why?” Dan asked as he folded his jumper. 

“Because you turned around.” 

“Oh, I dunno, just I am not as fit as I would like to be, so thought I would save you from the sight....” Dan shrugged, his blush deepening and going down his neck. Phil moved closer, into Dan’s space. 

“Pretty sure I wouldn’t mind at all.” Phil spoke quietly, “In fact, pretty sure I would like it.” 

Dan coughed nervously. “I highly doubt it. I’m just kind of…” 

“Squidgy?” Phil interjected. “I love squidgy.” 

Dan didn’t really know what to do or say. He was frozen to the spot. Phil was flirting with him. At least he hopped so, because otherwise he was way out of the loop on how men communicated nowadays. “I...um... I guess I could be called squidgy. I never really thought of myself in that way but I guess that could be a descriptor.” Dan looked over Phil’s right shoulder, virtually holding his breath from nerves. 

“Mmm squidgy, with dimples…” Phil sighed and took a step back and shook himself. “Think I need to cut myself off, gonna move to straight soda next.” 

Dan released the breath he was actually holding in a sigh. “Yeah I should too, I think.” Dan agreed. 

“Ready to play the game some more?” Phil asked as he turned to leave the bedroom. 

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” Dan followed him out combing his fingers self consciously through his hair again. 

Back on the couch they sat just a little bit closer than necessary and occasionally their shoulder or thighs would brush. The room was dark, and the point they were in the game was moving fairly slow. Dan could sneak glances in Phil’s direction, remembering the way he looked without his shirt on. “You okay?” Phil asked eventually. 

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re breathing kind of hard.” Phil shrugged. 

“Am I?” Dan said swallowing. “I didn’t realize. Guess I’m getting kind of tired, and this part of the game is kind of relaxing.” 

“We can stop if you want.” Phil said pausing the game to turn to Dan. “It is pretty late.” 

“Yeah, I guess that would be best. I should really be going. Let you get to bed.” 

“Yeah.” Phil sighed. Dan stood up, and Phil followed suit. “Thanks for, you know hanging out with me. I’m glad I met you. Made my birthday pretty good really. I was kind of dreading being alone on my 30th. How many people spend their birthday alone?” 

“I’m glad I met you too. I had a good time tonight. It was unexpected. So thanks for that.” Dan smiled. 

“I don’t know if you have plans for tomorrow...but if you want, you could come back and we could continue our game. I don’t think I can play the rest without you now. We have to finish it together. I mean if you want.” 

“Sure. I was planning on staying in all weekend and playing a video game I just got, but I would rather continue this with you.” Dan smiled. 

“Oh good.” Phil yawned. “Guess I am pretty tired too. I mean it is almost three in the morning. Where did the time go!?”

“Dunno.” Dan laughed. “Let me give you my phone number, so that you can text me when you are ready for me to come over.” Dan took Phil’s phone and texted his own phone. “There, now you have my number.” He walked towards the front door. “Thanks for the fun night, and happy birthday.” He pulled open the door. “I am very glad you turned out not to be a psychopath wanting to murder the entire building.” 

Phil laughed, “You never know, I could be biding my time. Scout out the defenses of all the tenants. Oh speaking of which, don’t forget this.” He turned and grabbed Dan’s forgotten tennis racquet. He handed it to Dan, their fingers intersecting around the handle. 

“Oh, hah, yeah thanks!” Dan laughed, “Can’t leave my only weapon in your lair if I am going to have any chance of survival when you decide to start you murderous rampage.” 

“You know cricket bats make a slightly better weapon.” 

“Who has room for one of those just lying about their flat?” Dan laughed. “Good night Phil. See you tomorrow.” 

“Night Dan. See you tomorrow. Thanks for making my birthday a good one.” Phil said and pulled Dan into a hug. “Is this okay?” Phil said quietly, his breath ghosting over Dan’s neck. 

“Yeah, more than okay.” Dan said quietly. His arms wrapping around Phil’s waist, his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. 

“You’re a good hugger. I knew you would feel nice…”Phil said his lips brushing the skin of Dan’s neck. Dan swallowed nervously. 

“Thanks.” 

“No thank you.” Phil said, his lips closer still. Dan’s heart started to pound. His neck was a particularly sensitive part of his body. He felt Phil’s lips linger for a second and then Phil released him. “Good night Dan, I am excited to see you tomorrow.” Phil stepped back into the doorway and slowly closed his door. 

Dan stood for a few beats staring at the closed door, unable to get his feet to move. He wanted to knock on the door and feel Phil’s lips on him again. Feel Phil’s arms around him. Instead he finally turned and ran up the stairs two at a time. Once inside his own sad apartment he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He pictured Phil without his shirt again. Then he pictured him removing his pants. He pictured Phil smiling up at him, naked and walking towards him… He palmed himself through his pants. Tomorrow was going to be interesting….


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little light smut, cute fluff, and Dan loosens up. :)

Dan woke the next morning, with a slight headache. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Picking up his phone to check the time, he saw that he had a text. His heart sped up as he opened it. Then he realized it was the one he sent from Phil’s phone last night. Mildly disappointed he put it back on his nightstand, after saving the number in his contacts. He stood and stretched then went to the bathroom. He turned on the shower then walked the few feet to his kitchen and turned on the coffee maker while the water heated up. 

After his shower he decided to pull on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized jumper he had received as a christmas present from his parents. He wasn’t always grateful for clothes at Christmas, but right now he was glad his mother had good taste in men’s fashion. The jumper had a wide neck and long sleeves. It was navy, which he thought looked good with his dark eyes and hair. He dried his hair and straightened it, then brushed his teeth. He was just analyzing himself in the mirror when his phone chimed with a text. He virtually pounced on it. 

Phil: Morning Dan. I am ready when you are. :) 

Dan: I’ll be down, in a few. :) 

He looked himself over one more time before he stepped outside of his apartment. He closed the door, and realized he was kind of nervous. Or was it excited? He smiled to himself. He realized he felt giddy, like he was going on a date with someone he really liked. He arrived outside of Phil’s apartment, and took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. He smoothed his fringe, then knocked on the door. Seconds later the door swung open, and Phil was there beaming at him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Phil laughed, “Come in. Did you eat breakfast?” 

“No, I just had some coffee. I didn’t even think of it.” Dan shrugged, “Don’t normally eat it.” 

“Well I do. How would you like to go out for brunch? My treat?” 

“I would like that, but at least let me buy. You bought the pizza, and gave me cake last night.” Dan shook his head. “It could be my belated birthday present to you.” 

“Okay I won’t argue with that.” Phil smiled. “Any good place around here?” 

“Yeah. I don’t normally go out for brunch, but when my parents were visiting once they took me out to a place a couple blocks away. I’ve ordered food from there too. It’s an american style diner. It’s cute.”

“American style? Do they have American style pancakes? I love those.” Phil bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah, that’s their specialty.” Dan nodded. “Let me run up and get my wallet and coat. Meet you in the lobby in 5 minutes?” 

“Sounds good.” Phil agreed. 

_____

“Those were great pancakes.” Phil said as they walked back to their building. “Thanks for taking me out.” 

“No problem, I’m glad you liked it. I haven’t been out to a restaurant in a long time, so it was fun. I’m glad you suggested it.” Dan smiled. 

“Me too.” Phil smiled back. They walked up to Phil’s apartment and walked in. “So you ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be.” Dan said taking his coat off and hanging it on one of the hooks next to the front door. They sat on the couch once again a little closer than necessary. Dan was glad, since he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol from last night or not. They waited for the console to load the game in companionable silence, Phil bumping his shoulder into Dan’s a couple of times. 

They played for a couple hours, before they decided to take a break. Dan leaned back into the cushions of the couch. “This game just gets better and better doesn’t it?” He said pulling the sleeves of his shirt over his hands as he spoke. Phil smiled and nodded. “I mean the story is good, not too original, but the characters are awesome. And the graphics are great. I mean sometimes I forget that it’s not live action they are so good.” Phil continued to smile at Dan, “What has been your favorite part so far?” 

“You.” Phil smirked.”My favorite part is just having you here.” Dan blushed, he could feel the heat radiate over his cheeks, up into his hair, and down his neck. “You’re cute when you blush.” Dan covered his face with hands that were still encased in his sleeves. Phil chuckled softly. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop, I swear. I do like the game a lot too. The graphics are really impressive. I liked the one location that was by the sea. You know the walled city? That was interesting. I liked all the characters we met there.” 

Dan’s face was still warm, but decided to ignore it. “Yeah I really liked it there too. It’s based on a city in France actually. Carcassonne, the walled city. It’s not really by the sea though, but it looks just like the one in the game.”

“Really? You mean there’s a place that really exists that’s like that?” 

“You mean you don’t know? And you call yourself a location scout.” Dan said smiling and shaking his head. 

“Shut up.” Phil laughed. “I don’t know everywhere on the planet you know. I’ll look into it. That’s like the kind of place I would like to go visit on my own time. I get sick of all the jungles, beaches,and huge cites.”

“Must be hard.” Dan said rolling his eyes. “Getting to travel to exciting new places all the time. And get paid for it...what a hard life you must live.” 

“Sometimes it is.” Phil said seriously. “Sometimes I have to go to places that don’t serve breakfast at the hotel.” 

“Oh my god!” Dan laughed and pushed Phil playfully on the shoulder. Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him back. They fell together so that Dan was practically pinning Phil down to the couch. Phil smiled up at Dan. 

“You’re even cuter like this.” Phil said quietly. Dan’s face was so hot he thought he might catch on fire. Phil moved his hands down from Dan’s which were now on either side of Phil’s shoulders. He brought one up to Dan’s shoulder and the other he placed at Dan’s waist. “Is this okay?” Dan nodded, and Phil pulled Dan down a little as he himself moved to meet him halfway. He pressed his lips to Dan’s gently. Dan’s breath caught in his throat. Phil’s hand moved to cup the back of Dan’s head. 

Dan tipped his head moving into the kiss, allowing Phil to pull him in closer. His heart was pounding. Phil’s mouth was as soft and supple as it looked. He moaned as Phil’s hand moved up into his hair. His eyes went wide with surprise at his own reaction, he pulled away and tucked his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil chuckled softly. “I’m sorry.” Dan said in an almost whisper. 

“Why in god’s name are you sorry?” Phil said moving so that he could look at Dan. 

“I got a little, um...carried away.” 

“I think it was just right.” Phil smiled, his eyes flashed. “Maybe even, not enough.” 

Dan smiled and pushed himself up and off of Phil. “It’s just...I…” 

“Moaned?” Phil said sitting up.

Dan groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I am so embarrassed.” 

“Why?” Phil asked, his hand smoothing down Dan’s back in a soothing gesture. “I liked it very much.” 

“I just...I have no chill.” Dan said, words muffled by his hands in his sleeves. Phil snorted, causing Dan to look up. 

“No chill?” Phil laughed. “Well I’m glad you have no chill.” 

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Dan whined pulling his hands from his face. 

“Just a little.” Phil smiled warmly. “You want to play the game some more? Or explore other forms of entertainment?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I think I can’t handle other forms of entertainment right now...so the game please. If that’s alright?” 

“Of course it is.” Phil said affectionately. “Just so you know Dan, I really do like you, very much. I’m not just playing with you or anything.” 

Dan looked down at his hands for a moment, “I really like you too.” He looked up at Phil and smiled shyly. “I just … I haven’t…” 

“We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I am a very patient man.” 

“Ugh I’m sorry...this is so embarrassing!” Dan shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. 

“What is?” Phil asked genuinely confused.

“It’s just I’ve been single for so long...so long…and then here I meet you, someone who likes me, and I like you...very much. And I can’t get over whatever it is that stops me from relaxing and just letting things happen. Not to mention, I have never kissed a man, or been with a man... so I’m even more awkward.” 

“Dan, it’s okay. Really. I get it. How ‘bout we just play the game, forget about what just happened for a while, yeah? Give you time to relax, and calm down.” Phil smiled, “I know I need time to calm down a little too. It’s been a long time since I have been drawn to someone as much as I am to you. There is something special about you, and I am perfectly willing to wait until you are comfortable with everything. 

“I’m sorry.” Dan said shaking his head. “I think I just...um...I’ll be back in a minute okay?” Dan stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink. His face was bright red, he internally groaned. He hated how easily he blushed. He ran the water and splashed it on his face, careful for it not to touch his hair, lest it curl. He willed himself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths he opened the bathroom door and walked back into the living room. Phil was no longer on the couch though. Dan turned to find him in the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Phil said, “feel better?” 

“Yeah, a little. Sorry.” Dan said looking down at his feet.

“Please stop apologizing.” Phil sighed, “You’re making me feel guilty.” 

“Sorry.” 

Phil gave him a look over the breakfast bar. “Would you like some coffee, tea, soda, ribena? A snack?” 

“I wouldn’t mind something to drink. Whatever you’re drinking is fine.” Dan said sitting on one of the stools. 

“Okay. I’m going to make some popcorn, would you like some?” 

“Mm, yes, please. Sounds good.” Dan nodded. 

“Go back into the lounge, I’ll bring everything out in a minute.

“Sure you don’t want help?” 

“Pretty sure it’s a one man job.” Phil smiled. “But I appreciate the sentiment.” Dan walked back into the lounge and waited for Phil to return. He pulled out his phone, and checked twitter. “Anything interesting?” Phil asked as he sat down next to Dan after a few minutes. He placed a tray on the coffee table. 

“Not really.” Dan shrugged. “I don't follow many people, and I only have six followers myself, three of which are people I actually know.” 

“I rarely use twitter.” Phil nodded. “I have more than six followers though. I follow quite a few too, but, eh. Social media is not something I really enjoy. I would much rather talk to people face to face. I do like instagram though. I take a lot of pictures for work. I enjoy taking landscape and scenery type photographs. Aside from that, I like dealing with people in person.” 

“I would much rather not talk to people in general” Dan said, taking a handful of popcorn. 

“So it seems. Why though?” Phil asked “I mean you’re a funny guy, and charming.” 

“I don’t know. I just feel awkward a lot of the time. I just prefer to keep my own company.” Dan shrugged. “I don’t have to worry about if I am doing something wrong, or if I am funny enough, or smart enough, or… just enough in general.”

“Oh. Well, just so you know, I think you’re more than enough.” Phil smiled.

“Thanks.” Dan blushed again. He took another handful of popcorn, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. “I feel pretty comfortable around you really. It’s funny, with most people I normally would have found a way to leave already, but with you I really don’t want to.” 

“I’m glad.” Phil smiled, and popped some kernels into his mouth. “If I do ever make you uncomfortable or anything though, please tell me. I don’t want you to run away from me.” 

“I will.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise. I don’t think it will happen though. You make me feel pretty comfortable.” Dan smiled but looked down at the drink in his hand. 

“Good.” Phil beamed. “So you think you’re up for more gameplay?” 

“Sure.” Dan said looking up again. “I think we’re getting to a good part. It’s been about a month since I watched a playthrough, but I am pretty sure the next area we’re going to encounter was my favorite. It’s beautiful and the new characters are just so well made...well you’ll see.” 

_____

“Oh wow.” Phil sighed as he paused the game again. “You were right. It’s gorgeous. Now don’t tell me that is based on a real place. If it is I think I need to quit my job.” 

Dan chuckled, “No I am pretty sure that that is not based on anything real. If it is it would have to be loosely based on it.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Phil smiled. “You want anything? I’m going to get a drink.”

“Sure, whatever you have is fine.” Dan said sitting up more. “I feel kind of bad, first I drink all your whiskey and coke, eat your cake, and your pizza, now today I’m drinking all your ribena…”

“Oh please.” Phil said. “I’ll let you take me out to lunch one day or something we’ll be even.” 

“Okay. I could buy dinner tonight?” 

“Nope, tonight dinner is on me. I decided that if you would like to, I’d like to take you out.”

“Like a date?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah, if you want it to be one? If you just want to be friends let me know, but I would like to have more with you I think.” 

“A date it is then.” Dan smiled. 

“Well good.” Phil said grinning ear to ear. 

“I have to confess, when I was getting ready to come down here this morning I was already thinking it was kind of like a date.” Dan admitted. 

Phil laughed, “I was thinking the same thing. So have we been on a semi date all day?” 

“I guess, yeah.” 

“One of the best, I have ever been on.” Phil said. “What would you like for dinner? Italian? Japanese? Chinese? Mexican?” 

“Any of those is good for me. I haven’t had sushi in a while.” 

“Japanese.” Phil clapped his hands. “I told my mum I would call her sometime today. If you don’t mind I would like to call her sooner rather than later. That way we have the night to ourselves. You can stay if you want, but I kind of wanted to tell her about this great guy I met yesterday...but if you’re here I may feel a little self conscious about it.” Phil smirked. 

“How ‘bout I go back to mine. That way I can get ready for tonight?” 

“Sounds good to me. How about I pick you up in an hour and a half? That way I have time to gush to my mum and also can get ready for our date.” Phil smiled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth for a second, before he covered it with his hand. 

“Hour and a half is good for me. Should I meet you in the lobby?” 

“No, I’m a gentleman, I will pick you up at your front door. Don’t worry I won’t demand to be let in.” 

“Good I don’t think we have reached that step in our relationship yet. My place is a sad heap compared to this palace.” Dan looked around the room. 

“It can’t be that bad, we live in the same building.” Phil said surprised. 

“Well let me put it this way. This floor has three apartments. My floor has eight apartments. The size of the building is the same, but the apartments are very different. My apartment is basically the same size as this lounge and dining room. The whole thing. Bathroom and kitchen included.” 

“Oh.” Phil said, not really knowing what else to say. 

“So yeah, the thought of you seeing my apartment, kind of...well...I don’t think I am ready for that yet.” 

“Fair enough. I don’t mind though. I am sure it’s nice.” Phil smiled. Dan shrugged. 

“Okay, well I’ll let you call your mum.” Dan smiled. “I’m going to get ready for a date, with a great guy.” 

Phil smiled. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” 

Dan smiled and opened the front door, he waved. “See you in a bit.”

_____

Dan practically ran up the stairs. His heart was racing with excitement. Not only was he going to be seeing Phil again very soon, but it was an official date. He hadn’t been on one in such a long time he felt like he was going on his first ever date all over again. He went to his bathroom and turned on the shower.

Yes, he took one that morning, but he wanted to be fresh for the date. He didn’t know what could happen so he wanted to be prepared for anything. After the shower he looked through his underwear drawer and once again silently thanked his mother for buying him clothes. In his stocking this year she had shoved a three pack of Calvin Klein boxer briefs, and a pack of dress socks. He pulled out the dark purple pair of underwear, and a pair of black socks. He pulled his black skinny jeans back on, but chose a more form fitting jumper than the one he was wearing earlier. A dark green, v-neck that he had never worn before. He never wore it because he was slightly uncomfortable with how tight it was, he wasn’t used to his shirts showing the shape of his body.

He stepped in front of the mirror and looked himself up and down. He adjusted the sleeves of the jumper, rolling them a bit. Straightened them out and pulled them up from the elbow. He pulled at the hem, looked at the collar tried to make it a little higher. He sighed and pulled it off, and turned again to his wardrobe. He found a different jumper, a sort of brownish black with leaves all over it. He thought it kind of looked like pot leaves. He pulled that off. He grabbed a jumper he had completely forgotten about. It was black and had slim stripes made out of a sort of micro mesh, making it just slightly see thru. He pulled it on and stood in front of the mirror. It was a bit sexy, and definitely sliming. 

His outfit sorted, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth again, then dried and straightened his hair for a second time. He still had about a half hour to wait for Phil so he loaded up a short Youtube queue to watch until Phil arrived. About fifteen minutes into watching a playthrough of a new video game he received a text from Phil. 

Phil: Be there in about 15. Ok? :)

Dan: Ready when you are. :) 

He paused the video, and went back into the bathroom. He looked himself over one last time and sprayed on some cologne. He ran his fingers through his fringe and went back out to wait for Phil to knock on his door. As soon as he heard someone coming up the stairs he shut off most his lights and put on his shoes. He grabbed his coat as the long awaited knock sounded on his front door. One more quick glance in the mirror and he opened the door. 

Phil stood waiting for the door to open and when it did he was greeted with a smiling Dan. “You look very nice.” 

“Thanks.” Dan said, self consciously running his hand down his torso. “You look really nice too. How was your mum?” He asked as he closed and locked the door. 

“Good. She was happy to hear I didn’t spend my birthday alone, weeping into my cake.” Phil laughed.

“I’m glad too, it would wreck it.” Dan said smiling. “So where are we off to?” 

“So, since I am not familiar with anything around here yet I did some digging and I think we will have a good time. I hope you are ready for the best date ever.” 

“Wow, modest much?” Dan teased.

“I have my moments.” Phil chuckled. They walked out the front door of the building and down the front steps. Dan turned to walk to the underground, but realized Phil wasn’t following him. He turned around to find Phil standing next to the car that was idling in front of the building. “Thought I would order a car. It’s a date, you know. Who takes the underground on a first date?” 

Dan thought to himself, that he always had in the past, but that was neither here nor there. Phil opened the door for Dan and waited until he was settled before he closed it and went to the other side and got in. Once inside, the car was on the way. “So what restaurant are we going to?” Dan asked as he watched the neighborhoods change. 

“It’s called Fujiyama. It had good reviews on Yelp.” 

“Oh, never heard of it. Where is it?”

“Haggerston.” Phil said “I know I could have found somewhere a little closer, but this place had the best reviews. Besides we have this nice car for the night so might as well make good use of it.”

 

“In all my time living in London, I’ve never been to Haggerston.” Dan smiled. “It’s one of those places you hear about, but just never get around to going. The market on saturday is always something that’s talked about but yeah it’s one of those things you don’t do by yourself.” 

The ride to the restaurant was a pleasant one. They chatted amicably about places in London Phil would like to visit and Dan told him which were the most interesting. They made a tentative list of places they would like to go see together. The idea of which made Dan’s heart flutter with excitement. Even if this date didn’t turn out well, he hoped that they could at least be friends. He never really had a best friend before, but he could definitely see Phil filling that role in his life. They arrived outside the restaurant, and Phil once again opened the door for Dan. “You know I am capable of doing that.” Dan said laughing. 

“I know but I am a gentleman and you are my date for the evening. Let me be.” Phil smiled and took Dan’s hand pulling him gently towards the entrance to the restaurant. A doorman opened the door for them and they walked into one of the most beautiful places Dan had ever seen. 

“My god Phil.” Dan breathed his eyes wide in surprise. “This place looks really expensive.” 

“I wanted to take you some place nice for our first date, not some hole in the wall.” Phil said smiling. 

“I don’t think I am dressed properly.” Dan said, looking down at his clothes.

“I think you look perfect.” Phil smiled, and turned to the hostess. “Two for Lester, please.” She sat them in a back corner booth. Each booth was separated by a screen of live bamboo shoots so they felt like they were in their own private room. “So what do you like?” Phil asked once they were seated and had looked at the menu for a few minutes. 

“I’m up for just about anything.” Dan said looking up from the menu. “I love sushi. It’s weird because I really don’t like fish that much, but sushi is different somehow.”

“I think so too. I really don’t like fish either, except sushi.” Phil agreed. “How about edamame for an appetiser? Do you like sake? Or would you like a japanese beer? Tea?” 

“I like any of it. We could split a bottle of sake if you like?” Dan said taking a sip of the water that was already on the table. 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil said as the waitress approached. He order a good bottle of sake and edamame. “Anything look good?” He asked. 

“I think this roll looks good, this one too.” Dan said pointing at two rolls on the page. “What about you?” 

“I think this one looks quite nice, and a couple of these on this page.” Phil said turning to the next page. 

“I think I’ll go with this one.” Dan said, and pointed to one of the cheapest items on the menu. Phil looked at him. 

“Dan, I want you to order whatever you want. A california roll?” Phil said putting his menu down. “I mean if that is what you really want that’s fine, but if you want the other rolls please get them.” 

“Phil, one of those rolls is fourty pounds.” 

“I know, and I don’t care. This is a special occasion, please get what you want. I want you to enjoy your food. I also don’t want you to be hungry as soon as we step outside.” 

“I really am fine with a california roll, really. They’re fine.” 

“Fine huh?” Phil said lifting a neat eyebrow. The waitress approached with the sake and glasses. Behind her another woman was carrying the edamame. 

“Have you decided on your meal gentlemen?” 

“Yes, I will have the Menage et toi, and the Geisha Dream roll. and he will have the Crab king and the Double tuna roll.” Phil smiled at the waitress and handed her his menu then turned to look at Dan. Dan sat with his mouth open in surprise looking at Phil. “She can take your menu now Dan.” Phil said smirking and took Dan’s menu and handed it to her. She nodded and walked away. 

“Phil, why did you do that?” Dan said finally. “You didn’t need to do that. I was fine with the california roll.” 

“I know you were fine with it. But I want you to be happy, so I ordered the ones you actually wanted, not the one you settled for.” Phil sat back and took a drink of the wine. “Please don’t worry about it. I wanted to treat you. If I didn’t we could have gone somewhere closer to our building and had mediocre sushi.” 

“Phil….you didn’t have to order both of them though. You could have treated me with one of them.” 

“No way. If I get two rolls, so will you. I am sure you can eat them.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“Dan, just relax, okay?” Phil said placing his hand over Dan’s on the table. “You can treat me next time.” 

“That’s the point Phil…” Dan sighed and looked at their hands. “I can’t treat you like this. I can’t have a car for the night and take you to some nice restaurant and order some of the most expensive things on the menu. I can’t reciprocate.” 

“Dan.” Phil sat forward so the space between them shrunk to a few centimeters, “I don’t need you to do any of that. And I don’t want to make you feel like you have to either. I just wanted to treat you like I think you should be treated. I’d be happy if you bring me to a pub and buy me a sandwhich for all I care. I don’t care about how much money you spend on me, and you shouldn’t either. Okay? I have the means to do so, so I will.”

“I can do a little better than a generic pub at least.” Dan sighed, but smiled. 

“Well whatever.” Phil said chuckling. “I don’t expect anything from you because I took you out. Okay?” 

“Okay.”

“Good now try and enjoy it, please.” Phil said and squeezed Dan’s hand a little. “I like it best when you smile. Your dimples may be the death of me you know.” 

“Well you would be the first person they would kill.” Dan smiled.

“Well there is always a first time for everything.” Phil said bringing his hand up to cup Dan’s cheek for a second. “Do you know how attractive you are?” Dan blushed and looked down at the table for a second. “I mean when I saw who came to let me in last night, I almost dropped that cake. You took my breath away.” 

“I was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and pyjama pants. Plus my hair was a rat’s nest.” 

“It didn’t matter. I liked your hair, all curled and fluffy. Looked like you had just had a good shag.” Phil smiled “If I wasn’t holding that cake I may have just taken you in my arms right then and there.” 

“Good thing you didn’t. I had my tennis racquet at the ready.” Dan said smiling. 

Phil let out a bark of laughter and covered his mouth to hide how his tongue stuck out to the side, “True, guess it’s a good thing, would hate to die via tennis racquet inflicted injuries.” 

“I hear it is one of the more painful ways to go.” Dan nodded solemnly, but had a glint in his eye. He took a drink of wine. “For the record, when I saw you I had almost the same reaction. I mean you are striking and I have never described anyone like that before. Your face has the most incredible angles, and your eyes…” Dan said trailing off. 

“What about my eyes?” Phil said leaning forward again and fluttering his eyelashes playfully. 

Dan laughed. “They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I thought they were blue at first, but now they look green.”

“It depends on what I wear, or what I‘m around. It’s probably the bamboo that makes them look green tonight.” Phil said matter of factly. 

“There, right there. Who on earth has eyes like that? They’re like magic. They look like magic.” Dan blushed. Phil smiled brightly at him. The waitress then returned with their food. So the conversation slowed a bit. Dan picked up his chopsticks and picked up his first bite. He put it in his mouth and moaned. 

Phil watched as Dan took his first bite, but did not expect to be treated to a sound so sexual his pants became uncomfortably tight. “It’s good I take it?” He smiled. 

“Oh my god, you have no idea.” Dan said holding a hand over his mouth as he chewed and spoke. He swallowed. “Are you just going to watch me eat?” 

“Well two things just happened and I have to get my bearings first.” Phil said clearing his throat and sitting a little taller. “First thing, you can use chopsticks like a pro, and I fail miserably whenever I try. So I must shamefully eat with my hands. Second thing, I was just assaulted by the most sexual sound I have ever heard.” 

Dan laughed. “Sorry. I appreciate good food.” 

“No kidding. I am going to have to get you good food a lot.” 

“You want me to show you how to use chopsticks?” Dan asked.

“You can try, many have already before. I am just hopeless with them though.” Phil smiled. 

“Well let me try too.” Dan said. He took Phil’s hand and shaped it so that it was in the proper position, then slid the sticks into position. “Ok now now bring your fingers together like this.” He demonstrated the motion. “Uhuh, yeah..,wait no.” He moved Phil’s fingers again to the right position. “Okay, now try it.” He watched as Phil shakily picked up a piece of sushi and brought it to his mouth. “See, all you needed was an expert.” 

“Don’t get too cocky yet my friend.” Phil said. I did it once...but a whole meal is very doubtful.” Phil said laughing. He tried again and was successful. “Okay maybe I can get the hang of this.” He said smiling after he finished chewing. He went for a third piece and it was halfway to his lips before he dropped it and it rolled off his plate and stopped in the middle of the table. “Nevermind.” He said, pouting. 

Dan laughed, “Well you got two pieces. Just need to practice.” Dan said smiling. “Or I could do this.” He picked up one of Phil’s rolls and brought it up to Phil’s mouth. Phil opened it and Dan placed it on his tongue as they kept eye contact. Phil closed his mouth around the chopsticks and Dan slowly pulled them free. 

Phil chewed then said, “While that is a fun way to eat sushi, I don’t know if it’s very practical. How would you eat yours?” 

Dan chuckled. “I guess you’ll just have to eat with your fingers like a peasant then.” He put the chopsticks down and picked up one of his rolls with his fingers and popped into his mouth, then smiled. “We’ll both eat like peasants.” 

Phil smiled at Dan and nodded. They ate in relative silence after that. Dan moaning occasionally, and Phil suspected it was not entirely because of the food any longer since he kept smirking at Phil when he made one of the obscene sounds. “You’re a tease you know that?” Phil finally said. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dan said in mock innocence, then popped a piece in his mouth and moaned again. Tossing his head back theatrically and fluttering his eyelashes. Phil laughed. “You should try one of these.” Dan said and picked up a piece of sushi and brought it to Phil’s lips. Phil opened his mouth and Dan dropped it in. 

“Mmmm, you're right. That is good.” Phil said as he chewed. “Want to try mine?” 

“Yeah, but I think we should wait until we get back to your apartment first.” Dan said and winked over the rim of his sake cup. Phil coughed and choked in surprise at Dan’s cheeky flirtation. Dan laughed.

“Don’t say things like that when my mouth is full.” Phil wheezed, and took a drink. “Forget your dimples being the death of me. Just you in general will be the death of me.” Phil said, Dan winked again. 

Eventually they finished their meal. The waitress returned and brought them the bill, Dan tried to sneak a peek at it and offered to pay for his food, but Phil of course told him to put his card away. Dan acquiesced and Phil handed his card to the waitress. Once he got it back, they put their coats back on and walked outside. Phil called the car, which was parked a block away. It arrived and Phil once again did the whole door opening thing, making Dan smile and roll his eyes. They arrived back at their building and walked up the stairs. 

“You want to come back to my place?” Phil asked. 

Dan pretended to think about it for a minute, then nodded and slid his hand into Phil’s “Thought you’d never ask.” They walked into the apartment and took off their coats. Dan turned to Phil and stepped into his space. “Thank you for the best date I’ve ever had.” He said at a little more than a whisper, “Can I kiss you?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Phil said smiling, then pulled Dan to him and kissed him softly. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and deepened the kiss, tipping his head a little so that he could slot his lips with Phil’s. He sucked his bottom lip, then bit gently. Phil squeaked making Dan smile, but didn't pull away. Dan licked Phil’s bitten lip with the tip of his tongue, this time making Phil moan. Dan opened his mouth slightly and Phil mirrored him so that their tongues met gingerly at first. Phil reached up and cupped the back of Dan’s head with one hand, the other resting on Dan’s hip. Their breathing became shallow as the kiss deepened even more. Finally Phil pulled back a little, “You want to move to the couch?” he panted. 

“Mmm, sounds good to me.” Dan said, kissing Phil’s neck in between each word.

They crossed to the couch, and as soon as Phil sat down, Dan straddled him. “Oh god.” Phil said running his hands down Dan’s torso having them come to rest on his hips. “You are going to kill me aren’t you?” Dan smirked, and leaned in taking Phil’s mouth with his once more. As the kiss grew more and more heated, Phil’s hands slid down to cup Dan’s ass. Both were making soft little noises of pleasure, then Dan rocked his hips. Phil no longer able to take it, dropped his head to the back of the couch. “I need to know...what...or how far..”

“I don’t know how far I want to go.” Dan said sliding off to the side of Phil and sitting on the couch. He ran his hand through his finge. “I do know that I am incredibly turned on though.”

“God, me too.” Phil agreed, “I mean I am aching right now...so If we are only going to make out, I need to cool down a bit.” 

“Okay.” Dan said “I really like you and everything...but I...it’s been a long time...you know, since I have…with anyone. And never with a...man” Dan looked down at his lap and back up at Phil. 

Phil smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Dan gently then pulled back. “Then how bout tonight let's just keep it at this? There will be time to do more later. That is if you want to see me again.” 

“Oh god, do I want to see you again....you have no idea.” Dan sighed. 

“Then let’s cool off a little. We still have the game to play, and we haven’t had dessert yet.” Phil smiled and stood up. “Don’t forget we have my birthday cake to eat.” 

“Don’t you know that’s the real reason I wanted to come in?” Dan teased. “I just used you for cake.” 

“Good to have your priorities sorted.” Phil laughed. 

They ate cake in the dining room, then moved back to the couch. “Ready to delve deeper into the game?” Phil said handing Dan his controller. 

“I will be, but first can I just…” Dan turned to Phil and pulled him into a kiss. “There that’s better.” Dan smiled, “Just needed to do that.”

“I liked it.” Phil beamed. “Can I have one more, you know for the road?” He leaned in pecked Dan on the lips. Dan grabbed Phil’s shirt and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They stopped before it got too out of hand again though. Phil reached up and cupped Dan’s cheek as they backed away. “God you’re good at that.” He sighed and ran his thumb over Dan’s bottom lip before letting his hand drop. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Dan winked. He pulled his legs up under himself and leaned a little bit into Phil. “Okay, now I am ready to play.” 

They played the game for a little more than an hour before they decided to take a break, “I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable.” Phil said standing up and sticking out his tongue. “Would you like to borrow some pyjama pants?” 

“Sure. I could just run upstairs you know. I only live two flights up.” 

“But then I couldnt sneak a cheeky peek.” Phil pouted. 

Dan laughed, “Good point.” He followed Phil into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed while Phil pulled out two pairs of pyjama pants from his wardrobe. Phil turned and handed Dan a pair. “You first.” Dan said standing up.

They locked eyes as Phil unzipped his jeans and slowly pulled them down and off. “Now it’s your turn.” 

Dan’s face was so hot, he knew he was beet red. Watching Phil strip down in front of him without breaking eye contact was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. His heart was pounding, and he was semi hard just from that simple act. Now it was his turn to do the same thing. He could see Phil was also becoming aroused, and his mouth began to water. “Fuck Phil…” Dan huffed out in a breath. He closed the space between them and pulled Phil to him. Moaning as Phil’s hands moved to cup him through his pants as their mouths moved together in a kiss that was growing more and more heated by the second. Phil’s lips moved down to his neck and Dan’s knees buckled. “Oh my god, Phil.” He panted. “I...can we move to the bed or something, my knees are shaking.” 

“Dan, I...oh god...” Phil said as he kissed down Dan’s neck, “I think we should stop….” He groaned and forced himself to take a step back. He was panting and fully hard, he was standing in front of a fully clothed Dan, while he himself was just in a jumper and boxer briefs. He looked around and located his pyjama pants and pulled them on, whimpering a little when he grazed his dick with the fabric. He sat hard on the edge of the bed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Maybe this sneak peek was a bad idea.” 

Dan sat next to Phil on the bed, “Phil, I know we agreed on just making out, but...I mean there are other things we can do. I mean we can at least deal with these…” He said and gently cupped Phil through his pants. Phil’s head dropped onto Dan’s shoulder as he let out a small moan. 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything,” Phil said with a shaky breath as Dan massaged him. 

“You are hardly pressuring me.” Dan said and turned his head to take Phil’s mouth with his again. He moved, pushing Phil down so that he was laying on the bed, his feet still on the floor. Dan stood up leaving Phil on the mattress, Phil opened his eyes to see where Dan had gone. Dan was standing next to the bed, slowly unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. He then climbed back on the bed and straddled Phil again and leaned forward to kiss his neck. 

Phil moaned deep in his throat as Dan’s hot mouth left tingling trails over his skin. Dan moved his hips, bringing their clothed cocks together, “Dan...oh god…” Phil panted. “What happened to being shy and embarrassed?” Phil’s hips moved to meet Dan’s. Dan brought his lips to Phil’s ear and whispered. 

“Went out the window when the hottest man in the world took his pants off in front of me.” He lightly licked the shell of Phil’s ear causing Phil to groan tilt his hips into Dan’s again. 

Phil pushed up then and switched their positions, pinning Dan to the bed. He kissed down Dan’s neck, biting gently at his collarbone. They continued to grind on each other. Dan’s fingers carding through Phil’s hair while he panted from Phil’s mouth doing wondrous things to his skin. Phil pulled back for a second to look down at Dan, “God you're sexy, I could cum just watching you.” Phil breathed before he leaned down to kiss Dan once again. 

“Phil, touch me, please…” Dan begged pulling his mouth from Phil’s for a second. Phil involuntarily jerked his hips when Dan spoke. Phil moved off of Dan enough in order to access his cock. He slid his hand underneath the fabric of his boxers and gripped. Dan bucked his hips with Phil’s movements, “Phil, I’m so close, please kiss me again.” Dan asked, Phil kissed him, licking into his mouth. Dan sucked Phil’s tongue for a moment before releasing it in a gasp as his hips stuttered and he came spilling over Phil’s hand.   
“Fuck.” Phil breathed as he watched Dan cum. His breath was labored as he then took himself in his hand and stroked, unable to wait any longer. Dan’s hand joined his own and together they pulled and twisted until Phil too, was cuming, his body jolting with the force of it. Dan grabbed Phil and pulled him into a kiss, then he pressed their foreheads together locking eyes with Phil. 

“That was the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my life.” Dan smiled and pecked Phil’s lips once more before he flopped back onto the bed, to catch his breath. Phil smiled and lay on his side resting his head on Dan’s chest. He listened to Dan’s heartbeat slow to normal. 

“That was...amazing.” Phil sighed once he caught his breath. 

“Mmmm” Dan hummed in agreement. “I have to say that this has been by far the best date I have ever been on.” Dan said and wrapped his arm over Phil’s shoulder pulling him into his chest a little more. 

“Me too.” Phil agreed. “I don’t know if I can play the game anymore though. I am pretty tired now.” 

“Oh, do you want to go to sleep?” Dan said looking down at Phil. “I can leave.” 

“Dan, don’t even…” Phil sat up a little and supported himself on his elbow, “I am not the kind of guy that just gets off and kicks his partner of the evening out right after. I was more thinking...if you wanted you could just stay here.” 

“Spend the night on the first date?” Dan said looking exaggeratingly horrified. “What kind of girl do you think I am sir?”

Phil laughed, “A girl with the biggest dick I have ever seen.” 

Dan laughed and shoved Phil’s shoulder, knocking him down again, Dan leaned over to kiss him. “I’ll stay if you want me to. Me and my big dick may not be able to make it up the stairs anyway.”

Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Alright, let’s not get too cocky shall we. Come up here and snuggle me until I fall asleep.” Phil moved to lay down properly on the bed, He wiped his hands on his pyjama pants and pulled them off then climbed under the duvet. Dan followed him and once under the covers he pulled Phil into his chest again. 

“Mmm, Phil…”

“Yeah?” 

“You do know all the lights are on right?” 

“Don’t care.” Phil sighed and wrapped his arm over Dan’s waist. Dan chuckled. Both sated and happy they fell asleep within minutes, lights be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be Friday or Saturday. Stay tuned for fluff domestic and semi-smutty. And Some humor Kudos or comments are always nice!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just squeal on the inside.” Dan said looking at the small animals. 
> 
> “For some reason that sounds dirty.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand as they moved on to the next exhibit. “Oh my god!” He said when they walked up to the viewing area, “They have sloths…” His eyes darting back and forth as he scanned for a sighting of said animals. 
> 
> “Like sloths do you?” Dan asked his eyebrow raised in amusement. 
> 
> Phil turned to Dan,“Have you never seen a video on them? ‘Baby sloth’s bathtime’ or something?” Dan shook his head.”Well when we get home tonight I am forcing you to watch at least three sloth videos. I mean...they are some of the best things on earth. Holy crap! Holy crap...there it is…” Phil’s eyes grew wide with excitement. Dan followed his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter it's fluffy af! :) (With some mild smutt thrown in...)

A radio was blasting classic eighties rock somewhere in the vicinity of the bed. Dan felt movement next to him, and the music stopped. He blinked, and looked around the room. For a few seconds he was confused as to where he was. When he reached full consciousness, he smiled and turned over to find Phil laying on his back, arms behind his head. “Mmm, Good morning.” Dan said stretching. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Phil smiled leaning over and pecked Dan on the lips. “I have to say I could get used to waking up next to you.” Dan scooted closer and put his head on Phil’s chest, wrapping his arm across Phil’s waist. 

“I wouldn’t hate it.” 

“You want to do anything today? Or do you already have plans?” Phil asked combing his fingers through Dan’s hair. 

“Mmm feels nice.” Dan sighed. “I don’t have any plans. I’d be happy to not move from this spot all day.” 

Phil laughed. “That does sound nice, but we might get a little hungry.” 

“Food schmood” Dan said. He closed his eyes as Phil’s fingers sent tingles down his spine as he lightly scratched Dan’s scalp. Dan moaned quietly in appreciation. “I guess you’re right. We should get up. Do something today.” 

“I’m sorry I suggested it.” Phil sighed, “But yeah...we should get up.” He let his hand drop to the mattress. Dan whined at the loss. “Come on now. I’m actually getting pretty hungry.” 

“Okay.” Dan sighed and rolled over and off the bed. 

“I wish I had gone to the store. I could have made us breakfast. I wasn’t expecting to be entertaining anyone this weekend.” Phil smiled. Dan picked up his pants and pulled them on. ‘I was going to go to the store actually to get food.” 

“I don’t have anything in my place either. I never cook. I’m not very good at it, and cooking for one person is not very fun. I just order in.” 

“Every day!?” Phil said surprised. They walked down the hall and turned to go to the kitchen. “You want coffee?”

“Sure. Yeah, well almost everyday. I might have left overs from the night before. But those normally are lunch the next day.” Dan shrugged as he sat on one of the breakfast bar stools while he watched Phil make coffee. 

“How about we go get a quick breakfast, then do something fun. Then on the way home we pick up some groceries and I can show you how fun cooking can be.”

“Sounds good to me. I would like to take a shower and change my clothes though.” Dan said looking down at himself. 

 

“That’s fine.” Phil said handing Dan his coffee. “I would like a shower myself. I can’t start my day without one.” He sat next to Dan on the other stool. “That, and coffee. I need coffee like it’s air.” 

Dan laughed. “I like coffee too. I normally drink at least three cups in the morning.” 

“So what would you like to do today?” Phil said bumping his shoulder playfully into Dan’s. 

“Well since you're new to London, you should pick. What is the one thing you wanted to see most?” 

“Not sure.”Phil shrugged. “I could go full out tourist, or just Londoner on an exploratory day.” 

“What do you like most; history, art, animals, people?” Dan said sipping his coffee.

“Animals. I love animals.” Phil said perking up. “My dream is to live in the country one day and have like a million dogs.” 

Dan laughed. “A million huh? Don’t you think that might be too many?”

“Maybe just a few.” Phil smirked. “Either way, one day I will live in the country and be able to have a dog. Right now I just travel too much, there is no way I could have one now.”

“Yeah,” Dan sighed, “I would love one now too. But I just am not home enough and my apartment is too small. If I lived closer to work the time wouldn’t be an issue since I could be home more, but if I lived closer to work my apartment would be even smaller. I would almost literally live in a shoe box.” 

“I wouldn’t even really want one in this apartment.” Phil said looking around. “I mean it’s an okay size, but it wouldn’t have a yard to play in or anything.” 

“Yeah. We got a little side tracked.” Dan laughed. “Animals, how about the zoo?” 

“Perfect. It even looks like it is pretty nice out today.” Phil said looking out the window. Dan stood up and drained his mug.

“Okay, the zoo it is. How long does it take you to shower and stuff?” 

Phil thought for a moment, “Dunno, ‘bout twenty minutes, half hour if I get distracted. “You?” 

“About an hour.” 

“An hour? What on earth do you do?” 

Dan laughed, I take a shower, get dressed, dry and straighten my hair, brush my teeth. Nothing too crazy.” 

“Oh, I guess the hair would take a little longer. Why do you straighten it? Your curly hair was beautiful.” 

“Really? I hate it. Makes me look like a hobbit.” Dan said bringing his hand up to his fringe. 

“Yeah. I think it makes you look soft, and makes me want to cuddle you on the couch while watching a sappy rom-com.” 

Dan laughed, “That’s very specific.” 

“Hey so sue me. I had a mini day dream about that Friday night…” Phil said smiling. “And a hobbit? Really? You are way too tall to even kind of be hobbit-like.” 

“Yeah I guess.” Dan shrugged. “It doesn't change the fact that most of the time it looks terrible.” 

“I don’t believe you” Phil said standing up and pulling Dan into a hug and kissing his cheek. “How bout we get ready and meet downstairs in an hour since you are such a prima donna.” Phil whispered and kissed Dan’s cheek again. 

“Hey.” Dan said pulling away but laughing. “I guess I could skip a day on the drying and straightening. I know you’re hungry.” 

“Oh thank god.” Phil said dramatically, “Thought I was going to have to gnaw on my arm while I waited for you to finish beautifying.” 

_____

They met in the lobby and walked out onto the street. “Lead the way.” Phil said bowing slightly. “I don’t even know which direction to go.” 

They walked up the road toward the tube they were going to use. they approached a Starbucks. “I could use another coffee.” Dan said nodding to indicate his destination. 

“Oh, yes thank you god.” Phil sighed. “We can get something to eat there too.” 

They walked in and ordered, Phil tried to buy Dan’s order but Dan won the argument and bought both orders himself. They decided to eat and walk, finally reaching the platform they waited quietly for the train to arrive. “I normally just get coffee from Starbucks, but this breakfast sandwich isn’t bad.” Dan said licking his lips. 

“I used to get it everyday on my way into the office in Manchester. There was one in the lobby of the building. It’s my ultimate weakness. I could stay in a Starbucks all day, laptop, headphones, coffee and sugar. That’s all I need in life really.” 

Dan laughed, “I have this visual of you years from now gray hair at your temples, sitting at a table visibly vibrating from too much caffeine and sugar.” 

“Goals.” Phil smiled, his tongue poking out of one side, and his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. 

“I love how you smile like that.” Dan said watching Phil. “Why do you always cover it up?” 

“I hate how I smile.” Phil shrugged. “My tongue pokes out, and I have no control over it. I look like I’ve lost my marbles or something.” 

“I think it’s cute.” Dan said, leaning over to peck Phil on the lips. 

“Well, I think you look cute with your hobbit hair, so I guess we’re even.” 

The train arrived and they climbed on and grabbed seats next to each other. “So what animals do you want to see most?” Dan asked sitting back and crossing his leg. 

“Definitely the big cats. I love lions. Always have. I’ve actually seen gay lions.” 

“Were they gay really though?” Dan said smiling. “Was the bottom one happily receiving the top one, or was it an unfortunate molestation situation?”

“No, they both were happy about it.” Phil laughed. “We asked the keeper about it, and he said they do it all the time. They were a happy little gay lion couple. They spent all their time together and just kind of ignored the female lions. It was cute.” 

“I don’t know if I would call lions having sex cute, but I can see what you mean.” Dan chuckled. “Did you like lions before you saw them or is that why you like them so much?” 

“I liked them before, but after that I have to say I liked them even more.” 

“I’ve seen gay swans. But apparently that is not that unusual actually. There are a lot of gay waterfowl out there, wandering around.” Dan said. 

“Now there’s a visual.” Phil smirked, “I just picture a mini pride parade comprised of birds of all kinds, their feathers dyed in rainbow stripes and holding up gay pride flags.” 

Dan laughed, “Your mind is amazing.” Phil beamed. 

_____

They arrived at the zoo, and once again had a who pays conversation. They settled on buying each others. Which they admitted was ridiculous, but it still worked for them. Walking in they picked up a map and planned their route. “Lion’s first?” Dan asked. 

“I say we just head towards the lions but stop at the animals on the way. It would be silly to pass a bunch of animals just to get to the lion's.” Phil said. “I am excited to see them though their enclosure is supposed to be great.” 

“I heard that too.” Dan said looking at the map as they walked. 

“You mean you haven’t seen it?” 

“I haven’t been to the zoo since I was a kid, my grandma took me and my brother on a mini trip to London. We came here, and a couple other historical places.” Dan said. 

“I feel like I know you already, like I’ve known you forever, so hearing this threw me for a loop.” 

Dan chuckled, “Why?”

“Because I realized I had no idea where you were from. I guess I just assumed you were from London.” 

“Oh, I’m pretty close to London. Reading. About an hour outside.” Dan said. “Aquarium? Reptile house? Both, neither?” 

“Oh um, would rather the reptile house than the fish, but we can do both if you want.” Phil said, a bit thrown from the change in subject. 

“How bout a quick walk through both. We have all day.” Dan said

“Okay. I am not crazy about deep sea stuff. Kind of scares me a bit. So I am going to just hang on to you while we walk through, okay?” 

“We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to.” Dan said stopping to look at Phil. 

“No, it’s okay. As long as I have you to hold on to I’ll be fine. I want to see everything we can, so I don’t want to skip it if we don’t have to. I like the adrenaline rush” Phil smiled. “Besides it gives me an excuse to touch you.” 

Dan laughed, “I don’t think you need an excuse do you?” 

“No. But I like to say that anyway.” Phil said slipping his arm through Dan’s bent elbow and resting his head on Dan’s shoulder for dramatic effect. Dan tipped his head and kissed Phil quick on the lips. “See what I mean? I am so comfortable with you. We have known each other not even two days and it feels like we have been a couple for much longer. Normally what, say three days in, I wouldn’t normally feel comfortable enough to tell my date I was a little afraid of fish, or do this obvious lovey-dovey touching already.” 

“I get what you mean. I mean I’ve never felt this comfortable with other people. Even my family I don’t. It’s weird, but I like it.” Dan said and kissed Phil again. 

“I do too. Very much.” Phil smiled. “So Reading huh? Is that why you talk like the queen?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Dan said looking away, but Phil saw a small smile cross his face.” 

“Okay, let's go in shall we?” Phil said pulling Dan towards the door. “The sooner we are done here the sooner we can move to the less terrifying exhibits.” Dan laughed and shook his head. 

They speed walked through the fish and the reptiles. They enjoyed the komodo dragons, then went up to the Australian exhibit. Phil told Dan about how when he went to Australia for work he went to a safari park and held a koala. “You would not believe how soft they are, and they smell great. I mean if you ever visit australia and happen to have a cold at the same time, hold a freaking koala you’ll be able to breathe immediately.” 

 

They backtracked a little and went to the gorilla enclosure, which they both enjoyed. Phil squealed when he saw the two babies playing together. After the gorillas they stopped to look at the map once more. “Alright to the right we have tigers and birds. We can make a beeline to the lion’s which are straight ahead, but the entrance is to the left.” Dan said drawing invisible lines over the map with his finger. 

“How about we do tigers, I am not too interested in birds really. Then over here we should see these animals, then the lions. What is that a llama?” 

“Looks like it. I love llamas so I’m excited.” Dan said putting the map in his back pocket and began to walk towards the tigers. 

“You love llamas?” Phil laughed. “Why llamas?”  
“I think they’re cute.” Dan said shrugging. “No real reason, merely aesthetics.” 

“Okay, I can accept that.” Phil said and slid his hand into Dan’s. 

They went to look at the tigers, then the llamas. When Dan was distracted, Phil took out his phone and took a picture of Dan with a llama. He texted it to him. Dan pulled out his Phone when he received the notification and turned to look at Phil when he saw the picture. “My god is that what my hair looks like?” 

“I love it.” Phil smirked. He walked up to Dan and ran his fingers through his hair, then kissed him. “You look great.” 

“At this point in time Phil, I am pretty sure you’re biased, so I can’t really trust your judgment.” Dan said. “But thank you anyway.” He leaned forward and kissed Phil back. “Ready to see some lions?” 

“Definitely.” They walked hand in hand to the lion exhibit. “This is so cool.” Phil said looking around. “It's almost like a movie set, with real lions.” 

“It is cool isn’t it?” They watched the lions for a while. Phil was grinning like a kid in a candy store. Dan took a couple candid pictures of him. 

“I want a picture too.” He said turning to Dan. 

“Okay you want me to take it? Hand me your phone.” Dan stuck out his hand. 

“No, I want you and me in the picture. Come here.” Phil said and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and with the other hand tried to take a picture with himself, Dan and the lions in back. “Damnit.” He said looking at the third failed attempt. 

“Let me try, I’m a little taller, and I have long arms.” Dan took the phone and snapped two photos. They looked at them. “Good?” 

“Perfect.” Phil said smiling. “Ready to move on?”

“Sure, if you are. Although this has definitely been my favorite part of the day.” Dan nodded. 

“It has? You like lions that much too?” 

“The lions are nice.” Dan said taking Phil’s hand and began walking,”But you are thoroughly adorable when you are excited. It has been like watching a kid at Disney World for the first time.” 

Phil laughed, “Am I that bad?” 

“Worse.” Dan smiled, and pulled out the map. “Well now that we hit the most important thing what else would you like to look at?” He handed the map to Phil. 

“I say we hit up the butterflies, then the penguins then get some lunch. Then after that I would like to see the meerkats at least. Sound good to you?” 

“Sure.” Dan said taking the map back. They walked into the butterfly exhibit. Butterflies fluttered around them, one flew in front of Dan and he squeaked then grabbed Phil’s arm. 

“Don’t tell me you're afraid of butterflies.” Phil laughed. 

“Not all butterflies, just the ones that can’t fly nice. I don’t like the ones that fly all crazy like moths. I hate moths.” Dan shuttered. 

“Can’t fly nice?” Phil laughed. “And you laughed at me for fish. At least there are fish that can kill me.” He walked faster though pulling Dan with him, in order to get out of the exhibit faster. He felt Dan relax next to him as soon as they were out of range of a rogue wing. 

“I’m ready for some penguins.” Dan sighed squeezing Phil’s fingers gently as they made their way to the exhibit. Phil said something under his breath. “What did you say?” 

“Penguins.” Phil said 

“I swore you said something else.” Dan looked at him with a smirk.

“Okay fine, I said pengwings.” 

“Like Cumberbatch?” Dan stopped to look at Phil. 

“You got that reference?” 

“Are you kidding, I watched that documentary and almost peed myself the entire time.” Dan laughed and started walking again. “God, I like you.” He said it almost to himself. Phil smiled.  
They took a few pictures in front on the penguins, and kept repeating ‘pengwings’ over and over making each other laugh. “We’re a couple of idiots.” Dan said chuckling. “Ready to get some lunch?” 

“Yeah.” Phil said. “I’ll even let you buy.” 

“Oh wow, aren't I lucky.” Dan said smiling. 

After lunch they crossed over to see the meerkats. At whom Phil squealed. “They’re so cute!” 

“They are, but not as cute as you when you make that noise.” Dan chuckled. 

“I mean how can you not?” Phil asked. 

“I just squeal on the inside.” Dan said looking at the small animals. 

“For some reason that sounds dirty.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand as they moved on to the next exhibit. “Oh my god!” He said when they walked up to the viewing area, “They have sloths…” His eyes darting back and forth as he scanned for a sighting of said animals. 

“Like sloths do you?” Dan asked his eyebrow raised in amusement. 

Phil turned to Dan,“Have you never seen a video on them? ‘Baby sloth’s bathtime’ or something?” Dan shook his head.”Well when we get home tonight I am forcing you to watch at least three sloth videos. I mean...they are some of the best things on earth. Holy crap! Holy crap...there it is…” Phil’s eyes grew wide with excitement. Dan followed his gaze. 

“Okay, so I don’t get it.” Dan said utterly confused after watching it for a few minutes. 

“You’ll understand once you see a video. There is one that….ugh you’ll just have to wait. I wish I could give it a flower.” 

“Umm what?” Dan said his confusion growing. 

“You’ll see.” Phil smiled and moved on. The lemurs and the african animals were next. “I love a hippo. These are cute. Pygmy hippos, what’s not to be cute? Full size hippos are the most deadly animals in Africa.”

“Why on earth do you know that?” Dan asked. 

Phil shrugged, “Dunno. Probably was part of a briefing we had for work.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“When we travel abroad we have briefings that fill us in on local culture, dangers, things to avoid, things that are illegal. You know that kind of stuff.” 

“Oh.” Dan nodded. “Who does the research for that?” 

“I do sometimes.” Phil said, “It depends, we are assigned jobs and then given positions. If you are assigned to lead, then you do most of the research. Then about a week before we give out a dossier to the rest of the team to fill them in. We also hold a meeting in case there are any questions.” 

“I want your job.” Dan sighed. 

Phil laughed, “I just described the worst part of my job to you.” 

“Still better than my job by far.” Dan said looking at the Giraffes. “You get to learn about other countries and cultures and things, and that is part of your job. My job is just me putting Mr. Gibbs insurance paperwork in the correct slot of the file drawer.” 

“Why do you keep a job you hate so much?” Phil asked squeezing Dan’s hand a little. 

“Don’t really know what else to do. It pays the bills, so it’s fine.” 

“You say that a lot.” 

“What?” 

“It’s fine.” Phil said turning to look at Dan. “I don’t really know you very well, obviously, but from what I do know you deserve to be happy. Don’t settle, go for what you want.”

“That’s easier said than done when it comes to work.” Dan said. “Besides I don’t always settle, sometimes I go for the best.” He leaned forward and kissed Phil. 

“Cute.” Phil said, “But still...I really wish, for your sake you wouldn’t settle on something just because it’s fine.” 

“I’ll work on it.” Dan smiled, Phil cocked an eyebrow skeptically. “You want to look at the birds? Or are you ready to go?” 

“I’m good on the birds, but I think I saw a gift shop…” Phil smirked. 

“You want to go to the gift shop?” Dan smiled. 

“Always.” Phil pulled Dan the entire way to the shop. “I love a good gift shop. Besides I need to get a trinket to remember today.” 

“Like what?” Dan asked picking up an ugly tee shirt with animals on the front and the zoo logo over top of them. He held it up to show Phil. “How bout this? We could get matching ugly shirts and parade around town looking like zoo loving geeks.” 

Phil laughed, normally I get a magnet or a coffee mug. Sometimes just a postcard.” Phil said looking at the magnets.

“Okay, well while you find the perfect thing, I’m going to run to the bathroom.” Dan said putting the shirt back on the rack. 

“Okay, I’ll meet you out front when I am done.” Phil said as he walked away. 

After the bathroom, Dan stopped and bought a bottle of water for both of them. He was walking up to the front of the store as Phil was walking out. “Ready?” 

“Sure am.” Phil said smiling wide.

“Why are you so smiley?” Dan said squinting at Phil, as he handed him his bottle of water. 

“No reason.” Phil said, and took a drink of water. “Ready to do some food shopping, and then cooking?” 

“You sure you don’t want to just go home and we can order in?” Dan suggested. 

“I’m sure. We’re cooking dinner tonight, and you’re going to like it.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand after putting his bottle in his bag. 

____

They returned home with bags of groceries. “Glad you were with me so I had help carrying it all.” 

“I don’t normally go to the store even, I have my groceries, the few I do get, delivered.” Dan said setting a bag down on the counter. 

“You get your groceries delivered!?” Phil asked surprised.

“Yeah, keeps me from having to make small talk with the cashier. And also I don’t have to lug it all home on the bus or whatever.” Dan shrugged. 

“Not small talk!” Phil gasped. Then stuck out his tongue. “I get the not wanting to lug it all home though. How often do you order? It has to be expensive.” 

“Maybe two times a month.” Dan shrugged and handed Phil some cans to put away. “ I only get some milk, cereal, and some fruit and veg. So not much.” 

“So since it is your first cooking lesson, I though we would start on something pretty basic. A pasta bake with garlic bread.” Phil said setting the ingredients out on the counter.

“Sounds like something I could do.” Dan nodded. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Do you know how to boil water?” 

“Phil...of course I know how to boil water. I am not that bad.” Dan said laughing. He rolled up his sleeves however and opened cupboards until he found a pot and filled it under the tap. He turned the water on and turned to Phil. “Okay now what?” 

“Grab that other pot in there, we’ll make the sauce in it.” 

“Wait, we’re making the sauce?” Dan asked surprised. “Not just opening a jar?” 

“Yes, we’re making the sauce. It isn’t hard.” Phil said “I’m going to start chopping the vegetables, will you open the can of tomato paste, and the jar of tomatoes? Put both in the pot, but drain some of the liquid out of the tomatoes please. Then when you’re done with that, put it on the hob and bring it to a simmer. When you’re done with that, open that bottle of wine please.” 

Dan did as he was told, after a small struggle with the can opener he brought the sauce base to a simmer. “Okay now what?” he asked. Phil picked up his cutting board and added the chopped vegetables. 

“Do you know how to chop garlic?” Phil asked. 

“Isn’t it like anything else?” 

“Not quite. Come here, let me show you.” He handed Dan the large knife he was using. “Okay, now cut the top off of this.” He handed Dan the garlic, “we need two or three cloves.” Dan cut off the top where Phil had indicated. “Okay, now take these things out, uhuh, then lay the knife flat over it and hit it.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Dan turned to look at Phil.

“Like this.” Phil reached around Dan and took his knife hand then demonstrated what he meant. He had his whole body pressed up against Dan in order to show him what he was supposed to do. “See now. It makes it easier to peel, then just chop up the cloves. When they’re chopped put them in the sauce. Okay?” 

“Mmmm.” Dan nodded. Phil backed up and walked back over to the hob and stirred the sauce, the water was boiling so he added the noodles and a splash of oil to the water. He poured a bit into the sauce as well as some of the wine. 

“How’s it coming?” Phil said pressing up against Dan and resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Good. It’s kind of therapeutic.” Dan said as he finished the last clove. 

“I find cooking relaxing.” Phil said. “I like how I start out with all these different things and depending on what I do to them it makes something good to eat. I like to experiment.” 

“Is that restricted to the kitchen?” Dan asked and winked. 

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes. “No. Okay, mister man, now we need to roast a few more cloves of garlic for the bread while we let the sauce and noodles cook. Will you peel the rest of the garlic, but leave the cloves whole. I’m going to cut the baguette and oil it.” 

Phil finished with the bread and turned on the broiler, he slid the bread in and let it toast a little then took the cloves Dan had peeled and put them in the oven after sprinkling a bit olive oil over them. He turned off the noodles and drained them. “What should I do?” Dan asked as he watched Phil. 

“Go into the living room and get my laptop and bring it over here, please.” 

Dan brought the laptop to the kitchen. Phil was pulling out the toasted bread and checking the garlic. “Oh good, thanks. You can sit right there.” Phil said pointing at the breakfast bar. 

“I’m done?” Dan asked. 

“The rest is pretty much a one person job.” Phil said. “Besides I want to show you something.” Dan sat down at the counter, and waited. “Here. Watch this, it’s my favorite one.” 

Dan took the computer and looked. “Baby sloth’s bathtime? I forgot about it.” 

“Just you wait and see. You’ll be addicted.” Phil hit play and turned up the volume then turned the screen to face Dan. He listened to the noises the sloth was making in the video, then Dan was making little squeaks of amusement too. “Told you.” He smiled as he took the garlic cloves out of the oven and set them aside. He took the bubbling sauce off the hob and poured it over the past in a baking dish. He put it in the oven. He noticed Dan had clicked on another sloth video. He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Okay, I am understanding your sloth enthusiasm.” Dan said leaning back into Phil a bit. “Is dinner done?” 

“Not for twenty minutes, gotta let it bake a little, let the sauce settle and cook. I have to finish the garlic bread too. Thought I would come touch you a little bit.” Dan turned to look at Phil his eyebrows raised in surprise. Phil laughed, “Not touch you like that. Like this. Just be near you, feeling you near me. Think we’ll save the other kind of touching for after dinner.” He gave Dan a squeeze and a peck on the lips. I also wanted to see some sloths.” 

“After dinner huh?” Dan said smiling. “Well then I can’t wait to eat at the speed of light. Hope I don’t choke.” 

“I didn’t mean as soon as dinner was done.” Phil laughed and let go of Dan and walked back into the kitchen. “Want a glass of wine?” 

“Sure.” Dan nodded but was looking at the screen distracted. Phil poured them each a glass, then took a garlic clove and rubbed it over the bread. “What are you doing?” Dan said looking up. 

“Rubbing the roast garlic into the bread. Then I am going to salt and oil it and put it back in the oven for a couple minutes, then it will be time to eat. You should watch a video of a sloth getting a flower. The thumbnail is a woman with a pink flower and a sloth. Sure you’ll see it.” 

“Interesting. I would never think to rub bread with anything.” Dan said. 

“Guess you don’t do enough experimenting.” Phil said and attempted to wink. 

Dan laughed, “Winking is not your forte I can see.” 

“Don’t make fun of me for things I can not change.” Phil fake whined. Dan laughed again. Phil finished the garlic bread and put it in the oven while Dan found the sloth video. “Should be about ten more minutes.” He started taking plates and silverware out of the cupboard. 

“Okay, now I can help.” Dan said getting up and going into the kitchen. 

“I can set the table.” Phil said. 

“Fine, I will start the dishes then, so cleanup takes up less time.” 

“Okay, you can set the table and I will do the dishes, I’m really weird about the dishwasher. It has to be loaded a certain way.” 

“Wait, you have a dishwasher?!” Dan asked. “How did I not notice that? I want a dishwasher.” He whined. “I don’t even get hot water in my shower, and you have a fricken dishwasher.” 

“You don’t get hot water?” Phil asked surprised.

“Well I have a water heater, but it doesn't work great.” Dan shrugged. “I keep procrastinating on telling the landlord. It’s fine.” 

“There you go again. I am giving you life improvement homework.” Phil said walking into the dining room where Dan was. “Tomorrow you are going to email the landlord and tell him you’re water heater isn’t working right. You deserve a hot shower at the very least. You pay your rent, like everyone else. Why on earth should you not get the same basic luxuries as everyone else as well?” Phil pulled Dan into his arms. “You deserve so much more than you are letting yourself have.” He kissed him, tipping his head he trailed the tip of his tongue over Dan’s bottom lip. Dan instinctively opened his mouth inviting Phil to lick inside. Dan moaned and Phil maneuvered him against the edge of the table. Dan’s hand went up into Phil’s hair, cupping the back of his head. Phil’s hands moved lower and cupped Dan’s ass, pulling their bodies together in all the right places, Dan let out a surprised squeak which turned into a pleasured moan. Then the oven timer went off. Phil pulled back taking a deep breath then pecked Dan on the lips before he walked into the kitchen, as Dan let out a disappointed groan. 

Phil brought the food in and set it on the table. Dan grabbed their wine glasses and the bottle and bought them to the table. “This looks amazing.” Dan said looking at the food. 

“I forgot to make a salad.” Phil said looking at the table. Then he looked at Dan, “guess I got distracted.” 

Dan blushed. “Sorry, next time I won’t watch sloth videos.” 

Phil chuckled as he spooned some pasta onto their plates. Dan took a piece of garlic bread and took a bite. He moaned and closed his eyes. Phil smirked, “How could I forget about the good food appreciation reaction.” Dan’s eyes opened and he squinted at Phil. 

“Don’t tease me for things I can not change.” 

“I’m not teasing you. Trust me, it is something I very much enjoy and never want it to stop.” Phil said, then took a bite of the pasta. “If you think the garlic bread is good, you might need a change of pants after tasting this.” 

Dan took a bite of pasta, his eyes went wide and he gasped, then moaned. “God that’s good.” He breathed. “I’m so glad we made that instead of opening a jar. I can’t believe I had anything to do with that. It’s amazing.” He took another bite and closed his eyes as he chewed. “Mmmm so good…” 

“Glad you like it.” Phil smiled. “So I take it we can cook together again sometime?” 

“If we cooked something this good our first go round, we may need to open a restaurant.” 

They finished dinner and the wine. Then cleaned up and went into the living room. “What time do you normally go to bed on weeknights?” Phil asked. 

“About ten. I have to get up at six on weekdays in order to get ready, and get to work by nine.” 

“How long does it take you to get to work?” Phil asked taking Dan’s hand in his and played with his fingers. 

“About an hour and a half, sometimes longer.” 

“That’s quite the commute.” Phil said. 

“Yeah. it’s...” Dan cut himself off.

“Were you going to say ‘it’s fine’ again?” Phil said through squinted eyes. “I’m not going to tell you to move though… Change jobs, yes.” He smiled. 

“I was…” Dan sighed. “I would love a new job, just don’t know what I would like to do.” 

“Well, how bout you work up to a new job? Tomorrow you just need to get hot water. I don’t want you going through settlement withdrawal.” 

Dan laughed and pushed Phil. “I should be leaving soon. I need to get up remember?” 

“You could stay again. We don’t have to do anything...I mean not unless….” Phil trailed off. “Besides you could shower here tomorrow, my water is nice and hot.” 

“I would like that.” Dan smiled. “I’ll run up and grab some pyjamas and a toothbrush. I want to at least kiss, and we had a lot of garlic for dinner.” 

“Oh hang on.” Phil said standing up and going into the other room. He returned with his bag from the gift shop. “I have a surprise for you.” He smiled and sat down next to Dan. “Close your eyes please.” Dan did so and heard some rustling. Then he felt something in his lap, then soft lips against his. They were gone in a second though. “Okay, you can open your eyes.” 

Dan looked down and found one of the ugly shirts he held up at the zoo and a pair of joggers to match, plus a toothbrush in the shape of a sloth. “Phil.” Dan said, “You did not have to get me anything from the zoo.” 

“Are you kidding? Yes I did, because the idea of us wearing matching hideous zoo outfits was just too hilarious to pass up. He opened the bag and showed Dan he had the same thing for himself. “Besides that way you can keep some stuff down here so you don’t have to run upstairs if you stay over.” 

“This is...I don’t know what it is. But is makes me happy.” Dan beamed at Phil. “I feel like we are doing something wrong. We met each other on friday night. It’s sunday night and we have spent almost the entire time together. Who does that?” 

“I dunno, I do know I am happy when I’m with you, and when we were apart, all I could think of was how I wanted to be with you again.” 

“Me too.” Dan said. “It makes me worried though.”

“Why?” Phil said running his hand over Dan’s leg, soothingly. 

“It feels like we’re moving too fast, but I don't want to stop.” 

“Me either. I know people don’t usually spend this much time together when they first meet, but since we are both happy, why should we stop? Because it’s not what’s supposed to happen?” Phil asked. “I don’t know about you, but I could care less about what’s normal or what people normally do.” 

“I don’t care either.” Dan said smiling. “I really don’t want to stop what we are doing.” 

“Good.” Phil smiled. “Let's get ready for bed then shall we?” He stood up, pulling Dan with him. “I’m gonna take a shower and brush my teeth and stuff so that tomorrow you can take a nice long hot shower. You can use the bathroom first so that you can brush your teeth and pee and stuff if you want.” 

“Ok thanks. I’ll change in the bedroom while you're in the shower.” Dan said taking his toothbrush into the bathroom. Phil grabbed clean underwear and his new pyjamas when Dan reemerged five minutes later. “All yours.” Dan said walking into the bedroom. 

Phil went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, while Dan changed into his night clothes and got into bed. He pulled out his phone. He looked through the pictures they took that day and selected one of the penguin pictures to upload on twitter and Facebook. Each one he tagged with #pengwings. He laughed to himself. He then set one he took of Phil in front of the lions as his lockscreen. He lay back and closed his eyes listening to the water run across the hall. He smiled when he heard the water turn off and sat up a little. Phil stepped into the hall a few minutes later. “Hi” 

“Hi” Dan said smiling, as Phil walked into the bedroom. “You look cute in your zoo outfit.” 

“Thanks. I bet you look better. You have nice legs, mine are too pale.” 

“I love your pale skin.” Dan said and pulled back the duvet, for Phil. 

“Why?” Phil said surprised, but leaned over and kissed Dan quick before getting under the covers. “I hate it. I look reflective in the sun. I need so much suncream I should invest in it. Not to mention I look like a vampire. Although that last one I don’t mind so much. I do have a thing about biting necks.” He smirked and leaned over and did just that to Dan. Dan’s breath caught in his throat for a moment before he moaned loudly. Phil pulled back and looked at him surprised. 

“I have a thing about my neck.” Dan said blushing.

“I do too. It’s beautiful and long and just waiting to be licked and kissed.” Phil leaned in kissed Dan’s neck, sucking gently on the skin, not wanting to leave a mark. 

“Fuck Phil…” Dan moaned, “That feels…” He trailed off as Phil moved his mouth over the smooth skin, sucking and licking as he went. He pulled off of Dan and looked at him to see his pupils blown wide. Dan grabbed him and pulled him down to press his lips to Phil’s. “God your mouth could be my downfall.” Dan sighed as Phil kissed his cheek, to his jawline and back to his neck. Phil moved, essentially pinning Dan to the mattress lining up their hips.

“Mmm you taste delicious.” Phil said and gently bit Dan’s neck again, making him involuntarily jerk his hips up into Phil. Phil huffed out a breath at that and pressed back, causing Dan to moan again. “Can I taste you elsewhere?’ Phil whispered, the nipped at Dan’s earlobe. 

“Oh god...if that means what I think it means…” Dan said tailing off again as Phil’s hand snaked between them to massage Dan’s cock through his shorts. 

“Tell me what you think it means.” Phil said smiling before he bit once again at Dan’s neck. 

“Oh god,” Dan moaned at the sensations Phil was causing, “If it means you want to blow me...please say that is what it means so I didn’t just embarrass myself.” 

“Dan, that’s exactly what I meant.” Phil said. He moved down Dan’s body, pulling Dan’s shirt up as he went in order to kiss and bite his skin. “Is that okay with you? Can I?” Phil asked before he pulled Dan free of his pants. 

Dan nodded not able to speak as he watched Phil pull his pants down and take his cock into his hand. Phil smiled and made eye contact with Dan before his pink tongue flicked out, making contact with Dan’s tip. Dan inhaled and held his breath as Phil moved slightly forward and took the head into his open mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue over the tip. Dan’s head dropped on to the pillow no longer able to watch. “Fuck Phil...that feels amazing….” Dan breathed and reached up blindly to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil took him in deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. Phil moaned when Dan’s nails scratched lightly at his scalp. He pulled off and kissed and licked the underside of Dan’s cock and he kept a tight grip at the base. He then moved his hand up and down as he kissed and sucked at Dan’s inner thighs and balls, before returning his mouth once again. He took him in all the way and hollowed his cheeks while keeping his hands on Dan’s hips. “Phil...I am...I’m pretty close.” Dan breathed. 

Phil pulled off with a pop, “cum for me Dan. I want to make you feel good.” And took him back in his mouth as his hand moved to massage and tug lightly at his balls. Seconds later Dan’s body was jolting as he came, spilling into Phil’s mouth. Phil sucked him through his orgasm and licked and kissed the sensitive skin until Dan was whining from overstimulation. He crawled up and kissed Dan on the mouth, his tongue pushing in to brush against Dan’s. Dan moaned again, then moved to pull back. 

“Fuck me Phil, that was the best blow job I have ever had. Fuck.” Dan sighed. He reached down to take Phil in his hand. 

“You don’t have to Dan. I know you have never done it, and we are moving pretty fast.” Phil smiled and rolled next to Dan. 

“But I don’t want to just take with you.” Dan said rolling onto his side to face Phil keeping his hand moving over Phil through his pants. 

“It’s not taking. I wanted to do that to you. That was as much for me as it was for you.” Phil said kissing Dan again. 

“But you didn’t get off.”

“I know, I still plan on it, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to. I get that we are moving really fast. Besides I will be happy if you just watch me get off.” 

Dan looked at Phil for a second. “Is that something you actually like or are you just saying that?” 

“Both. I am saying it to stop you doing something you may not be ready for, and also I do enjoy being watched. I should have made videos or something for a living. I’ve always liked someone just watching me get off. Some of my first sexual experiences with men were over skype and it totally gets me going to this day.” 

“I am not opposed to trying a blow job, but this vouyuer aspect really is kind of turning me on.” Dan said leaning back a little. 

“How ‘bout you watch me tonight, and if the mood strikes you can do things to me while I take care of myself?” Phil said as he stroked himself through his pants. 

“Okay, how do we do this?” 

“You can start by kissing me.” Phil said as he pulled himself out of his pants. Dan leaned forward and slid one hand up to cup the back of Phil’s head. He opened his mouth slightly to slot their lips together so he could run his tongue over Phil’s bottom lip. Phil began to slowly twist and pull at himself and moaned. “Watch me.” He whispered, and Dan moved back a little so that he could see. 

Dan watched Phil move his hand, twisting and pulling changing the rhythm occasionally. Dan moved to the end of the bed so that he could see Phil’s face at the same time as his cock. He was getting turned on just by watching Phil pleasure himself. He reached out, needing to touch him, and ran his hand up Phil’s calf. His own breathing was changing to match Phil’s almost panting breath. He could feel himself getting hard again, and adjusted himself in his pants. He made eye contact with Phil, when he realized Phil was just watching him. “Does it turn you on? Me watching you? It turns me on.” Dan said and palmed himself through his joggers. “Do you want me to do something?” 

“Just watch me, do whatever you want to do. But watch me.” Phil breathed, his breath tight and controlled. 

“Do you mind if I talk to you?” Dan asked as he pulled his once again hard cock out of his pants. 

“No, please. I like talk.” 

“This is hot Phil.” Dan said licking his lips, making Phil thrust up into his hand. “When we do have sex, how do you like to...you know?” Dan asked as he began to stroke himself slowly. 

“I like any of it.” Phil said closing his eyes for a moment. 

“I finger myself sometimes when I masterbate.” Dan admitted. 

Phil’s eyes popped open and he moaned. “Fuck….” 

“I really like how it feels. I cum harder when I do that.” Dan said stroking to match Phil’s speed. “I did it the night I met you, picturing you fucking me.” 

“Oh god…” Phil’s hips began to move to meet his hand. “Fuck that’s hot.” 

“I came so hard that night all I could think about on Saturday was how your cock would feel inside me.” Dan reached his hand higher on Phil’s leg to the smooth skin on the inside of his thighs. “Would you like to see me do it now?” 

Phil nodded, unable to speak. Dan could see his whole body tensing, on the cusp of orgasm. Dan sucked two fingers into his mouth then lifted his leg. He reached down and as he stroked his cock, he pushed in one spit slick finger. As he did so he moaned. Phil came with a jolt as he moaned Dan’s name. 

“Fuck Phil.” Dan moaned and inserted the second finger, as Phil watched from the other end of the bed. “Do you want to touch me?” Dan asked. Phil moved faster than he thought was possible, to join Dan at the end of the bed. 

“What do you want me to do?” Phil said his voice low and hoarse with arousal. 

“Kiss my neck.” Phil did as he was asked and as soon as he sucked at the skin Dan was coming over his hand and stomach. Panting, he started to giggle. “Fuck that was hot.” He said before he kissed Phil on the mouth. “You are about the hottest thing I have ever seen.” 

“Me. Fuck...if you ever wanted to change to porn, you would probably be the most successful porn star on earth. God I’m lucky to have such a sexy boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?” Dan said looking up at Phil. 

“Well I mean...I thought…” Phil said shrugging. “I guess I thought we were...you know in a relationship? I know it’s soon, but?”

“No, I was happy. I want to call you my boyfriend. It was just we hadn’t discussed it yet.” Dan smiled and pulled Phil down to him so he could kiss him. “I have the sexiest, sweetest boyfriend on earth.” 

“Mmm.” Phil sighed.”we should get to sleep. You’re going to fall asleep in your paperwork tomorrow.” 

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Dan said getting off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Phil asked. 

“I want to clean up. Don’t want to get my new pyjamas dirty already.” Dan said holding up his hand. 

“Phil laughed.” I was going to do wash tomorrow anyway. Use my shirt I sleep without one anyway and I got some on it already.” He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to Dan who caught it and wiped his hand and stomach off. Then took off his own shirt. 

“I don’t normally sleep with one either.” He smiled and climbed into bed. Phil pulled him in, tucking him under his arm and kissed him quick. “Good night Phil.” Dan smiled. 

“Goodnight. You made me very happy this weekend. It’s been the best birthday I have ever had.” 

“I’m glad. It has been the best weekend I have ever had, so thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading guys! Hope you liked the tooth rotting fluff!
> 
> The meerkats- IS2G I wrote that before the whole irl meerkat meet up. Made me laugh when I saw that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Return to the real world, Work, Dan has a friend!, Dan sees something that makes him doubt Phil's feelings, mild non-consent/sexual harassment, consent and sexual assault talk (minor), Phil gets mad, Phil has some bad news, lots of fluff.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan woke up to warm lips gently touching his own. He smiled. The lips moved down his cheek, to his chin, then his jaw and he turned his head so they could reach his neck. The lips sucked gently down to his collarbone, he moaned quietly in appreciation. He was so warm, and felt arousal start to stir in his belly. “‘Time’s it?” He asked still keeping his eyes closed. 
> 
> “About 5:30.” Phil said, his voice muffled by the duvet as he moved down Dan’s body. “Sorry I woke up and saw you there and couldn’t resist. If you want me to stop so you can sleep a little longer I will.” He kissed his way down Dan’s torso and paused by his bellybutton until he was told to stop or continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible tw: sexual assault, non-consent discussion-minor

Dan’s alarm went off at 5:45 as per usual he grumbled and hit snooze. Then an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him into a warm body. “Mmm 5:45 is much better when this happens.” He turned so that he could tuck his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. He breathed deeply, savoring the scent of sleepy Phil. 

“I never liked mornings either, but I like it right now.” Phil said and nuzzled into Dan, kissing the bare skin of his shoulder and neck. 

“Mmmm.” Dan sighed quietly as they kissed shoulders, necks, chins, cheeks... then Dan’s alarm went off again and they both groaned. “I have to get in the shower, but I really don’t want to.” Dan whined as he forced himself out of Phil’s reach. 

Phil got up with him. “Here you’ll need a towel.” He followed him into the bathroom and grabbed a fluffy blue towel out of the linen cupboard. 

“Thanks.” Dan said, as he leaned in and kissed him. Phil smiled and closed the door. Dan turned the water as hot as it would go, and climbed in after brushing his teeth. The room filled with steam. He stood in the hot spray, his muscles relaxing form the heat. He reluctantly turned off the water when he was done and dried off. He realized he didn’t have any clean underwear with him so he pulled on his from the day before. He would change when he went back to his apartment. He stepped out into the hall and was greeted by the smell of coffee. He walked down the hall to find Phil in the kitchen buttering a thick piece of toast. 

“I know you said you don’t normally have breakfast, but I made you some toast anyway.” Phil said handing Dan a mug with coffee, and set a plate down on the breakfast bar. 

“Thank you.” Dan smiled, “You didn’t have to make me breakfast.” 

“I wanted to, and toast is hardly making breakfast.” Phil said coming around the the bar to sit next to Dan, first kissing his cheek. “I like doing things for you. It makes me happy, to make you happy.” 

“Well, thank you.” Dan said and took a bite. “I have to hurry a little though, I need to get dressed and do my hair still.” 

“I know but this way I get to keep you here a little bit longer.” 

_____

Dan left Phil’s after a struggle of wills. He was sorely tempted to call in sick and stay with Phil all day. Eventually though he made it upstairs and finished getting ready. By the time we was done he was running a bit late, so he had to run to the tube. He was grateful to find a seat on the train so he could sit and look at photos from the day before, and text Phil the entire way to work. 

His day dragged on, even more than normal since he now had a reason to get home. They hadn’t made plans specifically, but they talked as though it was a given they were to spend their evening together. The trek home, was no less miserable than normal. He walked off the train and was greeted by Phil. “Hi, you.” Phil said leaning forward to kiss him. 

“What are you doing here?” Dan said smiling. 

“I just got off the last train before yours, so I thought I would wait and walk back with you.” Phil said as they turned to walk up to the street. “I had a late night at the office, you interested in getting some dinner?” 

“Sure. That little chinese restaurant around the corner is one of my favorites. You like chinese food?” 

“Love it. Possibly my favorite type, actually.” Phil smiled, “Very little cheese in chinese food.” 

Dan laughed. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” 

“I have some news…” Phil said his tone a less lighthearted than normal. 

“Oh?” Dan asked, looking at him. 

“Well, I was at work late because we were having a meeting about a new movie we’re working on. I’ve been made lead for it, so in a week I’m going to be leaving.” 

“Oh.” Dan said, he could hear the disappointment in his voice, so he knew Phil could hear it too. “Where are you going?” 

“We’re starting in New Zealand. It’s a fantasy movie, with elves and fairies and stuff, so we thought that’ll work. We’ll check out a few places there that we know are good about filming. But then after that we are going to go to Scotland I believe, possibly Ireland. I have to look into it still. We need rolling hills of green, and castles, and livestock…” They walked into the restaurant and got a table near the back. “So I am going to be pretty busy the rest of the week, and then gone for at least two weeks.” 

“Oh, okay.” Dan said trying hard to not sound too disappointed. 

“I was hoping they were going to give me a little bit more time to settle in before a big project, but nope, that’s not how it worked out.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand across the table. 

“So when will you be leaving then?” Dan asked, playing with Phil’s fingers. 

“Sunday night.” Phil said, “And I am going to be working late Thursday and Friday, so I won't be able to see you on Thursday probably.” He sounded just as disappointed as Dan. 

“Well, we have tonight.” Dan smiled. 

“For a while anyway. I have to start researching locations and book hotels and things for the team.” 

“Oh.” Dan’s eyes fell. “So how long do we have?” 

“I’ll probably have to start as soon as we get back home. I wish I didn’t but this is a big one, so I have to really get cracking on it.” 

“I understand, just disappointed.” Dan shrugged. “It’s funny, I’m going to miss you and we just met.” 

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Phil said smiling. “Maybe we can at least do dinner every night? I mean I still have to eat.” 

“That’s better than nothing.” Dan smiled. “I’d be happy just being with you. We could order in and you could still work. Maybe I could help?” 

“You don’t have to help me work.” Phil smiled, “I’ll take a break for dinner. But if you're over and you don’t mind me working, you could still stay over a night or two. I very much like sleeping with you.” 

“Me too. I actually like waking up when I stay over.” Dan smiled, “Never thought I would say that.” 

“I do too.” Phil smiled affectionately. ”So if you could go anywhere, where would you like to go?” Phil asked after their food arrived. 

“Dunno really. Japan?” 

“I love Japan.” 

“You’ve been?” Dan asked taking a bite of food. 

“Yeah, once, for a week. I didn’t have too much time to look around, but what I got to see was interesting. I would love to go back one day. I would like to go to the pokemon store and the Ghibli museum, and other stuff I missed.” 

Dan sat and stared at Phil for a moment. “I think I love you.” Dan blurted out. Phil laughed. “I mean I really like you, but seriously you just talked about two things I planned on doing if I was ever lucky enough to go to Japan.”

“I would really like to go stay at a hot spring resort too.” When we were in Japan we looked at a couple, but couldn’t stay. Besides we didn’t want to actually use the springs. A bunch of colleagues naked together...none of us were up for that.” 

Dan laughed, “I can see why you wouldn't want to do that. You wouldn’t want to make everyone jealous” 

Phil laughed, “More like blind, the sun reflecting off this bod could be dangerous.” 

“I’d love it.” Dan chuckled. 

“If we ever go, I'll make sure to bring some sunglasses for you, just in case.” Phil smiled.

____

 

They walked back to the apartment building together, not wanting the meal to end. At Phil’s floor instead of turning down the hall, he continued up with Dan. “What are you doing?” Dan asked.

“Thought I would at least walk you to your door.” Phil said smiling. “I’m going to miss you tonight.” 

“Me too.” Dan said a they reached his door. “We’re kind of ridiculous” 

“I know, but hey we’re in the honeymoon stage, we’re supposed to be like this.” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan tucking his nose into the crook of his neck. “I don’t want to do work. I just want to spend time with you.” He whined. Making Dan laugh. 

“See you tomorrow for dinner?” Dan asked quietly. 

“Yes please.” Phil said, and lightly kissed Dan’s neck. “I would ask you to come home with me, just so that we’re in the same place and we can randomly touch and kiss, but I am most likely going to bed late tonight, so it wouldn’t work for your schedule. Speaking of which...did you contact the building manager about your water heater?” Phil pulled back to look Dan in the eye. 

“I emailed him, but didn’t get a response.” Dan sighed. “So no hot water yet.”

“If you want you can come and use mine in the morning.” 

“Don’t be silly. I don’t have to wake you up at six in the morning because my water doesn't get that hot. It gets warm enough.” Dan shook his head, but smiled. “Thanks though.” 

“Eh, It was a ploy to see you before work.” Phil smiled. “But you’re right, I may not even be asleep until two or three in the morning.” 

“Then I most definitely will not be waking you up at six.” Dan smiled. 

“I have to go.” Phil sighed, and pouted. Dan leaned forward and kissed him wrapping his arms tight around his neck. Phil maneuvered them so he had Dan pressed up against the door. Tipping his head, he parted his lips, and Dan followed suit. Phil kissed down Dan’s cheek, to his neck, making Dan catch his breath before sighing. 

“Phil.” Dan whispered as he carded his fingers through Phil’s hair. “Phil...we need to stop.” 

Phil whined but pulled away. “God I could do that all day.” 

“I wish you could, but we’re adults, not hormonal teenagers. You have work to do.”

“I don't want to.” Phil said and stomped his foot mimicking a bratty child, then smiled. 

“I don’t want you to either, but if you lose your job where would we see each other. We can’t both live in my apartment.” Dan teased. He leaned forward and kissed Phil quick and pulled back. “Go home and do some work. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner. 

“Why do you have to be so reasonable.” Phil smiled. “Fine, I’ll go. Good night Dan. See you tomorrow.” He pecked Dan on the lips one more time and then he was hopping down the stairs.

_____

Dan was sitting on his little two seater couch when he heard a knock on his door. “Who is it?” 

“Me.” 

Dan opened the door, to find a tired looking Phil. I know it’s almost time for you to go to sleep, but I’m done working for the night. I wanted to see if you wanted to come down to my place and sleep? If not that’s fine, I came up here just in case you didn’t, that way I could still say goodnight in person.” Phil smiled. 

“Are you sure you’re done working?” Dan crossed his arms over his chest, looking skeptical. 

“I am, you’re a great motivator.” Phil said. “Told myself if I finished certain things before half nine I would come up here and see if you were interested in a sleep over. And it’s just nine o’clock so I finished a half hour early even.” He beamed at Dan. 

“If you’re sure you’re done, then of course I’ll stay with you.” Dan smiled. “Let me just grab some things ok?” 

Phil waited by the door, and a minute later Dan returned with a phone charger and clean underwear. “You’re sure you’re done.” Dan said again, just to make sure.

“Yes. I booked hotels, and did a few hours of research and scheduled some teleconferences later in the week. That’s enough for tonight, besides some things I need to wait on after I get more information.” I have until Friday to get the dossier done. So I should be good.” Phil smiled. “I’m not going into the office tomorrow either so I can work all day until you get home. Who knows we may be able to even play some of the game tomorrow.” 

“I almost forgot about the game.” Dan said as they walked into Phil’s apartment. “We’ll only play it if you promise you have time. I don’t want you sacrificing your work because of it. Or me for that matter.” Dan said looking serious, “I don’t want to be the reason you don’t succeed at work.”

“I promise.” Phil nodded, then pulled Dan into a hug. “Mmmm I’m so glad I got all that done so I can do this.” 

“Me too.” Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil. 

“You ready for bed?” Phil asked. 

“I just want to brush my teeth, but then yeah.” Dan nodded as he and Phil walked down the hall. 

“Okay, I’ll change while you do that.” Phil said.

“Don’t ever change.” Dan smirked and walked into the bathroom. He smiled when he saw his little sloth toothbrush sitting next to Phil’s lion toothbrush. He walked into the bedroom to be greeted with a Phil in glasses. He was on his laptop and looked up when Dan walked in. “I didn’t think you could be any sexier...then you go and put on glasses.” Dan sighed from the doorway. 

Phil smiled, “You like them? I wasn’t sure how you would feel about them.” 

“I love them. They frame your eyes, how could I not like them?” Dan asked as he crossed the room and climbed in the bed. “Why haven’t you worn them before?” 

“I didn’t think you would like them, so I have been going around blind at night. During the day I wear contacts though.”

“Well now you don’t have to go blind.” Dan said and leaned over to kiss Phil. “I really like them. Like a lot. Like they may be a new kink of mine.” 

“A new kink? What other kinks do you have?” 

“Well apparently I am kind of voyeuristic as I found out last night. And that’s the list. Not going to lie, I haven’t had sex in a good long while. And when I did it wasn’t kinky at all. It was just normal vanilla sex. I like vanilla. But I am not opposed to experimenting.” Dan shrugged. 

“How long is a good long while?” Phil asked. 

“A few years…” Dan said quietly. “I was still in uni.” 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Phil said smiling. “It’s been a while for me too...not that long, but still. It doesn’t matter to me. Didn’t seem to have any affect on you last night.” Phil smiled. 

“It’s the whole being comfortable with you. I would never have done, or even said any of that with anyone else I have ever dated. But with you, I feel like I can do anything or say anything and it will be okay.” Dan shrugged. 

“I’m glad I make you feel that way. I feel the same about you. I told my mum about the zoo outing today. She was surprised I had seen you again so soon. Then I told her how much we have been together, aside from the sleepover bits, and she said I must be smitten.” Phil said pulling Dan in to lean against him. “I have to say I am very smitten.” 

“You talk to your mum a lot don’t you?” Dan said sinking farther into Phil’s chest letting his head rest on his shoulder. 

“Kind of. We’re really close. Every day or every other day. It depends on my schedule and how exciting my life is at the moment. We facetime a lot now that I moved here, when I lived up in Manchester I went over to my parent’s a couple times a week for dinner.” 

“And do you tell her about all of your conquests?” 

Phil laughed, “I wouldn’t call you a conquest. But I do tell her about people I care about in my life, yes. I told her I had a new boyfriend. And she asked if it was the guy from my birthday. So then I went into the whole spiel of how we have been virtually inseparable since then.” 

“It must be nice to be able to talk to your mum so casually about a boyfriend.” Dan said looking up at Phil. 

“Would your parents be upset?” Phil said looking concerned.

“Not upset, per say...just...I don’t know how to describe it. They know that me having a boyfriend is a option because I came out as bi when I was around 18, but I never had one, so maybe they will be surprised? I think maybe they are secretly hopeful I said that to rebel or be edgy at the time. And since I never had one, they might think I forgot about it or whatever. The truth is, I’m bi I think, but I find I’m more attracted to men. It was just easier to get girls because I know how to flirt, and be with them from a societal standpoint, you know?”

“I get it. It’s not like they teach gay sex in sex ed.” Phil nodded. “And it’s kind of scary trying to go for someone of the same sex, because you might think of them one way, but they think of you in a different way, but you read it as the way you want. Wow that sentence was all over the place… It’s hard to distinguish between friends or boyfriends sometimes. I’m sure it’s the same for woman too. Although it can be like that for hetero relationships too. It’s hard to tell flirting from friendly sometimes.” 

“I know what you mean, and that’s my main problem. I am almost oblivious when a woman is flirting with me, and when a man does I have to really check myself. Like with you, I thought you were, but I wasn’t sure. If I didn’t know you were interested in men, I would have just assumed you just talked like that to everyone. I’m terrible, and probably why I am, or was single for so long.” Dan yawned. 

“We should get to sleep. You need to get up early.” Phil said smiling. 

“Mmmm. I wish I didn’t. I wish I could stay here with you and lay around all day.” 

“Like a puppy? Maybe that’s another kink of yours.” Phil teased and kissed Dan. 

“Maybe, you never know.” Dan said turning so his cheek was resting on Phil’s chest and his arm across his waist. “Mmm this is nice. Just being with you. I’m glad you came and got me.” 

“Me too.” Phil smiled and squeezed Dan’s shoulder. “Goodnight Dan.” 

“Mmm goodnight Phil.” Dan said closing his eyes. Phil kissed the top of his head, Dan smiled. 

_____

Dan woke up to warm lips gently touching his own. He smiled. The lips moved down his cheek, to his chin, then his jaw and he turned his head so they could reach his neck. The lips sucked gently down to his collarbone, he moaned quietly in appreciation. He was so warm, and felt arousal start to stir in his belly. “‘Time’s it?” He asked still keeping his eyes closed. 

“About 5:30.” Phil said, his voice muffled by the duvet as he moved down Dan’s body. “Sorry I woke up and saw you there and couldn’t resist. If you want me to stop so you can sleep a little longer I will.” He kissed his way down Dan’s torso and paused by his bellybutton until he was told to stop or continue. 

“Mmm so much better than sleeping…” Dan let out a little gasp when Phil gently bit the soft skin of his lower stomach. Dan reached down to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil moved lower, pulling Dan’s pants down and off. He kissed up his inner thighs and sucked a hickey near his hip. “Fuck...Phil...want you…” Phil gripped Dan’s cock and kissed the sensitive skin on either side of the base. He licked up the underside, then took the head into his mouth. Dan gasped again and gripped harder at Phil’s hair. Phil moaned at that, and took Dan farther in. Phil sucked and twisted his tongue until Dan’s hips began to cant upwards with each bob of his head.

Phil pulled off, “Would you like it if I fingered you while I did this?” 

Dan almost came at Phil’s question, but nodded, unable to speak. He swallowed as he watched Phil suck one of his fingers into his mouth and brought it down to where he couldn't see. He felt a soft pressure at his entrance as Phil took him back in his mouth. He shuttered as Phil sucked and pushed in at the same time. “Oh god...Phil...I’m almost there...Oh fuck….so good…” He moaned as Phil crooked his finger as he pushed in deeper and deeper. Dan’s body tensed and with one more thrust with his finger Phil brought Dan over the edge. He spilled into Phil’s mouth as he spasmed around his finger. Phil moaned as Dan came, he sucked and licked until Dan’s body relaxed again. He kissed the skin on either side of Dan’s softening cock, Dan sighed and smiled then pulled Phil up so he could kiss him. “You are amazing at that.” Dan breathed when he had to stop kissing Phil to catch his breath. “I am by far the luckiest man on earth right now.” He closed his eyes as Phil took his mouth with his again. 

“‘Love doing that. Watching you cum is probably the most erotic thing on the planet. I think it could be illegal. Like I souldn’t be able to see it because it is so addictive.” Phil sighed and kissed Dan’s neck a couple times before he moved to lay next to Dan. Dan rolled to touch Phil, to kiss his chest, his neck, his shoulder. Anywhere he could get his mouth, and then his alarm went off. 

“Fuck! I want you to cum. I hate working! It gets in the way of real life” Dan said turning it off. 

“It's okay.” Phil smiled, I can take care of myself. “You need to get ready for work.” 

“Come with me, I can take a shower and you can watch or something. Or join me and get off on me or something.” Dan said sitting up. I don’t want to be the one that gets off, and then runs off. Please?” 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured, or obligated.” 

“Phil that is very much not what is happening. I want you to cum, and I want to be part of it.” Dan got up from the bed, he was naked already his pyjama pants lost somewhere in the bed. “Please I want to see you, be with you…” Phil stood up, and followed Dan into the bathroom. They kissed as the water heated up, pressed against the vanity, Dan stroking Phil as they did so. “Are you going to come in with me?” 

“Mmm.” Phil said and followed Dan into the large shower. They kissed a bit more, then Phil picked up the shampoo and began to wash Dan’s hair as Dan jerked him off. Phil’s breathing was becoming ragged, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He rinsed Dan’s hair, running his hands down Dan’s wet skin. “So beautiful.” He murmured. Dan moved to press their bodies together running his hands over Phil’s wet skin he cupped his ass and bit his neck softly.

“What else can I do? What do you need?” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear. “I want to make you cum. I want you to feel like I do.” 

“Turn around.” Phil said hoarsely. “Don’t worry I am not going to fuck you, just…” Dan turned and Phil pushed him over a little then took his cock and slid it between Dan’s crease. He covered it with his hand as he moved his hips, the shaft sliding between Dan’s cheeks, slippery with water and soap. Dan pressed back into him. Phil moaned and came over the small of Dan’s back within seconds. He thrust a couple more times before he leaned over and kissed Dan. pulling him upright, washing him at the same time. “Fuck. You have a great ass.” Phil sighed as he turned Dan again to face him. He trailed kisses down Dan’s neck as he stoked his hands over Dan’s body. “Mmmm don’t want you to leave” 

“Me either…” Dan sighed. “But I have to.” He turned off the water. Phil reached out and grabbed their towels, first wrapping Dan in his. “I have to hurry, no coffee or toast today, but I would rather this than either of those any morning.” He smiled as he dried his hair with the towel. 

“I could give you a togo cup of coffee. Get dressed and I’ll make you some quick.” Phil said leaving the room. 

Dan found Phil just pouring coffee in a travel mug as he was ready to leave. “Thanks. You really didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to. I didn’t want you to not have any coffee this morning.” Phil said kissing Dan at the door. “Now get going, I don’t want to make you late.” He smiled and playfully smacked Dan’s butt. 

“Okay, thanks. See you tonight.” Dan smiled and quickly pecked Phil on the lips again before he was dashing up to his own apartment. 

______

Dan got to work just in time. He had to do a lot of running. He had to run to the tube, then ran from the underground to his building. His hair was starting to curl, from the sweat. He looked at his reflection when he got to his cubicle. “Great…” he said to himself. 

Christa, the woman who sat in the cube next to his, and who happened to be his best friend at work, noticed something was different. “You look good today. New hairdo or something?” she asked. 

“Nah, just damp hair, so it curls.” 

She chuckled, “Why is your hair damp, you always dry it. It’s not raining. Hair dryer on the fritz?”

“No. I just had to run a lot this morning, was running late.” 

“Oh.” She smiled, looking at him for a minute. “Something is up with you. You seem cheerier or something. Did you get yourself a girlfriend finally.” She winked over her coffee mug. 

“Close.” Dan smirked. 

“A boyfriend?” She asked setting her mug down. Dan nodded. “Oh Dan, that’s great. I was just talking to Jerry about maybe setting you up with someone.” 

“You know I hate blind dates.” Dan sighed as he logged onto his computer. 

“I know, but Jerry and I want some friends to hang out with It's hard to hang out with singles when you’re a couple.” She whined. 

“Wouldn’t know about that.” Dan said. 

“So you going to tell me about him?” She said scooting her chair into his cube and crossed her legs.

Dan laughed. “Don’t you have work to do?” 

“Who cares about that?” She said waving her hand in the general direction of her desk. “This is big news. In the three years that I have known you, you haven’t had a significant other. I need some juicy gos.” 

“Nothing too juicy. We met last Friday. He’s a neighbor of mine, and got locked out. We hung out and things went on from there.” Dan shrugged, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“I see that glint in your eyes. You really like him. I can tell, it’s like radiating off of you.” She winked. “Well I’m happy for you. You’ll have to tell me more later, I have a meeting in…” She looked at her watch, “two minutes! Oh crap!” She quickly pushed her chair back into her cube, grabbed a folder and sped off down the aisle. Dan chuckled. 

_____

At lunch Christa interrogated him further. He showed her a couple pictures, and she swooned like a good friend at how nice they looked together. She told him she expected to do a double date at some time. “Finally one of my friends has someone Jerry might like.” She smiled. “I mean if anything, his job sounds amazingly interesting.” 

“I know, so much better than ours. No one wants to hear about insurance.” Dan nodded. “I am so jealous of his job. He’s going to New Zealand next week to look around. I mean how fun is that?” Dan sighed. “I’m going to miss him.” 

“I bet. You guys just starting out and he’s leaving for a week. I would hate that. Jer’ and I haven’t been apart that long since we met, three and a half years ago. I think the longest we went without seeing each other was four days, when he went on a ski trip with his uni buddies, and that was right at the beginning.” 

“Really?” Dan said surprised. “I thought I was being ridiculous with how sad I was getting just thinking about him being gone so long. He’s going to New Zealand, then Scotland and or Ireland too. So probably two weeks.” 

“That really sucks.” She agreed. “I bet that’s the worst part of his job, the whole being away from home all the time thing. I love to travel, but it’s not like he can take you with him everywhere.” 

“Yeah. He said he was hoping to be able to stick around a little bit longer before he got a big project but no such luck.” Dan shrugged. 

“You’ll have to facetime or something everyday, won’t be so bad then.” 

Dan’s mind went to the other night when he and Phil watched each other. He sighed. “Yeah. I guess it won't be too bad.”

______

On his way home Dan texted Phil to let him know he was on his way. He didn’t get a text back. He assumed that Phil was busy working and didn't hear his phone. He got off his train and walked into his building to hear a familiar voice in the hallway. He smiled, turning the corner on the stairs he saw Phil and a short blonde woman kissing. He stopped dead in his tracks. He thought his heart was going to fall out of his chest. She was standing on tiptoes, and had her hand wrapped around the back his neck. Phil looked over and pulled back instantly. Dan ran up the stairs, “Dan wait!” 

Dan heard footsteps behind him, he fumbled with his keys his hands shaking too much to have enough control to get his key in the lock. A hand reached in and gently took his keys, he turned to find Phil standing next to him. “Please give me my keys.” He said quietly not looking at Phil.

“Dan, please. It’s not what you think.” Phil said. “Please look at me. I swear nothing is going on with her.” 

“It certainly looked like something was going on.” Dan said his eyes flashing as he looked at Phil. 

“She wishes.” Phil sighed. “She just kind of grabbed me. I don’t even like her that much as a person, let alone someone I want to have a relationship with. Trust me.” 

“Who is she?” 

“She, unfortunately, is part of my team at work. She used to work in the Manchester office too.” Phil sighed. “When she moved to the London office we were all pretty relieved. She’s just an unpleasant person. No one likes her that much.”

“She works with you?” Dan said his eyes wide in surprise. “Then why the hell did she have her tongue down your throat?” 

“Ugh, don’t say that, do you want me to get sick in the hallway. “ Phil said wrinkling his nose in disgust. “Seriously, tomorrow when I go into work I am going to complain to my boss, see if I can’t get her off my team. Her behavior today was unacceptable.” 

“Why was she here?”

“That’s the thing, we have a courier service, but instead of using it to send me something today, she decided to do it herself. I’m just….I am so pissed, and I don’t know…. I feel violated. Then of course I have you who is now upset too. That’s the last thing I would ever want. If they don’t do something about this… I don’t know what I’ll do.’

“You mean, she just showed up?” 

“Yeah, I needed some paperwork from to the office, and normally we use a service for things like that, but no, she decided to take it upon herself to bring it to me. Hoping for me to ask her in or something. I mean who the hell does she think she is?” 

Dan could see how angry and upset Phil was. “I’m sorry.” Dan said, touching Phil’s shoulder. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Phil said, “If anyone should be it’s her. Will you come back to mine? Or do you hate me now?”

“I don’t hate you.” Dan smiled. “I was pretty upset, but I can see how angry you are. Unless you are the best actor in the world, you really are upset about this. I believe you.” 

“Thank god for that.” Phil said, “The second I saw you, and your face, I thought I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me. Come home with me, I need to make a phone call to work, I’m not even going to wait until I get in tomorrow to complain.” 

“Let me just drop off my coat and things, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave the door open, just let yourself in.” Phil said, then turned and went down the stairs. 

Dan let himself into his apartment and sat on the edge of his bed for a minute. He just needed to get his bearings back. He ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed at his face. After seeing Phil kissing someone else he realized just how much he cared for him. His life had improved tenfold since he met him, and the thought of losing him….was...he didn’t want to think of it. He stood up, and went to his door. Hand on the doorknob, he paused and took a deep breath before walking out into the hall and back down to Phil. 

Dan let himself into Phil’s apartment, he heard him speaking. Phil was pacing his phone pressed to his ear in the small office across the hall from the bedroom. “I mean I can’t work with that. There is absolutely no excuse for her behavior today...I understand that... If I was a woman and she was a man, she would be fired. That is sexual harassment. I did not consent one iota to her even showing up at my apartment, let alone her grabbing me and kissing me. Inexcusable. I can not work with her. I am the lead on this project and want her replaced...yes....I will not tolerate that. If she would have done that to anyone else on the team I would expect her to at the very least be removed from it. Yes...okay. Good...I will be in tomorrow. Thank you. Yes...goodbye.” 

“Hi” Dan said quietly in the doorway.

“Hi. Sorry I just had to make that call now.” Phil said walking over to Dan and taking his hands in his. He leaned forward and kissed Dan, but pulled back a little faster than normal. “Ugh I hate her. I kiss you, but now I think of her.” Phil let go and covered his mouth with his hand. “Fuck that’s messed up. I mean she kissed me once. It shouldn’t upset me so much!” 

“It’s okay.” Dan said putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder. “It’s still fresh in your mind. It’ll be okay.” 

“I know. I just wish it never happened. I don’t know how people get over serious sexual assault. I mean she just kissed me. Those poor people.” Phil sighed.

“Lets focus on something else. Get your mind off it, yeah?” Dan said, pulling Phil into the living room and sitting on the couch. “Like what we should do for dinner.” Dan smiled. 

Phil smiled back. “Food is always a good distraction. How bout we order in and play some of the game. I can take a break for a few hours.” 

“Sounds good to me. What d’you want to eat?”

“Not sure, what’s your go to?” 

“I always can eat pizza.” Dan said. “What about Indian?” 

“Love it.” Phil smiled. They looked at Dan’s favorite Indian restaurant’s menu then ordered. 

“They have the best food.” Dan said, “Not to mention, they give you so much. This place...I always have leftovers, sometimes for two days.” 

“Good. I love leftover Indian food.” Phil smiled. He leaned over and kissed Dan again. He pulled back slower. “Well, it’s a little better.” He sighed. “I would say we should make out until the food gets here, but I don’t think I’m up for it quite yet.” 

Dan looked at Phil, he wished he didn’t feel that way. He wished Phil had never had that experience. “I’m sorry she did that to you.” Dan said taking Phil’s hand. 

“It’s okay, really. There are people everyday that have a lot worse happen to them. I am just being silly.” 

“It’s not silly. You have every right to be upset about it. To feel taken advantage of, to feel violated. That is exactly what she did. What did your boss say?” 

“They are just taking her off the team right now.” Phil said picking at the hem of his shirt. 

“Are they at least punishing her?” Dan said surprised. “She should be fired really. If a man did that...you could press charges.” 

“I’m not going to do that. But I agree, she should at least get suspended.” Phil said. “We’ll see how it goes when I get into the office tomorrow. Now let’s talk about something else, how was your day?” He pulled Dan in to lean into him, Dan’s back against his chest. He hooked his arm over Dan’s shoulder so his arm wrapped across Dan’s chest. 

Dan sighed, the way he was sitting, being held so tight, and able to put his head on Phil’s shoulder, made him feel safe, secure, and loved. “I had an okay day. Told my friend about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil smiled. “Good things I hope.” 

“Of course.” Dan laughed. “Too soon in the relationship to know your bad things.” 

Phil giggled, “Bad things…” 

“Well I guess, immature is one thing I could have said.” 

“Hey.” Phil said, laughing. 

“She said I looked extra happy, so she knew something was up. She wants to double date sometime. Her fiance and her are always on the lookout for couples to be friends with.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Maybe not right away, but I would like to meet your friends.” 

“She’s probably is my best friend. I don’t really have many. I don’t think I’ve ever had a best friend. Maybe when I was really young, but I don’t remember.” 

“You’ve never had a best friend?” Phil said squeezing Dan a little tighter for a second. 

“Not really. I mean I’ve had friends that I was close to, but I was never the main friend, you know? The one that someone liked the most? I was always just there as part of the group, but no one's favorite.” 

“I don’t know how that’s possible. How can you not be everyone’s favorite?” 

“I am pretty sure you’re biased.” Dan laughed. 

“I think I am too.” Phil said and pressed his lips to Dan’s temple. “I’m not complaining though.” 

“Me either.” Dan said. He turned and kissed Phil. “Any better?” he asked pulling back. 

“Mmm not sure, try it again.” Phil smiled. Dan kissed him again, tuning his body until he was straddling Phil. 

“Better?” 

“Mmmm, getting there.” Phil nodded and pulled Dan in again. Then the door buzzer sounded. He pecked Dan on the lips again before gently depositing him on the other couch cushion so he could answer the door. “Food’s here. Want to get the plates and stuff, while I go get it?” 

_____

“That was some good indian food. Tasted really authentic.”

“Have you been to India?” Dan asked as he helped clear away the plates and things. 

“Yeah. It was, unfortunately, one of my least favorite places to go. I really had high hopes for it, but it mostly just depressed me. There were so many people, and so many that were obviously struggling to just get by. I hated it. I wanted to help everyone, but of course that’s impossible. So I made sure to tip really well. We of course stayed in a really nice hotel, and it just rubbed me the wrong way. Such blatant opulence, when right outside on the street there were people who could barely afford two meals a day. One of the guys on my team, actually the lead for that project, was Indian. He volunteered to take lead. He moved to England with his parents when he was in his teens. He was not looking forward to returning, but figured he was the best suited to write our dossier, and prep us for our trip. He won’t go back again, he said. His parents also refuse to return. How sad is that?” 

“That sounds awful.” Dan nodded. 

“I had a guilty conscience the entire time I was there, and it stuck with me after we left for a long time. My boss said that when he went to Africa the first time he had that same problem. The countries themselves are beautiful, and the people are always wonderful, but it’s hard to see how privileged we are compared to some people...it really makes you realize we aren’t alone you know? And how life really isn’t fair. Why should I have all I have, when they have so little?” 

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. “You really are a wonderful person. You know that? There are so many people who go to these places and they don’t even see what you see. They don’t leave the beautiful hotel and remain blind to what real life is like. They could care less about any of that.”

“Yes, but what good does it do?” Phil sighed. “Me caring does nothing.” 

“I bet the people you gave big tips to would argue. I bet it really did help them. Even if it was for a day. It was something.” 

“I guess.” Phil shrugged. “Wow tonight has been a rough one, emotionally.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Dan said. “You want to play the game for a while? Lose yourself in it?” 

“Yeah sounds like a good idea.” Phil smiled. 

“When do you have to start working again?” 

“I have a teleconference at 1:30 am, so I’m free until you need to go to bed. Then I can get back to work.” 

“Oh. I assume I am not staying over tonight then.” Dan said. 

“It might be better schedule wise if you didn’t. We’ll just be waking each other up left and right.”

“Yeah, sounds like it.” Dan sighed. They played the game for a couple hours before Dan started to yawn. “How are you not tired?” 

“I went back to bed for a few hours after you left this morning. I knew I was going to have this meeting in the middle of the night.” 

“Oh.” 

“It’s time for you to go to bed isn’t it?” Phil asked setting his controller down. 

“Yeah, almost.” Dan said, he moved to straddle Phil again. “But first I want to do this. Give me good dreams.” 

“I couldn’t say no to you.” Phil said and pulled Dan closer by cupping his ass. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.” He said as he kissed a trail up Dan’s neck, ending at his mouth.

“I don’t want to either. But we have to. We’re big boys we can do it.” Dan smiled “Okay.” He yawned again. “Time for me to go to sleep, and time for you to do some more work.” Phil groaned. 

Phil walked him to his door again. “Tomorrow night I have another teleconference at 7:30, and I need to get a bunch of stuff done before it. We may not be able to spend much time together.” 

“Okay. I’ll text you when I get back, we can play it by ear.” 

“Okay.” Phil nodded and pulled Dan into his arms. “I’m going to miss you tonight.” 

“Me too. But I have to get used to it. You’re going to be gone for two weeks soon.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Phil whined. “I don’t want to go...I just want to stay here with you.” 

Dan laughed. “I know, I want you to too. Life isn’t fair remember?” 

“Mmm” Phil groaned again then leaned in and kissed Dan. “Want to do that forever.” 

“I’d be happy with that I think, but we might get hungry.” Dan laughed. 

“Stop using logic.” Phil smiled and kissed him again. “Okay. I need to go. You need your sleep and I need to work. Good night.” 

“Night Phil.” Dan said pulling Phil into a nice long kiss. “See you tomorrow, even if for a half hour.” Dan opened his door and stepped inside. “Goodnight.” 

“Night Dan.” Phil leaned forward and kissed him quick, before he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post every other day...let me know if I should or not. I wanted to wait a little between chapters but I am getting antsy for y'all to read the whole thing. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and if there is anything else I should say for tw let me know I hate to think someone could get triggered b/c something I wrote. Thanks Guys! <3


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil lay panting still recovering when Dan basically ran off to the bathroom. He shakily stood and walked to the door, and knocked. “Dan, are you okay?” 
> 
> “Yeah...I...just need a minute.” 
> 
> “Okay.” Phil said a little concerned. “Would you like a drink? Glass of water?” 
> 
> “A water would be nice.”
> 
> “Okay. I’ll be back in a minute.” Phil said and walked naked, save for neck tie and glasses, down the hall and into the kitchen. He poured two glasses of water and returned to the bedroom. Dan was in the bed, hoodie back on and pyjama pants. “Are you okay?” 
> 
> “Yeah.” Dan said not really looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- sexual harassment talk, the word "crazy" 
> 
> lots of fluff, some mild smut....and a cliffhanger. ;P

Dan yawned again for about the millionth time. No amount of coffee seemed to help. “What’s up with you? You’re new man won’t even let you sleep?” Christa teased. 

“I didn’t sleep at his place last night. I was all by myself thank you.” 

“TMI.” She laughed. “But really, why are you so tired? You look like death warmed over today. If you yawn one more time I’m afraid you might suck the rest of the oxygen out of the joint.” 

“I didn’t sleep well.” Dan said closing his eyes and resting his chin in his hand. 

“Oh? Why not?” 

“I kept waking up.” Dan yawned and sat back in his chair, head flopped back. “I had all kinds of crazy dreams, none of them good.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah no big deal, just not great for my sleep.”

“What were they about?” 

“Different things, squid, plane crashes, sexual harassment…. You know the usual.” Dan said rubbing his eyes. 

“Sounds like quite the night.” 

“Yeah. Hopefully tonight’s better. Maybe I can stay at Phil’s tonight. I sleep like a freaking baby at his place.” 

“That’s nice. Well I hope for your sake you can, or you might not make it the rest of the week.” Christa laughed, “The way you look I would be surprised if you make it the rest of the day to be honest.” 

“Oi!” Dan said but laughed with her. 

______

Phil called Dan around noon to let him know that his conference call was now moved to eight, and was possibly going to be longer than an hour. Dan told him to just let him know when it was done, he’d wait. Phil told him that he was just going to eat his Indian leftovers for dinner and to stop by when he got home. Dan texted him while he was on the train to let Phil know he was on his way. Phil told him to let himself in, he would have the door open. 

Dan opened Phil’s door and set his bag down after he hung up his coat on the hook by the door. He walked to the office door and leaned against the door frame. Phil was sitting behind his desk typing furiously on his laptop. “Hi.” Dan said, startling Phil. He chuckled, “Sorry, guess you didn’t hear me come in.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Phil smiled and stood up, walking around his desk. “Glad you’re here though. I had a pretty crap day, and tonight doesn’t sound like it will be any better. I thought I might not see you at all.” He pulled Dan closer and kissed him. “Mmmm I missed this.” 

“Me too.” Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist and putting his head on his shoulder. 

“You okay?” Phil asked.

“Just tired.” Dan shrugged and squeezed Phil. “I didn’t sleep great last night.” 

“Me either.” Phil admitted. “You want to eat? I hate to rush, but I have a lot to do before this meeting at eight.” 

“Sure.” Dan said stepping back and smiling. “Pretty hungry actually. Took a nap at my desk over my lunch so I haven’t eaten an actual meal today.”

“Dan!” Phil said reproachfully, “that’s not good. Why didn’t you sleep well last night?” 

“I kept waking up from bad dreams.” Dan shrugged as he spooned some of his food onto a plate. “I dreamt about you dying in a plane crash, then about you being sexually assaulted at work in the emergency stairwell by some big black monster-thing. You could never touch me again without getting sick. Then something involving a squid that had nothing to do with you. You know the normal stuff.” Dan said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. Phil just stared at him. “It’s okay though, I’m sure tonight I’ll be fine.” 

“I hope so.” Phil said finally. “So my meeting could go on past ten tonight, I know you normally go to bed by then, but would you want to maybe stay here? I missed you last night.” 

“Mmm please. I missed you too and we only have a couple nights before you're away.” Dan nodded as he took a bite of food. He moaned and closed his eyes. “I swear Indian food is better a day later.” 

“Has something to do with the spices really getting into the meat. I’m glad you like it...for multiple reasons.” Phil smirked. “I may never get used to your orgasmic sounds when you eat good food.” 

“You will and eventually they will annoy the living daylights out of you.” 

“Highly doubtful.” Phil said skeptically. 

“It’s been known to happen.” Dan shrugged. 

“Well whoever had a problem with it, needs to get their hearing checked.” Phil smiled. “How was work today?” 

“Was fine. As always, dull.” Dan said. “Christa told me I looked like death warmed over. Not going to lie I almost feel like it. Sitting at a desk doing a crap job, when you’re over tired is not easy.” Dan smiled. “But having something to look forward to at the end of the day makes it so much better.” 

Phil beamed. “I’m glad. I feel the same way. It was rough at work today, but I just kept in mind that I was going to see you tonight.” 

“Oh yeah! How did it go?” Dan asked, “Can’t believe I forgot to ask.” 

“Well, she’s been suspended, until further notice.” Phil said sitting back. “She said that I was the one who kissed her, and tricked her into coming to my apartment. Which I of course denied. I’ve never been more angry in all my life. It’s one thing to come to my house, and do that to me, but then blame me for it. Say it was me that did it...luckily one of the other team members knew that she decided to forgo using the courier service herself. He also doesn’t like her, for the same reasons as I. He knows what she’s like. Basically ‘until further notice’ means she won’t come back. Like I said in Manchester everyone was relieved when she was sent to the London office, the London office is just as happy to be rid of her. She’s just a toxic human, who has little to no regard for other people. The only reason she was still employed I think it’s because she’s not a bad worker. She is fine at research and fine at writing up contracts, which is what her role was. I say fine. She was neither bad nor good, just good enough to get by.” 

“Did she say anything? Did she pack up her desk? Or does she think she’s going to come back at some point.” 

“She packed up a few things, but left a lot. She actually thinks she’s coming back. She told me that they had no right to get rid of her and she did nothing wrong. I had encouraged her. I almost pulled a muscle with the effort of trying not to roll my eyes. Dean, the one who stood up for me, said that she had cornered him before, but he didn’t report it. I asked him why. And he said well, men aren’t supposed to be sexually harassed.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“He said that women are the weaker sex, and can be taken advantage of. I didn’t even know what to say to that logic. I mean we aren’t neanderthals, but apparently we aren’t far behind. ‘Woman are the weaker sex?’ I want to know one man who can push another living human being out of their body.”

Dan laughed. “True. I know I’m a weakling. I get a papercut I practically have to do lamaze.” 

“So work was eventful if anything.” Phil sighed.

“No kidding.” 

“Ugh, I have to get back to it, speaking of…” Phil said picking up his plate 

“Okay, let me clean up, while you get ready for your meeting. Then I’ll leave. Text me or something when your meeting is done, and I’ll come back down, if you want.” 

“You don’t have to clean up by yourself.” 

“Look, the more things you get done now the less you have to do later, which means I get more Phil-time. Go work...I’ll see you later.” 

“I have a thing about the dishwasher…” Phil said looking at said appliance. 

“I’ll do my best to load it the way you like it. I can only learn from doing.” 

“Okay.” Phil said smirking, “Who said having sex was a big step in a relationship… letting someone load the dishwasher, now that takes trust.” 

“Shut up and get to work!” Dan said laughing, pulling Phil into a quick kiss before he was pushing him out the kitchen door. 

_____

Dan went back up to his apartment and changed into a hoodie and flannel pyjama pants. He started playing his new game, but fell asleep. He woke to a knock on the door. He stretched, “Who’s there?” 

“Me.” 

Dan opened the door, Phil was standing in front of his door wearing his glasses a nice buttoned shirt, a tie, and his zoo joggers. “New fashion I should be aware of?” Dan smiled. 

“Very funny.” Phil said sticking out his tongue. “They can’t see my legs so I thought I would be comfortable waist down. “You ready for bed?’

“Mmm” Dan hummed in agreement. “I fell asleep playing my new game. That means I need sleep!” 

“Well come on then let’s get to bed.” 

“Okay. What time is it?” Dan said yawning as he locked his door

“Half nine.” Phil smiled. “Which means the meeting went very well. I love it when I have a good team and everyone gets their stuff done when they’re supposed to.” 

“I like it too.” Dan agreed as they walked into Phil’s apartment. Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him as they walked towards the bedroom. 

“I can’t wait to get you in that bed.” Phil kissed Dan’s neck as they went. “I waited all day for this.” Dan giggled. “My sexy, sweet, smart boyfriend.” Phil whispered. 

They walked into the room and Dan turned around. “I could say the same exact thing, about you.” He started loosening Phil’s tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. He pushed the shirt off, but left the tie. “This is a good look. Next meeting you should go like this.” 

“You think?’ Phil said playing along. “You don’t think there is too much, I don’t know….nipple?” 

Dan stood back and pretended to think about it the question, while he examined Phil in front of him. He pulled the tie, pulling Phil towards him then ducked his head and licked one of Phil’s nipples. Phil caught his breath. “Well I don’t think there is… but I guess your coworkers may find them a little much.” He then did the same thing to the other side, this time nipping it a little with his teeth. Phil let out a hiss of breath. 

“God, you just know what to do to me, don’t you?” Phil said holding the back of Dan’s head as he licked, bit, and sucked at Phil’s chest and neck. “You’re driving me crazy…” 

Dan pulled Phil by the tie, maneuvering him onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and pushed Phil so he was laying down. Dan whispered in his ear, “You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen, all I want to do right now I make you cum.” Then nipped Phil’s earlobe before he kissed his way down his body. Phil was practically shaking with arousal by the time Dan pulled off his pants. 

“Dan...are you sure about this?” Phil asked, practically panting. Dan’s hand wrapped around him as he kissed up Phil’s thighs. 

“I trust you, I want you to teach me.” Dan said, “Tell me what you like and what you don’t, show me how to make you cum.” 

“Fuck.” Phil breathed. Dan licked the underside of Phil’s cock, and he almost came from that. “I am so turned on right now, I need a minute…” He took a deep breath and looked down at Dan who was smiling wide up at him. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“You’re just saying that because I am holding your cock in my hand right now.” Dan smirked, then moved forward to lick Phil’s cock again. He opened his mouth, keeping eye contact with Phil, and took the head into his hot wet mouth. Phil shivered and closed his eyes. Dan began to bob his head slowly, sucking lightly as he moved. Each bob he took Phil in deeper and deeper, while he swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Phil sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan didn’t stop to say anything, just continued to suck at Phil. He began to twist and move his hand up and down Phil’s shaft in unison with his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Phil pressing him harder against the roof of his mouth, and covered his teeth with his lips. “Fuck!” Phil said at the new sensation. “That feels fucking amazing.” He gently pulled at Dan’s hair, causing Dan to moan, sending vibrations into the mix of hot wet heat. Phil involuntarily bucked his hips upward, but Dan didn’t mind. 

Dan pulled off, “Will you fuck my face please?” 

“Oh god…” Phil said almost cuming then and there. “Are you sure?” 

“Mmm.” Dan nodded. “I want to know how it feels and if I can do it.”

“Okay, pinch me if you need me to stop. I don’t want to go too far.” 

“Okay. But really do it. Don’t treat me delicately.”

“If that’s what you want.” Phil said. Dan nodded and took Phil into his mouth again. He looked up at Phil and waited for Phil to move. “God you’re going to make me cum.” Phil said bringing his hand up against Dan’s cheek before he started to move his hips. He started slowly at first, not wanting to go too deep, but then Dan moved so that he had no choice but to go farther in. Dan moaned around him and reached under his ass forcing him up even more. Phil moved his hips faster and faster, Dan moving his tongue and hollowing his cheeks occasionally sucking so hard Phil thought his soul was going to leave him. He hit the back of Dan’s throat and slowed, as Dan’s eyes started to water a bit. He almost stopped but Dan pressed up with his hand making him continue. Dan swallowed around him taking him all the way in. “I’m going to cum...fuck...so good...I’m…” Phil’s body jolted up into Dan’s mouth, shooting cum down his throat. He swallowed around Phil over and over until Phil had to pull away. “I’m shaking, you made me cum so hard. Fuck Dan. That was by far the best blow job I have ever had.” Phil breathed deep, trying to catch his breath. Dan smiled and kissed his thighs and his hips, moving up to his soft lower belly. Dan grabbed the tie, and pulled, as he moved to straddle Phil leaning down to kiss him. 

“Glad you liked it.” Dan said his voice a little hoarse. 

“Mmm, very much. Did you?” 

“You tell me.” Dan said taking Phil’s hand and putting it over his hard on. 

Phil smiled. “Well I guess I should show you some appreciation.” He massaged Dan through his pyjamas for a few seconds before he moved to roll them over, pinning Dan to the bed. He pulled off Dan’s hoodie and then his pants. He looked down at Dan for a moment, just taking him all in. “God you’re beautiful.” He sighed before he leaned forward to kiss Dan’s neck. “This neck just begs to be kissed, and bit, and sucked.” He acted out each action. As he did so he let his hands roam over the rest of Dan’s body. “Mmmm your skin is so smooth, and tan, and wonderful.” He kissed down Dan’s body. His hands still moving, touching everywhere. Dan sighed. Phil kissed the sensitive skin just above Dan’s cock then bit gently before he licked the leaking tip of it. “What do you want me to do?” He asked and licked again, making Dan’s cock bounce leaving a bead of precum on his stomach. 

“Will you finger me again?” Dan asked, “While you blow me?” 

“I’ll do anything you want.” 

“Can…” Dan stopped himself. 

“What? What do you want, I want to please you.” Phil said as he kissed Dan’s thighs, his hand wrapped around the base of Dan’s cock. 

“No, it’s okay. We need to talk about it first, not just do it.” Dan shook his head. “Just do what you did before, that was really good.” Dan smiled and touched Phil’s cheek, running his thumb over Phil’s bottom lip. 

Phil looked questioningly at Dan but decided not to press the matter. “Okay, but if you want me to something else you can tell me.” Phil said and kissed the side of Dan’s penis. 

“This is good. I want this.” Dan smiled, “Will you come up here and kiss me a little first please?” Phil moved over Dan, his own dick once again becoming hard. He lay over Dan, their cocks pressed together as he took Dan’s mouth with his. He kissed him sweetly at first, little pecks, on his lips, and cheeks and chin. Then moved back to his mouth and slotted their lips together, licking at Dan’s bottom lip. He tipped his head and parted his lips welcoming Dan’s tongue to press hotly against his own. He reached up with one hand to twist his fingers in Dan’s hair. He moved his hips, creating some much wanted friction between them. Dan sighed as Phil moved faster, his mouth trailing down to Dan’s neck where he sucked and bit. Dan began to move with him, his hands snaking up around Phil’s waist pulling him in even tighter. “I want more Phil, I want more of you.” Dan panted as he kissed any bit of Phil he could. Phil moved his hips rocking them together both fully hard and dripping. 

“Tell me how Dan, tell me what you want.” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear. “I’ll want to give you anything.” 

“Phil will you have sex with me?” Dan said closing his eyes, embarrassed by his request. 

“Are you sure? We can do other things, I don’t want to go too fast.” Phil said, his hips stilled, but Dan continued to move. 

“I think I’m ready.” Dan said looking at Phil. 

“How bout if you fuck me. I want to really get you ready for the first time I top.” Phil said kissing Dan sweetly on the lips. “Is that okay?”

Dan nodded, “Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you either. We can just do other things like you said.” 

“I’m sure, I want to give you what you want more than anything. And I want to be closer to you too, I want to feel you in me.” Phil whispered once again in Dan’s ear before he nipped at his earlobe sending tingles down Dan’s spine. “I have condoms and lube in that drawer right there.” Phil said moving off of Dan in order to reach them. He move back over Dan kissing him moving his hips. “Do you want me to ride?”

Dan shook his head, “I want to be the one who does the work. I will have more control that way, I don’t want to cum too soon.” Phil smiled. 

Phil moved to lay next to Dan, so they could switch positions. Dan moved so his knees were between Phil’s thighs. He sat back on his heels he ran his hands up and down Phil’s thighs, taking his cock in his hand. He picked up the lube, and spread some on his fingers. He looked up at Phil, “Is this right? You’re going to have to teach me how to make it good for you.” 

“You’re doing great so far,” Phil said reaching forward to stroke Dan a few times. Dan moved his hand to Phil’s entrance, and pressed one finger there. He rubbed gently and leaned forward to kiss Phil. “You can push in” Phil whispered against his lips, “You’re not the only one who fingers themself when they masterbate.” He smiled up at Dan. 

“I’m nervous I’ll hurt you.” 

“You won’t. I trust you.” Phil said kissing Dan’s cheek, “I like it remember.” He whispered as Dan’s finger slid in past the tight ring of muscle. Dan’s breath caught and he tucked his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. “Now just move it a little, small circles, against the walls.” Dan sighed against Phil’s skin. Dan did as he was told, and Phil began to press back against Dan’s hand, “add another.” 

“Oh god, Phil…I don’t think I can do this.” Dan sat back but didn’t remove his hand, he kept moving it, prepping Phil. 

“We don’t have to. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you're uncomfortable with.” Phil said smiling up at Dan. 

“No you don’t understand, I don’t think I can do this because I’m going to cum.” Phil moved his hips against Dan’s hand, taking his fingers in farther, and Dan closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Dan opened his eyes and looked down, seeing his fingers disappearing into Phil, feeling Phil squeeze around him and he came. He came over his stomach and Phil’s thighs, shuddering and hunching over with the force of it. Phil moved his hips and squeezed his cock and he came seconds after Dan. Dan pulled his hand free once Phil’s muscles relaxed around his fingers. He got up and went into the bathroom. 

Phil lay panting still recovering when Dan basically ran off to the bathroom. He shakily stood and walked to the door, and knocked. “Dan, are you okay?” 

“Yeah...I...just need a minute.” 

“Okay.” Phil said a little concerned. “Would you like a drink? Glass of water?” 

“A water would be nice.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute.” Phil said and walked naked, save for neck tie and glasses, down the hall and into the kitchen. He poured two glasses of water and returned to the bedroom. Dan was in the bed, hoodie back on and pyjama pants. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Dan said not really looking at him. 

“Dan, please talk to me. I can see you’re upset. Did we move to fast? Did I push you too far?” Phil said handing Dan his glass, and setting his down so he could also pull on some clothes. 

“Phil you did nothing wrong. You’re perfect.” Dan sighed and took a sip of water. “It’s me. How pathetic and embarrassing of me, I came so fast, you didn’t even touch me.” He said covering his face with his free hand.

“Are you kidding? That was possibly the hottest most flattering thing to have ever happened to me.” Phil said wrapping his arm over Dan’s shoulder and pulling him in closer. “Is this okay?” Dan nodded. 

“I just… I mean how old am I?” Dan sighed, “That’s something I could see happening to a teenager, but… god… I was just so turned on. And you’re so fucking sexy, and then you laying there, my fingers...you just there wanting me to...I couldn’t control it.” 

“Dan, seriously, it’s all good. I came too if you didn’t notice, and I had just gotten off like twenty minutes before. That is just how hot that was. I want to meet any other man in his thirties able to say he could do that just by being so turned on. I couldn’t control it either. Seeing you lose control because of me, was sexy as hell.” Phil kissed his temple. “Please don’t be embarrassed, or upset. I very much enjoyed myself. And it seems you did too.” He squeezed Dan to him. “I mean if that was not you enjoying yourself...I don’t know what else that could be.” 

“Are you teasing me?” Dan asked smiling a little. 

“Just a bit. One day you’ll look back at this and remember how much fun it was, and how incredibly hot it was. And maybe laugh at how silly you were to think that what happened was anything but sexy as hell.” Phil said, “Feel better yet? Can I kiss you?” 

“Please for the love of god, kiss me. That will make me feel better.” Dan said smiling, and Phil moved to kiss him. Phil rolled them so that he hovered over Dan a bit as he kissed him. “You’re wonderful Dan. I’m so glad I met you, you make me very happy.” 

“You make me so happy too. I’ve never liked anyone as much as you. Thank you for being so kind, and caring, and just being you.” Dan said and yawned. 

“Oh my god, what time is it?” Phil said looking over at his clock. “You need to get to sleep!” 

“I took a nap remember.” Dan laughed. “On accident, but still I got some sleep.” 

“I know, but you barely slept last night, I don’t want you to be miserable at work because of me. Time for sleeping. I don’t want to hear another word.” Phil said smiling. 

“You going to sleep with the tie on?” Dan chuckled. 

Phil sat up and stuck out his tongue. “No, now go to sleep, you.” 

“I will as soon as you lay down so that I can use you as a pillow.” Dan smiled. Phil lay down and held out his arm inviting Dan to put his head on his chest. 

“Better?” 

“Very much.” Dan said, “Thank you. Good night.” 

“Good night Dan. I lo..really like you, very much.” 

Dan turned his head to look at Phil for a second, “ I lo...really like you too.” He moved and kissed him quickly and lay back down, they both fell asleep smiling.

_____

 

Dan’s alarm went off far too early. He hit snooze and rolled over snuggling closer into Phil’s side. Phil responded by rolling so that he could mold his body around Dan, and kissed his shoulder. They fell back asleep until, Dan’s alarm once again went off. “I don’t want to get up.” Dan whined as he turned it off and sat up. 

“I don’t want you to either.” Phil said and pulled him back down on top of him. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Dan’s neck. “Quit your job and stay with me forever.” he said wrapping his arms tight around him. 

“Don’t even joke. I am this close to doing just that.” Dan laughed. 

Phil smiled and kissed his neck. “Mmm, sounds nice.” 

Dan began to pull back, but Phil kept his grip “Phil…” Dan laughed, “I have to get ready, I already hit snooze once.” 

“Ugh...fine.”Phil said and let go. 

“Join me in the shower?” Dan said getting up and walking towards the door. Phil practically jumped out of bed. “No fooling around though. Well maybe a little...but I can’t be too long.” 

“Okay.” Phil pouted, then smiled as he turned on the water and Dan stripped off. 

_____

“I guess I will be going to work with hobbit hair today.” Dan sighed as he got dressed to go back to his apartment. 

“Lucky co-workers.” Phil smiled from the end of the bed. He sat watching Dan pull on his shirt, then wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Phil!” Dan laughed and pulled away. “I have to go.” 

“I know.” Phil said and stood up. “I don’t know if I’ll see you at all tonight, so I am trying to keep you to myself as long as possible.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Dan said turning. 

“Yeah, and then tomorrow I work late too, but at least it’s Friday so it doesn’t matter so much.” 

“Will you at least come up and say goodnight to me?” Dan asked as he opened the front door. 

“I’ll try, but I don’t know how late I will be at the office. I don’t go in until midday today.” Phil said shoulders visibly slumping. 

“Okay.” Dan smiled. “Let me know if you’ll make it or not. If not, well, I’ll see you tomorrow. But right now I have to run.” 

“Literally!” Phil said, “You gotta go.” 

Dan ran up the stairs pulling his clothes off as he flung open his door and grabbed the first thing in his wardrobe to put on for the day. He was in and out in about ten minutes, foregoing coffee and even brushing his teeth. He dashed out, onto the pavement and once again found himself running most of the five blocks to the tube. Panting he arrived just in time to get his train. He collapsed into a seat, holding a stitch in his side. Once recovered he pulled out his phone to text Phil. 

Dan: Almost dead.

Phil: Why?

Dan: I had to run way too much this morning. 

Phil: sorry. 

Dan: Not your fault. Just need to set my alarm earlier I guess. 

Phil: I am making space in my wardrobe right now so you can keep some clothes here. Will that make it a little better. 

Dan: :) <3

_____

“Rocking curly hair again I see.” Christa said as soon as Dan walked in. 

“I didn’t have time to dry it this morning.” 

Christa winked over her mug then set it down. “You look better though, kind of glowy.” 

“Well thanks. I feel better. I slept really well.” 

“I take it you had a good night with your man then?” 

“Yeah. I don’t deserve him really.” Dan said sitting down, logging into his computer.   
“I’m sure you do. You deserve more than you think.” Christa said smiling and going back to her work. 

_____

Around noon Dan checked his email, and he had a notice from the building manager. They wanted to install a new hot water heater later that day. After giving the go ahead, he texted Phil to tell him the good news.

Phil: That’s great. Now when I’m gone you can still have hot showers. 

Dan: I’d rather take a hot shower with you, but I guess this works. :) 

The rest of his work day went pretty fast surprisingly, and on his way home Phil texted him pictures he took while bored at his desk. Dan laughed to himself gaining irritated looks from the lady who sat next to him on the train. Finally home he changed into comfy clothes and ordered dinner for himself. He went into the bathroom and tested his water. He smiled when it reached the proper temperature. He ate his dinner, and played his game, then at ten he climbed into his bed. He texted Phil.

Dan: good night. Missed you today, hope your night is going okay.

Phil: Night Dan! <3 I’m missing you terribly right now. Wish I was home in bed with you, not at work. :( Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Think of what you want to do on saturday since we have all day to spend with each other. :) 

Dan: OK, Night. :) <3

Dan rolled over and hugged his pillow, willing it to feel more like Phil than it possibly could. 

_____

Dan woke up not to his alarm, but to his text notification tone. He picked it up, 

Phil: Morning sunshine. I should be out of work by eight tonight. Late dinner, sound okay? 

Dan: Morning. Why are you awake?

Phil: I got home an hour ago. Thought I would finish up some things before I went to bed. Besides I wanted to bring you something.

Dan: Oh? 

There was a knock on Dan’s door. He smiled and opened it to find Phil holding a cup of coffee, a breakfast sandwich and a flower. “Happy anniversary.” He grinned broadly. 

Dan laughed. “You are a complete spork.” 

“Spork?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know...it’s too early to come up with a better name right now. You want to come in?” 

“You’re going to let me in?” Phil smiled. 

“I think we’ve reached that stage.” Dan smiled, “If I can put dishes in your dishwasher, then you can see the hole in the wall I call home.” 

Phil walked through the door, pecking Dan on the lips as he went. He looked around the room. “This is cute.” 

“Adorable…” Dan said laughing. “Let me take you on a tour. This is the lounge, dining room and office, through that door is the kitchen and that door as you see is the bathroom. And here,” he sat on the bed, “Is where all the magic has never happened.” 

Phil smiled and sat next to him on the bed. “From my calculations, your alarm will be going off in about twenty minutes. I think we can put that time to good use.” He leaned over and kissed Dan. then pulled him to lie down. “Mmmm, just wanted a bit of a snuggle before you have to run off and leave me.” 

Dan wrapped his arm over Phil’s waist, and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. “Mmmm this is so worth waking up early for.” 

“I’m glad you think so, I wasn’t sure if you would be happy about me showing up or not.” 

“Of course I am.” Dan said pulling back a little to look at Phil. “This is my favorite place to be.” 

“Your bed?” 

“Anywhere you happen to be.” Dan said, and kissed Phil’s neck. “Now be quiet, I’m going to go back to sleep for a few minutes.” He giggled. “I sleep better with you.” 

“Mmm. Okay.” Phil whispered and kissed Dan’s temple. 

_____

“You look perky today.” Christa said, as Dan logged into his computer. 

“Perky? I don’t think perky has ever described me before.” Dan said as he read an email. 

“I would say perky. You have like a skip in your step today.” She smiled. “You having a boyfriend seems to be good for you.” 

“I know, I like it.” Dan smiled. “Go away now. I’m trying to work.” 

“Fine. you may be perky, but you're still an ass.” She stuck out her tongue, before she spun around and went back to her seat.

“You want to know why I am ‘perky’ today?” Dan said coming around to her cube, using air quotes around perky. She smiled and nodded. “I woke up today at five thirty, alone. But I woke up because I had a text, then outside my door Phil is standing there with coffee, breakfast and a flower for me. It’s our anniversary.” He chuckled. “So I let him in, and we just laid in bed, snuggling and dozing until my alarm went off. I know it’s sappy as hell. But it’s just….” 

“The freaking sweetest, most disgusting thing ever?” Christa interrupted. 

Dan laughed, “Yeah.” 

_____

Even though it would be a few hours before he saw Phil, Dan was still giddy just getting off the train. He walked up the steps of the underground two at a time. He almost had to stop himself from skipping on his way to the little shop a couple of corners from the apartment. He wanted to get Phil something silly for the anniversary. One week was hardly a milestone, but it was probably the happiest week of his life, and it was all because of Phil. He bought some silly card that made him laugh, it had a turtle and a toad on the front, and inside was a funny little message that he figured Phil would like. Then he bought him a flower, and a Lion bar. Smiling to himself as he approached the building, he noticed the blonde woman from the other day standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

He walked closer and she noticed him as well. She started walking towards him. His heart that felt light and fluttery with happiness moments before, now felt like it was about to pound out of his chest with anger and dislike. She walked right up to him, “Hey, you know Phil don’t you?” 

“Yes.” He said, clutching his bag and flower a little tighter. “Why?” 

“I was just wondering if you know, you could let me in. I wanted to leave him a surprise.” 

“Uhuh, like what kind of a surprise?” 

“Oh, well it’s kind of a secret you know. He’s my umm..., and I wanted to do something nice for him, for his birthday.” She attempted to look cute, her hands behind her back, pushing her breasts out. Dan thought to himself she was barking up the wrong tree with that little trick, and smiled. 

“No, sorry. I can’t let strangers into the building.” Dan said shaking his head. 

“I would be in and out. Promise.” She said, once again drawing attention to her chest, by pressing her hand to her ‘heart’, at the same time pushing her breasts up. 

“No sorry, I can’t do that.” Dan shook his head as he climbed the front steps. “Besides Phil won’t be back for hours.” 

“Oh really?” She said. “Is he working late? Again?” 

“Yeah. So you might as well go home.” 

“Yeah. Maybe I will just go there and see him.” She shrugged. “You sure you won’t let me in?” 

“Yeah sorry, not going to happen.” Dan shrugged and unlocked the front door. 

“Could you maybe just slip this under his door?” She asked, holding out an envelope. 

“Not going to visit him at work then? 

“I don’t really have time.” She shrugged. 

“Sure, I’ll put it under his door.” 

“Thanks.” She handened him the envelope and skipped down the stairs. 

Dan walked up to his apartment and let himself in. Put his stuff down and changed into his comfy clothes. He grabbed a piece of fruit and sat on his sofa. He texted Phil to let him know about the lady lying in wait for him. He chuckled to himself as he waited for Phil’s reply. Phil called him a few minutes later. 

“Oh my god. You didn’t let her in did you?”

“Hello to you too.” Dan laughed, “Of course not.” 

“Oh thank god. She’s crazy. She came back to work today and had to be escorted from the building.”

“What?” Dan said no longer laughing. “Why?” 

“She came in and sat at her desk like she was working. So my boss went over and asked her what she was doing…” Phil said taking a deep breath. “She said she was working, obviously.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah. So my boss, told her that she was suspended, and so she just needed to leave, and she went ballistic.” 

“She must be crazy.” Dan said shaking his head. 

“Yes, so my boss went to her office and called security to get her out of here. While she did that she came over to my desk and yelled at me for causing this whole thing. How I lead her on, and now when she was finally ready to get serious, I go and turn on her. She grabbed my shirt and started screaming in my face. Dean and Tom had to pull her off me. Luckily security was just getting off the lifts and heard the commotion. They informed her that if she stepped foot inside the building again the cops would be called. Security and my boss had to have a talk with me, get a kind of statement. Along with Dean on Tom. 

“My god.” 

“Yeah so her showing up outside the apartment is not great.” Phil said, “It actually makes me pretty nervous. Who knows what she’ll do. I actually should go if I want to get out of here anytime tonight. All of this set me back at least an hour and a half. I really just want to be home with you.” 

“Can you do some of it from home?” Dan asked. “If you can, bring it home. That way at least we can see each other.” 

“I wish I could.” Phil sighed. “We have of briefing meeting tonight. I barely finished the dossier because of her.”

“Text me when you are about to leave I’ll meet you at your train. I don't really want you coming home by yourself tonight. Told her you were working late.” 

“Okay.” Phil agreed. “I have to go now. I’m going to tell my boss and security that she was waiting for me at my house.” 

“Oh she left you an envelope. Do you want me to open it?”

“Yeah.” 

Dan opened the letter and read quietly. “Phil...this lady is scary creepy….” 

“What does it say?” 

“Basically it's a creepy love letter about how you stand, and when you speak with your hands, and the way you make coffee, and how you prep for meetings . About how you fold your clothes…” 

“Wait what?!” 

“Which one?” 

“How I fold my clothes. How does she know how I fold my clothes?” 

“I don’t know. I figured she meant when you packed, and had seen your luggage at one point.” Dan shrugged. 

“Oh, maybe.” Phil said. “What else?” 

“Umm, let’s see, She loves the way you do your hair, and thinks it’s cute that you dye it black. Wait you dye your hair? How did I not notice?” How does she know?” 

“I do. And I would love to know how she knows as well, since I never tell anyone that. I have had black hair since I was in my teens.” 

“Jesus.” 

“That’s besides the point. How does she know?” 

“Noticed your roots once?” 

“Mmmm.” Phil hummed skeptically, “What else?” 

Dan turned over the paper. “Okay...this is creepy… she loves they way you look when you are eating. She loves your Adam’s apple and would love to bite it.” 

“Oh god….” 

“She loves your beautiful hands, so long and elegant, they would fit perfectly over her…” 

“Okay… that’s good. I get the jist.” Phil said, interrupting Dan. “Anything else I should be aware of?”

Dan skimmed the rest of the letter, “Okay so she says she knows in her heart of hearts you two are meant to be, and she will stop at nothing until you see that, and nothing will get in the way.” 

“Wow Phil you really did a number on her.” 

“I think I should maybe tell someone about that as well. That sounds really stalkery.” 

“Yeah it does.” Dan reread over parts he skimmed. “Wait she said she loves how when you’re home alone, you watch animal videos, and sometimes they make you cry. How would she know what you do by yourself?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“And how when you get tired you take off your glasses and rub your eyes like a little kid, both hands in fists.”

“I never wore my glasses to work….” 

“She loves how you always brush your teeth, then gargle with water before mouthwash, because it does absolutely nothing, but you do it anyway.”

“Oh my god…” Phil said, “how would she know any of that?” 

“Phil, are you sure she was never in your apartment?” 

“Yes. I never would have let her in.” 

“Then I think maybe you should talk to security and see what they say. Maybe need to call the cops?” Dan suggested. 

“Yeah. Not going to lie, I am a little freaked out right now.” 

“Justifiable.” Dan nodded. “Go and talk to security and see what they have to say. Let me know.” 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you in a little bit.” Phil said sighing. 

Dan hung up the phone, and paced reading the letter over again, no longer skimming it. His phone rang again after he had read through it a couple times. “Hey?” 

“Okay so when I told them that she was at the apartment and about the letter they decided it best to inform the police. Her getting aggressive here, and the suspicious things she wrote in the letter are worrying. I told them that you have the the letter and were also the one who ran into her outside so they may come to talk to you. I hope that’s alright?”

“Of course it is. I have to say this is really freaky Phil. I read the letter fully and it is just so creepy. The things she says and the way she words some things. It’s like she either wants to have sex with you or I don’t know eat you?” 

“Jesus.” 

“I don’t know really ‘eat you’ but it isn’t normal or good. There is a violent tone to it. I’m glad you had the police called because I don’t think this should go unlooked at.” 

“I told my boss what was going on. She’s concerned as well.” 

“So the blonde’s name was Rachel?” Dan asked. “I never asked before. 

“Yeah. Sorry I have to go, I have to prep for the briefing, then the meeting. Hopefully that will go quickly I just want to get home. Although I feel kind of strange now to go in. I feel like I have been watched.” Phil shivered. 

“Yeah.” Dan sighed. “It does sound like it from this letter.” 

“Call me if the cops show up or contact you.”

“Okay. Have a good meeting. Call me when you are on your way home remember, so I can meet you at the train.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” 

______

Dan was playing his game when his door buzzer rang. He got up and hit the talk button. “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Daniel Howell?”

“Yes?”

“My name is officer Clinton West. We received a call about a Mr. Philip Lester, and we were told that you may have some information for us?” 

“Yes.”

“May we come up and get a statement from you?” 

“Yes, let me buzz you in.” Dan hit the button and waited until he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and two officers stepped in. “Umm would you like a coffee or something?”

“No thank you sir. We were told that you are aware of the situation between Mr. Lester and Rachel Long. Is this true?” 

“Yes.” Dan nodded. 

“May we take a statement from you about the situation please?” 

“Sure.” Dan nodded. He told them everything that had happened, and how she was outside when he came home that day, and about the letter. 

“May we see this letter please?” Dan handed the letter to the other officer, who began to read it while Dan finished talking about what he knew about what had happened to Phil at work. 

“We’re going to need to take this letter. I will give you a receipt for it.” 

“Are you going to pick her up tonight? Neither Phil, nor I feel very safe.” 

“We are going to take her in for questioning at this time, but can not keep her for anything at the moment. We will keep you and Mr. Lester informed it the situation changes however.”

“Okay. Is there anything else we should do?”

“If you see or hear from her at all please let us know immediately.” He handed Dan a contact card and walked to the door. “Since we don’t know enough at this time, we would like you and Mr. Lester to err on the side of caution. Don’t go places alone, and make sure to always have your cell phone with you whenever you leave the house. Thank you for your time. We will be in contact.” He and the other office let themselves out. Dan looked down at the card. And made sure to load the information in his contacts. 

He called Phil then to let him know the police had come to talk to him, and that he gave them the letter. He had to leave a voicemail, because Phil didn't answer. He assumed he was in the briefing and could not answer the phone. Dan felt better now that the police were at least aware of what was happening. An hour later Phil called him back to let him know he was on his way home. Dan got dressed and left to meet Phil at his train. He walked to the front door of the apartment, looking outside he didn’t see a soul. Times like these he wished he had chosen a busier street to live on. He opened the door and walked out. He walked as fast as he could to the underground and waited. It was brightly lit and there were a few people waiting for the trian. He was about ten minutes early. He sat on a bench and waited, playing an app on his phone with some headphones in. Someone sat next to him on the bench, he scooted over to make more room but he didn't look up. 

Phil’s train arrived and he stood up and walked to the center of the platform. A few people stepped off with Phil. Dan smiled but the look on Phil’s face was one of fear and surprise. He was sheet white and his eyes were open wide. He had his phone to his ear and started to run towards Dan, when Dan felt a searing sharp pain in his side. Dan didn’t know what happened, he felt the pain in his side, and pain in his knees as he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was Phil and other people running towards him. He closed his eyes, as his head painfully hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up on Saturday. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading guys!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> Phil and the Dan’s parents returned to the hospital an hour later to find out Dan was being prepped for emergency surgery and were told to wait in the waiting area until he was done if they wished. So they all sat wondering what was happening. The doctor was unable to talk to them before hand so they waited. Another hour and a half passed before they saw the doctor coming through the glass doors. “If you would follow me please.” She said and ushered them into a small consultation room with a couch and chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk of blood and bleeding, pain, hospitals -- not too graphic.

Dan heard muffled voices, then was jostled violently awake. He opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he was floating. His ears were ringing, and his vision was blurred. He blinked a few times and realized he was looking at the ceiling of the tube station. There were people talking around him. He saw Phil standing and talking to a cop a few feet to his left, he looked upset. Dan tried to ask what was happening, tried to get Phil’s attention, but it hurt to breath. It hurt to stay awake. He wanted to close his eyes, go to a place where the pain couldn’t follow. Then someone he didn’t know started to talk to him, while another shone a bright light in his eyes. He blinked. He didn’t understand, he wanted to close his eyes. It hurt to breathe. He wanted to sleep. He wanted Phil. He was scared. He closed his eyes and slept.  
_____

Dan woke up to beeping and bright lights. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital. He wasn’t sure what was happening, or why he was in the there, until he took a deep breath. He looked down and saw bandages around his waist, he brought his hand up and touched his side. He hissed in pain the moment his hand brushed the material. A few moments later a nurse walked in. 

“Oh Mr. Howell, I’m glad to see you're awake.” She smiled at him. “I’m Tracy.”

“What happened?” Dan asked, his voice was weak, almost a whisper. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, you were stabbed, and it bruised your lung, and caused some internal bleeding, plus a minor head injury from falling.”

“How long have I been here?” 

“Well let’s see,” She picked up his file that hung on the end of his bed. “You were admitted on Friday night, and it’s late afternoon on Saturday. How do you feel?” 

“Not great.” Dan said, moving a little to try and get a little more comfortable. He grimaced from the pain of moving. 

“I bet.” Tracy laughed, “It’s going to take a while before you do feel good again.” 

“How long do I have to stay here?” 

“A couple more days at least. We have to make sure the bleeding has stopped. I need to go and let the doctor know that you’re awake.” She said, hanging the folder back on the end of his bed. “I’ll bring you some water.” 

Dan closed his eyes and laid his head back on the bed, he was tired even though he had been asleep for almost a day. He opened his eyes when there was a quiet knock on the door. “Mr.Howell? I’m Dr Mills.” She held out her hand to him as she crossed to the side of the bed. How are you feeling?” 

“Been better.” Dan said. 

“I’m sure.” She smiled. “I just want to check a few things and then if you feel up to it, there are some officers here that would like to talk to you.” Dan nodded. She shone a light in both of his eyes and nodded, then wrote something in his file. “Now hopefully in a few days you’ll be able to go home.” said as she looked at the monitors next to the bed. “Do you think you can roll to your side a little? I just want to check the wound. A nurse will be in shortly to change the bandages again. Sorry I know this has to hurt. You’re pretty lucky, she just missed everything major. Your lung was bruised, a little bit deeper and it would have been punctured. The biggest problem for you was blood loss, and internal bleeding.” She peeled back the bandage. Dan winced as she poked at him, he tried to look but was unable to twist enough to see it. “Well it looks good right now. It was a nice clean cut. ” 

“Great.” Dan said sarcastically. 

“Glad to see your sense of humor is still in tact.” She smiled as she reapplied the bandage. “I’m done now, the torture is over...for now. I’m going to let the officers know that you’re ready for them. Do you have any questions before I go?” 

Dan shrugged and shook his head. He was still a little out of it. “Right now I’m just a little foggy. Maybe I will later.” 

“Okay, well if you need anything just hit this button and someone will come in for you. Okay?” 

Dan nodded. She left and the same two officers who were at his apartment walked in. “Afternoon.” Officer West said as he walked in followed by his partner. Dan nodded at them in acknowledgement. “We would like to get a statement from you if that would be Okay?” 

“I don’t actually know what happened.” Dan said “I went to the underground to wait for Phil, and as soon as I saw him I felt a pain in my side. He must have seen what happened to me. He was walking towards me when it happened. I remember his face when I saw him, he looked scared or surprised or something.”

“He called us immediately last night. He could see Rachel from the train, but he said you didn’t seem to notice her even though she was right next to you.” 

Dan was startled by that, how did he not notice her? Then he realized, “I was playing a stupid game on my phone...didn’t really notice anything.” 

“Yes, well we got there within a few minutes as we were in the neighborhood looking for her anyway. We never were able to locate her to bring her in for questioning.” Officer West said. “We have her now though so you don’t have to worry. If Mr. Lester was not already making the call, it may have been too late. If there is anything you remember please don’t hesitate to call. We’ll be in touch.” He and his partner turned and left the room and Dan was alone once more. 

Dan hit the button for the nurse, she walked in smiling, carrying a cup of water. “Here is your water, hun. Is there something else I can do for you? Need some more pain meds? Are you feeling up to see your visitor” 

“I’m on pain meds?” Dan asked surprised. “That’s why I feel so foggy. I think I’m okay for now with that. I was actually calling you to see if there was anyone here, or if I was alone.” 

“Oh hun! I’m so sorry I should have told you right away. Let me go get him.” She smiled and hurried out of the room. 

A couple seconds later Phil walked in. His hair was pushed back, his eyes looked sunken and he was even paler than usual. “Hi, you.” Dan smiled at him. “Are you okay?” 

“Am I okay? You were the one that was stabbed.” Phil said looking surprised. 

“I know but you look...tired.” 

“I am. I was worried sick. They wouldn’t let me see you. I didn’t know what was happening, or if you were dead or anything. I’m not a relative or anything so they can’t give me that kind of information” Phil’s eyes teared up. “I was so scared.” 

“I’m okay.” Dan said and held out his hand. “Come here. Let me touch you. I’m alright now that you’re here.” Dan smiled up at him. Phil reached down and put his hand on Dan's cheek. Dan moved it so he could kiss his palm. 

“I know we have only known each other a week, but when I saw her next to you it was my worst nightmare, then I saw the flash of the knife and you fell to the ground….I just...It was...I thought I was going to lose you.” Tears slid down Phil’s cheeks. “All I could think was he’s mine...I found him, and now he’s going to be gone….” 

“Come here.” Dan said and held his arms out and winced, and dropped them again. “Will you sit with me?” He asked. “I wish you could wrap your arms around me.” He sighed when Phil sat clutching his hands. 

“Me too. I should call your mother, tell them you’re awake.” Phil said taking one of his hands from Dan to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

“You met my parents? They’re here?” 

“Of course they’re here! You were stabbed, how could they not come to the hospital?” Phil said shocked. “My mum’s even here. She took them out to get something to eat and to pick something up for me.” Phil said as he put the phone up to his face. He talked quickly to tell whomever was on the other end that Dan was conscious, then hung up again. 

“Do they know...that you and I are together?” 

“No, I haven’t really explained anything. We were all kind of silent and anxiously waiting. I didn’t feel right butting in and asking what was going on when the doctor came out to talk to them. But I was pretty sure you were doing okay, from their expressions. Before they got here though, It was really hard not knowing anything. I mean you could have been dead and they wouldn’t tell me. I was told I should go home and wait for normal visiting hours, since I wouldn’t be allowed to see you.” Phil took a deep breath trying to remain calm. Dan could see tears welling up again. He squeezed Phil’s hand. “I didn’t think it was my place to tell them the true status of our relationship.” 

“Oh Phil, I’m so sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing.” Phil said shaking his head. “This is all my fault.” 

“No, it most certainly is not. It’s that crazy lady’s fault, and only hers.” Dan said firmly. “I’m sorry that you had to worry about me, I was asleep and didn’t have a care in the world.” Dan smiled. “I had the easy job.” 

“You won’t feel that way when the pain meds wear off.” Phil smiled, a tear threatening to spill. They heard talking from in the hallway and seconds later Dan’s family came into the room, Phil stood up and moved back so they could speak to him. 

“Dan! Oh my goodness you had us so worried! How are you feeling?” his mother said as she sat where Phil had just been. “Are you in a lot of pain? Should I get a nurse, do you need more pain medication?” 

“Mum. Calm down.” Dan smiled. “I’m okay. It hurts, but not too bad.” 

“Your mother has been in a panic all day.” His father said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t lie, you were just as bad.” She said to him laughing. “Seriously that was a phone call every parent dreads. I told you should have stayed in nice safe Reading.” 

“Mum. Hell would’ve frozen over before I would have stayed there.” Dan said, rolling his eyes. “Besides I would never have met people like Phil if I stayed there.” He smiled at Phil. “Mum, Dad, I guess I should tell you since I’m on my death bed,” His mother gasped, then swatted his arm gently when he smiled at her. “that he is my boyfriend, not just my friend.” 

“I have to say I had suspected.” His dad nodded. 

“What, why?” Dan asked. 

“We had never heard of him, and you like to keep the interesting bits of your life to yourself. Hell if Phil hadn’t called us, we probably wouldn’t have known you were stabbed by some lunatic in the tube.”

“That’s not true.” Dan said, “I just normally have nothing interesting in my life to tell you.” 

“Uhuh…” His mother shook her head. “Well anyway, I’m happy you have someone in your life.” 

“Me too.” Dan smiled, and held out his hand to Phil, who walked forward and took it. 

_____

His parent’s finally went back to the hotel, along with Phil’s mum. Dan was her new biggest fan, and she his after meeting each other. They had a common interest, Phil was the best person ever, so they had hit it off straight away. Dan’s parent’s were equally fond of Phil and his mother. Dan loved how well the families meshed and he imagined happy family gatherings in the future. They decided to leave when he started to yawn and began to fall asleep. The nurse came in to change his bandages again too so they deemed it a good time to leave it until the next day. 

Phil stayed behind and waited for the nurse to finish dressing Dan’s wound. “I guess I’ll be going too.” He said sitting back down on the bed. 

Dan pouted. “Okay. Have you been here the entire time?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll stay if you want me to.”

“No, you should go home and get some sleep.” Dan yawned again, wincing since it hurt to breathe deep. “Besides I am going to be asleep in about five minutes so you might as well go too. Wait! It’s sunday tomorrow. I’m not going to see you for two weeks.” Dan almost cried at the idea. 

“Are you touched in the head?” Phil chuckled “I am not going anywhere. I called work while I was waiting to find out if you were dead or not and got out of the whole thing. I made Dean lead. Sorry mate, you have me for at least two weeks.” 

Dan smiled, “You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” He brought Phil’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

“I couldn’t leave when the guy I lo...really like is hospitalized because I have some nut job in love with me. I would have been useless anyway, I would’ve just wanted to come home every waking moment and my job performance would be in the bin because if it.” 

“I lo...realy like you too Phil.” Dan smiled. “God I wish I had a toothbrush so I could kiss you right now.” 

“I don’t mind.” Phil said and leaned in to press his lips to Dan’s. 

_____

The next day, Phil’s mum went back up north around midday but Dan’s family decided to stay another day depending on his progress. They all clamoured into Dan’s room and stayed most of the day leaving only to get food. Dan sadly was restricted to a hospital approved diet, which he chewed slowly in disgust. I hope I get out of here soon, or I’ll starve to death.” He said pushing the half eaten plate of food away. “Have they ever heard of seasoning? Salt is a thing…” 

Phil laughed. “They make it bland so everyone can stomach it.” 

“I know, but all I want is a god damned burger and chips.” Dan said laying back into the pillows. 

“As soon as you get out, we’ll get whatever you want.” Phil said, patting Dan’s head. Dan’s mother watched the whole conversation with a fond smile. 

“So boys, how long have to known each other?” She asked. 

“Friday was our one week anniversary.” Dan smiled and kissed Phil’s hand. 

“A week?!” 

Dan laughed, “Yeah. Just a week.” 

“From what it looks like I would have thought a lot longer. Although it makes me happy it isn’t, since it makes me feel better that we knew nothing of Phil.” 

“It doesn’t feel like a week though.” Phil said. “It does feel like longer, in a good way.” Dan’s mum smiled at that. 

“We were smitten almost immediately.” Dan beamed up at Phil. 

The doctor came in and broke up the little love fest. Everyone stepped out into the hall while she looked him over. When she was done she asked them to come back into the room. “So I told Daniel what was happening, and we would like to discuss somethings with the rest of you.” She said as everyone took seats around the room. “He will be here for at least two more days to ensure he heals enough. Moving can cause more bleeding and we don’t want that. I am a bit concerned right now as I see some swelling on his side, so we are going to take him in to do some image testing to see if there is still too much internal bleeding. We will do that in an hour or so. If that is the case we will have to go in and do some cauterizing which will then make his stay here a little bit longer. After he is released be it in a day or a week he will require some at home assistance. He would like to go home, which is understandable however I can not let him go alone.”

“He can stay with me.” Phil pipped in. 

“Are you sure?” Dan’s mother said, “Otherwise we can certainly take him back with us.” 

“Yes. I’m sure. I would like to.” Phil nodded. 

“Phil, you don’t have to do that. I can go back with my parents.” Dan said. 

“I want to. I mean if you want to go back with them I understand they’re your parents, but if you want to go home I can take care of you.” Phil smiled. 

“I would like to go home, if that’s okay.” Dan said to his mother. “I know Phil will take good care of me.”

“If that’s what you want, honey.” She smiled at them. “Phil don’t put up with any of his crap. And Daniel, you listen to Phil.” 

“Well now that that is established we can get on with it can’t we?” Dr. Mills said smiling fondly at all of them. “Dan a couple of nurses will be in in a bit to get you. Does anyone have any other questions?” 

“Will he be okay?” Phil asked. 

“I’m sure he will be right as rain. It will take a bit of time, but he’ll be fine.” She smiled at him and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “This would be a good time for you three to get some dinner and stretch your legs a bit.” 

They nodded and waited for her to leave before wishing Dan luck. “I can stay here if you would like.” Phil offered. 

“Phil, go get something to eat, get out of the hospital for god’s sake.” Dan smiled. “Eat something good for me. I want to hear all about it when you get back. 

“Okay.” Phil laughed, “See you then.” Phil leaned over and kissed him quick before he and Dan’s parents left to get food. A few minutes later a couple nurses came in to take Dan to get his tests done. 

_____

Phil and the Dan’s parents returned to the hospital an hour later to find out Dan was being prepped for emergency surgery and were told to wait in the waiting area until he was done if they wished. So they all sat wondering what was happening. The doctor was unable to talk to them before hand so they waited. Another hour and a half passed before they saw the doctor coming through the glass doors. “If you would follow me please.” She said and ushered them into a small consultation room with a couch and chairs. 

Dan’s mother started to cry, his father pulling her into his side and his arm over her shoulders. “First off, Dan is in his room sleeping, so you don’t have to cry. He’s okay now.” She smiled and handed a box of tissue to Dan’s mother. “So as you know we had to take Dan into surgery. We had to move quickly as the internal bleeding was worse than we had anticipated. He is better now and we are hopeful that this has remedied the problem. We won't know for sure for a couple days, and we will have to do the test again. I am almost 100% certain that this was what was needed. This means that he will have to stay here for at least four more days. Does anyone have any questions?” 

“Can we see him?” Phil asked, tears in his eyes.

“Not tonight. He really needs to rest. You all may come back tomorrow morning. For tonight though I suggest you all go home get some sleep too. He’ll be fine, don’t worry too much.” She smiled at Phil. 

“Do we have to leave?” Phil said, swiping at the tear that was sliding down his cheek.

“You don’t have to, but nothing will happen tonight. I think Dan would be happier if he knew you all were taking care of yourselves too, It does him more harm than good if he has to worry about you too.” 

“Phil, sweetie, you should go home. Get some sleep. I know Dan wouldn’t want you to be here and miserable. Take care of yourself okay. “ Dan’s mum said smiling at Phil. 

“Okay.” Phil smiled weakly at her. 

_____

Dan woke up his side was burning, his insides felt like he was on fire. He was groggy with sleep and probably drugs, but not enough to staunch the pain he felt now. He pressed the nurse’s call button and a few moments later a nurse walked in. “Hello. Mr. Howell, I’m Craig, I’m your night nurse. Is there something you needed?” 

Dan nodded, “It really hurts. Is it supposed to hurt this much?” 

“It's going to be a bit painful. On a scale from one to ten, ten being excruciating, one being minor ache where would your pain level be?” 

“Eight.” Dan said, his eyes were stinging, he didn’t want to cry but he was close. “Why does it hurt so much more?” 

“There was a lot of bleeding, so there was a lot of cauterizing and that knife she used was pretty long so they had to go in pretty far to stop the blood.” Craig said, as he took Dan’s temperature. “I can up your pain meds, then hopefully you can sleep some more. You really need to rest, so your body can heal.” He smiled at Dan and went to his I.V. and twisted a knob to increase the flow of the liquid inside. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” Dan's eyes drooped as he felt a warm numbing sensation flow over him. He shook his head lazily and closed his eyes, once again falling asleep. 

_____ 

Phil arrived first, and had to wait until the Howells arrived before he was allowed to go and see Dan. He didn’t have to wait too long however and they all trooped in as Dan was just waking up. He smiled at them, but kept his head on the pillow, his eyes small slits. 

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked, and kissed Dan gently on the lips. 

“Mmm’very groggy. They had to increase my drugs, because I was in so much pain.” 

“Why were you in so much pain?” Phil asked concerned, “Is that normal?” 

Dan nodded, “They had to do a lot to me, how long was that knife she used?” Dan asked. 

Phil held up his fingers, indicating how long it as. Dan’s mum covered her mouth. “That’s why I thought you were going to die. It was huge, I figured you couldn’t survive that.” Phil sighed. 

“Are you guys leaving today?” Dan asked his parents. 

“We really don’t want to. We can stay if you want us to.” His dad said sitting down. 

“It’s okay. I know you need to go back to work. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides I have Phil here to take care of me. You should go back to work too.” Dan said, and nodded at Phil. 

“No way. I have a lot of time off, I am going to use it until you're better.” Phil said shaking his head. “One thing about a job where you travel a lot, you really don’t take many holidays abroad.” He smiled, “So I have two years of paid time off to use.” 

“Phil, I don’t want you to waste all of that on me.” Dan said. 

“You can’t tell me how to use it, and this is what I want to do. Don’t worry about it.” Phil patted Dan’s leg gently so not to jostle him. 

Late in the afternoon Dan’s parents had to leave to catch their train. “Now are you sure you don’t want us to stay.” His mother said as she stood next to the bed. 

“Yes mum. I’m fine. I’m already feeling better. Go home, don’t worry about me.” He smiled. She thought about it for a minute, then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“Okay,” She turned to Phil, “if anything happens be sure to call us straight away. We can be here in a couple hours if we need to. Promise me, even if he thinks ‘it’s fine’ please call.” She used air quotes. 

Phil smiled. “So that’s a thing he’s always done, I take it?” Phil chuckled. “It’s fine, is like his catch phrase.” 

She smiled, “Always.”

______

Dan was dozing and Phil was sitting in a chair next to the bed when Phil’s phone rang. He stepped outside the door and answered it. Dan of course woke up when Phil moved around and heard him talking in the hallway. It sounded like a serious conversation. Phil walked back into the room. “What’s up?” Dan asked.

“That was the police.” Phil said sitting on the side of the bed. “I’m going to have to leave soon. I need to go down and make an official statement, and they also have some information I should be informed about.” 

“Like what kind of information?” Dan asked. 

“Not sure.” Phil shrugged. “But whatever it is, it didn’t sound good.” 

“When do you have to go?” 

“About ten minutes.” Phil said pouting. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Phil, it’s pretty late, you should just go home after, I’ll be asleep anyway.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind coming back.” 

“I’m sure. I’ll see you tomorrow. You know, I dreamed to be able to spend whole days with you all the time, but I had pictured a much more fun time in bed.” Dan winked. 

Phil chuckled. “When you’re better, I promise we can spend a whole week in bed together to make up for lost time.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan. “I can’t wait to really be able to hold you again.” 

“Me either.” Dan sighed. 

“Okay, well I guess I should go.” Phil pouted, “I’ll let you know what happened tomorrow. Do you want me to bring you anything when I come?” 

“Just yourself is good enough for me.” Dan smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah you will.” Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan goodbye. 

______

Phil came back the next morning after barely sleeping. He stopped and picked up a coffee which he just finished it when normal visiting hours started. He threw out the cup and walked into Dan’s room. Dan was awake and trying to navigate the tiny TV that was in his room. “Oh thank god you’re here!” He said tossing the remote aside. “They provide TV’s, but then they have like four crappy channels that no one wants to watch. What’s the point in that? Whoa, you don’t look great. Did you sleep at all last night? What happened at the police station?” 

Phil sat on the edge of the bed, and took a deep breath. “I barely slept a wink last night. I was just so freaked out. She had set up mico camera’s in my apartment to watch me! The police found the video files on her computer. Me in the shower. Me in the bedroom, the kitchen, everywhere. How did she get in!? My skin was crawling all night feeling like I was being watched, and not in a good way.”

“My god.” Dan breathed. “So she saw us...and then I was in the way.” 

“She apparently had a history of this kind of behavior before, was kicked out of two universities because of it. She had files of things I liked and any information on me she could find, like where I grew up, my parents names, what they did for a living...everything you can think of. She even knew when I was scheduled to go to the dentist next!” Phil shivered. “I called my boss this morning and told her this and she is having security check the human resource records to see if they had been hacked. They’re working with the police. My skin is crawling…” 

“What did she say when they talked to her?” 

“She was completely calm, and rationalized how getting rid of you was the obvious answer. She was finally ready to commit to me, and then you entered the picture, so of course you had to be eliminated.” 

“Why didn’t she attack me when I came home? When she gave me the letter?” 

“She hadn’t seen the footage from that week yet, she was still downloading it, and once it loaded and she saw us together, it like flipped her switch and there was no stopping her.” Phil scrubbed his hands over his face, “The freakiest thing, she still thinks she has a chance with me. She keeps asking when I am going to come visit her!”

“What a psychopath.” Dan said. “I’m really sorry you have to go through this.” 

“I wasn’t the one who was going to get eliminated. Although the cops said that this type of delusion normally ends violently. Eventually I probably would have rejected her in a way that pushed her into violence against me. The thing I think that I find the scariest, is that I had no idea. I had absolutely no idea she wanted me, not until she came over and kissed me. It’s like the whole thing came out of nowhere, but I know she has been like this since Manchester.” 

“So I guess she’ll be locked up for good.” 

“Let’s hope so.” Phil sighed. “How are you feeling today? You seem a little more with it.” 

“I feel a little more with it. I don’t need as much pain management, so my brain is less foggy.” Dan smiled. “I get to go home tomorrow and I can’t wait.” 

“Don’t you need to get checked again for internal bleeding still?” 

“Yeah, but Dr. Mills was in this morning and she is confident that I’m good. She looked at me this morning and there are no external signs of internal bleeding.” Dan smiled. “So I asked her if I would be able to go home if I was better, and she said yes. So as soon as I am checked, I can go home.”

“Now when you say home, do you mean your apartment or mine?”

“I would like yours, but I can go to mine if you want.” 

“I want you at mine. Besides I am supposed to take care of you, so staying at my apartment would be best don’t you think?” 

“I do.” Dan beamed. “Thank you for this. I’m so glad I met you.” 

“If you hadn’t met me, you wouldn't be in the hospital.” Phil said. 

“You're worth it.” Dan said and winked. 

“Shut up.” Phil laughed. 

“I can scoot over and we could take a nap.” Dan suggested. “Or at least snuggle.”

“Is that allowed?” 

“I don’t care if it is. What are they going to say? No napping?” 

“If I don’t hurt you, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. I really could use a snuggle.” Phil yawned, “and a nap.” 

Dan moved over trying not to wince, and Phil moved to sit next to him, and laid back. “See no pain at all.” Dan smiled. “I can’t wait to go home.” 

“Me too.” Phil said closing his eyes. “That way I know you’re going to be okay. When you’re in here it still feels like you are close to death.” 

“Well I’m not. So stop worrying, and take a nap.” Dan said and brought Phil’s hand up to his lips. 

_____

The next day Dan woke up to nurses prepping him for his test. A little while later Dr.Mills was informing him he was fine to go home. He still needed a lot of help with a lot of things but Phil would be there. When Phil arrived Dan was packed up and ready to go. Much to Dan’s disappointment however they could not leave immediately. Tracy had to show Phil how to pack and dress the wound, and how to help Dan move without hurting him. Dan had to set up a follow up appointment for the upcoming week, to check and make sure he was healing properly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this?” Dan asked as Phil was dressing the wound under the eagle eye of Tracy. Phil nodded not wanting to lose concentration. 

“He’s doing great.” Tracy said, “You should have become a nurse.” She smiled at Phil. “Okay now we have some supplies for you to take with you in this bag. It should last you a day, so you will need to get more. Here is the supplies list and instructions. If it changes in any way we will need to see you back here. Such a deep wound it’s not unusual to have problems so be very mindful of how it looks. You should check your temperature at least once a day, as an increase can indicate an infection.”

“How long until it’s healed do you think?’ Phil asked as he pressed the last of the bandage to Dan’s side. 

“That deep? About a month or so, before he’s mostly healed. It will take a long time, but you won’t have to be packing and bandaging by then.” 

“Are you still okay with this?” Dan asked.

“Yes. Stop asking. I wouldn’t care if it was six months.” Phil said running his hand lightly down Dan’s back. 

______

They arrived at their building about an hour later, Phil had once again ordered a car to take them. On the way home they stopped at a pharmacy. Dan waited in the car while Phil bought the supplies on the list. He also bought Dan some flowers and some maltesers as a surprise. Once back Phil had to help Dan navigate all the stairs. By the time they reached Phil’s floor Dan was panting and in a lot of pain. He was clenching his teeth and silently concentrating on remaining upright. “Do you want to lay on the couch or in the bed?” Phil asked once inside. 

“I think the bed for now.” Dan said through gritted teeth. “When am I supposed to take more pain meds?” 

“An hour.” Phil said helping Dan down the hall. Dan sat hard on the edge of the bed. Phil bent down and pulled Dan’s shoes off. Do you want to put on your pyjamas?” 

“Yes, please.” Dan nodded, “You’re going to have to help me though.” Phil helped Dan stand the way Tracy had shown him, then he went to his wardrobe and pulled out Dan’s zoo pyjamas, and set them on the bed by Dan. Dan unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his knees, but couldn’t go any further. He sat on the bed again. And Phil pulled them off the rest of the way. Then he pulled Dan’s shirt off over his head carefully so that Dan didn’t have to raise his arms as that caused a lot of pain. Dan tried to put his pyjamas on by himself but it didn’t work and Phil had to step in again and help. “I’m like a freaking baby.” Dan said when he realized he couldn’t put his pyjamas on. 

“Not a baby, just someone who has been stabbed.” Phil said. “That sounds so melodramatic and would be funny if it wasn’t true.” 

Dan chuckled then winced. “I can’t wait until it doesn’t hurt to laugh, or breathe.” 

“I’m sure.” Phil said as he pulled Dan’s pyjama pants up to his knees Then helped him stand again so he could pull them all the way to his hips. “Okay, all ready for bed.” Phil smiled. Dan stood watching Phil move to pull back the duvet, and take his discarded clothes over to the hamper in the corner of the room. He smiled. He hated being in pain, and hated that he couldn’t do things for himself, but having Phil care for him was wonderful. Phil turned and smiled at him, “Do you need help?” Phil asked realizing Dan was just standing next to the bed. He walked back over and put a supportive arm around Dan’s lower back and took his opposite hand, as if he were to lower him gently in the bed. Dan smiled. 

“Will you kiss me first?” Dan asked quietly. Phil smiled, leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Dan’s. Dan sighed. “Thank you.” He whispered as Phil pulled back. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Of course I’m going to take care of you.” Phil smiled and kissed him gently again. “The sooner your better the happier we’ll be.” 

“Because then you can have your wicked way with me?” Dan teased. 

“No. Because I want you happy and healthy, not so I can have sex with you.” Phil said seriously as he helped Dan lay down. “I mean, I am also looking forward to that too, but that will just be a bonus.” Dan lay back against the pillows looking up at him. Phil sat on the side of the bed. “I mean it. I want you to get better for your own good.” He smiled and put his hand on Dan’s cheek, Dan leaned into the touch. “I think I already love you, so when I saw you fall…and there was so much blood...I just…”

“When I met you it was like something clicked in me, a switch of happiness had been flipped. I mean it took a lot of control to not skip everywhere I went after that first night.” Dan smiled tears welling up in his eyes as Phil spoke, “And then I thought that had been ripped away from me. I thought, ‘I only had a week with this man...I love him, and he’s gone’.” Tears were starting to flow down Phil’s cheeks.”But then there was hope, and someone was stopping the blood and I knew you weren't dead...but still not there, you know?” He sniffed and wiped his eyes, “You were still bleeding and unconscious and they pulled me away from you, and she was there being dragged off in handcuffs and you were just laying there. Then they made me answer questions and talk to them when all I wanted to do was go back to you. Keep you safe and be with you. I thought what if he dies and I’m standing over here talking to some cop…and I never can see him again.” 

Tears were flowing freely now, and Phil had to stop talking and breathe. He took in gasping breaths trying to calm down a little “I mean it’s silly because we literally had only known each other for a week, but that week was the best week I had ever had, and you were the reason. All I wanted was more time with you, to love you...and I thought that my chance had been taken from me. That the person I cared about more than any other person I had ever met was gone.” He covered his eyes with his hands and cried. He hadn’t allowed himself to break down, and now that Dan was there, alive and safe he couldn’t stop the floodgates from finally breaking open. 

“I think I love you too.” Dan said quietly. He took Phil’s hand and kissed it. “I’m glad I lived so we can have more time together.” He smiled wiping at his own eyes. “I probably would have come back to haunt you anyway.” Phil laughed and looked up. “Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?” Dan asked. Phil nodded and lay on top of the covers, leaning over to kiss Dan gently. “I’m really tired.” Dan said yawning, then wincing as he let his breath out in little pants since it hurt less that way. 

“Sorry.” Phil said, “I’ll shut up.” 

“I’m glad you talked, it seems like you needed to. Besides now I know I am not the only one in love in this relationship.” Dan smiled closing his eyes. “When do my bandages need to be changed?” 

“Couple hours. You get pain meds soon though.” 

“Oh goodie.” Dan smirked. Soon, however his breathing deepened and he was asleep. 

Phil watched his chest rise and fall for a bit, before he got up and went into the other room. He paced for a bit in the living room, just calming his nerves. His alarm he set on his phone went off and took a glass of water and Dan’s pills into the bedroom. “Dan, time for your pills.” Dan blinked awake and smiled. Phil sat next to him gently, “Hi, you.” 

“Hi.” Dan said a bit groggy from his nap. “Is it time already? How long was I asleep?” 

“Not long, here take these, and you can go right back to sleep.” Phil smiled. 

“Umm, this is stupid...but I can’t really take pills, I need to like eat something with it.” 

“Okay. What would you like?” Phil asked smiling.

“I normally do a biscuit or something.” 

“Okay, be right back.” Phil smiled and nodded before turning to leave. A few moments later he came back with a few biscuits and handed them to Dan. He watched Dan take his pills then took the glass from him. “You need anything else?” 

Dan shook his head. “Thanks Phil. Think I’ll go back to sleep for a while. Wake me up when I need my bandages changed, then maybe we can watch a movie or something in the living room?” 

“It’s a date.” Phil smiled and left again so Dan could sleep.

A couple hours later Phil woke Dan again to change his bandage. “You still want that movie?” He asked as he finished. 

“Mm, please.” Dan said nodding. “First I have to pee.” Phil helped Dan stand and walk into the bathroom, he waited outside until Dan opened the door again. Together they walked down the hall, “Do I smell popcorn?” Dan smiled. 

“You do. I thought we would have some with the movie.” Phil said as he helped Dan sit on the couch. “Now, what do you want to watch?” Phil asked. 

“How bout you pick a few that you would like to watch, and I pick one from that?” Dan said as Phil walked over to his bookshelf of movies. Phil nodded and picked four. He brought them over to Dan. 

“Here pick one. What would you like to drink?”

“Anything is fine.” Dan said and chose a movie. Phil put it in the player then went into the kitchen to get them drinks. He came back and handed one to Dan. 

“Ribena okay?” Dan nodded and drank half of it. “Guess so” Phil said laughing. “Why didn’t you tell me you were thirsty?”

“Didn’t even realise until now.” Dan smiled. Phil sat down next to him after turning out the lights. He picked up the bowl of popcorn and offered some to Dan. Once the bowl was empty Dan scooted closer to Phil. “Can you snuggle with me please?” 

“Come here.” Phil said fondly and pulled Dan gently to him so that he could lay with his back to Phil’s chest. “Better?” Phil asked and kissed his temple. 

“Much.” Dan sighed. Eventually Dan fell asleep again, his head resting on Phil’s shoulder.

_____ 

“Dan, the movie’s over.” Phil whispered in his ear. “Let’s get you back to bed.” 

“Could I stay out here with you for a bit?” 

“Are you sure?” Phil said, “You really need to rest so you heal. I could wake you up in an hour, I was going to start making dinner.” 

“I am tired of sleeping.” Dan said smiling. “Can I watch you make dinner?” 

“Sure. Come on.” Phil said helping Dan up and over to the breakfast bar stools.

“I should always sit on these. They’re tall enough I don’t need you to help me sit or stand.” Dan beamed. Phil smiled and went into the kitchen. He started chopping vegetables and browning some meat on the hob. “What is the chef preparing this evening?” Dan asked 

“The chef is just throwing something together. Some veggies and potatoes, meat, lots of butter and spices.” 

“Sounds amazing.” Dan sighed. “You could make plain pasta and it would be more flavorful than the food I was eating at the hospital.” 

“I hope it’s good then.” Phil smiled. “I can’t wait until you're well enough and we can cook together again.” 

“Me too. What will be our next lesson do you think?” 

“Not sure. How about when you’re better we can make whatever you want.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Dan said. He watched as Phil finished chopping vegetables and threw them in a baking dish. He cut off two healthy chunks of butter and tossed them in along with spices and a couple cloves of garlic. “How do you know how to do all of this?” 

“My mum, mostly.” Phil shrugged as he put the dish in the oven. He cut off more butter and threw it in the pan with the mostly browned meat, it sizzled. “But also I just wing it mostly. She showed me how to cook, she and my grandmother, and once you know the basics it's kind of fun just tossing things together. It’s like magic almost.” He smiled. “Baking is like science though, I don’t like that as much, you have to be more precise about it.” 

“I never learned how to do either. When I went away to university I almost had a breakdown at the store when I realized I had no clue how to even make toast, let along fend for myself.” Dan shrugged, then winced. 

“I almost burned down one of my houses at uni because the toaster broke when I was using it. It got stuck down and the toast started on fire. So much smoke.” Phil laughed. He started cleaning up the mess he had made. “This is the part I don’t like about cooking, the clean up.” He scowled. He wiped off the counter and pulled the baking dish out of the oven. He put the browned meat in the pan and placed it on top of the vegetables then covered the whole thing with foil. “Now we wait.” He said putting it back in the oven and setting a timer for an hour and turned the heat down in the oven. “A nice slow roast. How does that sound?” 

“Fantastic” Dan smiled 

“What did you go to university for?” Phil said walking into the living room to grab their glasses. He brought them into the kitchen and refilled them, then set one in front of Dan. 

“I uh, well...I went to uni for law, but only for a year.” Dan said looking down at his glass. 

“Law?” Phil said, “Why law?” 

“Sounded good.” Dan said looking up. “Make good money, make my parents happy.” 

“But what about you? What would make you happy?” 

“Not sure.” Dan said. “I never thought about it. I never was able to think about it. I had them telling me I had to go to uni, and I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to go. I certainly had no idea what I would go for to make me happy. I mean that basically didn’t even cross my mind when I thought of what I wanted to go for.”

“Well what were your interests school?” Phil said sitting down next to Dan. 

“Nothing. I hated school.” Dan said, “I liked drama, I guess. But that is basically just dicking around for an hour so, yeah...not really anything. Even if it was actually drama I couldn’t go to school for that.”

“Why not?” Phil asked taking a drink. 

Dan laughed then grabbed his side clenching his teeth. “Oww, don’t make me laugh.” He smiled at Phil. 

“Well really...why not go to uni for drama?” 

“Are you kidding?” Dan said, looking surprised. “I would never be allowed to do something like that. I had to do something practical, something that would make me money, something stable.” 

“But if that was something you liked…” Phil said, “Or what about English language? Something like that?” 

“I probably would have hated that too.” Dan sighed. “I am just not cut out for school I think.” 

“Maybe one day you’ll find something you’d like to go for. Get a job you really like.” 

“Kind of late for me I think.” 

“I don’t think so. I know people who went back to school in their forties and got a job they loved.” Phil smiled, “I think you’ll figure it out, and be happy.” 

“Maybe.” 

______ 

They ate dinner at the breakfast bar since Dan was already there. Phil heaped his plate with food, which he devoured. “Thank god for seasoning!” He said between mouthfuls and appreciative moans. “I almost forgot how good garlic was.” 

“Glad you like it.” Phil beamed. 

“Maybe I would like film theory or something like that. I would still like to do something entertainment oriented. At one time I thought about starting a youtube channel.” Dan laughed, I should have way back in the day, now it’s too late for me.”

“Can you make money on youtube?” Phil asked, getting up to rinse his plate and put it in the dishwasher. “You want seconds?” 

“Sure. Just a little more please.” Dan smiled. “Yeah, there are youtubers that are millionaires.”

“There are?” Phil said surprised setting Dan’s plate in front of him again. “How? What do they do?”

“Lots of things. There are gaming channels, sketch comedy, cooking, home repair, reviews, news… anything. And some people become famous and make millions doing it. Haven’t you heard of PewdiePie? Or Jenna Marbles? What about Jacksepticeye? Markiplier?”

“I have, didn’t know they were millionaires though. Thought it was a hobby or something.” Phil shrugged. 

“I couldn’t do that now, but I could do something with movies, television, or radio maybe.” 

“It’s pretty great.” Phil said “Not only is the job fun for the most part, but the perks are pretty great. Movie premers, getting to see what movies are going to be made. It’s like being in a secret club.”

“Man, you’re lucky.” Dan said. He picked up his plate and started to carry it into the kitchen.

“Hey! Let me do that.” Phil said taking the plate from Dan. “You sit. It’s about time for your pills and a repacking. I’ll repack and change the bandages, then I think it’s time for bed again. You’re starting to look tired.” 

“Okay fine.” Dan said pouting. “Could you lay down with me again? I like it better if you do.” 

“Sure. Come on. Let's get you fixed up.” Phil smiled, then leaned over and kissed Dan quick. 

_____

“I don’t know how you can do that.” Dan said as he lay on his side, while Phil packed the wound. 

“I’m kind of surprised I can. I’m not great with blood and stuff really, but I guess if it’s for someone you love it changes things.” Phil smiled and kissed Dan’s shoulder. “It is kind of interesting actually. I mean it’s gross...but it’s interesting too.” 

Dan’s face grew pink when Phil said it was gross. “I hope you will still want me after this…” Dan said quietly. 

“Of course I will.” Phil said surprised. “Why would this change anything?” 

“I don’t know. It’s gross...I just hope the grossness of it doesn’t put you off me.” 

“ _It’s_ gross not you. And it’s mostly fascinating, more so than gross.” Phil said as he pressed a clean bandage on. “There now, all set. Time for tooth brushing, pill popping and sleeping.” Dan smiled as Phil helped him into the bathroom to wash his face and brush he teeth. Then he helped Dan lay back down in the bed. “I’ll be right back with some biscuits and water so you can take your pills. Okay.” 

Phil returned a few moments later, Dan already starting to fall asleep. “I think I’ll be comatose with these pills. I’m already so tired I can barely stay awake.” He moved a little so that he could take the four little tablets. “Thank you Phil.” He said as he handed Phil the empty glass. “Will you lay down with me?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of going anywhere else.” Phil smiled. He gently tucked Dan into his side and kissed his temple. “Good night Dan, I’m so happy you’re still here with me.” He whispered against the shell of Dan’s ear as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter up on Monday. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more Phil being the best human ever, a little mild smut, some humor, domestic fluff, Phil worries.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me go and see what is taking so long, hun.” She smiled and pushed back from the desk. She came back in a few minutes, “Sweetie. You can go back if you like, room 6.” She didn’t smile, and Phil had an overwhelming sense of dread as he passed through the doors separating the waiting room and the exam rooms. He walked as fast as he could to room 6 and knocked. 
> 
> “Come in.” Dan said from the other side. 
> 
> “What’s happening? Are you dying...oh god, I killed you...it’s something I did wrong, right?” Phil said his eyes filling with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter of the whole thing. 
> 
> Hope you like fluff and a little bit of light smut...plus Phil kind of freaking out...multiple times. Mother hen Phil. :)

It had been a week of living together. Phil taking care of Dan, and getting to know each other better, before another trip to the doctor was in order. Phil ordered a car to bring them to the appointment. “On the way home, do you want to get something to eat? Like at a restaurant?” 

“Oh, maybe.” Dan smiled. “I never thought I would say this, but it’s nice to get out for a little while. Normally I would rather stay in, but when you have to stay in, it’s different.” 

“I would have gone stir crazy already if I were you.” Phil said. “If I wouldn’t have had to go to the store and a couple other places I would have gone nuts I think. Not that I don’t love being with you...it’s just sometimes I need to get outside.”

“I get it.” Dan nodded, “I wouldn’t mind going out if there weren't people everywhere. It’s the people that are the problem, not the outside that bothers me. I hate small talk, and people sometimes talk randomly to me, about stupid stuff and I’m just uncomfortable having those types of conversations. Now though, I kind of have a new fear of people, after the stabening.” 

Phil chuckled, “The stabening? Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“Yes, makes it sounds better, the stabbing sounds melodramatic but is too serious. The stabening, sounds melodramatic, but also with a little bit of humor thrown in, which is more my style. If you can’t laugh at the crap life throws at you, well then life would be pretty miserable.” 

“True.” Phil agreed. “Alright the stabening it is then. Maybe you should write the screenplay.”

Dan huffed out a small laugh, “Now there’s an idea.” 

They pulled up outside the doctor’s office, and Phil helped Dan out of the car. He was getting better at standing and sitting by himself, but it was still really hard getting in and out of cars. They walked in, and Dan took a seat while Phil signed them in. “It’ll be about ten minutes.” Phil said as he sat next to Dan. “How you feeling?”

“Fine. A little tired, but I expected to be. This is already the most I’ve done in all little over a week.” Dan smiled and squeezed Phil’s hand. 

“Are you nervous at all?” 

“No. I feel better everyday so I’m sure everything is alright.” Dan smiled. A few minutes later he was called in back to the doctor’s office. Phil waited out in the waiting room. 

Phil picked up a magazine that was about five years old, but he didn’t care. He paged through it. Took a quiz about if he was the ‘bitchy friend’, found out he wasn’t, then set it aside. He looked at the time on his phone. Dan had been in with the doctor for almost an hour. He was mildly concerned but decided to pick up another ancient magazine. Two more magazines and he was really freaking out. He got up to talk to the receptionist. “Um, could you tell me if anything is wrong? Or like if Dan is going to be out soon? I’m just getting really nervous.” 

“Let me go and see what is taking so long, hun.” She smiled and pushed back from the desk. She came back in a few minutes, “Sweetie. You can go back if you like, room 6.” She didn’t smile, and Phil had an overwhelming sense of dread as he passed through the doors separating the waiting room and the exam rooms. He walked as fast as he could to room 6 and knocked. 

“Come in.” Dan said from the other side. 

“What’s happening? Are you dying...oh god, I killed you...it’s something I did wrong, right?” Phil said his eyes filling with tears. 

“Phil, Phil...calm down. I’m not dying.” Dan said smiling. 

“Then what the hell is going on back here? I have been out there worried sick. Thinking about everything I was supposed to do...thinking I had forgotten to do one crucial step, and that was it, you had one week to live or something.” He took a deep breath…”Fuck me…. I’m a nervous wreck…” 

“I can tell.” Dan said chuckling. “They had to run some tests and look at me and stuff. I was told to wait here to see what the results were.” 

“You couldn’t text me?” Phil asked exasperated. 

“Sorry, I was just about to when the receptionist came in. I just got back and my phone is in here.” Dan said pointing to his jeans on the chair at the side of the room. 

“Oh.” Phil said sheepishly. “So how much longer, or didn’t they say?”

“Didn’t say. Please sit down, you’re making me nervous.” Dan smiled. 

“Sorry.” They waited in nervous silence for about twenty minutes before there was a knock on the door. 

“Mr. Howell, everything is looking very nice. You’re healing quite well. Mr. Lester seems to be a very good nurse.” Dr.Mills said, Phil beamed. “It will still take a while for you to be fully recovered, but you are on your way.” 

“Good.” 

“I think in another week we will be done with packing. Then all you’ll have to do is use a bandage.” She smiled at Phil. You have been doing a great job of keeping it clean and dry.” 

“He’s been great.” Dan said smiling at Phil. “Couldn’t have asked for a better nurse.” 

“I can tell.” She smiled, “Well that’s it, you can get dressed now. Unless you have anymore questions?” 

“No, I think I’m good.” Dan said. “Thank you.” The doctor left and Phil helped Dan pull his pants on because that was still difficult for him, but he was able to put on his own shirt. 

“You’re looking really tired.” Phil said once they got back to the car. How about if we just go home, and order in? Next week we’ll go out?” 

“Okay.” Dan said. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, he fell asleep in a couple minutes. Phil woke him up when they got back to their building. “Guess I was pretty tired.” Dan yawned. 

“Yeah. How ‘bout we get you into your pyjamas and we watch a movie?” Phil said wrapping his arm gently around Dan’s waist as they walked up the stairs. 

“Sounds good to me,” Dan said. “With popcorn?”

“Of course.” Phil smiled. “It’s the only way you stay awake.” 

“Hey! I am healing, it takes a lot out of me.” Dan said pouting. Phil kissed him and opened the door to his apartment. 

______

The movie ended and Phil woke Dan up with a kiss to the temple. “What do you want for dinner? We can have whatever you want.” 

“Dammit! I fell asleep again.” Dan swore. “I was so determined to stay awake. I don’t know. I kind of want shepard’s pie. But no one delivers that. I just want something hot and comforting.” 

“I bet we can get a shepherd's pie for delivery. Let’s look.” Phil said getting up to get his laptop. “Now let’s see,” He said typing when he came back. Dan leaned over and kissed his neck. “Here we are, is that all you want? Any desert? Salad?” Phil asked as he began ordering two shepherd's pies. 

“Mmm dessert sounds good.” Dan said and kissed him again, this time on the mouth, his hand coming up to cup the back of Phil’s head. Dan moaned quietly into the kiss, as he slightly parted his lips to suck gently on Phil’s bottom lip. He swiped his tongue over it. “Mmmm I don’t think we need to order dessert though…” 

Phil pulled back, and away from Dan, “Dan, we can’t do this.” Phil said looking horrorstruck. 

“Why not, I’m feeling better-ish? We can at least make out a little bit.” He said and leaned into Phil’s space again. 

“I’m afraid I’ll...I’ll hurt you or something.” Phil said pulling back more. “I think we should wait a little bit longer.” 

“You aren’t going to hurt me. Besides, I am starting to get a little...you know ….it’s been far too long since I have gotten off. I asked the doctor today and she said it was fine if I was careful. I can’t do it myself uses too much back and shoulder muscle.”

Phil groaned…”You’re killing me…” He dropped his head to the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Dan leaned in and bit gently at his neck. 

“Please, Phil, will you help me with this too?” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear. 

“Fuck.” Phil breathed and opened his eyes. “Only if you do something for me.” 

“Anything.” Dan smiled. 

“We go into the bedroom. You take all of your pain meds and you promise to tell me if I hurt you at all.” Phil said, “And you’re not allowed to do anything to me.” 

“But I want to do things to you.” Dan smiled. 

“Lord knows I want you to too….but I won’t feel comfortable with it right now. Okay? Promise.” 

“Can I at least watch you?” Dan asked running his hand up Phil’s thigh playfully. 

Phil groaned again. “If you want to do this you better go to the room now. Or I will get my willpower back and put an end to it.” Phil said helping Dan off the couch, “I shouldnt even be considering this. If I still have to help you stand up, that should mean I shouldn't do these types of things yet.” 

“But it is still just taking care of me.” Dan smirked. I need this Phil. Before this I used to do it everyday or every other day.” 

“Really?” Phil asked once they got into the bedroom. He handed Dan his pain pills. “That much?” 

“Yeah, well I was bored. Sometimes more than once a day.” Dan shrugged slightly. “Bored, and on the internet and alone...what else was I going to do?” 

“I don’t know…” Phil said “I guess it makes sense.”

“Good, now you understand the pain I’m in.” Dan said pulling Phil into a fairly sloppy enthusiastic kiss. “I mean we haven’t been able to do anything more than kiss, but I feel like I can handle more today and my body knows it. I mean look at this and we have barely kissed.” Dan pointed down to his tented pants. 

Phil couldn’t help but smile, “Okay fine.” He leaned in and kissed Dan gently at first. Dan put his hands on his hips and pulled Phil closer, pressing their bodies together. He noted that he was not the only one reacting to the kissing. He moaned into Phil’s mouth, when he moved his hips rubbing their hard ons together. 

“Fuck Phil, I want you so much.” Dan said into Phil’s neck, before he bit gently at the skin. Phil let out a huff of air, then moved one of his hands to rub Dan through his clothes. Dan moaned at the sensation. “More. Please I need more…” Phil dipped his hand just inside Dan’s pants. 

“I need you on the bed. Get comfortable.” Phil said, Dan did as he was told and looked up at Phil standing next to the bed. 

“Are you coming?” Dan said when Phil didn’t join him. 

“I’m just trying to figure out a way to do this so I don’t hurt you.” 

“Just come here. If it hurts I’ll tell you.” Dan smiled. “I just want you to kiss me, please.” 

Phil lay down next to Dan and once again paused. “I can’t, like get on top of you or anything, Can you lay on your side? Or does that hurt?” Dan rolled slowly onto his side facing Phil. He leaned in and kissed Phil. He sighed as the kiss grew more and more heated, He opened his mouth slightly to allow Phil’s tongue to wander inside and press against his own. 

“Phil touch me please, I need you to touch me.” Dan panted finally pulling back a little. Phil’s hand that was softly resting on Dan’s side slid down to his cock. He was rock hard and just the feeling of Phil’s hand on it took some of the pressure off. 

“What do you need? What do you want me to to?” Phil said his breath a bit labored. 

“Will you suck me off?” Phil moaned low in his throat at the suggestion.

“Lay on your back.” Phil instructed. He sat up a little and kissed Dan on the mouth again before he sunk down the bed and pulled Dan’s pants off. He knelt between Dan’s legs, running his hands up Dan’s thighs. His mouth was practically watering at the sight of him.

“Let me see you too please.” Dan said pressing his hand over Phil’s on his thigh. “Please?” Phil nodded and pulled his clothes off, then returned between Dan’s legs. “Touch yourself I want to see it.” They made eye contact as Phil began to stroke himself as he knelt in front of Dan. He brought his other hand to do the same to him. He moved forward and brought their cocks together as he stroked them both. “Fuck Phil...you’re so hard.” Phil stroked faster and leaned forward to press his lips to Dan’s stomach through his shirt. 

He moved down a little so they were no longer pressed together, Dan whined a little at the loss. Phil leant forward and pressed kisses to Dan’s hips and thighs and finally to his dick. He licked up the length of it, then took the head in his mouth. Dan’s hips rocked as Phil took him in farther and farther. “Finger, please” Dan panted, as the heat of his orgasm swirled and rolled through his body. “I’m getting close, but I want more, want you in me.” Phil groaned around Dan’s cock at that, then pulled off so he could suck his fingers into his mouth. Once wet, he brought his fingers down to Dan’s entrance where he massaged gently before he pressed in. Dan threw his head back into the pillow, as Phil continued with his finger and took Dan’s cock back into his mouth. “Fuck...add another...fuck.” Dan moaned looking back up at Phil. He watched as Phil bobbed, his soft pink lips wrapped tight around his cock. Dan reached forward to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. Phil added another finger and curved them inside Dan. Dan bucked his hips, hitting the back of Phil’s throat. He swallowed around the head of it. “I’m cuming...fuck Phil...ughh” Dan came his body tensing his hips thrust up. His moan turned into a groan of pain. Phil felt as Dan tensed around him, he swallowed around Dan taking all that he had, but pulled off and out when Dan’s sounds of pleasure turned to those of pain. 

“Fuck fuck! I knew this was a bad idea,” Phil said as he watched Dan curve into himself holding his side. “Are you okay? Oh my god… I knew I shouldn’t have done this…” He covered his mouth and looked on as Dan rolled still holding himself, trying to catch his breath. 

“Phil….it’s okay….” Dan panted, he was wincing and tears slid down his cheeks. “It’s not your fault. He coughed and groaned because of it. He slammed his eyes shut, and lay still. “Fuck…” 

Phil started to cry, even though Dan told him he was okay, he could see Dan was in pain and he had caused it. It scared him. He sat on the floor not wanting to be close enough to touch Dan, he was afraid to. “I hurt you...I knew I shouldn’t have done that...fuck....” He sat knees up, his hands covering his face, as he cried. 

“Phil really it’s okay. It hurt but it also felt amazing. And you’re amazing. It’s not your fault. I didn’t think about how when you cum your whole body tenses…and it made my muscles pull. Look at me please. Look, see. I’m fine. Please come up here.” Dan smiled, “Please, come here. Let me touch you, make you feel better.” 

“I’ll come up there but I kind of lost my…” Phil looked down at his dick, which was no longer hard. “I am not really in the mood anymore.” Phil sniffed. He climbed back in the bed though and lay next to Dan. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” He whispered. 

“Phil you didn’t hurt me. I hurt me.” Dan smiled and smoothed Phil’s hair back off his forehead, and kissed it. “Really it’s fine. I would do it all over again. The pain is far less than the pleasure. Trust me. If I was a teenager and saw you naked like you are now I would already be hard and ready to go again.” He leaned in and kissed Phil again, pulling Phil closer, parting his lips, and ran his tongue lightly over Phil’s. “Please let me make you feel good.” He whispered. “I know I promised, but I want you to cum. I want you to feel good again.” He licked into Phil’s mouth, then sucked Phil’s lip. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt though.” Phil said as he started to kiss back, “I’m afraid you’ll be in pain.” Dan didn’t say anything at first and just kissed and sucked at Phil’s neck. 

“Please Phil,” Dan whispered as he bit gently at Phil’s skin, “Please I want you to cum. Cum for me?” Phil shuddered, he was once again rock hard. “If you don’t want me to touch you, can I at least watch you cum? I want you to cum so bad.” Dan begged, trying to break Phil’s walls down. 

He kissed Phil pulling him down to press their mouths together, he licked into Phil’s mouth as he panted. “I love you, and you have been so good to me, taking care of me so well. I want to do this for you. It won't hurt me. I promise it’ll be alright.” He reached down and slowly stroked Phil’s cock, “I know you want to, I can feel it. You’re so sexy, and smart, and wonderfully caring. Please let me do this for you. Let me show you how much you mean to me.” Dan continued to beg and coax in whispers his lips traveling slowly over Phil’s skin. Phil began to shake. “Cum for me Phil, I want to see you cum.” Dan moved his hand a little faster, swiping his thumb over the slit that was now leaking precum. “I know you want it. I can feel you building towards it. Will you show me how you make yourself feel good? Will you let me watch? Let me taste you?” Dan let go of Phil, pulling back a little, Phil brought his hand down to his own dick and stroked keeping eye contact with Dan as he pumped himself. “Will you finger yourself? Pretend it’s me, when we finally can make love. I want to be so close to you, be in you… have more with you, show me how I would make you feel.” 

Phil sucked his finger into his mouth then reached behind himself, as he stroked with the other hand, he sucked in a breath when he pushed into himself. “Fuck, Dan. I can’t wait to be with you. Feel you like this.” He jolted, as he pushed deeper in, “I’m close...Fuck you’re gorgeous.” He watched as Dan sucked his own finger into his mouth. 

“Come up here Phil, let me taste you.” Dan said taking his fingers out of his mouth. “Let me touch. Please?” Phil moved so his hips were closer to Dan’s head, Dan moved to take Phil’s tip into his mouth, and moved Phil’s other hand to press his own wet finger into Phil. Phil’s hips stuttered and he was spilling into Dan’s mouth, his body curving so that he had to catch himself from falling over Dan. Dan pressed in a couple more times, before he slowly pulled out. Phil sat back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Phil said finally. “You’re okay?”

“Mmm Phil I am more than okay.” Dan smiled licking his lips. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I wish I could squeeze you into my side and snuggle you though.”

“Well you can come and lay with me at least. Put your arm over my waist, that’s okay.” Dan smiled and guided Phil into a position that worked. “There see it’s like half spooning.” Dan looked at Phil. “I’m starving.” 

“Oh my god!” Phil said laughing. “I completely forgot about ordering the food! I’ll be right back.” He jumped up and scurried out the door to retrieve his laptop. He came back in holding it, “Okay, shepherd's pie and anything else?”

“I could really go for a beer. I love a beer with pub food.” 

“No alcohol. You know you can’t have that with your pills.” Phil shook his head. “Anything else?” 

“No. Think that’s good.” Dan smiled. “Now order it so we can snuggle a little bit before it gets here.” 

Phil placed their order and went back to Dan’s side, “Thank you.” 

“Why the hell are you thanking me?” Dan said his eyes were closed and he had a soft contented smile on his face. His fingers tangled with Phil’s. “I should be thanking you. You take care of me, when you didn’t have to. Making me food, and making sure I am okay all the time. Really, you have treated me better than anyone has ever done in my entire life. And that’s saying something, because my grandma’s the best.” 

“I’m thanking you because you’re wonderful. You’re sweet, and caring, and loving. And you show me everyday how much you care.”

“Do I?” Dan asked. “I feel like everyday I don’t show you how much I appreciate you. I can’t imagine my life without you now that I have you in it. Even if the stabening hadn’t happened, I know you would be just as caring and sweet as you are now, and I’ve never had that.” Dan opened his eyes and looked at Phil. “I love you Phil Lester.” He rolled and winced, but smiled at Phil, then brought his mouth down on Phil’s. “I can’t wait until I’m better.” 

“I love you too,” Phil smiled, his eyes flashing. “I can’t wait until you’re better either, so I can hold you, and love you. So I don’t have to be afraid.” 

“What are you afraid of?” Dan said as he lay back on his back. 

“Until you’re better I am worried I am going to do something to hurt you, or you’re going to get infection and die.” 

 

Dan chuckled lightly, “Phil. I am not going to die. Well not because of anything you do. And if you hurt me, I know it’s not on purpose, and it only lasts a few seconds. Don’t worry about that. I am not so fragile you know. I can take a little pain.” Dan smiled and brought Phil’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Now that we have been extra soppy, let’s get up or you’re going to have to get our food from the delivery person in the nude. Where I would think it is the best tip ever, they may not think so.” 

“Oh yeah the food! I forgot again.” Phil smiled and helped Dan get up. 

“Phil, where are my pants?” 

“Here.” Phil said, handing them to Dan. “I’m starving. I hope the food’s almost here.” Phil said pulling on his shirt. He went over to help Dan who was struggling with his pants. 

“Thanks.” Dan smiled and pulled Phil down to kiss him once his pants were on. Then the buzzer sounded and Phil ran off to answer the door. Dan went into the kitchen and got them both a coke, and some silverware. Phil returned shortly with a couple bags. 

“These smell amazing.” Phil said setting them on the table. He unpacked the bags, and they both took a bite. “So good! I’m glad you wanted this, I had no idea I was craving a shepherd’s pie until now.” 

Dan moaned his appreciation of his food, as he took another bite. “It’s perfect.” He smiled. “Today has been pretty good you know?” 

“It has.” Phil smiled, and took Dan’s hand.

“You want to play the game?” We haven’t played it in forever.” Dan suggested after dinner was cleaned up. 

“Are you sure, it’s already been a really big day?” I thought we might go to bed early and watch a movie in there. That way when you fall asleep you can just stay asleep, instead of me having to wake you up.” Phil said wiping his hands on the dishtowel. “We could play the game tomorrow for a while before I have to leave.” 

“Is that tomorrow already?” Dan said looking up. “It feels really fast to me.” 

“Yeah me too, although I’ve never been involved in anything legal before. I’m just glad you don’t have to go in. I mean you will eventually but, for now you don’t.”

‘Yeah. I think it’ll be fine when I do. Although, I do have dreams of her.” 

“Me too.” Phil sighed. 

“I know you do. You’ve woken me up almost every night from all the noise you make.”

“I do?” Phil said surprised. 

“Yeah. Every night you talk or cry in your sleep. Wakes me up when you start saying my name, otherwise I would probably just sleep through it. But it always scares me at first because think you’re waking me up because of a fire or something, when really you’re just dreaming.”

“Why haven’t you told me this?” Phil asked surprised. 

Dan shrugged. What would that do? You’d just be worried about waking me up in the middle of the night. I shouldn’t have said anything. Now you're going to worry about it every night. I wake up, but I fall asleep again, so it really doesn’t matter. I calm you down and then you sleep quietly the rest of the night.” 

“You calm me down?” Phil said, raising his eyebrows. “How?” 

“I tell you I’m okay. Tell you I’m right here, and everything is alright and we’re happy. Then you smile and are still. You’re pretty cute, and it just about melts my heart every time.” Dan smiled. 

“Well that’s not embarrassing or anything.” Phil said blushing. 

Dan laughed. “It’s so cute. Although hopefully some day you get over it, and can sleep peacefully because some nights you are really upset. And you cling so tight to me that…” 

“Oh my god! Do I hurt you?” Phil asked horrified. Dan didn’t say anything. “Oh my god, I do don’t I? Dan! Why don’t you wake me up?”

“It’s not that big a deal, honestly.” Dan smiled. “I’m sorry I said anything, now you’re really going to freak out about sleeping, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe we should sleep with a pillow between us.” Phil said thinking. “Or I could sleep on the couch.” 

“You will do no such thing. We don’t have to do anything. If you haven’t damaged me yet, you won’t anymore. I am healing more and more everyday remember. Besides this time next week you won’t even have to pack it anymore.” Dan smiled. “It will be like it never even happened soon. You know what else I think we’ll be able to do?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“No. Nope. Not until you’re better. I don’t want another episode like before. I can’t handle it.” Phil shook his head. 

“Phil….” Dan smirked and walked over to Phil wrapping his arms around his waist. “You know you want to…” He nuzzled Phil’s neck. “Mmmm you know you do…” 

“Dan, you are not playing fair.” Phil laughed. “Come on let's go watch a movie so you can go to sleep.” Phil turned Dan by the shoulders, “Come on now. Bed time!” They walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, then headed into the bedroom. “What movie do you want to watch?” 

“Donno. I’m going to fall asleep anyway, you should pick something.” Dan yawned. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Dan said climbing into bed. “I doubt I will be awake for much of it, I am pretty tired. It’s been a big day.” He smiled as he sat back against the pillows. “All I want now is to snuggle a bit and fall asleep.” 

“Well I can help with that.” Phil smiled. “I’ll just put in a short movie. Finding nemo? Aladdin? Kids movie, something simple and relaxing I think.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Phil climbed in bed next to Dan after putting in a movie. “Mmmm, comfy?” 

“Yeah.” Dan sighed. “I can’t wait until this bandage is gone so I can sleep without a shirt on.” 

“You could now.”

“No, I think it would keep me awake.” Dan shook his head, then scooted over to rest his cheek on Phil’s shoulder. “

“Oh” Phil said gently pulling Dan into his side a bit more. He bent and kissed his forehead just as the movie started. “I can’t wait either then. Goodnight Dan.” 

“Mmmm g’night Phil.” Dan yawned. He fell asleep about twenty minutes into the movie as they both knew he would. 

______ 

They had a routine by this point. Phil woke first and made them breakfast. Then came and got Dan when it was almost done. Dan would set the breakfast bar or table and make their coffee. Then they would eat and clean up. Phil would wash the pots and pans while Dan would load the dishwasher. Then they would brush teeth and take a shower together. Originally, because Dan couldn’t lift his arms to wash his own hair, now he was able to reach up better. Now they just enjoyed that time together. They now could be more physical, but not too much. After the shower Phil would tend to Dan’s wound and apply clean bandages. Then they would watch TV or a movie, and Dan would fall asleep for a while until it was time for lunch. Today however after the first aid was done they decided to play more of the game.

“I don’t even remember where we were.” Dan said as Phil turned on the system and loaded the game. “Do you?” 

“Not really, but I’m sure we will as soon as it loads.” Phil said sitting on the couch. “I forgot how beautiful it is.” 

“Me too. The graphics are great.” Dan smiled and moved closer to Phil, pressing their shoulders together. “I missed this.” 

“What? The game?”

“Feeling normal. I feel like my old self, not like I’m hurt or whatever. I mean I still am in some pain, but it isn’t like before. And I don’t feel like I need a nap, because I ate breakfast and took a shower.” Dan smiled. 

“You turned the bend, as my mum would say.” 

“Okay?” Dan chuckled, “Is that a thing?”

“Yeah, like you’re out of the woods… that kind of thing. Can see the light at the end of the tunnel, can see the finish line…” 

“Yeah, then I turned the bend.” Dan smiled and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder as they continued their quest within the game. 

An hour and a half passed in a blur of fantastical exploration before Phil had to leave. “I’m kind of nervous.” He admitted putting his coat on. “I’ve never had to do anything like this before.” 

“Me either, that’s a good thing.” Dan smiled and fixed Phil’s collar. “Good luck.” He leaned forward and kissed him, “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Phil smiled and closed the door behind him. 

_____

Dan decided to make himself a snack and go online for a bit while Phil was gone. He checked his email, and social media. After he finished that he went to take a nap, he lay down, but was restless, his mind wandering thinking about what was happening with Phil. He gave up on his nap and got up. He decided to try his hand at doing some laundry since he hadn’t been able to before. It was a slow process of loading the washer since the movement of putting the clothes in the machine used some of the damaged muscle in his back. So with one piece at a time, he loaded the machine, then turned it on. He checked the time. Phil had been gone for a good two and a half hours. Dan decided he would go up to his own apartment, since he hadn’t been there before the stabening.

He walked up the stairs, and by the time he got there was pretty winded. His lung had pretty much healed, but the muscles that were damaged still made it hard to breathe. He opened the door and looked in. Phil had been up to get some clothes and some other things for Dan while he was healing. Dan decided that this apartment, a place he had called home for over four years, no longer felt like home. Before he met Phil, he had considered it his little safe haven. It wasn’t very nice, but it was his, his bed, his TV. He used it to escape the world outside. He could do what he wanted, when he wanted, and not one person could tell him it was wrong, or bad, or not good enough...But now as he sat on his bed and looked around, he just felt lonely. He realized how alone he was before he met Phil. He knew he was alone, really, but in a deeper sense too. He didn’t have anyone in his life he was close to. He never had. His parents were fine, but they had their own lives. His brother, they got along alright, but they were very dissimilar. And the friends he did have were little more than acquaintances. Phil was like a breath of fresh air. 

He went into his kitchen and emptied the fridge, throwing out the food that had gone bad. He brought it down the hall to the trash shoot. He turned on his TV for background noise as he cleaned the kitchen. When he was done he lay down in his bed. He didn’t plan on taking a nap, but he fell asleep almost instantly. He woke to his phone ringing. 

“Hello?” He croaked. 

“Where are you? Are you okay? Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah. I just fell asleep. Sorry. What time is it?” Dan asked, stretching. 

“Time for dinner.” Phil said, “where did you go?” 

“I went up to my apartment.” Dan said closing the door behind him, “Be down in a second.” He opened the door to Phil’s apartment a few moments later. 

“You scared the crap out of me!” Phil said virtually pouncing on him when he closed the door. 

Dan laughed, “Sorry. I wasn’t planning on falling asleep.” He wrapped his arms around Phil, and kissed him. “Hi, by the way. So, how did it go?” He said as they walked into the dining room. 

“I got chinese on the way home.” Phil said as they began to take boxes of food out of a paper bag. “It was interesting I guess. I basically just listened since I didn’t know much until the stabening. Apparently she has had five, different cases of stalking against her already, where people have taken out protective orders. I already knew about getting kicked out of uni a couple times, but there were people from her last two employers as well as a neighbor. Basically it was all a matter of time. She even had to undergo court mandated therapy, but apparently she became so good at acting ‘normal’ that they said she was fine to go without it. Which is why they think she went so far this time. Like a relapse if you will. She still does not see the problem, with what she did. The whole thing is like a bad movie, but it’s our life.” Phil took a bite of food and chewed silently, thinking.

“Our life.” Dan said quietly to himself and smiled. He liked how the words felt, filling his belly with warmth that radiated out to his fingertips. 

“Humm?” 

“Our life.” Dan repeated louder, so Phil could hear. 

“Well yeah, our life. I mean she tried to kill you.” Phil said. “She still thinks doing so was perfectly reasonable. Basically she is going to be locked up for a good long while. She’ll be in a mental hospital but still we won’t have to worry about her anymore.”

Dan shook his head and smiled. “That’s good. I hope so. Even when we’re old and gray?” 

“I would think so. She went beyond just stalking at this point. Attempted murder, breaking and entering, invasion of privacy…” Phil said chewing furiously, Dan just continued to smile. 

“Will we tell our kids about her? Grandkids?” 

“Don’t know.” Phil shrugged. “I guess? It really depends. I mean we’re not going to be sitting around on Christmas morning, cracker hats on regaling them with the story. But I assume they would know eventually.” Phil shrugged, pushing his empty plate away and taking a drink of coke.

“We’ll have grandkids?” Dan said smiling.

“I assume so. I want kids, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Dan smiled even broader. 

Phil huffed, “I mean she is completely crazy, I can’t believe…” Phil stopped mid sentence. “What? Why are you so smiley right now? Do I have food on my face or something?” He wiped his face with a napkin. 

“Our life. Kids and grandkids…” Dan smiled. “It’s just…god I love you.” He stood up, leaned down and kissed Phil, then sat back in his own chair. “I love how you’re just talking about us, like obviously we’ll be together forever, no doubt in your mind. I...it just...it hit me today how much you changed my life for the better. How we fit, so well that I can’t imagine my life without you. You’re like my person. The final piece to my puzzle...” 

“Oh.” Phil smiled. “I guess, yeah, now that you’re here...I assumed you would stay...in my life.” 

“Hell, if getting stabbed wasn’t enough of a deterrent... I’m here for the long haul.” Dan beamed. 

“Good. That means you can help clean up dinner.” Phil said sticking out his tongue.

“But I’m injured!” Dan whined. 

“Up you!” Phil laughed. Dan smiled and picked up the plates as Phil packed up the leftovers. “How you feelin?” Phil asked. “You maybe want to get out? Go see a movie or something? Or are you too tired?” 

“I’m feeling pretty perky. I took a long nap.” Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil. “A movie sounds great.” 

“Really?” Phil smiled. “Great. Let me look up movie times.” He went into his office to use his laptop. 

“I’m going to change into better clothes. While you do that.” Dan said as he passed the door to the office.

______

“So this is officially our what, second date.” Dan said as they walked out of the theatre hand in hand. 

Phil laughed, “Yeah I guess it is. Maybe third? Sushi, zoo, and now movie?” 

“We’re weird.” Dan said smiling and shaking his head. “I basically moved in with you the day after we met.” 

“Something is seriously wrong with us.” Phil laughed and pulled Dan into a quick kiss. “I don’t mind one bit though.” 

“Me either.” Dan beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for new drama concerning their future together, Dan being sweet af, Phil being amazing, A little bit of Christa, and a little smut.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god! Dan, what’s happening?” Phil said coming to his side. Dan was curving over, holding his side as close as he could to the wound and the source of the pain. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t catch his breath. He wretched once more then fell to his knees. “Oh my god, do I need to call an ambulance? What should I do?” Phil said starting to panic. He knelt down next to Dan who was panting still trying to catch his breath. He shook his head, and swallowed thickly. He took a gasped breath, and then another, his muscles relaxing and the pain subsiding. 
> 
> “No...no ambulance…” Dan breathed finally. He reached up and flushed the toilet. “I’m okay...I just...I’m an idiot…” He shook his head. He tried to stand shakily, Phil grabbed hold of him to help him get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> If you are very sensitive to injury and/getting sick be careful with this chapter. 
> 
> There is a lot of fluff though so hopefully that helps if you are. (and some light smutt)

A few days later Dan woke up in the middle of the night because his side was so itchy he couldn’t stand it. He got up and went to the bathroom. He peed and washed his hands then took off his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. The bandage wasn’t very big, about the size of a playing card and just the sticking tape was visible from the front. He turned to look at it. It was so itchy he felt it in his toes. He looked around for something he could use to scratch at the area with since he couldn’t reach. He picked up his hairbrush and tried with that, but all it did was make it worse. He groaned in frustration. His eyes were starting to water, but he really didn’t want to wake Phil for this. He walked out into the living room, still nothing. He went into the kitchen and found a spatula, it was long enough, but like the hairbrush it made it worse. 

“What are you doing?” Phil said yawning in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Oh my god!” Dan said turning, “You startled me, jesus.” 

“Sorry. I woke up and you weren’t there, then went to the bathroom and found your shirt...but not you so I came looking. What’s up?” 

“I’m glad you’re here, it’s so itchy it’s making my eyes water.” Dan said turning to Phil. “Help, please!” 

“That’s weird…” Phil said. “Come into the bathroom let me look at it.” 

“You mean scratch it?” 

“No, I mean look at it. It shouldn’t be itchy I don’t think.” Phil pulled Dan with him into the bathroom. “Come on, up you get.” Phil said indicating Dan sit on the counter. “I need to see if it’s okay.” He peeled the bandage off. “Well it looks okay. Is it still itchy?”

“Phil, you have no idea.” Dan said through gritted teeth, he pressed his forehead into Phil’s shoulder. “Please do something. Please. It’s like torture, this is worse than the pain.” 

“Okay, let me look this up. I would like to talk to the doctor but it’s four in the morning. Hold on okay, promise not to scratch it?”

“Yes, but hurry, please.” Dan said closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

Phil ran into the office and grabbed his laptop. He returned to the bathroom, and typed quickly. “Okay so this is a thing apparently.” He said, “It’s your nerve endings healing and the skin pulling. Apparently when…” 

“Phil please, I don’t care if my back is going to fall off. Does it have ways to make it better, because I am this close to going back and getting that spatula.” Dan said eyes still shut. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Ummm” Phil read quickly, “Okay let’s try this first.” He reached into the linen cupboard and pulled out a clean flannel. He ran the water to let it warm up, then put soap on it and got it wet. He gently cleaned the skin around the wound, then washed the soap off. “Better?”

“A little, but it’s still really bad, is there anything else?” Dan said opening his eyes. 

“Yeah, stay here.” Phil left the room. Dan waited praying that it would stop itching, but as it dried the itch increased back to full force. He turned to look at it in the mirror. He hadn’t looked at it since the first day, having been afraid to do so since. His breath caught. How was there an opening in his back that big and he was still alive and basically fine?

He felt lightheaded, looking was a mistake. He slammed his eyes shut. He started to feel nauseated. His ears were ringing, with the sudden rush of blood that was pumping through his system. He could feel the sick start to rise and he jumped off the counter in time to wretch into the toilet. He groaned in pain from the violent tensing of his muscles, and wretched again. Phil came running into the room.

“Oh my god! Dan, what’s happening?” Phil said coming to his side. Dan was curving over, holding his side as close as he could to the wound and the source of the pain. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t catch his breath. He wretched once more then fell to his knees. “Oh my god, do I need to call an ambulance? What should I do?” Phil said starting to panic. He knelt down next to Dan who was panting still trying to catch his breath. He shook his head, and swallowed thickly. He took a gasped breath, and then another, his muscles relaxing and the pain subsiding. 

“No...no ambulance…” Dan breathed finally. He reached up and flushed the toilet. “I’m okay...I just...I’m an idiot…” He shook his head. He tried to stand shakily, Phil grabbed hold of him to help him get up. 

“Can you get back up on the counter? I need to at least put a new bandage on.” Phil said still looking very concerned. “Is it that itchy?” He said nodding towards the toilet. 

“It’s still really itchy, but that’s not why I got sick.” 

“Oh.” Phil said confused. “Well here, I got some ice. It said to ice it a little bit to numb the nerves.” He turned and picked up the ice pack he had thrown on the counter when he ran in. He wrapped it in the flannel and pressed it gently to the skin by Dan’s wound. “So, um why did you get sick? Are you not feeling well? Flu?”

Dan blushed, “No. I looked at it.” Dan said looking down.

“Looked at what?” Phil asked. 

“That.” Dan jerked his head indicating the cut.

“Oh. You hadn’t looked before?” Phil asked surprised. “Thought you had seen it.” 

“I saw it when it was bloody and looked like a cut. Now it looks like a hole, and I guess it...I kind of panicked or something. It was weird.” Dan shook his head. “Like...like I have this gaping hole in my back, it shouldn’t be there...I should be dead. How am I okay and have that?” 

“Oh. I guess I get it.” Phil nodded and moved the ice pack a little. “Is this helping?” 

“Mmm.” Dan nodded. “Thanks. Sorry I scared you.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Phil smiled warmly at him. “But you did scare me. I had no idea what to do, or what happened…nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard you get sick then seeing you in pain, and having no idea what happened or how to help.” 

“I think I’m okay now. I would like to go back to sleep.” Dan said quietly. 

“Okay. Let me patch you up, then we can get back to bed. I say tomorrow we have a bit of a lie in.” Phil said pulling out the bandages from the cupboard and applied a new one. “Okay. Ready?”

“Yeah, let me just brush my teeth again.” Dan smiled. “Mouth tastes like something died in it.” 

Phil chuckled. “Okay. I’ll go back to bed. You going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay Phil. Thank you.” Dan smiled and picked up his toothbrush. “I’ll be in in a minute.”  
Dan brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom. Phil had turned on Aladdin and had the lights off. Dan climbed in the bed, Phil opened his arm to him so he could put his head on his chest. 

“I turned on a movie. Don’t know if I can fall asleep right away. Is that okay, or do you want it off?” 

“No. I’m glad you did. I’m tired, but I think I need to calm down a little bit. This is perfect. Thank you.” Dan nuzzled into Phil a little more. Phil kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair gently. “S’nice.” Dan smiled, and closed his eyes listening to the movie and the steady thrum of Phil’s heart. 

_____

Dan woke alone, to the sound of pots and pans moving. He got up and went into the kitchen to find Phil cracking some eggs into a bowl. “What happened to a lie in?” Dan said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist. 

“Go back to bed, pick out a movie or something. We are having breakfast in bed.”

“Are we now?” Dan smiled and kissed his neck. “And what pray tell are we eating?” 

“American style pancakes, with coffee and orange juice.” Phil said pouring some batter into the hot pan. “Now get. Pick out something for us to watch.” He said turning to Dan and swatting playfully at his butt with the spatula.

Dan laughed, “Hope you washed that.” He said as he hopped back out of range. He went back into the room, after picking out a movie in the living room. He loaded it and waited for Phil to come back. He picked up his phone to check his twitter. He realized he had a missed text message. 

Christa: How you feeling boo? 

Dan: Pretty good, better everyday. Miss me yet? :) 

Chista: God yes. It’s been terrible without you here. Do you know how dull this job is?

Dan: I do. I’m almost happy I got stabbed. :P

Christa: LOL. I was thinking, if it was okay...I could stop by and see you? 

Dan: Sure. But it takes forever to get here from work you know. You don’t have to come all this way. 

Christa: It’s worth it. Besides it’s Friday so I can take my time getting home late, don’t have to be up early tomorrow. 

Dan: Okay. Then yeah. It’d be nice to see you. 

Christa: Yay! :D See you tonight then. SO excited! 

Dan: :D 

Phil came back into the room, carrying a tray with their food. “You’re smiley” He said setting the tray down by Dan.

“Of course I am.” Dan said leaning over and kissing Phil quickly as he got back in the bed. “I have the best boyfriend in the world, breakfast in bed, and one of the best movies loaded, ready and waiting for me to hit play. All of that, and not having to go to my crappy job. And my friend wants to come and visit tonight.” Dan beamed. 

“What? Who?” Phil said smiling and taking a bite of a pancake. 

“Christa texted, asked if it was okay to come and see me.” Dan took a bite and moaned. 

Phil smiled at him, “That’s great. What time will she be here?” 

“‘Bout six thirty.” Dan said taking another bite. 

“Oh, good,” Phil smiled. “How about I make reservations somewhere and we go out to dinner?” 

“Mm sounds good to me.” Dan nodded and chewed. “We can have drinks here and then get a nice dinner.” 

“Well she and I can have drinks, you mister, can not.” 

“Damn.” 

_____

Dan picked out a nice shirt of Phil’s to wear before Christa arrived, since all of his nicer clothes were in his apartment and he was too lazy to go upstairs. Phil had made some h'orderves and turned on some soft background music as they waited for her to arrive. The buzzer sounded ten minutes after six and Phil went down to answer the door. Dan could hear laughter before they came into the apartment. The door opened and Christa charged in and pulled him into a hug. “Ouf! Christa I was stabbed remember?” Dan laughed as she pulled back throwing her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh my god! Dan, I’m sorry did I hurt you?” 

“A little but it’s okay.” Dan laughed. “Come in! Would you like a drink? We have reservations at eight for dinner. Sound good to you.” 

“Mm wonderful. I’ll have a drink. I need it at the end of this week. You not being there makes my job even worse. When are you coming back?” Phil handed her a drink and she took it and sat on one of the poufy chairs. She took a sip. “Mm this is good. What is it?”

“Tequila sunrise.” Phil said. He made two more drinks before sitting on the couch with Dan, one with alcohol and one without. “I think they taste like vacation, so I thought it was fitting.” 

“It does taste like a vacation.” She smiled and took another drink. “So how are you? You look good.” Christa said speaking to Dan. 

“I feel better everyday. I would expect the doctor will let me go back to work soon. Unfortunately. It’s been nice being a kept man.” 

“Oh, thank god. I am about to stick a pen in my eye soon from boredom.” She laughed.

“I’m not going to lie, it’s been so nice having him here all to myself everyday. I’m going to miss him when we go back to work.” Phil said taking Dan’s hand and kissing it before he stood. He picked up a platter and brought it into the living room. “Hungry?” He offered the h'orderves to Christa and Dan. 

“I think I would have killed Jerry by this point.” Christa laughed, but we have been together for three years our honeymoon period is long over. I love him, but sometimes I need to get away.” She laughed. “One can only take so many footballer references before they go a little bonkers.” 

“That’s how we get along so well.” Dan smirked. “Phil nor I like sports, so we don’t have that problem.” 

“Lucky you.” Christa smiled. “You two make a freaking adorable couple. Jesus. You could be poster boys for happy relationship.” 

“Thanks.” Dan said smiling and pumping Phil’s shoulder with his. 

They chatted and ate until it was time to leave. “The car’s here.” Phil said looking at his phone after receiving the confirmation text. “You guys ready?” 

“Sure am. I’m famished.” Christa said pulling her coat on.

“Good. I hope you like the restaurant. Dan said you liked french food.” 

“Love it. Don’t get it very often though, Jer’ is not a huge fan. I love me some escargot and he refuses to eat anything that had a shell. But how can you not love anything drenched in butter and garlic?” 

Phil laughed. “When you say it like that I want some too. Now, I want you to order whatever you want. Tonight is my treat.” 

“Phil! You don’t have to do that.” She said as they got in the car. 

“I know I don’t have to. I want to. Let me do this. I’ve been wanting to go out for dinner and you got this guy to leave the house,” he stuck his tongue out at Dan, “so for that, you deserve a treat.” 

“Okay. Fine, but the next time it’s on me.” She smiled. They pulled up outside the restaurant. “Phil! This is too much. This restaurant is so expensive.”

“I know it’s a bit spendy but I’ve heard good things, and wanted to try it. This may be my only chance. Don’t worry about it though. Okay. I really want you to order whatever you want. Champagne, escargot, foie grois, anything. Really.” 

“I don’t know. At least let me pay for half or something.” 

“Let him pay for it. I’ll pay him back later.” Dan winked at Christa, who laughed. “You’ll never win this argument anyway. Trust me, he’s stubborn as a mule.”

“If you’re sure.” She said, “I’ll have to have you guys ‘round to our place sometime.” 

“That would be lovely.” Phil said holding the door for Dan and Christa. 

______

 

“That was possibly the best food I have ever eaten.” Christa said on the way back to Dan and Phil’s building. 

“It was really the best.” Dan agreed. “Thanks for taking us.” He leaned over and kissed Phil sweetly. 

“You’re welcome. I always want you to have the best of everything.” Phil smiled at him. 

“Good lord you guys are gross.” Christa said smiling warmly at them. 

“Shut up. You’re just jealous.” Dan laughed. 

“Maybe a little. We’ll have to hang out just so Jerry can see how I should be treated. Learn by example, and all that rot.” She said laughing. “He’s great, but you know sometimes I miss the magic of when we first started dating. Holding the door, taking me out to nice restaurants you know all that stuff. Now we go to Nandos and that counts as going out to dinner for a date. He just needs a push in the right direction.” She smiled. “Just seeing you two could remind him of what it was like, and give him that push.” 

“Maybe.” Phil said smiling then brought Dan’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “They say it helps couples to hang out with other couples.” 

“See. It also helps that he’s competitive. He’d want to show me he can be just as sweet.” She laughed. 

“Where do you guys live?” Phil asked as Dan yawned next to him. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Sadly we don’t live all that close to you guys. I live closer to work. Thankfully Jerry has a good job and we can live closer to city center so I have a short commute.” 

“Oh, well when we get back you take the car.” Phil said.

“Phil you don’t have to do that.” Christa said smiling. “I can take the tube.” 

“No, I insist. I paid for the night, until midnight it’s mine, so please use it. Heck take Jerry to Nandos if you want.” Phil said. 

“If you’re sure.” 

“I am. We aren’t going to use it. This one’s down for the count I think.” Phil said leaning his head on Dan’s for a second. 

“I am pretty tired.” Dan yawned again. “I get tired pretty easy still. Combination of healing and drugs I sleep a lot. This has been a big day.” He smiled at Christa. “I’m so glad you came to visit. Missed you.” 

“Aww hun. I missed you too. And I’m glad I got to meet Phil. I am so happy for you. Even if you got stabbed.” She laughed. 

“Me too.” Dan said. “Today has been one of the best really.” They turned the corner on their street. “I’ll probably be back at work soon so get hyped!” 

“Oh trust me I am so ready for you to come back.” She said. “Let me know when you find out.” the car pulled up outside their building. Phil got out and turned to help Dan. Christa followed to give them each a hug. “Thank you so much for the wonderful dinner, and the car. And thank you so much for taking such good care of him. He really deserves it.” She whispered to Phil and squeezed him extra tight. 

“He deserves more than I can give him, but I do my best.” Phil said pulling back and kissing her cheek. “It was great meeting one of Dan’s friends. He speaks so highly of you. Glad I can now put a name to a face.” 

“You too.” Christa said. “Hun, take care of yourself, and heal quick I need you at work with me or I may die!” She said squeezing Dan’s hands affectionately. “Thank you guys! And have a good night.” She said getting back in the car. 

“Bye, I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.” Dan smiled and closed the car door. He and Phil waved from the curb until the car turned the corner. 

“Well she’s sweet as all heck isn’t she.” Phil said, as they started up the stairs. 

“She really is.” Dan nodded. Phil unlocked the door and they walked in. “It’s amazing how tired I am just from that.” Dan said sitting in the chair and closing his eyes. 

“Well why don’t you go to bed, and I’ll just clean up quick and join you.” 

“I can help clean up.” Dan said grunting as he pushed himself out of the chair. 

“No you will not, you’re almost dead on your feet. Go get ready for bed. I’ll be in shortly. I have to redo your bandages anyway so, go get ready. I just want to throw these in the the dishwasher, then I’ll be in there.” 

“Fine.” Dan said and pouted dramatically. 

Phil stuck out his tongue in response as Dan walked off down the hall. Phil loaded the dishwasher and turned out all the lights. He walked in the room to find Dan snoring quietly, laying half on the bed his foot still on the floor. Phil chuckled. “Dan. Come on, let’s change your bandage and then you can go to sleep.” He whispered and shook Dan gently. 

“M’sleeping…” Dan slurred and rolled over. 

“I know you are but we have to take care of your back. Come on, now.” Phil smiled affectionately. Dan rolled and stood, he wobbled a little and Phil grabbed him around the waist. Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder as they walked into the bathroom. 

“M’really tired.” Dan whined as he sat on the vanity, his eyes still closed. 

“I can tell.” Phil said kissing his forehead. “We’ll be done in a minute and you can go right back to sleep. Okay?” 

“Mmmm” Dan nodded as his eyes closed. Phil took off the bandage, cleaned the area, and made sure everything looked alright, then put on a fresh bandage.

“It’s looking really good. I think the doctor will be pleased. Okay all done mister. You can go back to sleep now.” 

Dan slid off the counter and walked wobbly back into the bedroom, Phil brushed his teeth and followed Dan. He put on his pyjamas and climbed in next to Dan who was once again snoring quietly, but woke slightly when Phil got into bed. Dan rolled to snuggle into Phil’s side. “Love you.” Dan whispered, then made kissy sounds. Phil chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Love you too.” Phil lay there holding Dan for a good long time but was unable to get to sleep. Eventually he eased out of the bed, so not to disturb Dan, and walked into the office. He shut the door and sat at his desk. He opened his laptop and checked his email, there were a few from his colleagues and one from his old boss in Manchester. He opened it.

_Phil,  
There is a new opening for manager on one of our teams here. I think you would be perfect for the job. They’d like to fill the position in the next two months. You're probably going to get an email about it soon. I really suggest you take it. Not only is the pay better, but the travel less. I know you like the travel, but would like to be home more often than you are now. It’s a great opportunity, and I hope you think about it. _

_Also I heard about the problem with Rachel. I am very sorry to hear about all the trouble she caused. Hopefully you and your friend are doing okay. It is a shame that you have to go through something like that. If you need anything Karen and I are always here for you._

_Take care of yourself, and think about the job. It would be great for you to come back to Manchester. Everyone here misses you. Talk to you soon, hopefully._

_Sincerely,  
Thomas Wall _

Phil sat back his heart racing, this sounded like his dream job. He wanted it so much he could taste it, but he now had Dan…and Dan was here, in London. They had only known eachother for a few weeks, there was no way to take this job, and keep Dan too. Two months. He would have two months to decide if he wanted to take it. He hadn’t gotten the official offer yet, but he knew it was coming if Tom had told him about it. He wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t know for a fact he was getting the offer. Phil raked his fingers through his hair thinking. Two months, should he break up with Dan, so they don’t get any more attached than they already are? Keep seeing him for two more months, then break up? Could they survive long distance? It was too early to live together, even though they had basically been doing so since they met. Dan would have to quit his job. He couldn’t quit and just move to Manchester with Phil at the drop of a hat. Or could he? Could they move together? They did love each other, and had been living happily together, it wasn’t for very long but they worked well as a team so far...could they do it? Dan was the best thing to have ever happened in his life, how could he just give him up? But that job was something he wanted, a team manager. That was what he had been working towards for years. It’s the next step in his career. And he could live in Manchester again, closer to his family and his friends. He could buy a house, Dan could live with him...but could Dan leave his own life just for Phil to get a new job? It was too much to ask so early in their relationship. It would be crazy. They knew each other, but barely. His stomach turned thinking about leaving Dan, thinking about not having him in his life. On the other hand he wanted that job so bad...He heard a knock on the door. “Yeah, come in.” 

“What’s up? Besides you.” Dan said yawning, his hair sticking up in all different directions. He walked in and sat on the desk facing Phil. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah...well kind of.” Phil cleared his throat and put his hand on Dan’s knee. He looked up, “I couldn’t sleep, so I came in here to catch up on some emails.”

“Oh?” Dan asked, “Do they want you to come back to work or something? If they do, it’s fine Phil. I can fend for myself while you’re at work.” Dan smiled. 

“Well, yes and no. They want me to come back...but to Manchester.” 

“Oh.” Dan said his eyes dropping. 

“I am being offered my dream job...but I can stay here and keep the one I have.” 

“Well of course you have to take the one in Manchester then.” Dan said “If it’s your dream job, there is no question not to take it.” 

“There is a question though.” Phil sighed. “If I take it I would have to leave London, and you.” 

“I don’t want you passing up this opportunity for me.” Dan shook his head. “When would you leave?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been officially asked yet, but my old boss up there said they want the position filled in the next two months.”

“Two months doesn’t give us much time, but it’s some time.” Dan smiled weakly. “We’ll just have to enjoy it while we can.” 

“And when those two months are up?” Phil said pulling Dan to him to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, “Then what? We break up? Have a long distance relationship? I don’t want either of those. I want you with me, but your life is here, in London.” 

“How bout we go to bed, since it is far too late to discuss something this important, and tomorrow we make lists?” Dan said standing and pulling Phil out of the chair. 

“Lists?” 

“Pros and cons.” Dan nodded. “We have two months to figure out what we should do. Maybe a month from now we break up? ‘Cause it turns out you hate the way I put the cups in the cupboard and you can’t take it any longer.” Dan smiled. “We may not have a lot of time to figure it out but we have some time, so we’ll use it.” 

“Okay.” Phil smiled. “I really do hate how you put the cups away.” Phil teased as they climbed back into bed. 

“Well see now, it’s going to be a test of our relationship. If it can survive cup placement, it can survive this too.” Dan said scooting to rest his cheek on Phil’s chest. “I love you, now go to sleep I’m tired.” 

“I love you too, g’night.” Phil kissed the top of his head. His mind racing, still trying to figure out a way to make this all work. 

“I can hear you worrying about it. Go to sleep Mr. Lester or I am leaving.” Dan said and snuggled closer. “No matter what happens it will be okay. I promise.” 

“Okay. Goodnight.” Phil said laughing. 

______

 

After their normal morning routine of breakfast, shower, first aid, and clean up, Dan took his laptop into the dining room. “Mr. Lester would you please step into my office? We have some things to go over.” 

Phil laughed. “Your office, looks a hell of a lot like my dining room.”

“What can I say, I like your style. Now, sit down please, we have some important business to discuss.” Dan smiled. “I have three lists that we are going to populate with pros and cons. List one, we break up now. List two, we break up when you leave. List three, we continue with a long distance relationship.” 

“What about one for you moving with me? Or me staying here?” 

“Okay, list four and five then.” Dan said typing. They spent the rest of the morning going over the pros and cons of each list. By lunch they had eliminated, breaking up now, and Phil staying in London. Leaving them with breaking up when Phil moved back, long distance, or Dan moving with Phil. “Well we narrowed it down at least. “Dan said. “And this way we know we went over every option.”

“It still is a lot of options.” Phil sighed. “But it’s better than it was. I guess.”

“I know which one I am rooting for.” Dan smiled. “I’m starving. How bout we go and get some lunch, my treat?” 

“What?! You want to go outside?’ Phil said overly dramatic.

“Shut up.” Dan laughed. “Yes, if we’re moving soon I want to soak up as much London as I can.”

“We’re moving?” 

“Well potentially. Either way, you won’t be here so I want to be with you, here. It’s not fun exploring London by yourself.” 

“Okay. Let's get some lunch, and I’ll even let you pay.” Phil smiled. “You’ve been a kept man for far too long.”

______

They walked home from lunch holding hands.They stopped and looked in shop windows and picked up a few things at the store for dinner. “I think you should go back to work.” Dan said as they climbed the stairs to their building. 

“That was random. Why? Trying to get rid of me already?” Phil chuckled as he unlocked his door. 

“No, I thought that if we are going to be having a long distance relationship, you should save some of your vacation days for visiting me. I mean I’m good enough now that you can go to work. I'll be returning myself soon.” Dan said setting his bag on the kitchen counter.

“So we’re doing long distance then?” Phil asked as he put the groceries away. 

“We don’t know yet so I think we should plan for all instances. Speaking of which, you should check your e-mail to see if the offer has come through yet or not.”

“I’ll check it in a bit. First let me do this.” Phil said pulling Dan to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist burying his nose in Dan’s neck. “God I am going to miss you.” 

“Me too.” Dan agreed and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I just wish we had known each other longer. I mean I would love to say, I want to move up north with you, but...we haven’t known each other for a month yet. We get along and I could really see being happy with you for...well forever. But the logical part of me says it's really too soon to know.” 

“I know. I wish we had more time too.” Phil said kissing lightly over Dan’s skin. “I can see us happy together forever too, but we simply don’t know each other well enough yet.” 

“And it wouldn’t just be me moving in with you. It would be me moving somewhere I have never been, quitting my job, and leaving my apartment that I have lived in for four years, almost five. So if we didn’t work out where would I be? I wouldn’t have anything and that is really the scariest part.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I could never kick you out or anything. I mean if we broke up. It's just not in me to do that to a person.”

“You never know, Phil. I could do something completely horrible and you would have to kick me out.” 

“Mmm highly doubtful.” Phil said, then sucked a hickey onto Dan’s neck. 

“Fuck Phil.” Dan sighed, “What happened to not fooling around until I’m better?” Dan said running his hand under Phil’s shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath. He tipped his head to give Phil better access to his neck. 

“I can’t help it. The idea that we only have a short time together...I just want to touch you, be close to you.” Phil said as his pressed his lips to Dan’s skin. “I want to make love to you so bad, but for now this will have to do.” He reached down and palmed Dan through his jeans, making Dan gasp. “Glad to see your feeling as amorous as I am.” Phil breathed and took Dan’s mouth with his own. He backed Dan up against the counter and hoisted him to sit next to the sink. “Can I take off your shirt? I want my mouth on more skin.”

“Only if you take yours off too.” Dan said. Phil kissed him once more, swiping his tongue against Dan’s before he backed up a little and pulled his shirt over his head, then did the same to Dan. “Fuck you’re sexy.” Dan sighed once he could see Phil. 

“You’re pretty fucking sexy yourself.” Phil said stepping closer again, standing between Dan’s legs. He pulled Dan’s hips flush against his own. Dan moaned when their clothed cocks pressed together. Phil bit at Dan’s neck again, working his way up to his mouth. He sucked Dan’s bottom lip between his own and licked the pink skin, bit, then soothed it with another soft lick. “Want you so bad. I can taste it.” He breathed, parting their lips. He kissed down to Dan’s neck again and continued down. He sucked a pert nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it. Dan’s hand flew up to cup the back of Phil’s head pressing him in tighter. 

“Fuck Phil...can I touch you? Can we move to the bed or the couch or something? Want to be pressed against you. Phil nodded and picked Dan up, and carried him to the bedroom, he sat so Dan was in his lap, arms and legs wrapped around Phil. “Phil, you know, I don’t really have much pain anymore, and I took my painkillers, so I mean… we could…” 

“No sex,” Phil said kissing up Dan’s neck and tipping his hips to grind up into Dan’s ass. “But we can do other things.” 

“I hope these things require pants off, because mine are very uncomfortable right about now.” Dan said pressing down into Phil. 

“Take em off.” Phil said pushing Dan off his lap and reaching up to unzip Dan’s jeans. He pulled them off along with Dan’s boxer briefs, his cock springing free in front of Phil’s face. Phil leaned forward and kissed the tip of it. Looking up at Dan as he did so. 

“Fuck that’s hot….jesus” Dan said closing his eyes for a second. Phil stood then and took off his own pants and pulled Dan against him their naked bodies pressed together. He kissed Dan, cupping the back of his head with one hand, the other squeezing Dan’s ass. “Lay down, please or my knees’ll give out soon.” Dan breathed. 

Phil moved backwards, pulling Dan with him, he lay down, guiding Dan to lay on top of him. “This okay? Does it hurt at all?” Phil was practically panting. 

“No, feels good. Really good.” Dan said and began to slowly move his hips so that their cocks rubbed together, while pressed between their bodies. Phil moaned low in his throat and tossed his head back at the sudden friction it created. Dan kissed and bit at Phil’s exposed neck and collarbones as he continued to move his hips. Phil began to rock his in sync with Dan’s the friction growing, bringing them closer to oragsm. Phil reached down and squeezed and pulled at Dan’s ass, kneading at it. He slid his fingers down the center a few times, lightly teasing his entrance. 

“God you feel amazing.” Phil panted, as his orgasm was building. He sucked a finger into his mouth to wet it and slid the wet finger over Dan’s hole, massaging it. He could feel the muscles relaxing. “Do you want me too…?” 

“God yes Phil... want more.” Dan said dropping his head into the crook of Phil’s neck and bit the sensitive skin where shoulder met neck. Phil sucked on his finger again and brought it back down, this time pressing in a little. Dan gasped and his hips jolted, before returning to his previous rhythm. Soon they picked up the pace, and Phil slipped in another finger. 

“I’m getting close Dan.” Phil panted as he thrust his hips up and pushed his fingers in farther. Dan groaned unable to speak, and continued to move faster and faster. Phil felt Dan's Muscles tighten wound his fingers first, then the rest of his orgasm came, his body tensing, curving over as he thrust tight against Phil then spilled over. Phil came seconds after Dan. Both of them panting into each other’s mouth, lips and tongues pressed together. “Did it hurt?” Phil asked eventually as they lay still pressed together, kissing skin randomly, hands smoothing over damp skin. 

“Just a little, not enough to write home about.” Dan smiled and kissed Phil on the mouth again. “I love you so much. I’m going to miss this.” He ducked his head in the crook of Phil’s neck again. Letting his lips lightly brush the skin there. 

“Me too.” Phil said as he cupped Dan’s ass once more. “Come on let’s go shower we’re all sticky and sweaty now.”

_____

Phil planned to return to work after Dan’s doctor’s appointment. Dan was going to go back soon too since he was almost healed he was going to have to go in the following Monday for his final appointment, afterwhich he would be able to go back to work. “I’m happy I’m almost better, not happy about going back to work.” He pouted as they walked back to the car. 

“You have a little more than a week until you go back, you could look for a new job.” Phil said as they sat down in the backseat.

“I may not be here much longer anyway.” Dan smiled. “Besides I would miss Christa. I doubt I could find a job I like better, not with my resume. I’ll forever be doomed to have mediocre jobs.”

“You could go back to school?” 

“For what? How would I pull that off with a full time job? And then also make time to see my boyfriend? I don’t know maybe I could back to school take a class or two at a time…” Dan sighed, “Just right now I don’t know how I could afford it.” 

“Maybe you could find a job that pays for you to finish school?” 

Dan laughed. “Oh yeah, that‘ll be the day.”

“What?” Phil said, “that isn’t unheard of you know.”

“I know but since I have no idea what I want to do, finding a job I like, that also pays for my school...hell will freeze over first.” 

“Fine, look at it like that, I can’t make you see things optimistically…”

“Nope.” Dan said. “The only thing good about my future is that you are in it, well for at least two months...maybe.” 

“Wow, I better find my sunglasses, you make the future sound so bright!” Phil said sarcastically. “It’s like the sun is shining out of your ass.” 

Dan laughed, “Okay, so the likelyhood of us breaking up before you move is slim, but I still want to keep that as an option, so I can prepare myself mentally.”

“Okay, I get it.” Phil said pulling Dan over a little to kiss his cheek. 

_____

It was Phil’s first day back at work, and their morning had gone the way it normally did. Wake up, have breakfast, take a shower, a little first aid, then clean up. Now putting on a suit and tie and packing his laptop in his briefcase were added to the list. “It really feels like I am a kept man now.” Dan smirked as he straightened Phil’s tie as they stood by the front door. Dan handed him his coffee in a togo cup and his laptop bag. Then reached up and pulled Phil into a kiss. “It’s going to be weird being alone all day.” 

“What do you think you’ll do?” 

“I’ll probably do some laundry, go online, probably go up to my apartment and play my game.” Dan shrugged. 

“I’ll pick up dinner on the way home and text you when I get back?” 

“Mmm, please.” Dan nodded. 

“Okay, gotta go.” Phil said, leaning in to kiss Dan. Dan wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in tight. 

“Goodbye. Have a good day.” Dan smiled releasing Phil. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Phil smiled and closed the door. 

As soon as the door closed Dan sighed to himself. His plan was to clean the whole apartment. Make it look great for when Phil came home. He had looked up the florist down the road and ordered three dozen roses and two other complementary bouquets. He wanted the apartment to be full of flowers. They were to be delivered in the afternoon. First things first he turned on some music and stripped the bed then threw the bed clothes into the laundry. Then he dusted every surface in the house, afterwhich he took the hoover out. He remade the bed and moved into the kitchen. He wiped down all the surfaces, and cleaned the coffee maker. Then began to mop the floor, mid-mop the flowers arrived and he and the florist set them up strategically around the house. When she was gone he finished the floors in the kitchen and moved to the bathroom. He scrubbed every surface, then mopped the floor in there. As soon as he was done he sighed and looked around the house. It looked great, he thought magazine worthy. He flopped down on the couch for what he planned on a quick break, but turned into an hour-long nap. 

He woke just a half hour before Phil was to arrive back home. He ran up to his apartment and took a quick shower then changed into a nice jumper and some clean jeans. He was just working on his hair when his Phone chimed. 

Phil: Be home in about 10 min. Got dinner, hope you’re hungry. :)

Dan: Starving. :D

Dan looked himself over, then ran back down stairs. He set the table and made sure everything was where it should be. He was just fluffing the pillows on the couch when Phil walked in. He stopped and looked around. “Dan it looks amazing in here. Did you rest at all?” He said putting his briefcase down by the door and pulled Dan in for a quick kiss before he looked around some more. “The flowers are amazing.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Dan smiled wide. “I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“It’s wonderful.” Phil said putting the takeaway on the dining room table. He turned and pulled Dan into his arms and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. “Love you so much.” He whispered letting his lips brush against Dan’s skin. “I missed you today.” He kissed lightly up Dan’s neck, and joined their lips. Dan moaned quietly sinking into the kiss. 

“Missed you too.” Dan sighed as they parted. “We’re hopeless, you know that? What are we going to do when you move back to Manchester.” His stomach flipped as he spoke. 

“I know.” Phil smiled sadly. “Think of it as building up to it. This was the longest we have been apart for a while, so it’s like building up to being apart for days. At least the new job, I won’t be out of the country for weeks on end all the time. Manchester is only a couple hours away by train, so if we really need to, we can see each other any day.” 

“Any day, but not everyday.” Dan said, moving to unpack the food. “It won’t be fun, but I really think moving in together is not a good idea, no matter how much we want to. At least not right away.“

“Think so too…” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist from behind, kissing the side of his neck. “I wasn't sure what to order, so I ordered a bunch of different things.” He said looking over Dan’s shoulder as he opened different food containers. “I got garlic Naan, chicken vindaloo, butter chicken, samosas, tandoori lamb, and aloo gobhi.” 

“Love it.” Dan nodded. “It smells delicious, and I’m starved. I forgot to eat today.” They sat down and Dan started spooning food out onto his plate. 

“You forgot to eat?” Phil said, “Dan, that’s not good. You’re supposed to eat with your pills.”

“I know, but I didn’t take them.” 

“Dan!” Phil stood up and went to the bathroom to get the pill packets. “Here. You did a lot today, you’re going to be so sore.” 

“I know. But if I had taken them, all I would have wanted to do was take a nap. I will be so happy to be done with these pills. I’m sick of feeling so tired all the time.”

“Maybe they do that on purpose, so that you rest when you're supposed to be healing and not cleaning all day.” Phil said smirking.

“Yeah yeah...well I’m glad I didn’t though, it made you happy.”

“What will make me really happy is when you’re better, so let today be the only day you do so much please. Tomorrow I want you laying around playing video games, and eating leftover Indian food.”

“Ugh, do I have to?” Dan whined, then stuck out his tongue. 

“You probably will be so sore that will be all you’ll want to do anyway. I hope you were at least careful.” 

“Yes, I was mum.” 

Phil laughed, “Okay I’ll stop. How’s the food? You haven’t moaned about it.” 

“It’s good, I like it a lot. Just tired.” Dan said. “Even though I just took the pills. I did take a nap today, so it isn’t like I worked all day.”

“Well that’s good to hear.” Phil smiled and took his hand that was resting on the table. “You’re starting to look pretty tired. I say after dinner you take a nice relaxing bath bath.” 

“Only if you join me.” Dan smiled. 

“I have a big tub, but I don't know if it will fit both of us and all our long limbs.” 

“We’re going to try, or so help me god.” Dan smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more drama, learning more about Dan's past, Phil really shines, mental health is discussed,...basically a lot of stuff happens in the next chapter! It's an emotional one so prepare yourselves! :D
> 
> May just post it tomorrow...


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Sir, Are you alright?” A woman standing near him asked, looking worried. 
> 
> His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. He turned and ran across the platform, up the stairs and outside. He clutched at his chest. It was too tight, his knees were shaking, he couldn’t catch his breath. “Phil” He whispered into the air. He closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. He sank to the ground, pain sparking in his knees as they hit the pavement. His hands shaking he pulled out his phone. “Phil…” He panted..”Help me…” 
> 
> “Where are you? What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack, mentions of depression, crying
> 
> (still fluffy as all heck though)

Phil ran the bath water and poured in some bubble bath, while Dan looked for a movie for them to watch. Phil lit candles around the room and turned off the lights. “Dan your bath is ready.” He called down the hall. 

“Be there in a minute.” Dan said from the living room. While he waited, Phil took a clean towel out of the linen cupboard. Dan came in and smiled. “It looks so nice in here.”

“Time for you to relax.” Phil said and kissed him. Phil turned on some music and started to undress Dan. Kissing skin as he removed articles of clothing. “We have to waterproof your back first.” 

“And here I was feeling mildly sexy.” Dan sighed, as he stood naked in front of Phil. 

“Still sexy. Just waterproof in one spot.” Phil said kissing Dan’s shoulder as he taped the waterproof bandage on Dan’s back. “Okay all ready.” Phil said stepping back. 

“Well?” 

“Well what?” Phil said looking around trying to figure out what he had forgotten.

“Well aren’t you getting in with me?” Dan said gesturing at Phil’s fully clothed form. 

“We are not going to fit in there.” 

“Phil it’s a big tub, we can fit if one of us sits on the others lap.” 

“Fine we’ll try it. But no funny business, this is relaxation only.” 

“Uhuh.” Dan nodded then started to undo Phil’s tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and his pants. Kissing as he went, then dropped to his knees to pull Phil’s underwear off. “No funny business Phil.” He said as Phil’s hard on sprang free. He locked eyes with Phil and kissed the very tip of Phil’s dick and winked. 

“Nope.” Phil said and backed up. “I am not doing this. I’ll leave.” 

“Okay fine. I’ll be innocent and no more of that. Just relaxing. Cross my heart.” Dan said and made and X over his chest with his finger.

“Promise?” 

“Scouts honor” Dan said smiling. “I’ll be a perfect angel.” 

“Okay.” Phil said and relaxed little bit. “I’ll get in first.” 

“Good. Then you can rub my shoulders.” Dan smiled. Phil looked skeptical. “What? I did a lot of work today, they’re a little sore.” 

“I’ll rub them.” Phil smiled and sat down in the tub. His legs went almost the entire length of it. “Your knees are going to have to be bent. I don’t think this will be very comfortable for you.” 

“Let’s just see shall we?” Dan said as he stepped slowly into the tub. His dick dangerously close to Phil’s face as he climbed in. He looked down to see Phil’s eyes follow it for a second then shot up to meet his. Dan smirked, then turned so that his ass was momentarily within biting range. He paused mid-squat and looked over his shoulder to see Phil’s eyes glued to it, and smiled to himself as he sat slowly the rest of the way. Not surprised to find Phil was exceptionally hard, and huffed out a breathy moan when Dan sat fully on his lap. “There now. Isn’t this nice.” Dan said trying not to laugh a little. He new he was being a tease and a half, but it was so much fun. He squirmed a little, rocking his hips, grinding down onto Phil’s cock. 

“What are you doing?” Phil breathed out. 

“I’m just trying to get comfy, something very big and hard is poking me in the butt.” He wiggled a little more and Phil’s cock settled between his cheeks. He then leaned back to rest against Phil’s chest. “There much better, don’t you think?” He turned his head a little to kiss Phil’s cheek. 

“That was definitely not fair.” Phil said, but kissed Dan’s neck sweetly for a second before he began to slowly rub Dan’s shoulders. 

“Mmmm feels nice.” Dan hummed in appreciation. He slowly moved one of his hands down between his legs and touched Phil’s cock. Phil gasped in surprise. “Oop sorry.” Dan said smirking, then did it again.

“Dan! You promised.” Phil whined. 

“Okay okay…” Dan sighed. “I’m just having a little fun. I’ll stop.” 

“Good.” Phil said, then he tipped his hips a little pressing himself harder into Dan. He stopped rubbing Dan’s shoulders and ran his hands up his neck and scratched lightly into his scalp. Dan dropped his chin to his chest as Phil massaged his head a little, sending electric tingles down his spine. Dan moaned low and Phil tipped his hips again. He lightly scratched his nails down Dan’s neck, over his shoulders and down his arms, eventually linking their fingers together. He leaned forward and kissed Dan’s shoulders and neck, sucking lightly at the skin. “God, I love you.” He whispered and continued to trail kisses over Dan’s skin. Dan unlinked his fingers from Phil’s and reached once again between his legs, he cupped Phil’s balls, slowly massaging them then rocked his hips to grind down into Phil. Phil moaned continuing to kiss Dan. Slowly they rocked together acting as if the other didn’t notice. Dan used his other hand to begin stroking himself slowly in rhythm to their movements. They were barely moving, Phil’s mouth still trailing over Dan’s skin. 

“Phil?” Dan breathed finally.

“Mmm?” Phil hummed his lips pressed to the side of Dan’s neck.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Dan said, and stood slowly once again giving Phil a show. He picked up his towel and dried himself watching as Phil rose from the tub and did the same. Once dry Dan hung his towel and walked into the bedroom, leaving his pyjamas in the bathroom. Phil followed after blowing out the candles, he stood in the doorway for a moment as he watched Dan on the bed. Dan was laying on his back, legs spread, one hand stroking his cock the other teasing his entrance. 

“Fuck…” Phil said then practically fell into the bed between Dan’s legs. He kissed and sucked the smooth skin of Dan’s inner thighs, keeping his eyes locked on Dan. He kissed up until he was able to suck one of Dan’s balls into his mouth, Dan caught his breath. Phil pulled off with a pop, Dan’s hand still stroking over himself, he breath coming in shallow gasps. Phil lifted Dan’s legs and looked at him, “Is this okay? This doesn’t hurt?” 

“No pain.” Dan panted. 

“Want to taste you.” Phil said, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Dan’s cock and balls. Dan moved his hand and Phil took him into his mouth. Dan shuttered at the sudden sensation of heat. Phil bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks then pulled off. “Want more?” 

“Mmm.” Dan nodded. Phil trailed kisses down Dan thighs and gently turned Dan’s hips, directing him to lay on his front. 

“Still okay? No pain?” 

“No pain.” Dan said his words muffled into the pillow. Phil’s hand stroked slowly up the back of Dan’s thighs, he cupped the cheeks of his ass and massaged them. He leaned forward and kissed each cheek, nipping at the skin occasionally. He gently spread Dan’s legs wider and pulled his hips up a little. Dan moaned when Phil licked a slow stripe through his crease. He then focused his attention to Dan’s hole with his tongue applying pressure, as his other hand wrapped around Dan’s dripping cock. Dan instinctively pushed back into Phil. Phil licked and sucked at Dan’s most sensitive space before he moved his hand up to press his thumb in. “Fuck Phil. Fuck me please. I want you so bad.” 

“No sex before you're healed. Don’t want to jostle you too much.” Phil said then went back to licking and suckng. His one hand slowly stroking Dan’s cock and the other pressing into him. Dan still pushing back and moaning with every movement. Phil pulled back a little and watched as his fingers disappeared into Dan, feeling the muscles squeeze around them. He pulled Dan’s cock back between his legs and licked from the tip of it, over his balls and through his crack again before he got up and went to the drawer next to the bed. He took out the lube and returned to his previous position. “Lay on your back for me? Want to see you cum.”

Dan rolled again his legs on either side of Phil. Phil moved up and captured Dan’s mouth with his. He bit lightly then licked into Dan’s mouth, his tongue swiped over Dan’s. Dan sucked it for a second before Phil pulled back again and sat back on his heels. He picked up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He wiped some onto Dan’s cock then moved it to Dan’s entrance. He slipped his finger in causing Dan to clench and suck in a breath before relaxing into Phil’s touch. Phil’s other hand began to pump Dan’s cock. He massaged Dan’s inner walls adding two more fingers as his hand picked up pace around Dan’s dick. Dan was panting and moaning in pleasure, his legs began to shake. Phil twisted both hands moving faster and faster until Dan’s body tensed and he was cuming over his stomach and clenching around Phil’s fingers. He moaned loudly, his body jolting with aftershocks, as Phil slowed his movements and leaned down to lap at Dan’s stomach, cleaning him up. Dan whined when Phil finally pulled his fingers free and let his cock drop. He used the remaining lube to twist and pump at his own heavy penis, Dan still panting, watched as Phil spilled into his hand moment’s later. “No pain?” Phil panted as he came down from his own orgasm. 

“No pain.” Dan said smiling. “Come here.” Phil flopped forward onto Dan’s side. He reached over and grabbed a tissue to clean his hand quickly before he pulled Dan in to kiss him. “I don’t know about you Phil, but I’m very relaxed. That bath was a great idea.” 

Phil chuckled, “Yeah, I am too. I’m glad I didn’t hurt you.” Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder lightly running his hand over Phil’s side. “Speaking of which, we need to change the bandage.”

“Ugh.” Dan groaned, “Do we have to, can’t we just stay here?” 

“No, you know we can’t.” Phil said. “Come on, before we fall asleep.” He sat up and got off the bed, Dan followed him into the bathroom. Dan sat on the counter and Phil got out the bandages. “It won’t be too much longer and we won’t have to do this anymore.” Phil said as he removed the waterproof bandage. You should look at it.” 

“Remember what happened the last time I did that?” Dan asked. 

“I do.” Phil nodded, “That’s why you should look at it now. It’s so much better. Now that I don’t have to pack it, it has started to close so it’s much smaller.” 

“I”ll take your word for it.” Dan said. 

“Okay.” Phil smiled and kissed his temple. “You want to watch a movie? Or just go to sleep?” He asked as he finished taping the bandage on. 

“Let’s put the movie in if you want, think I’ll fall asleep pretty quick. I had a big day.” 

“I’ll say you did.” Phil smiled. “You must feel almost normal, cleaning the whole apartment, and…” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dan laughed, and kissed him as they climbed back into bed. “I do, for the most part. Just a little achy now. I think I’ll be sore tomorrow though I can feel it coming.” 

“Well tomorrow you don’t even have to leave the bed, so you can take your pills and sleep and recover a little bit.” Phil smiled and pulled Dan into his side. “Only a few more days and you’ll be back to work.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Dan sighed. “I’m looking forward to feeling like normal again, but not looking forward to going back to that place.” 

“I know. Just think, you’ll be able to see Christa everyday again though.” 

“Thank god she’s there, it’s the only reason I can stand it really.” Dan said and closed his eyes. “If she wasn’t there I might have thrown myself out the window by now.”

“It’s not that bad.” Phil said squeezing Dan’s shoulders a little. 

“It’s close.” Dan yawned and snuggled in closer. “Good night Phil. I love you, so much.” 

“Love you too.” Phil said. 

______

The days seemed to fly by and and the next Monday Dan was getting ready for work while Phil made him some coffee. “I don’t wanna!” Dan whined. Once he was done getting ready, and putting his coat on. 

“I know.” Phil smiled. “Tell Christa hi from me.” He handed Dan his togo cup. “Try and have a good day. How bout we go out to a nice dinner after you get home?” 

“Okay.” Dan pouted. Phil smiled and pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck. 

“I love you, and I’ll be sad when you’re not here when I get home.” Phil whispered. 

“Me too.” Dan smiled. “Love you.” He kissed Phil good bye and closed the door. He walked the few blocks to the underground. He was a little early for his train so he sat on a bench to wait. Someone sat next to him, and his heart rate rose. He looked over, it was a little elderly woman who nodded at him when they made eye contact. He scooted to the other end of the bench. Someone then stood to wait a few steps away from him on his other side, his chest tightened. He stood up and walked to the edge of the platform to wait. His palms were sweating. He took a couple deep breaths in to calm himself down. His hand clutched the coffee cup so tight it was starting to shake. It felt like the walls were closing in on him, and there wasn’t enough air. He was starting to become lightheaded. He unbuttoned his jacket, trying to ease the feeling of tightness that was pressing in on him, it didn’t help. 

“Sir, Are you alright?” A woman standing near him asked, looking worried. 

His eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. He turned and ran across the platform, up the stairs and outside. He clutched at his chest. It was too tight, his knees were shaking, he couldn’t catch his breath. “Phil” He whispered into the air. He closed his eyes willing himself to calm down. He sank to the ground, pain sparking in his knees as they hit the pavement. His hands shaking he pulled out his phone. “Phil…” He panted..”Help me…” 

“Where are you? What’s going on?” 

“Tube. I can’t….” 

“I’m coming. Stay there.” Phil hung up. Dan sat back on his heels closing his eyes. People walking by were giving him looks; some looked concerned, others just confused. He was frozen, his heart practically beating out of his chest. 

“Sir, are you okay? Do you need help?” Dan horrified, didn’t speak, and the concerned citizen stepped back noting his terrified expression. A few other people were starting to stop. Dan was still lightheaded, his breathing was coming in short stilted breaths. Finally after what felt like hours Dan heard Phil’s voice. 

“Dan!” Phil said coming to kneel next to him. “Dan, what’s happening?” He looked around as if there were an attacker approaching. He pulled Dan into his chest. “Dan, please tell me what’s happening.” 

Tears were flowing freely down Dan’s cheeks, he was gasping for breath. He clutched tightly to Phil’s shirt “I don’t know.” He finally sobbed. “I freaked out. I was waiting for the train and...and I started to panic.” 

“Oh Dan.” Phil said rubbing his hands up and down Dan’s back. “Do you think you can stand? You want to go home?” 

“Yes, please.” Dan started to stand, his knees sore and weak so Phil had to support him. “It’s okay, he’s okay.” Phil said to the small crowd of bystanders that had accumulated. Phil supported Dan on the walk home, as Dan sobbed into his shoulder.

“Dan, it’s alright. I’m here, I have you.” Phil whispered trying to calm him down. Finally they reached Phil’s apartment and Dan all but collapsed to the floor. He would have if Phil had not been there. Phil brought him over to the couch and started to take his coat off of him. “Try and breathe Dan, you’re home now.” Phil said kissing his forehead. He pulled Dan’s arms free from his coat and went to hang it up. He returned to the couch, “Let me tell Christa you won’t be in so she can let your boss know.” Phil said taking Dan’s phone. He dialed the number. “Hi Christa, this is Phil, Dan’s boyfriend...yes hi. Could you let his boss know he won’t be in today? Yes...no...I’m not sure when he will be back...He’ll let you know when he can return. I’m not really sure. There was an incident this morning, I’ll let him explain later. No...he’s not dying. He’ll call you later. Yes, thank you. Talk to you soon.” Phil hung up, “Feeling better?” He asked Dan who was now slumped into the cushions, face tear streaked and dirty. 

Dan looked up, a dazed expression on his face. “Phil, how...what am I supposed to do?” Tears once again sliding down his cheeks. 

“I don’t know.” Phil said pulling Dan into his arms. “I don’t know what you should do.” He kissed his temple and just held him as he cried. 

“I feel helpless. I thought I was okay, but being there...it was like my mind just short circuited into panic mode. I couldn’t stop it. Logically I knew I was okay, nothing was wrong…but my brain...my body...I felt trapped. I couldn’t escape. What am I supposed to do? How can I live like this?” Dan sobbed into Phil’s chest. 

“I think maybe...maybe you need to see someone about this. A professional.” Phil suggested. “I can’t fix this, I’m afraid. I wish I could. I wish I could take everything bad in your life and fix it.” He ran his down Dan’s back. “I’m going to call my boss and let her know that I’m not coming in, then I’m going to make you some tea, and we are going to snuggle on the couch.” Phil said as he set Dan gently back into the cushions. “Okay?” 

“You can go to work Phil, you don’t have to miss anymore work because of me.” 

“There is no way in hell I am going to work today.” Phil said almost angry at the suggestion. Dan shrunk back a little at his tone. “There is no way I could leave you here like this.” He said softening his voice. “Let me get you that tea, and we’ll figure everything out okay?” Dan nodded, not meeting his eyes. Phil reached forward and tipped Dan’s chin so he was forced to make eye contact, “I love you, and what she did to you is not your fault, none of this is your fault. She tried to kill you, it’s to be expected that it had some kind of effect on your mind as well as your body. We’ll figure it out. I promise it will be okay, you’ll be okay.” 

“But what if I’m not okay?” Dan said a single tear sliding down his face, “What if I never get better?”

“You will,” Phil smiled, “and even if you don’t I’ll be here for you.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan gently, before he walked into the kitchen to make his tea. 

_____

Dan had fallen asleep on Phil’s chest as they lay under a blanket in the livingroom. Phil rubbing small circles on his back to sooth him. Occasionally he would kiss the top of his head, and hummed low in his throat. Dan was starting to move and Phil thought he was waking up, but soon realized he was having a bad dream. Gently he woke him. Dan sat up and wiped at his eyes. “Sorry was I crushing you?” 

“No.” Phil smiled and cupped his cheek dragging his thumb over his chin. “You were warm and squidgy, not crushy. How bout we order some lunch? What would you like to eat?” 

Dan shrugged. “Not really hungry. You can get some food though.” 

“How ‘bout I order some hamburgers and chips?” Phil said, “Milk shake?” 

“If that’s what you want.” Dan said. Phil smiled and nodded, then got up to get his laptop. 

“What flavor shake d’you like?” 

“Banana.” Dan said, starting to like the idea of food. “Chocolate-banana.” 

“Banana?!” Phil said wrinkling his nose. 

Dan laughed, “Yes. I love it.” 

“Okay.” Phil said, “Although this makes me question your taste.” He teased. 

“If I have bad taste, then what does that say about you.” Dan smiled. 

“Chocolate-banana it is then.” Phil smirked, happy to see Dan’s mood pick up. 

______ 

After lunch Phil brought his laptop into the living room. “Okay, now that you seem to be a little better, let’s try and find you some help. Do you think we should call your doctor?” 

“I don’t know. I have no idea where to start with this.” Dan shrugged. 

“Do you mind if I ask my mum about this?” Phil asked. “She always knows what to do. She might know how we should go about this.”

“Okay.” Dan nodded. Phil smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

After talking to his mum for about twenty minutes he thanked her and hung up. “Okay. So she said we should tell Dr.Mills about what happened today. She may give you some anti-anxiety pills, or she may recommend a psychologist or both for you. She also said that there may be a group for you to join and that it wasn’t unusual for victims to have a reaction like you had.” 

Dan nodded. “What does she mean a group?” 

“Like AA, but for victims of violent crimes. Support group.” Phil sat back. “She said they really help some people, and it may help you.” 

“I’ll call Dr.Mills first, see what she has to say about it.”

“Okay.” Phil smiled. He began typing while Dan talked to her. He got up and went to the office and came back with a couple pieces of paper. Dan hung up the phone. “Here I printed these up for you, just in case. What did the doctor say?” 

“She is going to put me on some anti-anxiety drugs for a bit, and also refered me to a psychologist. She set up an appointment two days from now.” 

“How do you feel about it?”

“Better.” Dan sighed. Dan read the papers Phil had handed him. “Thank you for these.” He smiled, “I’ll see how I feel after my appointment. I don’t know how I feel about joining a group right now.” 

“Okay, well they’re there if you do decide to go.” Phil smiled 

_____

Dan went to the psychologist, and one session already he felt better. He came out of the office armed with more knowledge as to how to handle is anxiety and exercises he could try to work through it. Phil waited for him in the waiting room, and when he came out he was grinning. Phil stood up. “Looks like this helped.” Phil smiled back. 

Dan nodded, “I’m to come back this time next week. But until then I have some homework to do. He showed me ways to to cope with this problem, which that in itself makes me feel better. Makes me feel like I’m not helpless, like I have some control.”

“That’s wonderful.” Phil beamed and pulled him into his arms, kissing his cheek. “See, I told you, you would be okay.” 

“Uhuh. I’m obviously not _healed_ completely, but I certainly feel better about the whole thing.” Dan said, smiling. 

“I’m so happy for you.” Phil said taking his hand as they walked down the hallway to the street. 

“He said that before I come back I should try going back to the tube platform, but only if I had someone with me. I need to practice my exercises first. So in a few days, will you come with me. See if I can do it?” 

“Of course I will.” Phil smiled. “What kind of exercises are they?” 

“Visualization” Dan said. “If I am starting to panic, I am supposed to take three deep breaths with a count of eight, and close my eyes. Then I am supposed to visualize something good. And focus on it. Replay it in my mind until I calm down. He said it works best if I can listen to music or something to drown out the environmental sounds, it’ll help focus my thoughts.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil nodded. “What are you going to think about?” 

“One of my favorite memories.” Dan smiled. “You at the zoo in the lion area.” 

“Not like christmas or something like that?” 

“No.You watching the lions will always be one of the best things that I’ve ever seen. And if that doesn’t work, I am going to think about teaching you how to use chopsticks.” Dan smirked. “Basically anything with you is going to make me feel better.” He stopped and pulled Phil by the collar and kissed him. “Anything with you.” 

_____

Dan had been practicing his exercises over the past few days, and they decided that it was time for him to try it at the tube. “Are you nervous?” Phil asked as they approached the stairs. 

“I am, but you’re here so I know I’ll be okay.” Dan said and squeezed Phil’s hand. “I think maybe we should do it in stages. Like you standing next to me. Then if I can stay calm, you move away from me. If that works you go upstairs?”

“If that’s what you want to do.” Phil nodded. They walked into the room and Dan could already feel his heart rate rise. Not only did he have the whole stabbing incident associated with the place, but now he also had his panic attack to contend with. They walked to the middle of the platform and Dan closed his eyes. He breathed as he was supposed to and tried to focus on his memory. He pictured Phil, this man he had just met, completely giddy with shear pleasure at seeing lions. His wide smile. Then turning that smile to look at Dan as if to say, _look at them! Do you see them?_ Dan smiled to himself, he replayed the memory over and over, his heart rate normal, palms dry. He opened his eyes, and smiled at Phil. “It worked Phil. I calmed myself down. I got nervous as soon as we walked in, but I feel fine now.”

“That’s wonderful. Do you want to try it with me over there now?” Phil asked, pointing to the other side of the room. Dan nodded, even though as soon as Phil suggested he move away Dan once again could feel the panic creeping back in. 

Dan watched Phil walk away. As soon as Phil turned his back Dan’s palms began to sweat and his heart began to pound. “Okay I can do this.” He said to himself as he closed his eyes. He repeated the steps he was meant to, it took longer for him to calm down this time, but finally he opened his eyes and turned towards Phil. He gave him a thumbs up. Phil smiled and pointed at the stairs. Dan thought about it, could he handle that? He thought about Phil leaving the room, being that far away from him. He realized he was holding his breath at the thought. He shook his head and walked towards Phil. Phil met him halfway. “I don’t know if I can handle you leaving quite yet.” Dan said. 

“Are you sure?” Phil said taking his hand. “You’ve been doing so well, I would hate for you to give up on yourself.” 

“I think…” Dan said swallowing thickly, “I think it will be too much. I can feel it building right now just talking about you leaving.”

“Okay. Well, you did great. I’m so proud of you.” Phil smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

“I don’t know if me being able to stand on a tube platform for three quarters of an hour worthy of praise Phil.” Dan said. 

“It does. After what you’ve been through, most people would never be able to come back. How are you feeling now?” 

“Just a little shaky, nothing too bad. I think it’s the alone part that makes it worse. If you’re next to me I feel like nothing can go wrong.” Dan smiled. 

“Okay, you ready to go then?” Phil said, “How bout I take you out to dinner?” 

“Yeah, think I’m done for now. Maybe come back tomorrow and try it again?”

“Sounds good to me.” Phil said linking his arm with Dan’s as they walked up the stairs to the street. “You did do really well. You know that right?” 

“I feel better about it, but I didn’t get as far as I wanted to today.” Dan said. 

“That’s okay though. You were still able to do it. And that’s what’s important.” Phil smiled and pumped his shoulder affectionately into Dan’s. 

_____

 

“Think I would like to take a shower.” Dan said after they arrived back at the apartment from dinner. 

“Okay?” Phil said questioningly.

“Just feel like I want to stand in some hot water for a bit.” Dan shrugged. “Thanks for dinner, it was delicious.” He said as they walked down the hall to the bathroom. Phil replaced the regular bandage with a waterproof one. “Thank you.” Dan kissed him quickly. “What would I do without you?” Dan said holding the back of Phil’s head as he pressed his forehead to his for a moment before kissing him softly. 

Phil went into the office to catch up on some emails. He had gotten the job offer, and accepted to move back to manchester a few days ago, so when he saw the email from Thomas, his old boss, in his inbox he opened it. 

_Phil,  
I was so happy to hear you will be returning to the north country. Everyone is looking forward to seeing you soon. Less than a month and a half and you will be back with us. I am happy to tell you that I have been tasked with finding your temporary housing, and I of course enlisted Karen to help. She would never have let me live it down if I did so without her input, you know how she is. I swear sometimes I think I have to remind her that you are not actually our son. We (she) found a wonderful place that is within walking distance to the office and nearer your parent’s house. I know they are planning on moving to the Isle of Man soon but I thought you would appreciate it nonetheless. It is in a newer building, and we leased it for three months. You of course can sign a year long lease afterward if you decide to stay there. Karen once again hired a great designer to do the inside, and so I am sure it looks great. I haven’t been there since we signed paperwork, but knowing Karen I am sure you’ll love it. I know you liked the decor of your current apartment so we went with the same style. Karen said that as soon as you return you will have to come have dinner with the family. _

_How is your friend doing? Hope he is doing well. Any word on Rachel and what’s going on with her? I hear the first hearing is set to start soon. Hopefully the whole ordeal is short and just._

_See you soon,  
Thomas Wall _

Phil sat back. Not even a month and a half and he was going to be leaving Dan all alone. How was he going to do that, especially with this new turn of events? Phil heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Dan would be out soon, they could discuss it. Maybe it would be better if Dan did come with him when he moved. Phil closed his laptop, turned out the lights and walked down to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. “Come in.” Dan said. 

Phil opened the door and leaned against the frame as he watched Dan finish drying off. “Feel better?” 

“Mmm.” Dan nodded. He hung up his towel, walked to Phil and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him hungrily. Phil surprised by the sudden urgency froze for a second before he relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him in close. “Thank you Phil.” Dan said pulling away to catch his breath.

“Why are you thanking me?” Phil said smoothing his hand lightly over Dan’s naked back. 

“Because you take care of me, and love me.” 

“How could I not?” Phil said trailing kisses over Dan’s neck, jaw, cheek, and mouth. Phil began to sway them gently. 

“Most people wouldn’t.” Dan shrugged. 

Phil pulled back to look at Dan, his eyebrows raised. “I’m sure that’s not true.” 

“Are you kidding? My parents would have sent me home as soon as I didn’t need to be there. And then now this stupid panicking thing...they’d just tell me to get over it.” 

“I’m sure you’re wrong.” Phil said stepping back. “I met them, they seem lovely.” 

“They are for the most part. But that kind of stuff they just...I don’t know how to describe it. If they can’t see it or feel it, they don’t think it’s that big of a thing. I mean I had problems with minor depression when I was younger, before I came out. They just told me to get over it basically. Mainly thought I was just being dramatic. When I would spend afternoons crying in my room, they just shrugged it off. Told me it was normal to be unhappy during your teens.” 

“You spent afternoons crying and they didn’t even take you to see someone? I mean not even once?” Phil said surprised and pulled Dan into his arms again. “They weren't concerned?" 

“I mean not really. One day my mum said something along the lines of it’s pretty normal, but if I hit the point where I thought about trying to kill myself I should let ‘em know. I mean it was pretty casual. It never got that far, it was more just being sad and feeling worthless a lot of the time. I maybe would have reached that point if I didn’t have a girlfriend at the time. That way I wasn’t alone constantly, and couldn't wallow as much as I would have.” Dan shrugged, “That and video games. I could escape into those for hours and not think. But if I was bored and alone, ninety percent of the time I was in tears.” 

Phil stood holding Dan to him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Phil said giving Dan a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s fine.” Dan said. “I got better eventually. I mean I love my parents and I know they love me, it’s just they were busy and well…” 

“Not as affectionate as you?” Phil said looking at Dan. “I mean you’re very demonstrative, and maybe they aren’t like that?” 

“Pretty much, it’s really just a clash of personality traits. They weren't bad parents. They just didn’t know how to deal with me since we’re so different. My brother is more like them. My grandparents were better though. My grandma’s pretty great.” Dan smiled. 

“So you’ve said.” Phil said cupping Dan’s cheek and looking into his eyes. 

“She’s the only one who could tolerate me for long periods of time before they got annoyed with me.” Dan smiled. 

“You keep saying things like that. What annoyed people so much, because I can’t get enough of you?” 

“My humor, how loud I am, I’m needy, I need to be center of attention, I’m dramatic, I’m opinionated...I mean the list goes on and on.” Dan smiled, but Phil could see the sadness in his eyes. 

“I love your humor and your opinions, it shows your intelligence and quick mind. I love to be wanted and be able to show how much I care. I love that you always want to be with me since I always want to be with you. I guess someone would think that’s needy but...I don’t. I love how expressive you are, and how you show how you feel. I would hate it if you kept it locked inside and controlled your emotions and thoughts. I love knowing how you’re feeling at any given time.” Phil smiled, “I don’t know what says about me, but it seems like we’re a good match.” 

“I guess so.” Dan smiled his eyes glistening. “I hope it stays that way.” Phil pulled him in tight, just holding him. “Please don’t get sick of me.” Dan whispered, “Please.” Tears began to slide down his cheeks. “I don’t want to be alone again.” 

“Oh Dan.” Phil said tightening his grip even more. “I don’t think it’s possible.”

“I’ll annoy you at some point in time though.” 

“So what?” Phil asked almost indignantly. “I can be pretty annoying too I’m sure, so I’m sure you’ll get annoyed with me. But if you can’t annoy the ones you love, who else is there?” 

“I guess you’re right.” Dan sniffed and wiped his eyes. 

“I love you. I mean I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Everyday I love you more and more. The more I get to know you the better it is.” Phil smiled and pushed Dan back a little so he could look at him. “You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. Sweet, and smart, really funny, and full of untapped potential. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” Phil said brushing tear off of Dan’s cheek. Dan smiled, blushing a little. 

“How did I get so lucky to meet someone like you?” Dan sighed. 

“Don’t know.” Phil smirked, “I’m pretty great aren’t I?” Dan laughed at that. 

“You’re the best person in the world.” Dan said, “I hope we’ll be together forever.” 

“So does that mean you’ll move with me?” Phil said.

“I almost forgot about that.” Dan said the smile falling from his face. “It’s still scary to think of, but I don’t know how I could stay here without you now. I’m not sure...I don’t know if we should move together so soon still, even though I don’t want to be without you. I’ll have to think about it more before I decide. Is that okay?” 

“Of course it is.” Phil smiled, “take your time. I don’t want to rush you. It’s your decision, I would be very happy if you decided to come with, but I really understand your hesitation. How about we change your bandage and go watch the movie you picked out? No more stress, just zoning out and relaxing.”

“Mm sounds good to me.” Dan nodded. 

_____

They returned to the tube the next day. They started the same way, Phil standing next to Dan, then moved away and did it again. After which Dan gave Phil a shaky thumbs up indicating that he should go up to the street leaving Dan alone on the platform. He could feel the panic rising like bile in his throat. He swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, his heart pounding he started his breathing exercise then tried to visualize Phil with the lions. It worked at first and he was starting to calm down, when his memory changed. Phil no longer by the lions, but walking towards him on the very platform he was currently on. Phil was afraid, his face even more pale than normal, phone pressed to his ear. He began to run, and he ran by Dan and up the stairs leaving him alone. Dan’s eyes flew open, he was barely breathing, his heart feeling like it was trying to escape...he shakily pulled out his phone. He dialed. “‘S’not working” He breathed. Moments later Phil was running towards him, Dan’s knees almost giving out in relief. Phil pulled him into his chest. “I’m sorry.” Dan said, his voice muffled by Phil’s shirt. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry” 

“Why are you sorry?” Phil said holding him tight. 

“I wanted to be able to do it. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

“I’m not disappointed. I am so proud of you.” Phil said pushing him back so he could look him in the eye. “You did so well. You improved so much from yesterday. And tomorrow you’ll do better yet.” Phil smiled. “You’re much braver than I would be.” Phil said. “Tomorrow when you go back to the doctor, I’m sure he’ll be surprised how well you are doing.” Dan’s heart was slowing to normal and the tears had stopped. He smiled weakly. 

“You think?” Dan asked. 

“I know it. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. Soon you’ll be able to handle this platform as if nothing ever happened. I bet my life on it.” Phil beamed. “This is only the second day and look at how far you have come already.” 

“So you’re not disappointed?” 

“Not even a little.” Phil smiled. “How ‘bout we go home, now and relax. I have a few things I need to do for work, then how bout we play some Mass Kingdom?” We could order some yummy food for dinner.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” Dan smiled. “I am getting real sick of crying all the fucking time.” 

Phil chuckled. “You’ve had some crazy things happen to you lately, I would probably be crying a lot too.” 

_____

“So what did the doctor say?” Phil asked when Dan came out of his office. 

“You were right.” Dan smiled. “He was impressed with my progress already. So that’s good. He said to just keep working up to it and he wouldn’t be surprised that by next week I’ll be able to wait for a train by myself.” 

“That’s great. I think he’s right too.” Phil smiled and linked their arms as they walked outside. “Lunch?” 

“Please. I’m starved.” Dan nodded. “My treat.” They walked into a small fish and chips shop and took their order to go. It was a surprisingly nice day out and they decided to eat on a bench at a nearby park. “Think you should go back to work tomorrow.” Dan said as he chewed. “I am feeling really good today. That was a great session, and I really feel like I can handle it. I feel...almost invincible right now.” 

“You sure? I can continue to work from home.” 

“I’m sure. Besides I am going back to my work on Monday.” 

“You are?” Phil asked, surprised. 

“Yes, I have to go to work. If I can’t do the tube by then, well then I will have to figure something else out.”

“Why do you have to go back?” 

“One thing, I need money. Another thing I want to see Christa, want to feel normal. Even if normal is miserable, it still would make me feel like I’m not damaged goods. I need it before I see Rachel, and having to deal with all of that. I need a little normal before I see her again. Remind myself what if feels like.” 

“If you need money, why on earth did you pay for lunch?” Phil said looking at his chips with distaste.

Dan chuckled. “I’m not destitute Phil, but my savings has dwindled a bit.”

“If you’re sure. Maybe I should take a half day or something?” 

“No it’s fine. Really. I’m fine at home. Maybe I will meet you at the tube?” Dan said. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?” Phil asked.

“Well maybe not on the platform, but we could meet at starbucks. Then we could go down and do my exercises.” 

“Okay, that’s better. We can work up to you meeting me there.” Phil smiled, leaned forward and kissed Dan quick. “You ready to go? I say we do some shopping and pick up something to make for dinner tonight. Sound good?” 

“Yes to both.” Dan smiled. They threw out their garbage and walked towards the store and home. 

_____

Before they went shopping they decided to go to the platform. This time Phil stood outside on the second go, after starting with him across the room. Phil prepared to run down the stairs at any moment, but the phone call he was expecting never came. Eventually he walked down stairs to find Dan sat on the bench his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He watched him for a few minutes, gaining a couple strange looks from some bystanders but he didn’t care. He sat next to Dan close enough to touch, Dan didn’t flinch away, but rather opened his eyes and looked to find Phil beaming at him. Phil pulled Dan into his arms and squeezed tight. Dan was almost giddy when Phil released him. “I did it.” He said finally. 

“I know. I’m so proud of you. You’re amazing.” 

“Let’s not get carried away....amazing?” Dan beamed as they started walking up the stairs. “It gets easier and easier. Thank god. I thought I would forever be afraid to use the fucking tube.” 

“I knew you would be able to do it. I had faith in you.” Phil said practically skipping next to Dan. “I say we make some dinner, play a little Mass Kingdom and go to bed.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dan smiled. “Tomorrow maybe when we meet at starbucks you stay there while I go down to the platform and try it. That way you're still close but I am pretty much there by myself.” 

“You think you can handle it?”

“The way I feel right now...yes...yes I think I can.” Dan smiled. 

______

The next morning they woke and Phil got ready for work. Dan made coffee as Phil collected his things to pack them in his briefcase. “Ready to change your bandage?” Phil said coming into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Dan from behind and kissing his neck. 

“How is it possible that you can turn me on while talking about doing first aid?” Dan smiled as Phil continued so kiss the smooth skin. Dan tipped his head to allow him better access. Phil pressed him up against the counter, moving his hands lower. “Join me in the shower?” 

“Mmm thought you’d never ask.” Dan sighed and pressed back into Phil, feeling his hard on pressing into his ass. 

“Good, come on then.” Phil smiled and pulled Dan with him down the hall. He turned on the water, and while it heated up they undressed and Phil took off Dan’s bandage. All the while they kissed skin as it came into view. “You know...I don’t think we need a new bandage.” Phil said looking at Dan’s back. 

“What?” Dan asked. 

“I mean it looks like...I mean it’s pretty much healed, it's really just a red scar now. Look at it.” Phil ran his hand lightly over it. 

Dan turned to look in the mirror. “No bandage!” He turned smiling at Phil. He was so excited, he pulled Phil into him. He kissed him so enthusiastically their teeth collided, but they didn’t care and continued to kiss. “Phil does this mean, what I think it means? Will you actually have sex with me now?! Can we actually make love?” 

“If that’s what you want.” Phil laughed his hands smoothing down Dan’s back and cupping his ass. He watched in the mirror. “But not right now.” 

“What?” Dan pulled back. “Why not?” 

“Because we waited this long already. If we’re going to do it, we’re going to do it properly. Not just a quickie in the shower. Besides it’s your first time with a man, it takes a little prep.” 

“Fine. tonight?” 

“We can do it tonight.” Phil smiled, “But right now I need to take a shower before I go to work.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.” Dan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if you did! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more drama, Phil's job, Dan's job, Rachel, and another woman...and Phil has a surprise for Dan.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Felt nice actually. It doesn’t really hurt anymore, just itches. Ice is the only thing that seems to help.” Dan said. She tentatively put her cold fingers over it. “Feels nice.” He sighed. 
> 
> “Scars are kind of sexy you know?” She said quietly. 
> 
> “Mmhmm” Dan hummed. “Like ‘em too tbh. Phil has one on his knee that I just want to press my lips to all the time.” Then he felt the hand move and something soft and warm was pressed to his back. At that exact moment, the front door of the apartment opened and Phil stepped in. Veronica hopped back covering her mouth with her fingers as Dan fell to his knees just missing the couch. He hit the ground hard and she reached forward to help him up, but Phil pushed her gently aside and maneuvered Dan to sit on the couch. He looked up at Phil, who was looking at this strange woman in his living room who just had her lips pressed to Dan’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no new TW...unless porn is one.

As soon as Phil left, Dan went into the office. He opened his laptop and turned on incognito mode. He googled _how to prep for gay sex_. He of course knew how it all worked and figured he would enjoy it, but since Phil had said that they needed to prep for it, he was curious. He was also a little nervous now that they had decided tonight was the night. It was the worst thing, he had decided. Now he had all day to dwell on it, and Dan being Dan his mind went to every worst case scenario he could imagine. He googled _worst case scenario for first time gay sex_ and slammed the laptop shut after about ten minutes scrolling through horrendous mishaps. He paced for a while, his mind racing over all the horrifying things he had just seen. He definitely regretted his decision to google that. 

He scrubbed his hands over his face and returned to his computer. _How to have fantastic gay sex_ , this search was much better and calmed his nerves a little. After he read a few informational articles and found some videos on youtube, he decided to watch some porn. He normally didn’t watch gay porn, just basically every time he looked it up on the free sites a lot of the gay porn was too kinky, or creepy, or too violent for his liking. Way too much fisting he had determined early on. So he looked for a pay site. He found one that looked promising and watched some of the thumbnails. He decided it was worth the fee to join for a month, after all it was research. Lucky for him they were having a special and so it was 30% off. He put in his credit card info and he was off to the races. 

He went up to the tab that said ‘models’ and low and behold there was a guy that looked very much like Phil, ‘Tanner’. He clicked on him and all his videos popped up. Dan chose one in which Tanner was a guy at a library studying, and there was a cute librarian who caught his eye. Needless to say Dan watched the whole thing twice; for science. Then moved on to another. Tanner wore glasses in the next one, and was sitting in a park reading when a guy walking a cute dog sat next to him on a bench. Once again Dan watched twice. This one made Dan want to request that Phil wear his glasses while they did it. He watched a few more, Dan was a fan to say the least. 

He watched a total of seven videos with Tanner in them, and restrained himself by only getting off once. He decided it best to do it at least once considering the embarrassing event that happened the first time he and Phil had attempted to have sex. After he was done and cleaned up he went back to look for tips and not just watch porn. Although interesting, porn was not very informational. 

Armed with more knowledge by the time Phil was meant to meet him at Starbucks, Dan was practically buzzing down the road with excitement. He walked in, ordered a coffee and waited. He waited for about twenty minutes before he looked at his phone. It was turned off. “What the fuck?” He turned it on and it died immediately. “Shit” He said under his breath. How could the phone be dead, he barely used it all day. How long had it been dead? He looked around and saw a woman at another table with a phone charger. He looked at the clock on the wall. Phil was now almost a half hour late. Dan stood up, and walked over to her. “Um, excuse me.” 

She looked up from her laptop and smiled. She pulled some earbuds out of her ears, “Yes?” 

“I hate to ask this, but my phone is dead, mysteriously, and I am waiting for my friend. He’s almost a half hour late I just wondered if I could borrow your charger for a minute to see if he texted or something.” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” She smiled brightly and gestured to the chair opposite hers. She watched him plug in his phone and he waited for it to power on. Six missed texts. “So did he stand you up?” 

Dan read the texts. “It kind of looks like it. Got stuck at work.” Dan said, not looking up. 

“That’s too bad.” She smiled, “My name's Veronica.” 

“Dan. Thanks for letting me use this. You mind if I make a phone call, want to call him see when he’ll be on his way.” 

“Sure.” She beamed, and recrossed her legs her toe bumping his knee. “Oh! I’m sorry.” She reached forward and brushed the spot she had nudged. 

“It’s fine, you’re fine.” Dan said and dialed the phone. He held it up to his ear and made eye contact with her for a moment and smiled. It rang a couple of times, before he was sent to voicemail. “Phil, call me when you get this. I’m at starbucks. My phone died so I didn’t get your texts. Hopefully I can charge it long enough for it to have some power for when you call.” He hung up. “Do you mind if I leave it plugged in a bit? He’ll probably call me back in a few minutes then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

“It’s okay, really.” She blushed. “So do you use this Starbucks a lot?” 

“I’m here quite a bit, I live a couple blocks away.” 

“That’s nice. I live pretty close too. I haven’t seen you before though.” 

“I normally just run in and get coffee, don’t normally hang around.” Dan said taking a drink of his now lukewarm coffee. “I come in before work usually, rarely in the afternoon.”

“Oh. I come to study in the afternoon so that would be why I don’t normally see you. Maybe I should come in in the mornings.” She winked, and Dan finally caught on. She was hitting on him. Or rather thought she was returning his flirting. 

“Oh sorry this is awkward…” Dan said rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. “I really just needed a charger, wasn’t hitting on you or anything. Not that you're not attractive...it’s just...I’m spoken for.”

Her face fell and she turned bright red. “Sorry. I just assumed.” She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry. I could see how you would think it. That’s a good line I used.” He smiled and she laughed. 

“Yeah it was, I should try it sometime.” She relaxed a little in the chair. 

“It’s funny I never talk to strangers,” Dan smiled. “To avoid awkward or embarrassing moments like this. But this really wasn’t too bad.”

“You should talk to strangers more often.” She smiled. 

Dan chuckled, “Maybe I should, but I have to be honest it probably won't happen.” 

“Then I guess I’m one lucky stranger.” 

“I doubt it. I’m not too exciting.” Dan shrugged, “Mostly just awkward.” 

“I think you’re mostly cute.” She smiled, “And that is not me hitting on you. Well not really. You’re cute because you’re awkward, it's endearing. Most guys that look like you would be cocky as hell, so it’s refreshing. Your girlfriend is lucky.” 

Dan just chuckled and looked at his phone. “I’m going to try calling him again. Sorry.” He ducked away and left Phil another message. 

“So?” She asked once he hung up the phone. “Any luck?”

“Nope. He must be in a meeting or something. I guess I’ll let you get back to studying. Think I’ll just go back home. He’ll call me when he can. Thanks for letting me use your charger.”

“I don’t mind if you want to wait a little longer. I was about to fall asleep, this is so dull. It’s good to get a break.”

“What’re you studying?” Dan said sitting back. 

“Art history.” She sighed. “I mean don’t get me wrong I love art. Art student here.” She waved her hand. “But this is the dullest stuff. I love looking at the art, and learning the different techniques... but learning all the dates, and which wealthy noble commissioned them is about as exciting as a bowl of sand.” 

Dan laughed, “I always hated history too. Remembering dates and who killed whom was definitely not in my wheelhouse.” 

They talked for another hour and a half, Dan’s phone still did not ring. He bought them both another coffee. As Dan finished his, his phone buzzed with a text. “Finally.” He said, and picked it up. 

Phil: Sorry I’m so late! We are having a bit of a crisis at work. Two people on a team got their passports stolen and we have been trying to get them out of the country since they were meant to come back yesterday. At the very least I’ll be here another couple hours more.

Dan: That sucks. 

Phil: I’m so sorry! Tonight was supposed to be special. :( 

Dan: It’s okay. We can do it tomorrow. :)

Phil: I’ll make it up to you! Promise. You should get dinner. I probably won’t be home for a long time. 

Dan: You sure? I can wait. 

Phil: Yeah, we’re eating here. Miss you. :( 

Dan: Okay. Miss you too. Let me know when you’re on your way home. :) 

Phil: Will do. Gotta go. Sorry. Love you so much! 

Dan: Love you too. <3 

Dan set his phone down on the table with a frown. Veronica noticed his mood change, “What’s up?” 

“He’s stuck at work and said I should just get dinner myself.” 

“Oh that sucks.” Veronica said. “What does he do that he works so late?”

“He normally gets out a lot earlier, but there was a crisis and two of his colleagues are stuck in a foreign country because their passports were stolen. They’re trying to get them out. They were supposed to be back home already.” 

“That’s crazy.” She said sipping her coffee. 

“Yeah that sucks.” Dan nodded. 

“You want to get dinner?” She asked. “I mean, I’m getting hungry, and was thinking about going to get something.” 

“Sure, why not?” Dan smiled. “What do you like?” 

“Anything.” She said, as she packed her things in her bag. “You sure your girlfriend won’t mind?” 

“I’m sure my girlfriend won’t mind.” Dan said thinking how it wasn’t technically a lie. He didn’t think Phil would mind either, but his nonexistent girlfriend definitely could care less if he got dinner with a cute college girl. She was cute, but he wasn’t interested in the least.

“How ‘bout we just get some pub food at the one around the corner?” She suggested as she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“Sure.” Dan agreed. 

_____

Dan had only had one beer, but he was definitely feeling it. He assumed it was because of the pills he was taking, since he wasn’t supposed to drink with them. He didn’t think that it would matter that much but he was much more intoxicated than he ever got off of one beer. “Thanks for dinner.” She said once they stepped outside, for which Dan was grateful. The air was stuffy inside and the cool night breeze made him feel a little better. “You know, for a pretty big guy you can’t really hold your beer.” She said noticing him sway a little. “I mean I had three beers and I‘m in better shape than you, and I’m pretty tipsy.” She giggled as if to prove her point. 

“I think it’s my painkillers and anti-anxiety pills in on right now. I’m not supposed to drink while I take them.” She looked at him quizzically. “I’m not a habitual pill popper, I...well I was stabbed recently and so I have to take them until I’m better. 

“Stabbed?” 

“It’s a long story.” Dan sighed and leaned against the wall, his head was swimming. 

“Dan, you’re not looking that great. I think I should help you home. Why on earth did you drink, if you know you’re not supposed to.” She said helping him stand up straight. 

“I really didn’t think it would make that much difference.” Dan shrugged as they started walking. 

“Wait.” She stopped. “I don’t know where you live.” 

“Oh,” Dan laughed, “I live over there.” He pointed to his left and she turned them in the right direction. “You know you shouldn’t really be doing this. It’s not really safe.” 

“What isn’t?” She asked as they walked across the street. 

“This. Escorting a guy home. I mean this could be a ruse to get you into bed.” Dan sighed.

She stopped and looked up at him. “You’re right, hang on.” She propped him up against a building and dug through her bag. “Here we are. Okay, come on let's get you home. Shit. You don’t live with your girlfriend do you?” She stopped again. 

“No girlfriend.” Dan said shaking his head. 

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” 

“Boyfriend.” 

“Oh...OH! Phil?” She asked. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Oh well then I guess there isn’t any need for this then.” She held up a small bottle. 

“What is that?” 

“One of those rape alarms that spray ink on the rapist.” She smirked. 

“Oh, yeah. Probably won’t need to use it with me or Phil. We both like women too, but we love each other so…” 

“That’s sweet. So now explain this whole stabbing thing to me.” She said as they walked. He told her a shortened version of the whole ordeal. And explained the pill situation. She got him up the stairs and into Phil’s apartment, and led him to the couch. “I don’t really feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself like this.” She said looking down at him. 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Phil will be here soon.” 

“Still, I’ll worry that you’ll try and get up or something, then fall and break your neck.” 

“S’possibility. Swear I get more fucked up the more time passes.” Dan slurred. 

“I’m just glad you didn’t drink by yourself.” She shook her head. “You just scream ‘mug me’ right now.” 

“As long as it isn’t ‘stab me’ it's okay.” Dan laughed at his own joke.

“Can I see it?” 

“See what?” 

“I mean...you don’t have to...show me, I’m just curious. Don’t mind me.” She blushed. 

“Oh you mean the scar?” Dan said. “Sure, I guess.” He stood up, peeled off his shirt and turned around. 

She stood up from the chair she was on to get closer to look, “Wow! That’s really big! Does it hurt?” 

“Pain killers remember.” Dan said turning a little to look down at her. 

“Oh yeah.” She looked at the raised pink skin. She reached out and touched his back just below it, her hand flat and cool against his skin. He hissed. “Sorry. Thought it didn’t hurt.”

“Doesn’t, your hand is like ice.” 

“Oh sorry.” She took her hand away. 

“Felt nice actually. It doesn’t really hurt anymore, just itches. Ice is the only thing that seems to help.” Dan said. She tentatively put her cold fingers over it. “Feels nice.” He sighed. 

“Scars are kind of sexy you know?” She said quietly. 

“Mmhmm” Dan hummed. “Like ‘em too tbh. Phil has one on his knee that I just want to press my lips to all the time.” Then he felt the hand move and something soft and warm was pressed to his back. At that exact moment, the front door of the apartment opened and Phil stepped in. Veronica hopped back covering her mouth with her fingers as Dan fell to his knees just missing the couch. He hit the ground hard and she reached forward to help him up, but Phil pushed her gently aside and maneuvered Dan to sit on the couch. He looked up at Phil, who was looking at this strange woman in his living room who just had her lips pressed to Dan’s back. 

“I ummm, I’m just going to go.” She said and frantically picked up her bag, trying to leave as fast as possible. “I’m sorry… I….” She closed the door behind her and they could hear her running full tilt down the stairs. 

“Think you scared her off.” Dan chuckled. 

“Are you drunk?” Phil said sitting next to Dan on the couch. 

“I just had one beer, but it's acting like I drank a case of it.” Dan whined. 

“Uh Huh….and who was she?” Phil asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Veronica. I used her charger at starbucks and we had dinner at the pub. Don’t worry, ‘told her I was spoken for. She was fine up until the moment you opened the door.” 

“And your shirt just happened to evaporate off of you of it’s own volition?” Phil said his eyebrow raised. 

“I had to explain why one beer made me so messed up. So she was curious and wanted to see the scar.” Dan said scrubbing his hand over his face, trying to clear his brain of fluff. “Are you mad?”

“Not really.” Phil shrugged. 

“You’re not?” Dan said surprised. “I would be.” 

“Yes well, I have faith in you.” Phil said leaning over and taking off his shoes. 

“Hey! I have faith in you too, just not other people.” Dan said. “I would be jealous as hell if it were you.” 

“Don’t really get jealous.” Phil shrugged and yawned. 

“How is that possible? I get jealous over the stupidest shit and here you walk in on me shirtless and some chick is kissing my back, and you don’t care?”

“Didn’t say I didn’t care.” Phil said sitting back and pulling Dan with him. “It’s just I saw her doing something to you, and I can see you weren’t doing anything. If you were the one doing the kissing, I would feel differently.” 

“I’m glad.” Dan said and snuggled into Phil’s side. 

“You ready for bed?” Phil asked, kissing Dan’s forehead. “I’m pooped, it was a freaking long ass day.” 

“Yes. The way I feel I just need to lay down and close my eyes.” Dan sighed. “How’d it go? Did you get everything figured out?” They walked down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Yes, finally.” Phil said picking up his toothbrush. “It took forever, but we finally got them out, and on their way back home.” 

“That’s good.” Dan nodded as he tapped his toothbrush on the side of the sink and put it down. “Missed you today.” 

“Fooled me,” Phil said smirking. “Veronica looked interesting.” 

“She actually was, it’s a shame you scared her away.” Dan smiled. “Art student. She showed me some of her stuff, very interesting.” 

They climbed in bed, Phil yawned and turned out the light. “Cm’ere” He said and pulled Dan to him so that his head was resting on his shoulder. “I missed you today too. Sorry I was so late. Really botched up our plans.” He said running his hand over Dan’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” Dan said. “I was nervous all day. I even did some research.” 

“Research?” 

“Yeah. I googled how to do it basically.” 

Phil chuckled, “And how did that go?”

“Fine. Saw some things that freaked me out, but then I changed my search parameters and it got much better.” Dan smiled against Phil’s chest. “Are you aware you have a doppelganger?” 

“Watching some porn were you?” 

“You know about him?” Dan said pulling back to look down and Phil in surprise.

“Who Tanner?” Phil smiled. “I’ve had a few guys tell me about him. Never looked him up though.” 

“Seriously!?” Dan said laying back down his ear pressed to Phil’s shoulder, “If there was someone in porn what looked like me I would be so curious, and have to find him.”

Phil shrugged. “Show me tomorrow. Oh, speaking of which, since I worked so long today, my boss gave me off tomorrow, so I have a long weekend. Before I left work I booked us into a nice hotel in Brighton. Thought it would be nice surprise to get away, and out of the apartment for a couple days.” 

“You did not.” 

“I did. Tomorrow we leave on the 10:30 train. We can have lunch at the beach.” Phil said. 

“When were you going to tell me this?” Dan said laughing. 

“Well I was going to tell you when I got home, but I got a little distracted when I walked in on you and some woman having sex on the couch.” 

“Wow. And people say I’m over dramatic.” Dan said poking Phil’s side, laughing. 

“So tomorrow when we get to Brighton, we’ll have lunch. Then I thought we’d do some window shopping, then have a nice romantic dinner.” 

“Then we can put my research to good use?” Dan interjected.

“Then we do our own research.” Phil chuckled. “I signed us up for a couples massage on saturday too. The hotel we’re staying in is known for their spa.” 

“Sounds wonderful… but expensive.” Dan said a little worried. 

“Oh don’t start that again.” Phil sighed. “I think we both could use a little holiday, and I have the means to do so. So I will. I don’t want anything in return, just want you happy. Okay?” 

“Ugh, if I must endure this torture…” Dan said laughing. “Seriously though...It makes me feel a little guilty, not being able to treat you.”

“You do though. And it’s the thought that counts. I know you would if you could. Who knows one day you become rich and famous then you could treat me.” Phil said kissing the top of Dan’s head. “Now go to sleep, I’m exhausted.” 

Dan chuckled. “Night Phil, love you.” 

“Love you too.” Phil sighed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

____

They woke up and packed their bags, took a cab to the train station and a little over an hour later they were checking into a beautiful sea side hotel. The pastel colors and the sea breezes relaxed them immediately. “This is great Phil. Thank you for this.” Dan said standing on the balcony of their room looking out at the water. 

Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Mmm s’nice isn’t it?” He said and kissed the side of Dan’s neck. “I’m starved, you want to get some lunch?” He gently bit Dan’s neck, “Or do I have to resort to cannibalism.” 

Dan squealed and batted him away laughing, “M’hungry too.” Dan smiled. “I’ve never been to Brighton. It makes me think of candy floss. Let’s go get some lunch, I’ll treat.” 

“Okay,” Phil smiled, “but first let me have some of this.” He pulled Dan in and bit at his neck again then captured his mouth with his. He pulled off, “Mmm delicious.” He pecked Dan on the lips once more before he pulled him by the hand out the door. 

_____

They ate lunch at a cute little restaurant that overlooked the pebbled beachfront. Afterward they walked up the street and did some shopping. Dan bought Phil a silver and gold plated pen set and had it engraved to commemorate his new job. They walked hand in hand up and down the street wandering into shop after shop . They went back to the room for a bit of a lie down, which turned into a heated make out session. ”We could just order room service.” Dan suggested as he slowly pulled Phil’s shirt off.

“Wanted to take you out to a nice romantic dinner.” Phil said as his mouth traveled lower on Dan’s chest his hand moving under his shirt and then pulled it over his head. 

“We have tomorrow.” Dan said as he unzipped Phil’s jeans and pulled them down. “I kind of just want to stay in tonight and…” Dan sucked in a breath as Phil sucked on his nipple then bit lightly at the pink nub. “Fuck Phil, please make love to me.” He begged, his fingers threading into Phil’s hair. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Phil asked, pulling off of Dan’s skin long enough to speak. He ran his hands over Dan’s torso, coming to rest at the zip of his jeans, then slowly he pulled them off along with his underwear. 

“I’ve been ready for ages. Please Phil I want to feel you in me. I want you to cum in me.” Dan breathed, making Phil groan and his hips thrust forward into thin air. Phil nodded and ducked his head back down to suck, and lick, and kiss Dan’s skin in a hot wet trail down to Dan’s throbbing cock. He nuzzled into the soft brown curls that lay at the base of Dan’s member, the heat of his breath causing Dan to shutter. He licked and sucked Dan’s balls into his mouth while his hand snaked up to wrap around Dan. Dan threaded his fingers once again through Phil’s hair, scraping his nails lightly over the scalp. Phil moaned at the sensation, the vibrations from it shot through Dan. “Fuck Phil I can’t take much more. I need more...need you...fuck!” Phil had sucked one of his fingers into his mouth then brought it down to Dan’s entrance. He massaged the tight pucker of muscle then slipped it in just a little before he pulled it out again. Dan gasped and groaned as Phil sunk his finger in deeper as Phil sucked his dick back into his mouth. Dan threw his head back at the feeling of Phil around and in him at the same time. Phil’s finger moved and was soon joined by another as he continued to suck Dan’s cock as if he were starving and it was a milkshake. “Phil...you’re going to make me cum...please...please fuck me...want more. I want you in me.” With that Phil sat back moved his fingers in and couple more times before he got off the bed and went to his overnight bag. Moments later he returned to a panting Dan spread out for him on the bed. 

“You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.” Phil said and fell forward to capture Dan’s mouth with his. Their tongues almost slammed together, and their breathing equally labored. “Sure you’re ready” Phil said one more time as he sat back on his heels and picked up the lube. Dan nodded biting his bottom lip. Phil coated his fingers and once again pushed into Dan, he sucked in a breath and bit harder at his lip, trying not to cum too soon. Dan was rock hard as Phil twisted his fingers into him, stretching him. Phil leaned forward and kissed at Dan’s lower belly and finally he pulled his fingers out and slid a condom on. He then spread a good amount of lube over his sheathed cock. He leaned forward and lined up with Dan, they were face to face, and Dan reached up to cup the back of Phil’s head pulling him down into a kiss. Phil pressed his hips forward as he sucked Dan’s lip into his mouth. He pressed in slowly and Dan once again tossed his head back hard into the pillow his eyes and mouth flew open at the new sensation of feeling completely full. Phil felt Dan’s muscles ripple and squeeze him as he pressed in until he bottomed out, their hips pressed together. “Fuck you’re tight.” Phil breathed closing his eyes and staying still, buried deep inside Dan. “You feel like heaven.” Phil murmured. Dan groaned and ran his hands down Phil’s back reaching low enough to squeeze at his ass. 

“Move please. I want you to move.” Dan begged, and Phil slowly started to rock in and out.Eventually his pace picked up, making the head board bang against the wall, making them both laugh. Phil watched Dan as he began to pound into him, the sound of sweat dampened skin meeting skin over and over echoed through the room. “Fuck Phil…I’m going to cum, fuck me harder, please.” Dan moaned as Phil picked up the pace even more sitting back on his knees so he could watch as he thrust in and out of Dan. He took Dan’s cock in his hand and stroked in rhythm with his thrusts and finally he felt Dan’s body tense, and his eyes squeeze shut as the force of his orgasm washed over him. Phil came panting and thrusting as Dan’s muscles tightened almost painfully around him. He grunted and fell forward with the force of it, his hips jolting into Dan as he spurted into the condom. Their bodies pressed together and their mouths sucked and kissed any skin they could reach. Finally Phil found Dan’s mouth with his and hey kissed lazily coming down from their highs. Once his breathing returned to normal Phil sat back and gently pulled his oversensitive softening cock out of Dan, making Dan whine a little. Phil pulled the condom off, tied the end of it and tossed it to the floor. For a moment he let his eyes drink in the sight before him, Dan spread out in front of him. He was glistening with sweat and cum. His chest, neck, and face flushed pink, his eyes heavy, and lips swollen. 

Phil smiled and ran his hands lightly over Dan’s thighs, “I can’t believe I get to have you.” He sighed. “You are truly the sexiest man on the planet.” He leaned forward and kissed Dan’s hip sneaking his tongue out to taste the salty skin. He flopped over to Dan’s side, facing him. 

Dan turned his head, and smiled. “That was the most incredible experience I have ever had.” He moved to take Phil’s mouth with his in a chaste kiss. “I love you so much.” He smiled and pecked his lips again. 

“I love you too. More than anything.” Phil smiled, and brushed some hair off of Dan’s forehead. Dan moved, turning so his back was facing Phil, inviting him to spoon him. Phil saw the raised red mark on Dan’s back, he moved forward and kissed it gently. Then he curved his body around Dan’s, resting his arm over the dip of his waist. He kissed Dan’s shoulder and neck before he let his head drop to the pillow. They lay breathing quietly, and Phil began to doze off when his stomach growled. Dan chuckled and turned to look at him. 

“Thought you fell asleep.” Dan snickered, “But I guess you're hungry. Should we order some dinner and take a shower?” 

“Mm’sounds good to me.” Phil said giving Dan one last squeeze before they got up and went into the bathroom.

_____

The rest of the weekend flew by with sex, massages, delicious food, beautiful views, and seaside walks. All too soon they returned to the apartment they had started calling theirs, and Dan was preparing to go to work the next morning. “You nervous?” Phil asked as he watched Dan pack himself a lunch for the next day. 

“A little.” Dan said, “Not really for work, but the whole waiting on the platform thing.” 

“I know.” Phil smiled, “I can go with you if you want. I should really, we haven’t done your exercises in a few days and you never did it when I wasn’t steps away.” 

“I think I can do it Phil.” Dan turned to him. “After this weekend, I just feel different, like nothing can hurt me.” 

“If you’re sure.”. 

“I think I am.” Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil, “You make me stronger.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here just in case.” Phil smiled, and kissed his cheek. “But if you think you can do it, I know you can.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You ready for bed?” Phil yawned and stretched. 

“Yup, just need to brush my teeth.” 

“M’kay.” Phil said his muscles flexing as he finished his stretch, Dan’s eyes dilated for a moment. “Don’t take too long.” 

______

The next morning Dan got ready in silence, which worried Phil a little since Dan normally started talking the instant he was conscious. “You alright?” Phil asked sipping coffee out of a mug as he leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom. Dan tied his tie and nodded. “You sure?” 

“I am.” Dan smiled, “I’m just concentrating, sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Phil walked over, set his mug down and straightened Dan’s tie. “Do what you need to do, just was worried that’s all.” Phil smiled and cupped Dan’s cheek affectionately and pecked him on the lips before he let Dan finish getting ready by himself. He met Dan at the door with a breakfast sandwich and a togo cup of coffee. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Dan sighed and smiled. “But, thank you.” 

“I know.” Phil said leaning forward to kiss Dan goodbye, “Good luck today. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Dan smiled and closed the door behind him. His heart rate rose the instant the door closed and locked with a click behind him. He almost turned back to get Phil to come with him, but he didn’t. He walked to the tube and stood waiting for his train. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his music, and the memories he had fresh in his mind from the weekend. He imagined Phil hovering above him, his hands and his mouth exploring all of Dan. The way Phil tasted and felt against his tongue, against his skin. His heart rate rose for a completely different reason than panic and he laughed at himself for getting hard while in public like a teenager. He opened his eyes and realised his train was just pulling in. He smiled and climbed into the train. 

Dan: I did it! I am on the trian.

Phil: I know. I’m so happy for you. 

Dan: You know?

Phil: I kind of followed you...a little bit, just in case.

Dan: Oh. 

Phil: Not mad at me, r u?” 

Dan: No, glad to hear I had you for backup even if I wasn’t aware.

Phil: Good I’m glad. I believed you, you know. I did it more for myself than for you.

Dan: <3  
____

Dan walked in and sat at his cubicle like it was just another day. After about twenty minutes of people welcoming him back and asking how he was, it was like he had never left. He hated his job, and being away from it made him realise just how miserable it was. Christa was there though, and that at least was a relief every once in awhile. He groaned over at her, “How can we do this? I think my brain is turning to mush.” 

She chuckled, “I know it’s pretty bad.” She nodded then moved closer to him. “Can you keep a secret?” She whispered looking around.

“Yeah.” Dan shrugged. 

“While you were gone I was desperate and I applied for a bunch of other jobs, I have an interview this afternoon actually.” She beamed. 

“You’re leaving me?” Dan said too loud and she shushed him. “Oop sorry...you’re leaving!?” Dan said again in a whispered yell of surprise.

“I couldn’t stand it anymore. It was torture without you.” 

“Well I’m back now.” Dan said under his breath. 

“Well yes, but this job tonight is something I really would like to have. I mean it’s just an interview. Not like they’ll hire me right away and I start tomorrow or something.” She giggled. “I’m sorry but I have to try. This could be my dream job, I can’t not go because you would get lonely. Sorry hun but I need to do this for me.” 

“I get it.” Dan nodded sadly. “You’ll get it. Who wouldn’t hire you? I hope you get it, if it’s what you want.” Dan smiled. “Really, I hope you can get out of this vacuum of misery. Gives hope to the next guy. Namely me.” Dan laughed. “I’ll miss you.” 

“Let's wait on the goodbyes and miss you’s shall we. I haven’t even had the interview yet.” She laughed. “But thank you. I really do hope to get it.” 

_____

Before Dan knew it, a week had gone by. His days of tortuous boredom were done, for two days, before he had to return again. He was able to wait for the train like a pro and he and Phil kept adding to his memory bank of things to distract him while waiting on the platform. Phil met him at his train on Friday night since he was taking him out for a combination congratulatory and consolation dinner on going back to work. “So now that you can navigate the world again how do you think you will fair when you have to look at Rachel next week?” 

“I really have no idea how it’ll work out.” Dan shrugged. “Hopefully I don’t break down or anything. “

“Think everyone would understand if you did.” Phil said taking his hand across the table and kissed it. 

“Still…” Dan sighed “I just want to be done with the whole thing. Have her locked up, and getting help, so I can move on with my life.” His phone buzzed and he looked at it, a text from Christa. “Told her we were going out…” He said reading the text. “Well shit.” 

“What?”

“She got that job I was telling you about. Starts in two weeks.” Dan said handing Phil his phone to see for himself. 

“Oh that’s great for her.” Phil smiled. “I’m sorry she’s leaving you though.” Phil said handing him back his phone. 

“Me too. On both counts.” Dan sighed. “I really am happy for her, she really wanted that job.” Dan said, Phil patted his hand somberly. 

“I’m sorry.” Phil said. “Maybe this is the push you need to look for a different job on your own.” 

“Maybe.” 

_____

 

The weekend was lovely. They spent the mornings eating breakfast for hours and doing more research in bed. They ordered food in and played their video game together. Dan had decided that weekends were much too short and was sad on sunday night when they had to go to bed at a reasonable hour.

Monday started the week out on the right foot however. The weather was beautifully warm and surprisingly sunny. Tuesday and Wednesday were fine, but then Thursday hit and Dan had to meet with the lawyers, and everyone else involved in the case. He was so nervous he thought he would puke as he walked into the old state building. It had cold marble floors and high arched ceilings that made him feel like all the warmth was gone from the world, and all that was left was a bleak shiny existence. Phil of course was with him the entire time he waited but he was not allowed in the actual room while they spoke to him. He told them all he knew and what happened to him, then he was dismissed. Rachel was being escorted down the hall as he was leaving, and she looked expectantly at Phil, then shot a look so full of hatred at Dan that his skin prickled. He took Phil’s hand and all but hid behind him until they passed by her fully. They walked out onto the pavement and Dan took a deep breath. “How are you doing?” Phil asked, lifting Dan’s hand to his mouth to press his lips to the palm. 

Dan swallowed thickly a few times, looked around and realized he was fine. “Fine.” He smiled. “I mean I was freaked out by her, did you see that look she gave me? But now that it’s over...I’m fine.” He smiled. “They said I most likely wouldn’t need to come back it was a pretty clear cut case, with all the witnesses, and evidence against her. So hopefully it’s over. We don’t have to worry about, or think of her ever again.” 

“That’s great.” Phil smiled at him. “I really hope so. I didn’t want you stuck in a room with her for hours if it went to court.”

“Court is still a possibility but I have my fingers crossed.” Dan smiled. “I’m just happy that I didn’t have a panic attack... I was mostly afraid of that. Since apparently those come out of fucking nowhere.” Dan said. 

“You did wonderfully.” Phil beamed, “I’m so proud of you.” Phil pulled him in to kiss his cheek. “Come on let's go home and celebrate, then get some dinner.” 

“I like that idea very much.” Dan agreed. “You think maybe we could celebrate twice tonight, before dinner and before bed?” He winked and hooked his arm through Phil’s. 

Phil snorted, “If you want, I will certainly try to accommodate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a tad bit more drama. WE'RE ALMOST TO THE END GUYS! I am uploading a chapter a day until it's over. (mainly just because the days coincide with the chapter numbers and I'm a nerd.) But also because I want you guys to see how it ends. :) 
> 
> If you like it let me know it always makes my Day! :D


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Oh hun,” She said seeing the tears well up in his eyes. “It‘ll be okay. I know it will.” She cupped the side of his cheek. He pressed in a little and closed his eyes. “You love each other, I know you’ll both be okay.” She let her hand drop to his shoulder, and he sniffed. “I gotta go. See you on Monday.” She smiled, turned, and left him alone. 
> 
> He drank the rest of his soda, took a deep breath and stood up. He wiped at his eyes and walked back to work. He hated it so much, especially now that Christa was gone. He rode the lift and walked to his cubicle. “Miserable.” He said quietly to himself, as he filed away some paperwork with tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW's that I can see, let me know if I missed any. 
> 
> May make you cry, but hopefully will also make you laugh and smile. :)

“This is the last one.” Dan said pulling the tape across the top of the box. 

“I have too much crap!” Phil said from the other room. “I mean what the hell do I have this for?” 

Dan walked in and snorted out a laugh, “What the hell even is that thing?”

“A stress mushroom.” 

“A stress mushroom. Phil, that looks disturbingly like a part of the male anatomy. A floppy and diseased part of the male anatomy. What are you supposed to do with it exactly?” He watched as Phil pulled and pulled as the rubbery peach and red object stretched and returned to its original form. He sat on the bed and started to laugh. “So is this supposed to relax you?” 

“I guess. It mainly just makes me feel uncomfortable.” 

“You uncomfortable? I am the one watching you stretch that poor penis to within an inch of it’s life. Seriously, who comes up with this stuff?” Dan smirked and took one end of it. “How long do you think it can get?” He pulled and Phil held tight to the other end. They pulled and pulled until finally the mushroom gave in and exploded, spraying wet goo over the both of them. “Oh my god! What the hell has happened to me!? The fucking thing just came all over us!” Dan stood up horrified where Phil just laughed hysterically at him. 

“Well I guess that saves me from packing it.” Phil chuckled as he joined Dan in the bathroom to clean up. 

“What other creepy things do you own? I may need to dial up my therapist before we pack anything else.” 

“I have a few other questionable late night purchases we may encounter.” Phil said picking a bit of the goop off of Dan’s cheek. 

“Wonderful.” Dan smirked. “Well, I guess let's get on with it.” He headed back into the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of of Phil’s bureau. 

“I think most of that we can just put in the bin or donate. Not worth moving it all.” Phil sat next to Dan on the floor. They went through all of the drawers and got rid of 90% of the bottom two. 

“It’s lucky I love you, because seeing some of that stuff would have totally scared me off if I didn’t already know you weren't crazy.” Dan teased. He opened the top drawer and started pulling underwear out and chucking them in a small box near him. “Phil….” He stopped and held up a triangular piece of red material that had three black elastic straps hanging off of it. “What on earth is this?”

Phil grabbed for it, his cheeks and ears turning bright pink instantly. Dan pulled away just in time, “Dan give me that!” Phil whined. 

“Phil, what is this?” 

Phil mumbled something then held out his hand. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dan smirked still examining the object. “Oh my god! Is this one of those jock things?” Phil turned even more red. “It is! Oh god!” Dan held it properly now and could see where Phil’s dick would sit in the garment.

“Yes, now give it to me.” Phil pouted. 

“I’ll give it to you, if you promise to put it on.” 

“I will not.” Phil crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why not?” Dan said his voice going from taunt to genuine interest. “I think you would look sexy as all hell in it.” 

“I look ridiculous in it.” Phil said moving to grab at it again. 

“Now, now Mr. Lester, let me, an impartial judge decide if you look ridiculous.” Dan said holding his hand up as if warding off Phil’s grabbing hands. 

“Impartial my arse.” 

“Indeed.” Dan winked. 

“That makes no sense.” Phil rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll not pack another thing until I see your arse in this.” Dan said shaking the cloth and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fine.” Phil said grabbing it from Dan’s grasp finally, “If I put it on you are not allowed to laugh.” 

“Swear to god and all the saints and angels that I will not laugh.” Dan held his hand over his heart. 

“Mmm.” Phil groaned and walked out of the room with it. A few minutes later he returned, his jeans discarded in the bathroom. 

“Well I can’t see a god-damned thing, your shirt is in the way.” Dan said sitting up on his knees. Phil glared at him, his face flushed as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

Dan looked up at him the cheeky smirk wiped completely off his face. He licked his lips and a patch of pink grew on his cheek. “Fuck Phil…” 

“I know, I look stupid,” Phil turned to leave the room and he heard Dan catch his breath. 

“If you leave now I will have to...spank you.” Dan said his voice low, Phil stopped mid-stride and looked over his shoulder at Dan. Dan’s hand had disappeared into his pants. “Fuck Phil,” He stood up and grabbed Phil, pulling him into a bruising kiss. “How is it possible to be that fucking sexy?” He bit and licked into Phil’s mouth reaching down to grab at his ass. “Can… can...we fuck...want you so fucking bad.” Dan breathed, so turned on he couldn’t even form actual sentences. He pushed Phil onto the bed, so that he was on his hands and knees, ass framed by two straps that seemed to perk each cheek perfectly. Dan ran his hand over each pale mound, then leaned forward and ran his tongue through the crease at the center. Phil shuttered as Dan focused his attention to the tight circle at the center.

“Fuck….” Phil said his head dropping and pressed his forehead into the pillow. Dan pulled back and looked at the perfect round ass in front of him unable to keep his hands still as they smoothed over the soft skin. He gripped, digging his fingers into the flesh there, and Phil groaned at the new painful, yet thoroughly erotic sensation. He arched his back, presenting himself more to Dan. Dan kept his grip on one cheek, and sucked on his fingers on the other. He leaned forward and licked and sucked the tight hole a little more, making it as wet as possible, then slipped one wet finger inside. Phil pressed back moaning louder than Dan had ever heard him do so before. He twisted and pushed his finger into Phil as Phil fucked back onto Dan’s hand. “More, want more…” He panted looking back at Dan. Dan slipped another finger in and twisted, then smacked a pink splotch on the other cheek. He added another finger, stretching Phil, who clenched and pushed back into the fingers. “Want you too fuck me…. Fuck me Dan.” Dan didn’t have to be told twice and he pulled his fingers free and watched as Phil’s hole fluttered at the sudden emptiness, he licked over it as he pulled his own pants off and tore his shirt over his head. 

“Condoms!” Dan said remembering he needed one. 

“I’m good, I’m clean..” Phil panted, “I always check for my birthday. Are you? Please be clean!” Phil said pushing his hips back trying to get Dan to at least touch him.

“Clean, but need lube.” Dan said as he stroked over his own cock virtually running to the drawer in the nightstand. He popped open the bottle and spread the cool gel over his naked cock, making him hiss. He returned behind Phil and once again licked then pressed lubed fingers into him. Phil moaned once again at the sensation of Dan’s fingers twisting inside him. 

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to cum.” Phil panted looking back at Dan again. Dan pulled his fingers free then slid his cock teasingly through Phil’s crease. He bucked his hips a few times then finally hooked the head of his dick on the edge of Phil’s opening and pressed in slow. Phil moaned again and bit his pillow as Dan filled him. Phil pressed back and reached behind pulling his cheeks farther apart so Dan could press in deeper. “You're so deep, so big…fuck me hard.” He begged, and with that Dan pulled out almost all the way then slammed his hips forward making Phil whimper and call his name. Dan pulled out again and thrust forward as he slapped an ass cheek. “Faster, please, want you to cum inside me.” Phil said pressing back again opening up more for Dan to slam into him harder and faster. Phil’s cock still sheathed in the silky fabric leaked a wet stain into the cloth, “Close. Going to cum. Slap my ass.” 

“Fuck Phil...fuck you’re so fucking sexy...so tight, cum for me… cum untouched for me.” He thrust harder and harder into Phil. He slapped his ass a until it turned pink, then once again gripped the skin, using the fist fulls of white flesh as a kind of handle and pulled Phil back as he moved forward. “I...I...cuming.” He almost shouted as his orgasm hit him like an oncoming freight train, he barely had warning and his cock spurted hot white ribbons deep into Phil. Phil pressed back and as soon as Dan was cuming he was too, his muscles milking Dan making them both jolt and spasm as they moaned each other's names. Dan still inside him leant forward to press his lips to any part of Phil he could reach. He sucked a hickey randomly in the middle of his back, then licked the bruise to sooth the area. “Fuck that was hot.” He sighed finally pulling free of Phil and flopped onto his side, pulling Phil with him. “In case you didn’t notice, I do not think look you ridiculous in that thing.” He reached down and pulled so that the elastic snapped back on Phil’s hip. 

Phil lay in a post orgasmic haze. He heard Dan’s voice, but his ears were ringing so loud he could barely understand the words. He blinked at Dan in response, then licked his lips. 

“I didn’t hurt you or something did I?” Dan said propping himself up on his elbow looking concerned. Phil shook his head. “You sure?” 

“I’m very sure.” Phil said his voice hoarse, “That was incredible.” 

“Oh thank god.” Dan sighed, and pulled Phil to rest his head on his chest. “I was a little rough, thought I hurt you.” 

“Was good, rough was good.” Phil closed his eyes. 

“Never thought I would hear you say that.” Dan said quietly. “I love our normal lovemaking, and never really pictured a rough fuck from you. I didn’t hit you too hard did I? I don’t even know where that came from. Never spanked anyone before.” 

“Liked it too.” Phil said in that low hoarse voice. “Been spanked before. Like it.” 

“You sure you’re okay Phil?” Dan said kissing the top of Phil’s head. “You’re quiet.” 

“Mmm’glowing…” Phil smiled against Dan’s chest then pressed a soft kiss there. He ran his hand down Dan’s torso, coming to rest gently cupping him. Dan sighed. “Nap time.” Phil whispered and was asleep in the next breath. Dan closed his eyes and slowly he too fell asleep. 

_____

“So how is the packing coming along?” Christa asked Dan at lunch a few days later. 

“Alright.” Dan shrugged. “For someone who just moved here not long ago he definitely has a lot of stuff.”

“How are you doing with all of it?” She asked, a note of concern in her voice. 

“I’m okay so far. But the closer it gets... the harder it is for both of us.” Dan sighed. 

“Why don’t you move with him again?” 

“We haven’t known each other long enough.” Dan said. “If it was me just moving downstairs we would have done it. But it isn’t. It would be me leaving my job, and moving across the country to a city I have never been to, no job and no way to fend for myself if...if we didn’t work out.” 

“I understand that I guess.” Christa nodded. “I can’t imagine you two not together now though. Jerry says the same thing. “She smiled. “He said if we didn’t get a move on our wedding planning, you two would get hitched before us if we aren’t careful.” 

Dan chuckled, even though his eyes prickled with tears threatening to erupt. He took a drink, and cleared his throat. “How are the wedding plans coming?” He said grateful for an excuse to change the subject. 

“Good. We have the venue picked finally. And this weekend we are testing out some caterers.” She said taking a bite of a chip. She looked at her watch. “Oh jesus! Is that the time?! I have to go. First week at my new job, don’t want to go back late from my lunch.” She smiled warmly at him. “I’m glad I work close enough we can still do this.” She stood up. “See you tomorrow?”

“No, sorry. I took off, because the truck will be here to pick up his things, so we’re moving most of it tomorrow.” 

“Friday then?” She asked hopeful.

“We’re taking the train up north to unpack the truck.” Dan sighed. “I’ll be back monday though.” 

“Oh hun,” She said seeing the tears well up in his eyes. “It‘ll be okay. I know it will.” She cupped the side of his cheek. He pressed in a little and closed his eyes. “You love each other, I know you’ll both be okay.” She let her hand drop to his shoulder, and he sniffed. “I gotta go. See you on Monday.” She smiled, turned, and left him alone. 

He drank the rest of his soda, took a deep breath and stood up. He wiped at his eyes and walked back to work. He hated it so much, especially now that Christa was gone. He rode the lift and walked to his cubicle. “Miserable.” He said quietly to himself, as he filed away some paperwork with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_____

Dan was sore from carrying boxes all day. He sat on the floor with his back pressed to the wall in Phil’s bedroom. All of the furniture was still in the apartment, since he was leaving it there. Dan thought this whole getting new furniture instead of moving it was the craziest thing ever, but who was he to argue? Phil’s old boss had had his new apartment decorated and so it was fully furnished. Which Dan found out was how this apartment came too. Phil had nothing to do with the decor whatsoever. “So wait...you have never been furniture shopping?” Dan asked completely astounded over dinner one night. 

“No, not really. I have basically always had furniture wherever I live. First of course my parent’s house growing up. Then uni, dorms and student housing. Then living with my ex, then I got promoted at work and they put me up, then moved here. So no not really.” Phil shrugged, like it was no big deal. Like it was a completely normal thing. Dan just stared at him in disbelief for a minute before shaking his head. 

Phil walked back into the bedroom and looked down at Dan. “Why are you on the floor?” He giggled. 

“Perspective.” Dan said.

Phil sat next to him and looked in the general direction of Dan’s gaze. “Okay?” 

Dan leaned over into Phil, resting his head on his shoulder. “Nothing’s missing from this angle.” Dan sighed. “I can’t see all the empty spaces from here.” 

“Oh.” Phil leaned his head on Dan’s.

_____

“S’nice.” Dan said looking around. “Good view…” 

“Come here.” Phil said watching Dan wander around the room. He held his arms out to him and Dan practically fell into him crying. 

“It’s real.” Dan sobbed. “This makes it real.” 

“I know.” Phil said kissing his forehead. “I know it does.” They stood like that, crying with each other for a while before Phil pulled back. “Enough of this. Move here. Don’t go back to London.”

“You know I can’t do that. I don’t have a job here...I don’t have anything to fall back on if we break up.” 

“We’re not going to break up.” 

“Phil you don’t know that.” Dan shook his head. 

“Look for a job here then.” Phil said pulling him back in. “Find a job here and then you can move here.” 

“I would never find one here that pays as well as mine does. I have no qualifications.” 

“Who cares.” Phil said, “You’d still be here.” 

“I care a little. I need to be able to support myself.” 

“Why?”

“Because….” Dan sighed. “If we break up I need to be able to support myself.” 

“Why do you have to focus on the ‘if’ of us breaking up?” 

“Because I have to. I’m not like you Phil. I wouldn’t be okay if we broke up. I would be homeless, and barely be able to feed myself. It’s not like I could move in with anyone. My one good friend lives in london, with her fiance in a one bedroom flat, my parents are off limits, my brother is at university. I have to look out for myself, because I am alone. No one else can do it for me.”

Phil began to cry then, Dan wasn’t sure what to do. Or what to say, since he wasn’t quite sure why Phil was crying. “You’re not alone.” Phil said so quietly Dan had to lean forward to hear the words, 

“If we break up, I would be.” Dan sighed. “So I can’t just leave my shitty, okay-paying job, and move here. I need to make sure I can take care of myself. I don’t even have much savings left, not that I had much to begin with, but now I have less, I couldn’t last a month on my own.”

“So if you were to find a job here that paid as much as your current job, you would move here?” Phil asked. 

“Instantly” Dan said. 

“Then we should start looking.” 

_____

“God, you look like crap.” Christa said to Dan when she walked into the restaurant. “I mean like really bad for days now. Did you sleep at all last night?” 

“I didn’t stop crying until my alarm went off.” Dan said putting his head on the table. 

“Alright.” Christa said smacking the table, making Dan and other customers jump. “That’s it. You are quitting today, and moving up north immediately.”

“I can’t do that.” Dan sighed. “What if…” 

“Oh don’t give me that shit!” she said a little too loud, “You were almost just murdered. Like you could have died, and what are you doing with your life? You’re wallowing. And it’s bullshit. Most people would take that as a reason to start over, take the initiative to do good things for themselves, but here you are moping all day long.” 

“But…” 

“But the fuck what.?” She said definitely too loud and received some angry looks, Dan shrunk back a little his face turning red as he noticed the other customers reactions. “You deserve to be happy. You will find a way to live if you need to. I think hell would freeze over before Phil would kick you to the curb. Even in the crazy alternate universe where Phil and you break up, there is no way Phil would make you leave if you didn’t have a way to support yourself.” 

“He might.” Dan said. 

“No he fucking wouldn’t and you know it.” She said, “there is no way in hell that man would ever do that. When you go back from your lunch, you tell them that today is your last day. Clean out your desk and tell Phil that you are moving up there. If you don’t, I refuse to eat lunch with you anymore.”

“What? Why?”

“I can’t stand to look at your sorry ass.” She smirked, “It’s too depressing to see you like this. Please do this for yourself. You almost died and the idea of you not living a happy life is heartbreaking. You guys are meant for each other. You move up there, do what makes you happy. Please i’m begging you.”

____

Dan finished typing the email. He didn’t even check it. He just hit send and stood up. He picked up his bag and walked down the aisle. His heart was pounding when he hit the send button, but as soon as it was sent he had an overwhelming feeling of freedom and lightness wash over him. He never had to walk into this place again. Never had to see the grey walls, or beige carpet. He no longer had to look at his boss with the terrible combover and underbite. Or Lydia, the receptionist who from day one hated him. He virtually skipped out the front door of the building and to the tube. Since he left before his normal time, the streets were not the bustling mass that happened at five when everyone was on their way home. 

He arrived home and smiled. He was going to be with Phil. He packed a bag and looked around. This apartment, with it’s new water heater he only used a couple times, and tiny kitchen, was no longer home. Home was in that new apartment in a strange city all because of Phil. Home was wherever Phil was. 

He bought a ticket on the next train to Manchester. He waited anticipating Phil’s surprised face when he opened the door to see Dan on the other side. While he waited he texted Christa to tell her what he was doing. She sent back exclamation marks and smiley faces. He laughed, then a few minutes passed and she sent one that made him tear up. 

Christa: You deserve to be happy, you are a great friend and I’ll miss you. I know you’ll be so happy there. Phil loves you so much, and you him. I know it’s hard for you to treat yourself right, but know that you are worth it Try to take care of yourself, love Phil and be happy. :) 

Dan: I’ll try. Thx. :) 

_____

Phil had fallen asleep on the couch after dinner waiting for his nightly phone call with Dan. He woke up to his door buzzer going off. He stood up and walked to his intercom, “Yes?” 

“Hi!” 

“Oh my god. Dan?” 

“Yup, You going to let me up?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Flustered with sleep and surprise Phil hit the button. He opened his front door and waited for the lift doors to open. Dan was beaming and walked as fast as he could to Phil’s apartment. “What happened?” 

“I quit my job, and I’m moving in.” Dan said then pulled Phil in to kiss. 

“You did!?” Phil said stepping back. “What? How…?” 

“You are happy right?” Dan said his confidence flagging. 

“Dan! Of course I am. How could you even ask that?” Phil said looking shocked. “It’s I just...I’m really surprised, and I just woke up from a nap so my enthusiasm level isn’t where it would normally be” He pulled Dan into the apartment then and pressed him up against the back of the door capturing his lips with his. “Better?” He asked once they had to part in order to breathe. 

“Much.” Dan sighed. 

“So now that I have officially welcomed you, tell me how this change of mind happened. “ Phil smiled as he led Dan to the sofa. 

“Christa.” 

“I knew I liked her.” Phil smirked. “How did she change your mind when I couldn’t.” 

“Threats.” Dan smiled, “You should have threatened me because apparently that was what I needed.” 

“What did she threaten you with?” Phil sat back into the cushions, pulling Dan with him so that Dan’s back was pressed against his chest. Phil’s arm wrapped over Dan’s shoulder and his hand snaked it’s way inside Dan’s shirt collar to rest on the warm skin of his chest. He could feel his heart beating, and pressed a kiss to Dan’s temple.

Dan smiled and sighed feeling so loved and wanted in that moment he almost forgot to answer the question. “Basically I was going to have to eat lunch alone forever.” 

“That’s it?” Phil asked surprised.

 

“Lunch was the only part of the day I actually felt like I wasn’t so alone, and not being able to see her would be torture.”

“Okay fine, but I don’t think that’s all that pushed you to take the leap.” 

“No, it wasn’t. It was her telling me how shit I have been looking, and how I basically have a second chance at life and I shouldn’t waste it being miserable. I was miserable, not waking up with you everyday, and not being able to kiss you before bed was killing me. Talking every night was not enough. Even when we enjoyed our naughty skype sessions, as soon as we would hang up it felt like a part of my soul was being torn out.” 

“It was the same for me.” Phil breathed into his ear. He kissed the shell of it, and Dan closed his eyes at the feeling of Phil all around him, loving him. “I never want to be apart again.”

“Me either.” Dan said, he twisted so that he could kiss Phil’s lips. “I love you so much, I don’t know how I could think I would be alright with us so far apart.” 

“Now that you’re here, you want to get a little bit closer?” Phil whispered in his ear, making Dan shiver. 

“Please.” 

_______

 

Dan woke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon wafting in from the kitchen. He got up and walked naked into the living room and around the corner into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s chest from behind, “M’smells amazing in here.” He kissed Phil’s neck. 

“Hope you like cinnamon rolls” Phil said turning in Dan’s arms and realized he was naked. “Who cares about cinnamon rolls when I have these buns to bite.” He spun Dan, knelt down and bit each of Dan’s cheeks, making Dan squeal and run into the living room laughing. 

Dan turned to look at Phil. “God, I missed you.” He smiled and Phil walked to him crashing his mouth to his. “I missed you so much. Missed this.” Dan panted as Phil manhandled him to the couch. He tipped him over the back of it so that Dan’s ass was in the air. He leant down and slicked his tongue through the crease of it. He lapped and kissed and sucked at the hole, pushing his tongue in past the tight ring. “Fuck Phil….Fuck…” Dan panted. Phil rubbed his finger over Dan’s entrance massaging it, then slipped the tip in. Dan was rock hard, and began to stroke himself, Phil sucked on his balls as he pushed another finger in. He twisted his fingers adding a third, as he pressed kisses to Dan’s cheeks. He sucked a hickey onto one, and smacked the other with his free hand. He licked over Dan’s hole one more time before he moved grab something out of the little side table at the end of the couch. He returned to Dan’s ass, with a small bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers and pulled his pants down. He used his lubed fingers to stretch Dan as he pumped his cock with the other. He removed his fingers from Dan’s tight heat and lined himself up. As he pushed in slowly, he pulled Dan up to stand so that his chest was pressed to Dan’s back. He kissed the side of Dan’s neck and bit his earlobe as they grunted and moaned each other’s names. Phil thrust hard into Dan and reached around to jack him off. His hand matching time with his hips. “So close Phil, fuck...I’m” Dan said at the brink of his orgasm, Phil pulled out and spun Dan, he got down on his knees and took Dan’s erection into his mouth and shoved his fingers back inside. Dan shuttered and came so hard he swore his heart stopped beating. His knees gave out and Phil pushed him up against the back of the couch for support as he jacked himself off looking at a blissed out Dan. “Holy fuck Phil…” Dan said at almost a whisper, he let himself topple over the back of the sofa so that he could lay down. Phil followed him and lay on top pressing their bodies together. He took Dan’s mouth with his, this time a slow soft brushing of lips. He placed soft pecks to Dan’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, and back to his lips again. 

“Love you so much. So glad you came.” 

“Do you mean in your mouth, or to live here?” Dan smirked.

Phil laughed. “Both.” He looked into Dan’s eyes and his tone more serious, “I’m so glad you came...into my life.” 

“Phil…” Dan said still keeping eye contact with Phil, “I think your buns are done.” 

Phil hadn’t noticed the kitchen timer ding, “Oh shit!” he said and pushed himself up and off of Dan. He half-ran, half-waddled into the kitchen trying to pull his pants up from around his ankles as he went. Dan laughed from the couch as he watched Phil’s white ass cheeks jiggle. 

“I love your fucking ass when you run.” He said giggling. 

“Shut up!” Phil said with a laugh. 

“I just love your ass in general.” Dan smirked and went into the kitchen. “Your buns don’t look too dark. These two look underdone. He pulled Phil’s pants down just enough to nip each cheek. 

“Here these are better.” Phil said offering Dan a small plate with a cinnamon roll that was drizzled with frosting. 

“I doubt it highly, but I guess I’ll just have to try them to find out.” 

_____

“It's not going to work out.” Phil said shaking his head. 

“It’s fine Phil. See” Dan closed the door, but it popped back open. He used his body to push up against the door in order for it to latch. He heard the click and let go. “See.” Dan smiled

“Uhuh…” Phil looked skeptical. “That was one box, what about the other ones, where is that stuff going to go.” 

“I’ll figure it out. Maybe we should go through your stuff and see what we can get rid of.” 

“How bout we go through your stuff.” Phil said. “I already got rid of a lot of my things.”

“Well I did too,” Dan said opening another box. “I threw out a crap ton of stuff. I didn’t have much since my apartment was so small.” 

“You had a storage unit in the basement. Did you even go through that stuff or did you just pack it up and bring it?” Phil asked his hand defiantly on his hip. 

“I went through some of it.” Dan said quietly. “Fine I will go through it and see what I can get rid of from those boxes, but the majority of this stuff is the stuff I decided to keep, so we’ll have to find somewhere to put it.” 

“And where do you suggest we put all these stupid nic-nak things. I mean what even is this?” Phil asked holding up a figurine that looked like a half wolf-half bodybuilder. 

“That I will have you know is a collectors item, and I spent a good amount of money on that at a gaming con I went to.” Dan said standing up and taking the statue from Phil. He blew imaginary dust off of it and set it on the coffee table. 

“Well it can’t go there.” Phil said lifting an eyebrow. 

“I was just setting it down Phil. Don’t get your decorators panties in a fucking bunch alright.” Dan snapped. 

“Okay fine. What about this box, what’s in here?” He opened it and it was full of plushies. “Okay seriously? How old are you? Are you really a ten year old girl? If you are I need to call the authorities on myself and be locked away forever.” 

“Hey. Anyone can have plushies, not just little girls.” Dan said, “Including grown men.” 

“I have a couple but not a freaking moving box full of them. This box is big enough for me to sit in.” 

“Fine Phil, which one should I set fire to first? The bear my grandmother got me when I was born? Or how about this one that my aunt gave me when I stayed at their house when I was a kid and was homesick. She got it for me because it made me feel better. Or how about this one that I got from my favorite drama teacher for being the best Bottom he had ever taught?” Phil raised his eyebrow at that. “Bottom the fucking character in A Midsummer Night's dream Phil. Head out of your ass for a minute please. Or rather out of my ass.”

“Okay so keep the ones that mean things, but the others? 

“They all mean something to me. Otherwise I would have gotten rid of them.” Dan huffed. 

“There is not enough room for us to have a crazy menagerie of stuffed animals. You have to get rid of some of them.” 

“How bout you get rid of yours so that I can keep mine since apparently stuffed animals mean nothing to you.” Dan said standing at his full height. 

“I have three, that hardly takes up as much space at that box right there.” Phil said. “Get rid of a few.” 

“Fine.” Dan said looking down into the box. “I will think about the ones I’ll get rid of. Can we move on to a different box? We haven’t put anything away in a while and I am getting sick of this.” 

“Okay this box.” Phil opened the box nearest him. “Okay. Books.”

“Now what?” Dan said coming to look at the box Phil had opened. “Are these not acceptable for an adult man to own?” 

“I didn’t say anything about them.” Phil looked up. “I’m just thinking about where they will go.” 

“How about, now try and keep up with me on this...but a bookshelf maybe the best, most logical place.” Dan’s voice dripped sarcasm. 

“Thanks.” Phil said turning and rolling his eyes at the same time. “I never would have figured that out. I mean where on the bookshelves.” 

“Well you have a lot of books. You could get rid of some of them.” 

Phil turned to look at Dan as if he had suggested giving up his first born son. “I got rid of all the books I could already. The rest stay.” Phil said with an air of finality. 

“Okay so you can keep all of your books, but I have to get rid of my stuffed animals? Even though they mean things to me? Why are you so attached to...,” Dan walked over to a shelf and picked up one of the books, “True tales to tell in the dark?” 

“Summer camp.” Phil said, as if that was an obvious reason it was to stay. 

“Uhuh...summer camp.” Dan glowered at him. “And what about this, you have two of this one.” Dan held up a copy of a Stephen King novel. “Pretty sure you don’t need multiple copies.” 

“I do. The paperback can come with me when I travel, and the hardback I have for home.” Phil said. 

It was Dan’s turn to roll his eyes, “So you’re actually telling me, you will not get rid of one of your books?” 

“Yes, I already got rid of the ones I could get rid of.” Phil took the book from Dan, and slid it back on the shelf. 

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Dan said quietly. “Maybe, us living together is not going to work out.” 

Phil turned to watch Dan cross to the bedroom and close the door behind him. “Well shit.” Phil said under his breath. He looked down at the box of books and then at the bookshelf. He started taking books off the shelf and setting them on the ground. Then replaced them with Dan’s books. Once the box was empty he put his books in the box and picked it up. He walked to the front door and left. 

Dan heard the front door open and close. He didn’t care. He was hurt and sad and just wanted to cry. Instead he started to repack his clothes in the empty box. He looked at the wardrobe after he was done, it was more than half empty. “There now you have enough space, Phil.” He said to the empty room. He sat on the bed and cried. “What the fuck am I going to do?” 

Phil returned about an hour later and knocked softly on the bedroom door. “Dan?” 

“What Phil? Am I taking up too much space?” He voice broke as he opened the door. 

“Not too much space.” Phil said, his eyes sad. “I’m sorry Dan. I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“It’s fine Phil. I packed up my stuff in here. You have enough room now.” Dan said a tear sliding down his cheek. He turned trying to hide as it slid down. 

“Dan I really am. I’m just the worst.” Phil said trying to take Dan in his arms, a move that made Dan whimper and pull away. “You can keep your books, and your plushies.”

“That isn’t why I’m upset Phil.” 

“I know.” 

“You made me feel...you have always made me feel so wonderful about myself and that I am not some pathetic loser. But…” Dan swiped at his eyes with his sleeve. “But I just feel like I am intruding where I shouldn’t. Like I shouldn’t be here. And maybe...maybe I shouldn’t.” He really began to cry then a sob escaping before he could get into the bathroom and close the door behind him. 

“Dan. Please…” Phil said against the door in front of him. “I want you here. You’re not intruding. I’m just stupid and stubborn and not used to sharing my space. Please come out here. Please.” 

Dan cried as he sat on the edge of the massive tub. When he moved in he thought the first time he would use it would be the two of them making love, not him crying on the edge of it. He whimpered and stood up. He heard Phil on the other side of the door knock softly. “Phil, I just need a minute, then I will take some things and leave.” 

“Alright.” Phil said his voice almost a growl. “That is it I am coming in.” Dan tried but failed to reach the lock in time and Phil opened the door. “Remember our talk about how when you love someone you annoy them sometimes but it’s okay?” 

Dan nodded wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Yeah.” 

“Well right now, Mr.Drama-queen you are annoying the person who loves you more than life. So listen,” Phil took Dan’s face in both his hands, forcing Dan to look at him. “I love the ever loving snot out of you, and if you had seventy boxes of plushies and another seventy of books I wouldn’t fucking care. I would still want you in my life living with me...forever. So you can stop that shit about you leaving you idiot. This is just a bit of a fight. We’re going to do that. And we’re both tired, and stressed, and sick of unpacking stuff. In other words it’s the perfect recipe for arguments. But not a breaking up, or a moving out.” 

Dan’s face turned red, “It’s just...I thought that’s what you wanted...thought you regretted me moving in.” 

“I would never regret that Dan.” Phil sighed and let his hands drop. “It hurts me to think you would believe that of me. You could think that I would rather have a shelve of books over you? Come with me.” He took Dan by the hand and brought him out to the living room. “Look at the bookshelf, does that look like I want you to leave?” 

Dan looked and noticed an empty shelf. He looked at Phil. “Thank you for clearing a space for my books.” He said quietly. He looked for his box. “Where’s my box?” 

“I took it to the library and donated all the books.” Phil said. 

“What?” Dan said his anger rising. Then he noticed the shelf above the empty one. His books were there. He turned to Phil. “Why is there an empty shelf? If you put all my books away why did you get rid of so many of yours?” 

“That shelf is for the books we get. Our books or what ever else we want on there. Like this…” Phil picked up the wolf-man statue and placed it on the shelf. “Think he looks rather handsome there don’t you think?” 

Dan smiled. “Phil you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I did. I had to get my head out of my ass. I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t worth the space of a bookshelf in my life.” 

“Phil...I’m sorry...I’m sorry I am such a fucking drama queen sometimes…” Dan sniffed. “I’m tired… and stressed and…” 

“I know you are.” Phil said taking Dan in his arms. “I know you're tired. I know you’re worried about this, about us...just...I want you to understand that I love you so fucking much and for you to think that I would want you gone...well that will never happen.”

“You can’t promise that.” 

“I can, and I will. I can not see any reason I would ever want you out of my life.”

“I cheat on you?” Dan suggested. 

“Highly doubtful, but I would want to work through it if we could.” 

“Tell you I hate your mother.” 

“Never happen, she’s the best.” Phil said, and Dan laughed. 

“Okay...ummm” Dan said trying to think of another reason, “I put the dishes in the dishwasher improperly.” 

“Okay. That may be the only reason, and it would take a lot of repeated times to throw me over the edge.” Phil pulled back to look at Dan and smirked. “On second thought, you put them in any way you want, I don’t care, just as long as you stay with me.” 

“If you don’t throw me out for that then I guess it’s for real.” Dan laughed, and Phil pulled him into a kiss. “I love you Phil, and I am so happy you love me.” 

“Will do, forever.” 

_____

 

Dan woke up naked and alone the next morning. He looked over at the side table. Phil left him a note telling him that he had to head into work early but he would be back mid-day. Dan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched then walked to the bathroom. After a pee and a shower he went to the kitchen and made himself a coffee. He brought it into the office and opened his laptop. He had an email from Phil, information on the university of Manchester. First he rolled his eyes and smiled, but then he clicked on the link. He looked through it and decided on a whim to apply. He chuckled to himself. “Why am I wasting good wank time doing this?” He said outloud to himself. “Man we need a dog or something so I don’t look and feel like such a loon talking to myself.” 

Once he was finished filling out the application he decided to visit his pay porn site. His month was almost up so he thought he would get a little more use out of it. Maybe share it with Phil when he got home. “It’s almost midday. Maybe he can join in on the fun.” Dan said again, to no one. He clicked on Tanner and low and behold there was a fresh new video. Dan hit play and leaned back in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee, and watched. It ended and he hit replay, this time he pulled his underwear down and took himself in hand. He didn’t hear the front door open and close, nor did he hear Phil walk into the room behind him. Phil stood and watched the screen. Dan’s hand was pumping away slowly as he watched. 

“You know, you could go blind doing that.” Phil said trying not to laugh when Dan all but jumped ten feet in the air. 

“Phil! Holy fuck you nearly scared the shit out of me.” Dan said pressing his hand over his heart. 

“I hope not. That’s my desk chair, and you don’t have your underwear on.” 

“Shut up.” Dan said blushing. 

“So, is that the infamous Tanner?” Phil said sitting down in front of Dan’s laptop. “I don’t see the resemblance.” 

“Liar. He is basically your twin, are you sure you only have one brother?”

“Yes.” Phil said and pulled Dan to sit on his lap. “So you like this one?” Phil said indicating the screen. 

“Not as much as the park one. He’s wearing glasses in it.” Dan leaned forward to find the video. “There now you can’t say he doesn’t look like you.” 

“Eh. I guess he resembles me a little.” Phil said. They watched the screen for a little bit, Dan once again getting hard. Phil reached around Dan and took him into his hand and began to stroke slowly. 

_____

“I have some news for you.” Phil said as he found his underwear tossed in the corner and pulled them on. 

“Yeah?” Dan asked, getting up from under the desk. 

“I found you a job.” Phil said beaming. 

“Doing what?” 

“Well, I need an assistant at work. I get to hire said assistant, and well, that was the best bloody interview I have ever given.” 

“Phil.” Dan laughed and shook his head. “Don’t you think it would be bad for us to spend so much time together? Mixing business with pleasure.” 

“How bout this. We try it out, and if it puts a strain on us we call it quits at work. I would give you a glowing review for your work history and then you could get a different job.” 

“I don’t know.” Dan hedged. 

“It pays fifteen more an hour than your insurance job in London.” Phil smirked.

“There is no way that’s true.” Dan said. 

“It is. With paid holidays and some travel, plus free daycare.” Phil said smiling. 

“Well thank god for that. When I push this kid out I can shove it off onto someone else.” Dan said as he pushed out his belly and rubbed it like he was pregnant. 

Phil laughed. “I know. Thank god for small favors. So will you take the job?” 

“How can I refuse?” Dan said “With those perks and a smoking hot boss...I would be a fool to say no.” 

“Good. Make me a cuppa, I have spreadsheets to create.” Phil said waving his hand loftily. 

“Shut up.” Dan laughed. “I’ll make you a coffee, because I want some too.” He stuck out his tongue and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. ARE YOU READY!? I'll upload it tomorrow. 
> 
> Stay tuned for smutt, fluff and ....


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speed round of vignettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW, just pure fluff, but a lot happens. 
> 
> I mean the fluff is real in this... tooth rotting- enjoy

“Hey Dan do you know where that dossier for southern France went?” Phil asked as he searched through the papers on his desk. 

“Phil, I already packed it in your case.” Dan said walking into the office. 

“Oh.” Phil smiled. “Thanks. What would I do without you?” 

“Lose everything. How did you survive without and assistant before?” Dan straddling Phil on his desk chair. 

“Maybe, my assistant is just always two steps ahead of me all the time so it makes me look bad.” Phil smirked squeezing Dan’s thighs. “You all packed?” 

“Yup. I’m excited. I know we’re working but I still think it’ll be fun.” 

“It should be. I have a surprise for you.” Phil said and moved Dan onto the top of his desk so he could stand. He walked over to the bookshelf, reached up and felt around the top until he picked up a couple pieces of paper. He smiled as he handed them to Dan, “Here.” 

“Are you kidding?” Dan said after he read them, “Now I’m really excited.” 

“Thought it would be fun to take a few extra days and explore on our own.” Phil smiled. “Besides you’ll be on break from classes, not to mention it’s our three year anniversary.” 

“You know there’s a board game called Carcassonne too, maybe we should get it and have Tom and Karen come over one night to play it.” 

“There is?” Phil said sitting back down at the desk, “That sounds like a good idea, we haven’t had them to the house yet, besides the housewarming party. We could cook some ratatouille or something with truffles…. and get some baguettes… oh yeah this is happening. A french themed night of board games and food.” He smiled up at Dan. 

“You ready for bed yet bossman?” Dan said standing up.

“It’s only like eight thirty?” 

“I know but I plan on taking a while to fall asleep. Thought we’d get a head start on the anniversary celebrations.” Dan winked as he walked from the office pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil said, following Dan out of the room.

______

“I finished making the bed in the second guest room, you done getting the guest bathroom set?” Phil asked as he walked into said room. 

“I can’t find those little fancy soaps.” Dan said looking in the linen cupboard. “Do you know where those went?” 

“Thought they were in there.” 

“I don’t see them.” Dan said turning to him. “I want it to look extra nice in here.” 

“I know, but will your parents really notice if they don’t have the fancy soaps?” Phil said pulling Dan into a hug.

“I’ll know Phil…” Dan sighed. 

Phil chuckled. “I think you’re just nervous and excited, and as soon as they get here, those little soaps are going to be the last thing on your mind. Let's go to the store, we need to get a few things for breakfast and then you can find some new fancy soap. How does that sound?” 

“I liked the other soaps.” Dan pouted, “But I guess that’ll work.”

“I love how you are so focused on soap for the guest room and not excited about tomorrow.” Phil chuckled. 

“I am more nervous about tomorrow.”

“What, why?” 

“I just keep thinking; did I do this...did I finish that…” Dan shrugged, “Just a general sense of something is going to go wrong, something wasn’t right. I won’t be able to relax until I actually get the paper in my hands. Like I’ll show up tomorrow and they’ll tell me a mistake was made and I didn’t actually graduate, and I need to come back next semester.” 

Phil chuckled. “I know you’re fine, so try and relax and get excited. Your parents, and your brother, and his girlfriend are coming to stay for the first time at our house. Everything will be great.” Phil pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll try.” Dan sighed, but smiled. “Let’s go to the store, they get here in three hours I want to be back in time to check everything over again. 

_____

“Dan, after lunch, Melissa wants to see you.” Phil said as he walked back into the office. 

“Why does she want to see me?” 

“Don’t know.” Phil shrugged, but couldn’t hide the knowing smile that crossed his face.

Dan followed Phil into his office and closed the door behind him, “I do not believe that you don’t know what she wants.” Dan said and crossed his arms. 

“I know what she wants, but I can’t tell you. You’ll just have to wait a couple hours and then you’ll know.” He smiled again. 

“Phil…” Dan whined and sat on the edge of his desk. “Please...you know how stressed I’ll get if you don’t tell me whats up.”

“It’s a good thing, not a bad thing she wants to talk to you about.” 

“I don’t care, you know I hate getting blindsided. Please…” 

“Ugh fine. I told her not to tell me.” Phil said, “There’s going to be an opening in PR, and since you have your degree, she wants to offer the job to you.” 

“Wait…” Dan said holding up his hand, “Are you saying...that I may actually get a job I really want?’ 

“Hey! Thought you liked this job?” Phil pouted. 

“I do, you know I do...but that would actually go with my degree.” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh my god! Phil, I never thought this would happen…” Dan hopping in his lap and kissed him. 

 

“Dan, not at the office.” Phil said but smiled. 

“I know...I know…” Dan sighed and climbed off him. Phil grabbed him though and pulled him back down to kiss him. 

“I’m excited for you… but I’m gonna miss you.” Phil said pressing his forehead to Dan’s. 

“I will too. Don’t fill your assistant job right away, maybe I won’t like it and want to come back here.” Dan smiled. 

“You’ll love it. You know you will.” 

_____

 

“Phil have you seen that green folder?” Dan said from their office at home. 

“Oh yeah, you took it out of your bag and left it in the living room.” Phil said and brought it into the office. 

“Thanks.” Dan said. “I need to get this hammered out so that I am done for the weekend.” Dan smiled. 

“How much more do you need to do on it?” Phil said sitting on the desk corner. “Thought we’d make dinner.”

“Umm, maybe an hour. Then I’m free as a bird, baby.” Dan smiled wide. “Then we have a whole three days to do nothing. ‘That be okay?” 

“Mmm be fine.” Phil nodded and left him to work. 

About and hour later Dan came out of the office to find Phil prepping in the kitchen. He walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his chest . “So how did it go?” Phil asked, turning in the circle of Dan’s arms. 

“Fine.” Dan sighed, “Sometimes I miss being your assistant.” 

“I know...I miss you being my assistant.” Phil smiled 

“Remember how at first we were afraid we’d get sick of each other? But then it turned out to be the best job ever.” Dan laughed. “I loved working with you everyday, we made a great team didn’t we?” 

“We did. We still do.” Phil said and kissed him. “How bout you chop those veggies, and I start the sauce and pasta.” 

______

 

“Phil!” Dan yelled, “Phil wake the fuck up!” 

“Huh? What?” Phil said turning over trying to figure out why he was being awaken so abruptly and loudly. 

“How can you be sleeping?” Dan said bouncing on the bed next to him. 

“I don’t know...it’s one of the main activities reserved for the bed so thought I would give it a whirl.” Phil smirked but closed his eyes.

“Har har, you’re so witty….Get up Phil today is the day, and you decide to have a lie in?” Dan shook him. “You get up now, I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life tonight.” Dan whispered low in his ear. 

“Doubtful. That happened my birthday two years ago when I almost literally lost consciousness.” He snuggled deeper into his pillow and pulled the duvet higher. 

“Ugh! Phil please! I want to make sure we are ready for her to get here.” 

“Okay fine. Did you at least make me coffee?” 

“Yes Phil, now come on.” Dan said. 

“Jesus, is this what christmas morning with kids will be like?” Phil yawned. 

“It is virtually Christmas, we’re getting our very own dog today!” 

“We are?! You don’t say?” Phil drolled but smiled wide at Dan. 

“Aren’t you excited?” Dan said shaking Phil by the shoulder. 

“I am ecstatic, but I am also tired. I don’t know if you remember, but our little celebration last night wiped me out.” 

“Fine.” Dan said getting off the bed and leaving the room. Phil closed his eyes and sighed, resigned to get up finally. He lay for a few more minutes and just as he sat up Dan came back in the room with a breakfast tray loaded with toast, eggs, bacon, two bowls of fruit, and two mugs of coffee. Dan smiled wide. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Phil leaned over and kissed him. 

“You didn’t have to celebrate so hard last night either.” Dan winked. “Besides I like doing nice things. Pick something to watch will you?” 

______

 

“Danny!” 

“What?” Dan called from the kitchen 

“She did it!” Phil said as Dan walked into the room wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Watch.” Phil made a couple hand movements and the little dog lay down, then rolled over. 

“Oh my god! What a good girl! What a good little girl!” Dan said in a high pitched excited voice which made the little dog hop up wagging her tail. He picked her up, kissing the back of her neck. “Who's a little baby? Huh? Are you a good girl?” She wiggled happily in his arms as Phil looked on laughing. Dan looked over at Phil, beaming. He set her down, and pulled Phil in by his shirt collar to capture his mouth with his. “You did good too.” He said low, his lips brushing Phil’s. 

“Thanks.” Phil said quietly. Dan let go of his collar, and just looked at him. “What?” 

“Nothing, I just…I freaking love the crap out of you.” Dan said and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck pulling him in for another kiss, as the little dog jumped happily around their legs. 

______

He wiped his palms on his jeans, he was nervous but excited. He had been planning this for months now and finally the day had come. Phil’s family were of course involved. So Phil’s father and brother had gotten him out of the house for the day, and his mother came over to help. They hung streamers and lanterns, a banner and fairy lights. It was a warm summer day and the night promised to be just as nice. Phil’s mother helped Dan set the table outside in the garden, after she had strung lights through the bushes. “Sweetie, this is going to look amazing.” She sighed as she looked around. “I can’t wait.” 

Dan smiled. “I’m starting to get nervous.” 

“Nothing to worry about.” She smiled. “He’ll say yes.” 

“How are you so sure?” Dan asked. 

“I know my son, he’ll say yes.” She smiled then looked at her watch. “We better get started on dinner.” 

“Okay.” Dan agreed and they walked back inside. Together they cooked beef wellington, with roast vegetables and made creme brulee for dessert. They slid the beef in the oven and as it cooked they cleaned up. 

“Thank you so much for helping.” Dan said as he dried a pan. “You don’t have to help clean up, I can finish up.” 

“How about I finish up while you go get ready, he’ll be back in about forty five minutes. I assume you want to shower and change.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Dan said. 

“I know, but it’s my son’s engagement night I want his fiance to look his best.” She stuck out her tongue. 

“Thanks. I guess you’re right. You don’t mind?” 

“No. I’ll let myself out when I’m done.” she smiled. “Good luck, try not to be too nervous.” She kissed his cheek smiling.”Now get! Make yourself pretty for my baby.”

_____

 

“How was it sleeping with a married man?” Phil whispered in his ear.

Dan laughed. “About the hottest sex I have ever had.” He wiggled his bare ass against Phil’s front. “Would said married man, feel up for round two anytime soon?” 

“Hmmm….try that wiggle thing again and find out.” Phil chuckled. Dan wiggled against him. 

“It feels like someone is up for round two.” Dan said turning in Phil’s arms to kiss him. “I love you so much. Thank you for loving me, and making me the happiest man on earth.” 

“I could say the same thing.” Phil said rolling them, so that Dan was pinned to the bed. He captured Dan’s mouth with his own. “Fuck your sexy…” 

Dan chuckled at Phil’s outburst and rocked his hips into Phil, grinding their cocks together. “I didn’t know it was possible, but you're even sexier married.” Dan said looking up at him, running his hands over Phil’s skin. “Make love to me?”

“Your wish is my command.” Phil said leaning down to press his lips to Dan’s neck. 

“Good so when I ask you to take out the garbage….?” 

“Don’t push it mister.” Phil laughed and bit Dan’s shoulder. 

______

 

“Dan...Dan….Danny! Oh my god!” Phil picked up his laptop and brought it out to the patio where Dan was outside playing with the dog. “Dan! Oh my god….Oh my god…” 

“What’s up Phil?” Dan asked as he threw the ball again. 

“We… we’re approved!” Phil said bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Look!” He turned the laptop and held it up to Dan. 

Dan read for a few moments a wide smile crossing his face. “We’re approved? We’re going to be...dad’s…” Dan breathed. 

“We’re going to be dads.” Phil nodded and set the computer down on the table and pulled Dan into a huge hug. “We’re going to have a baby.” He said quietly in Dan’s ear, tears springing up in his eyes. He felt Dan take a deep breath and he knew he wasn’t the only one crying. 

The little dog returned jumping with the ball wagging her tail. Dan bent down, “Sadie baby, you’re going to be a big sister!” He picked her up and kissed her, Phil wrapped his arms around them both. 

“When are we going to tell our parents?” Phil asked pulling back, and Dan put the dog down. 

“Let’s wait...mother’s day is next month, I say we get some ‘world’s best grandma’ onesies or something like that. We could wrap them up, they’ll freak. Besides I want to be sure before we tell them.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Phil nodded his eyes twinkling. “We need to plan, and set up a nursery and get plane tickets, take off of work...Oh my god! I….I’m so freaking excited!!!” 

 

_____

“Madeline, this is your new house.” Phil whispered carrying the baby through the house. “I hope you like it here.” 

“With you as her dad, she’ll love it.” Dan said as he carried a diaper bag and luggage. 

“She’s falling asleep.” Phil said quietly. 

“Then how bout you put her in her crib? Then we can take a little nap, I’m pooped.” 

“Mum said that when they sleep you sleep so that’s a good idea.” Phil nodded. He walked into the nursery, and laid her down. Dan set the bags down in the hallway, then came up behind Phil, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

“Can you believe we’re parent’s?” Dan whispered, swaying Phil a little. Phil shook his head. 

“She’s real.” Phil breathed. 

“Well I hope so.” Dan chuckled. 

“You know what I mean.” Phil said turning to wrap his arms around Dan. “It’s like a fucking dream.” 

“Hey, language, not in front of our daughter.” Dan chastised. Phil chuckled. “I get what you mean though...It feels unreal.” 

“I love you so much.” Phil said his eyes welling up, “I love us so much.” 

Dan smiled and pulled back to look at Phil. He brushed the tears off his cheeks. “I love us too.” 

_____

“Maddy, honey...time for bed.” Dan said “Lights out.” 

“Dad!” 

“Dad what?” Dan said, smiling and crossing the room. He sat on the edge of the little bed. 

“Just five more minutes?” She asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes routine a try. 

“Not fair missy.” Dan laughed, “Don’t make me get your dad. He’s stronger than I am. He can resist those eyes.” 

She smiled. “Read me a story?” 

“Okay, pick one out.” Dan said, smiling fondly. “A short one.”

“Here” She handed him one of her favorite books, “Do the voices, please.” 

“I’ll have to get your Dad, he has to to the king.” Dan said smiling. “Philly! Come in here!” He winked at her and stuck out his tongue making her giggle as they waited for Phil to walk in. 

“What’s up?” Phil asked poking his head in the door. 

Dan held up the book. “We’re on.” Phil smiled and walked to sit on the other side of the bed. They read the story, using all the voices, making her giggle. “Okay, now time for little girls to go to sleep.” Dan closed the book and handed it to Phil. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Good night lil one, love you.” 

“Night dad.” She smiled up at him. “Love you.” 

Phil put the book back on the shelf, then leaned in and kissed her forehead too. He smoothed her hair back. “Night stinker, love you baby.” He smiled, she giggled. 

“Night daddy.” She yawned. “Love you too.” 

“Come on Sadie, let your sister sleep.” Dan said to the dog. 

“Can she stay with me?” Madeline asked. 

“Sure.” Phil smiled. “Lights out, goodnight.” He turned out the lights, then closed the door, partially leaving it cracked open. 

They walked down the hall hand in hand. “You want to watch a movie?” 

“Sure. I’ll make popcorn, you pick one out.” Dan said. After the popcorn was made, he brought it into the lounge. Phil was sitting on the couch, with the lights off save one small lamp in the corner. Dan looked at him, and smiled. 

“What are you smiling about?” Phil said looking up a grin crossing his lips. 

“It’s just, I’m so fucking happy.” Dan said sitting next to Phil on the couch. “Just, you looked so cute sitting here...and it hit me all of a sudden how happy I am. Jesus Phil...I never thought I would ever be this happy.” 

Phil beamed at him, “I’m happy too. Ridiculously so.” 

“You want to forget about this movie and go to bed early?” Dan wiggled his eyebrows. “I am feeling very amorous right about now.” 

Phil smirked. “Sounds good to me.” 

_____

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” 

“What’s this?” Madeline reached up and ran her little finger over the red scar on his back. He looked over at Phil. 

“It’s a scar baby.” Phil said sitting down. “Here, time to put more suncream on I think.” He picked up the tube and squirted some on his hand. 

“A scar?” She said confused, “From what?” 

Dan and Phil looked at each other. They knew this day would come, but were still unprepared. “Umm, well when daddy and I first met, there was...Dan…?”

“Your dad worked with a really horrible person, and one day she tried to get rid of me. So now I have this scar on my back. You ready to go swimming now?” 

“Get rid of you?” She said looking up at them. 

“Yeah, she loved your dad too, and didn’t like me because she found out he loved me.” Dan said sitting down on the end of her beach towel. 

“How did she try and get rid of you though?”

They looked at each other not sure what to tell her. “She...umm...tried to kill me. But Daddy took care of me and everything turned out fine.” Dan said hurrying through to the end, when he saw the flash of fear cross her face. “Daddy will always take care of me. And of you, so there is nothing to worry about. Okay?” Her eyes were wide and looked back and forth between them. 

“Daddy saved you?” She said her eyes shining.

“He did. He saved me.” Dan said looking over at Phil smiling. “He saved me in so many ways.” 

She stood up and hugged Dan. “I’m glad daddy saved you.” She kissed his cheek, then turned to Phil. She climbed on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you for saving daddy.” 

Dan and Phil made eye contact and smiled at each other. Dan’s eyes welled with happy tears, he cleared his throat, “Come on baby, let's go swimming, huh? Show dad how well you can swim underwater.” 

“Kay.” She said. She squeezed Phil one more time, before jumping up and running towards the water. 

Dan turned to Phil, “Come on, let’s go.” Phil nodded, and followed. He came up behind Dan and ran his finger lightly over the scar. Dan turned at the light touch and smiled. “Thank you for saving me. In so many ways.” He wrapped his arms around Phil “Thank you for giving me this life.” 

“Daddy come on!” 

“Coming Maddy.” Dan smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek before she could see. “Come on dad! You're going to miss it.” He said to Phil and pulled him by the hand to the water's edge. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Phil said smiling. They watched as she jumped in. Holding hands, they sat with their feet in the water as she bobbed and swam back and forth in front of them for a bit. Phil leaned over to whisper to Dan. “Thank you for giving me this life.” He dropped a kiss on Dan’s bare shoulder before he slid into the water. Dan smiled. 

_____

 

“Dad?” Madeline whispered next to Dan’s head. “Daddy…”

“Huh, what is it baby?” Dan said waking up lifting his head from his pillow. “What’s the matter?” 

She rubbed her eye with a little fist, “Had a bad dream.” 

“Oh. Come here” Dan said lifting the blanket so she could climb in the bed. “Want to tell dad about it?” 

“The bad lady came back and tried to get rid of you.” She said tears starting to roll down her cheeks. 

“Oh Maddy.” Dan sat up a little and turned on the light next to the bed. He kissed the top of her head. “That would never happen.” 

“How do you know?” She sniffed. 

“Because dad is here to protect me.” Dan said putting his hand on Phil’s shoulder and shaking it gently. “He’ll always be here to protect us. So you don’t have to worry. Okay?” 

Phil rolled over and looked up. “What’s happened?” He yawned and sat up, putting his glasses on. 

“Maddy had a bad dream, but I told her everything was fine because you were here to protect us.”

“Oh. Yup.” Phil said. 

“The bad lady won’t come back and get rid of dad?” 

“No, stinky.” Phil smiled. “She won’t hurt anyone anymore.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. She’s far far away, and dad is here to protect us. Okay? You think you can go back to sleep now?” Dan said putting his cheek on her head, holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Dan stood up and carried her to her room, Phil following down the hall. Dan set her down in her bed and tucked her in. “Goodnight lil one.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Night daddy.” She said. Phil leaned over and said goodnight too. Kissing her forehead. “Daddy, if you're going to protect me and dad, who protects you?”

“Why do you think we have Sadie?” Phil stuck out his tongue, she giggled. “Night Stinky. Sweet dreams. Love you so much.” She closed her eyes and was asleep before they walked out the door. 

Back in their bedroom Dan turned to Phil after he closed the door. “I knew we should have told her something else.” He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I know. But I really didn’t want to lie to her.” Phil said sitting next to him. “I don’t ever want to tell her lies. This is just the beginning of hard questions she is going to ask.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dan said looking up. “I don’t know if I’ll be ready for some of the questions we’re going to get.” 

“We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry. We make a good team remember.” Phil said leaning over to kiss Dan’s cheek. “Come on, let's go back to sleep, you know she’s going to be getting up early.” 

“I know.” Dan sighed. Phil lay down and opened his arm to him so Dan could put his head on his shoulder. “Night Phil, love you.” 

“Night. Love you so much.” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan. 

_____

 

“Grandma...did you know a bad lady tried to kill dad but daddy saved him?” Maddie said to Phil’s mum. 

She looked up at her son who had just walked out onto the patio. “I do. Yes.” 

“He protects us, me and dad. And Sadie protects him.” Maddie said tossing the ball for the little dog. 

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah it is.” Maddie nodded. “Does grandpa protect you?” 

“He does, and I protect him.” 

“Oh. That’s nice.” Maddie said taking a cookie from the tray Phil had brought out. She turned and ran after the dog.

“Hey, no running and eating please.” Phil called after her, and she slowed to a walk. 

“So what brought that on?” Phil’s mum asked. 

“When we were swimming a few weeks ago she saw Dan’s scar and asked what it was from.” Phil said taking a drink of his tea. 

“And you told her?” Her eyes wide in surprise. 

“Yes. I mean we didn’t go into detail, but we told her the basics.” Phil nodded. “We don’t want to lie to her. So we had to tell her the truth.”

“Oh. How did she take it?”

“She was surprised. Had a couple bad dreams, but she’s good now.” Phil said as he watched her playing with Sadie in the garden. 

“That’s good.” Phil’s mum said. She looked at her son and smiled fondly. 

_____

“Happy birthday.” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear. 

“Hmmm?” Phil said rolling over opening his eyes, blinking into the light.

“I said, happy birthday old man.” Dan smiled, before he leaned down to kiss him. “And happy anniversary.” 

Phil smiled. “Happy anniversary honey.” He sat up. Dan leaned in and kissed him. “Love you.” 

“Come one get up.” 

“It’s my birthday...aren’t I allowed a lie in?” Phil whined.

“I have something better than that planned.” Dan winked. 

“Oh really?”

“Yup. Don’t forget Maddie’s gone until tomorrow. We have the whole house to ourselves.” Dan said getting up and walked naked from the room. Phil’s eyes dilated with excitement and he hopped out of bed and followed Dan into the bathroom. Dan was brushing his teeth. Phil picked up his toothbrush and brushed his too. Dan put his toothbrush in the holder and started the shower. He went up behind Phil and pulled off his pyjama pants then stripped off his shirt. “Still fucking sexy as hell.” Dan whispered in his ear, sending tingles down his spine. “I’m going to make you feel so good today, you won’t even know what happened.” He sucked on the side of Phil’s neck moving him towards the shower. They stepped in and Dan ran his hands over Phil’s body, before he picked up the shower gel then spread it over his skin creating suds, he massaged then rinsed him off. He picked up the shampoo and washed his hair gently scraping his nails into his scalp. Phil hummed in pleasure his dick hard and still untouched. Dan rinsed his hair then then washed himself as Phil watched. Phil reached out to help, but Dan knocked his hands away. Phil let his hands drop to his sides. “Watch me Phil.” Dan wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked slowly, keeping eye contact with Phil. He turned around and bent over he looked over his shoulder at Phil, “You want to fuck me?” 

“God yes.” Phil nodded and moved closer, putting his hands on Dan’s hips. Dan stood and turned around. 

“Good. Dry off and meet me in the bedroom.” Dan said and hopped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and left the room at a run.

“You’re a tease!” Phil called after him. He turned off the water and grabbed his own towel. He found Dan on all fours on the bed stretching himself. He looked over his shoulder at Phil. He stopped in the doorway his mouth watered at the sight. “Fuck…” He breathed. 

“You going to come fuck me Philly?” Dan winked and added another finger, he pushed his hips back even more. Phil almost ran to the bed. He sat up on his knees behind Dan. He ran his hands over his ass and back. Dan let out a low moan as he continued to move his fingers. 

“Let me taste you.” Phil breathed. Dan moved his hand and Phil’s mouth replaced it. He licked into Dan, feeling the muscles contract around his tongue. He slipped in his own finger as he continued with his mouth. 

“Fuck me Phil.” Dan begged pressing his ass back into Phil. 

“Get on your back.” Phil growled. “Want to see you cum.” Dan turned over, he pumped himself a couple times while Phil spread lube over his tip and then pressed his lubed fingers into Dan’s entrance. He moaned when Dan’s body clenched around his digits. He fell forward his fingers leaving Dan empty, so that he could crash his mouth over Dan’s. They kissed, biting and licking each other, moaning and sucking in a sort of frenzy. Phil lined up with Dan and pressed just the head of his cock in. He sucked in a breath. “So hot… so tight...always so tight for me…” He said as he pushed into Dan. He moved his mouth down to Dan’s neck, and whispered in his ear. “Love you...love you...love you.” with each thrust of his hips. Dan wrapped his arms around him pulling him in tight. 

“Love you too, fuck you feel amazing...” Dan said. He tilted his hips and with each thrust Phil pounded into his prostate. “Fuck close...so close.” 

Phil moved faster, pounding into Dan as if his life depended on it. “Cum for me...let me see you cum.” He felt Dan’s muscles tense then his back arched and his head thrown back into the pillow. Dan came untouched his cock pressed between them, shouting Phil’s name. Phil followed as Dan’s body clenched like a vice around him, so tight he could barely move his hips. “Fuck….god I love you…so good, so hot, so sexy….so tight….” He collapsed over Dan, both panting and sweaty. 

“Fuck me Phil...you certainly don’t have sex like an old married man.” Dan said as he ran his hands over Phil’s skin. He pressed his lips to Phil’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m not that old thank you…” Phil said still trying to get his breathing under control. 

“Forty today Phil…”Dan smirked then bit his shoulder playfully. “Ancient…” 

Phil rolled off of Dan, and looked over at him squinting. “Mean.” 

“Just telling the truth.” Dan said as he scooted over to put his head on Phil’s shoulder. “But your my old man and I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Gee thanks.” Phil chuckled. “This was some birthday morning.” 

“Not just birthday...ten year anniversary.” 

“Ten great years.” Phil smiled and kissed the top of Dan’s head. “Can you believe we met ten years ago, because I locked myself out?” 

“It feels like just yesterday, but also so long ago.” Dan nodded. “I can’t believe how much I still love you… and how hot you still are.” 

“Same goes for you. You’re still the sexiest man alive. And I thank god everyday that I get to have you.” 

“Me too Phil. I still wake up some days and think about how incredible you are and our life together.” Dan said sitting a little supporting himself on his elbow so he could look Phil in the eye. “You made my life so happy these ten years. I love you so much and I can’t wait for a million more years with you.” 

“A million huh?” Phil smirked. “Are we going to become vampires or something?” 

“By the time we’re really old they’ll have figured out how to keep us alive forever.” Dan said matter of factly. “I love you so fucking much...this life with you, even when we fight...I never want it to end...I mean...it’s the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan smiled, and Phil rolled him, pinning him to the mattress. Dan laughed in surprise and they kissed lazily until they fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written parent Phan before...and never had the desire to. I like how it turned out though, and now I almost want to write a fic of it...we'll see I guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading guys! And for commenting and kudos! You've been great and super sweet, making me smile everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Thought I would test myself at writing an AU, since I haven't written that before. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
